Rude Awakening
by RedXEagl3
Summary: If you had told me yesterday that I would suddenly find myself in the world of High School DxD with nothing except the tattered remains of my clothes and an extensive knowledge of canon, I'd laugh in your face. But, here I am, in that exact situation. This is going to be a long and wild ride, isn't it? (Self-Insert) (IsseiXHarem, OCXDualPairing) (Hiatus)
1. Rude Awakening

**_So, yeah, this is a thing._**

 ** _I admit, I never thought I'd write something for DxD, a self-insert no less, but I, for some reason that is beyond my comprehension, could not get this idea out of my head._**

 ** _So yeah, this is a self-insert (If that hasn't scared off at least half of you than I guess it isn't as hated as I thought) so most, if not all of the choices, actions, and thoughts of the MC would be mine if placed in this situation. Yes, this does include the flaws, so I'm fucked, basically._**

 ** _This fic will follow canon closely until at least The Summit arc, where it will actually diverge quite a bit, so if you can stomach seeing the same situations from a different perspective until then, you have my respect._**

 ** _Special Thanks to Rosenkreutz for reading this chapter before anyone else, and for providing an amazing ego boost._**

 ** _Sorry if the chapter is a bit boring. It is only the beginning, and I'm terrible at beginnings._**

 ** _Without further ado, let's get on with it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD._**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thoughts_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to wielder]

* * *

 _PAIN._

 _UNGODLY PAIN._

 _ALL THOSE BODIES, ALL THE BLOOD, ALL THE HATRED RELEASED._

 _MY WORLD WAS TORN ASUNDER, FIRE AND BRIMSTONE ARE ALL THAT REMAIN._

* * *

" **OOOOOOHHH FUCK SHIT FUCK!"**

I eloquently shouted those words as I flew 20 feet into the air, seemingly from out of nowhere, and proceeded to fall like a particular fleshy brick down to the earth. I slammed into the ground, heard a sickening cracking noise, and then proceeded to roll down a steep grassy hill onto a sidewalk.

To say I was in pain was putting it mildly. I was in _agony_.

My body felt like it was covered in burns, and from what I could see of myself my clothes were in tatters, they could only in the loosest of descriptions be called _rags_. My right arm, my _good_ arm, felt like it was having a chronic migraine. I think I landed on it after flying _20 feet into the fucking air_ which may have had something to do with it.

When I felt my shoulder, which was the source of that migraine-like pain, I felt a lump on the top. I probably dislocated it… _Joy_.

Grunting in pain, trying hard to not shout and curse my lungs out, I used my left arm to prop myself up on the sidewalk. It was nighttime, from what I could see. I couldn't tell how late it was, but I could still see a faint light in the distance, so it probably wasn't that late…

Wait, more importantly, what in the name of all that is fucking holy just happened!? The last thing I remember was going to sleep after my last day of summer vacation, and the next thing I know, I'm _20 feet in the god-damned air,_ falling towards the cold, unforgiving ground! How in the name of _fuck_ did I get here!? Did a wormhole suddenly open up beneath me and teleport me halfway across the world? Is this a strangely elaborate dream that actually makes me feel pain? _Am I dead!?_ Only God knows the answers to these questions, and since I'm an atheist I'm not inclined to try and ask.

I tried, _tried_ , to get up, but I almost immediately fell back to the ground. My legs felt like they were on _fire_. I'm not exaggerating or anything, I actually looked down and saw that they were covered in _burns_ , second-degree if the blisters were anything to go on. They still worked though, so I eventually was able to get up and stand on my own with the help of a nearby streetlamp. I leaned on it and took deep breaths, trying not to have a _fucking panic attack_ , and to steadily calm my jackhammering heart. Easier said than done. The immense amount of pain I was in definitely didn't help my distressed and wandering mind. Even though I exaggerate, the fact that I was suddenly _here_ , on the outskirts of a town that I don't recognize in the slightest, was actually _really freaking me out_.

I was, after several minutes of breathing in and out slowly, able to stop myself from having a heart attack. Unfortunately, this also made the pain more prevalent. Like I said, _dislocated shoulder and burns all over_. I could safely say that this is the most damaged my body has been at any one time.

I looked around, trying to find something I can recognize, or _read_ , at least. Some directions would help-

 _Is that sign written in fucking kanji…?_

I froze as I saw it, my mind barely even comprehending the sight of the sign nearby. I actually wavered and almost lost grip of the streetlamp and fell on my ass. Okay, that is _very_ strange. Either whoever made that sign was a weeaboo, or that falling into a wormhole and teleporting to the other side of the planet in my sleep theory was actually more valid than I ever thought.

"…Where the hell am I…?" I mumbled unintentionally. Could you really blame me? So far, it's been a pretty bad da – er, night.

It took me _another_ several minutes, but I was eventually able to stand up on my own, and even walk, with a noticeable limp. It had gotten darker, but the streetlamps were on, so I could at least see where I was generally going. I took a street deeper into this… town? I didn't really know if I could call it that, but I went deeper into it nonetheless.

After a little while of walking I could definitely say that I was not in the city I live in. This place was strange. The architecture was recognizable, but at the same time different. I didn't bother looking at the signs, I was too scared to.

Eventually I was able to find another living, _breathing_ human being. He was just walking on the street directly opposite of me, his hands in his pockets. I approached him. Normally I wouldn't do that, not in the city I lived in anyway, but I was getting desperate. I was frightened, alone, and I had no idea where the hell I was (Although I was getting an idea of where I was, I really, _really_ , didn't want to rule out the chance that this could still be an extremely vivid dream), so I decided to step out of my comfort zone and approach the stranger.

I walked up to him, tried to make my limp, and noticeably _ragdoll and pain-filled_ right arm hidden, and asked him a question.

"Hey, can I ask where I-" I began, but I stopped when he turned around. He spoke words I didn't understand.

 _He-he's… he's speaking Japanese, isn't he?_

Strangely, when his eyes met mine, his went wide with confusion and… fear? Okay, I know I'm not a looker, but that's just rude… Maybe it's because I'm an 'ahem' foreigner? Or maybe I just didn't hide my limp and burns well… not like I could hide the burns I suppose. He quickly looked away, and sped-walk across the road and dashed around the corner, like he had seen some sort of ghost. As I watched him, I saw another sign. I couldn't avoid looking at it because it was literally right next to where he had gone to. I couldn't read the sign because it was in kanji(?), which only put more damning evidence to where I am, but the romaji, however, I recognized.

…

…

…

…

…

 _No… No, you can't be serious. No, no, no, no. NO! This is all some big joke, right!? RIGHT!? That's… I've gone mad. Obviously, I've gone mad. That's the only explanation for me seeing the town High School DxD takes place in. I've gone mad, yes, that's the only explanation that makes even_ remote _sense…_

Unfortunately, my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, nor could I convince myself that I was mad no matter how many times I told myself that I was. It was there, clear as day.

 _Kuoh._

* * *

 _ **2 Hours of panicking, cursing, crying, praying, etc. later…**_

* * *

 _Calm down, calm down, you've only inexplicably found yourself in the literal epicenter of most of the events of a fictional story you read. There's no reason to panic…_

Oh, who am I kidding? This is the _perfect_ reason to panic.

Not only did I 'wake up' in a place that I don't recognize, in a town that I thought was purely fictional, but I was able to find a broken mirror in an alleyway, and let me tell you, I do _not_ look pretty. My green eyes were surrounded by dark circles, like I had been awake for _days_ , my dirty blond hair was disheveled, and flecked with pieces of dirt and-

 _Is that blood!?_

Yeah, I can definitely see why that guy I tried talking to would speed-walk/run away from me now. Hell, _I'd_ run away from me if I saw me in the streets. I looked like a drug-addled homeless man who'd gotten into one-too-many fights and was wandering the streets looking for his next shot of heroine.

I may be exaggerating a bit, but that's not the issue right now, isn't it?

Okay, so I'm apparently in Kuoh, the town High School DxD mostly takes place in, at least in the first 5 volumes. Unless there is a town called Kuoh _actually_ in Japan, then I guess it's safe to assume I've been inexplicably transported to another universe where the events of DxD canon take place.

 _Christ, that doesn't even sound good when thinking about it. This is pure madness…_

Okay, let's just assume that I _have_ been teleported to another world, the DxDverse I'm gonna call it now because fuck you. Then that means I'm in the place with all those-

Wait, what part of canon am I currently in? The beginning? The end? Right in the middle? Really, this is more complicated than it must be. Thanks brain, you do so much for me.

Okay, so I'm going to assume I'm in the beginning, if not before Issei is killed by Raynare disguised as Yuuma, then not too long after-

Wait, could this be an Alternate Universe!? One where Issei is an OP god-like being with the ability to mold time, space, and creation with his mind!? One where he never met Raynare!? One where Issei doesn't even exist at all!?

Fuck it! I'm just going to assume that I'm in the DxDverse, towards the beginning, with canon events proceeding as ' _planned_ '. It's a lot more simple than sitting on this curb, with my head down, thinking myself to death!

Okay, back on track, I'm in High School DxD, having been teleported here in my sleep, I think at least, and I'm currently a heavily injured _Human being_ with nothing to his name except the literal rags on his back and legs in a world with beings who can kill me with a slight glare, and their siblings are currently in town. Well, at least if it's the beginning of canon or before, then I'm probably not in mortal danger. Not yet.

Then again, if I'm just a normal human, then there is no reason for anything to happen to me. Unless…

 _Do I have a Sacred Gear?_

When I first read DxD, I thought Sacred Gears were _cool as hell_. Having one would be kickass. Even if it wouldn't make a lot of sense now that I think about it…

But then I remembered what usually happened to Sacred Gear holders, especially the more powerful ones, and suddenly it seemed slightly less badass than before. Sure, Issei didn't turn out all that bad, considering his circumstances after the last volume I read, but the rest haven't really led very good lives. Just ask Vali or Tobio or _Rosenkreutz's son_ , I'm sure they'd agree with me.

Well, let's go over what I know so far, or what I have deduced in my fustercluck of a mind.

Once again, In DxDverse, towards beginning of canon, with nothing to my name.

 _I'm so boned._

On the one hand. Ecchi series, with plenty of… _incentive_ to be powerful. On the other, _high chance of horrible pain, death, and heartbreak._ And here I am, in the middle, just a single unremarkable human suddenly transported to a different world filled with gods, demons, angels, and _worse_.

 _Yeah, I'm very, very boned._

Of course, I could forcefully insert myself into canon events. It would definitely be an… experience. I'll admit, if I had a choice, I would choose to join Rias' peerage. It would be a good chance to get stronger in a world where only the _strong_ survive. Then again if this was an alternate universe… then that could mean her personality was completely different from what has been shown. I'm not one of those pretentious bastards who bash characters because I don't like them for whatever reason or try to make their actions seem worse than they are because I'm a know-it-all, but I have to consider that possibility, don't I? That this isn't the DxDverse that I know…

Besides, her peerage is the only one I know how to get in contact to directly in this world.

 _Or I could just run._

It wouldn't be difficult. I could just leave this place and never come back. I wouldn't have to go through any of this… I could find a job in a different town, away from here…

 _Oh wait, I don't speak any Japanese. Fuck._

This contemplation session is getting me nowhere. I shook my head, dispelling my confusing whirlwind of thoughts. It took some effort, but I stood up, wincing as I jolted my dislocated, swelling shoulder.

One of the reasons I _knew_ I was in the DxDverse, or at least some version of it, was the piece of paper plastered to the wall behind me. It had the red Gremory symbol in the middle, which left little doubt to who it belonged to.

I have come to a decision. If I can make it out of the town without getting killed, then I will toss the flyer away. I have no reason to believe that I will be killed. unless I'm attacked by something for no reason or a homeless person believes, in their deluded mind, that I have some money with which they can buy booze with and accidentally kill me, then I _should_ be fine. Besides, let's be real, I probably don't have a Sacred Gear, so there'd be no reason for anything supernatural to try and kill me, and also no reason to resurrect me. I could maybe find someone who'd be willing to teach me Japanese, so that I can get a job and live a somewhat normal life on these islands. Though that is a longshot…

However, if I am murdered, or killed in any way, I'll use the flyer with the last of my thoughts to hopefully save my own life. Not foolproof, considering I probably don't have a Sacred Gear, I doubt Rias would ever want to revive someone like me. I'm not even particularly suited for any role that the Evil Pieces provide. Maybe a Rook?

Whatever, if it happens, then I'll gladly(?) accept my new place in this world.

 _Jesus, what the hell am I doing?_

I tore the flyer off the wall, and walked down the street, looking for a way out of the city.

I hope no one was watching me.

* * *

 _ **Several hours later...**_

* * *

Okay, so I almost made it out of Kuoh, and I was just about to throw away this damned flyer. I have nothing to my name in this god-forsaken universe except the cloth strips barely keeping me covered and my life/soul, and I doubt a devil would want to deal with someone like that.

My honest emotions? Relief and disappointment. Relief because I won't have to go through the pain of _death_ (Even if it's not worse than the pain I felt in my arm and all over my body), and disappointment because… well…

Would it be kind of stupid of me to say that I kinda wished that I would have this whole awesome story that I'm a part of? My life hasn't been a very eventful one. It wasn't bad just… kinda dull. I know I'm stupid for thinking/slightly wishing for my life to spiral out of control like that (Not that it hasn't already.), but give me a break, it's been a long night, and I'm just about to throw away my only chance to have an entertaining life filled with awesome battles, adventure, beautiful women and… friendship and…

 _Damn my cowardice._

I guess it didn't have to be called cowardice, merely me being pragmatic, or as pragmatic as I can be in a situation such as this, but I feel like I would be deluding myself if I put it that way, so…

I'm was at the road out of Kuoh. It took _hours_ to find it. Mostly because I can't read any of the damn signs, or understand what any of the few night-going citizens were saying. I had tried to talk to a few of them before I had made it to this road, but they either sped-walk away from me as soon as I approached them, fear and loathing in their eyes, or we couldn't understand what the other was saying at all and just walked away from each other. The latter I could understand. The former? I know I wasn't the best-looking guy in the world, and the 'clothes' I'm wearing left my unimpressive and burned torso exposed to the world for the most part, but it's kinda rude to just leave a guy standing there trying to ask a question…

Whatever, if something, or _someone_ doesn't try to kill me in the next… say 10 seconds, then I'm hitting the road. I didn't have a plan for when I get out other than to try to find a magnanimous Japanese man who'd be willing to teach an ignorant westerner like me to speak Japanese out of the generosity of his heart. And maybe fix my increasingly painful injured shoulder.

It's not a foolproof plan, I know, but I'd like to see someone else do better.

Please don't take that as a challenge.

I took 1 step forward on the road out. And _paused._

 _Nothing happened._

I took 2 steps forward. _Paused._

 _Still nothing._

I took 3 steps forward. _Paused._

 _And more nothing._

I took 4 ste-

 _God damnit, I'm stalling, aren't I?_

Okay, I'm a fucking idiot, I know it. I'll throw this flyer onto the curb, and I'll run off on that road and never look back. _I mean it!_ If I don't, then I _deserve_ to be killed off with no chance of reincarnation for the amount of stupidity I am showing.

I decided to not crumple up the flyer. For some strange reason I have this delusion that someone might be able to use it if I let it fly in the wind. I looked at it before letting go of it, holding it up so I could get a better look at it in the moonlight. It looked exactly as it does in the anime, only slightly more realistic looking. Its corners were slightly torn, but I'm sure it could still be used-

 _Damn it, man! You're stalling again! Fucking go or turn back! Stop living in indecision!_

Okay, on the count of three I'll let it go.

1…

 _2…_

 _ **3…**_

A loud ' **BANG** ' suddenly rang out from just behind me. Almost instantly I felt the searing pain of something _piercing straight through my god damn abdomen holy shit._ It felt like I'd just been-

 _I've been shot…_

… _By what? And by whom?_

"I've gotta admit, it's been _immensely_ entertaining watching you try to go across a road, shitty devil-summoner, but I'm bored now and when I get bored I get in the mood to kill!"

… _Remember when I said that death wouldn't be as painful as what I was going through? I take that back, being killed by the bastard behind me is_ much _worse than being killed normally._

I clutched at my chest with my left arm as I let go of the flyer and fell down to the road. I could have propped myself up and stop myself from _slamming_ into it, but with my right shoulder being dislocated like it was, that just wasn't possible.

Shame too. I had a feeling that if I hadn't dislocated my shoulder, I would have been able to try and run away from my immensely gory fate…

So, I slammed onto the road, coughing up _blood_. Not a pleasant sensation, let me tell you. The pain in my dislocated arm flared up again, and the new pain in my chest only matched it. I'm surprised I didn't fucking pass out. This was easily the most pain I've been in in my entire life!

I turned on my back with my remaining strength in my left arm to try and see if I could get a look at the person who'd shot me, but I had a pretty good idea from what they had said…

Sure enough, there he stood. And with that, any chance that I was simply taken to a different part of my world faded. The person who stood behind me, the one who shot me in the back, was Freed Sellzen. He looked exactly as he did in the anime, only… well, it's hard to explain. Just imagine Freed as a real person and you'd basically see what I was seeing.

Well, I was bleeding out, if the pooling blood around me was any indication, and my brain wasn't exactly working well in the first place, so I accidentally let something slip.

"…Y-you…!" I gurgled.

It was a bit stupid, but he probably wouldn't know that I knew him.

"Ah? You know who I am? Hah! It appears my reputation proceeds me! Did another shitty devil you summon warn you about me, shitty devil-summoner-kun?"

 _Did this motherfucker just use a god damned Japanese honorific while he's speaking English? Now I_ have _to kill him. That is an abomination to both languages!_

Freed had this grin on his face. I didn't pay much mind to it in the anime, but now that it was directed at me, saying it was unnerving would be an understatement. It was the smile of a sadistic madman. Fitting, really.

"Awww, what's wrong, shitty devil-summoner-kun? Did you really think no one would notice the summoning card in your hand? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were _asking_ to be killed by me! Freed Sellzen, a displeasure to meet you!" He babbled on like it was his mission in life, and to be fair, it kinda was.

 _Wait… the flyer! Where is it!?_

I looked around frantically. I'd just had it in my hand. It must have fallen out when I was shot.

I saw it a couple of feet away, laying face up on the road. I got back on my stomach to try to get to it. I used my good arm to crawl towards it. The pain was nearly _unbearable_ in my right arm, and the hole in my chest and back left a trail of blood as I tried to crawl towards it. The flyer was my only chance. Either that, or have Freed murder me in a _very painful and gory way_ , which is what I was trying to avoid, but obviously my dumbass couldn't even do _that_ right.

Several very quick, and _very soft_ footsteps came towards me, and before I could react, I felt the heel of a boot dig in the gunshot entry wound on my back, and I let out a groan of pain, trying to stop a scream from erupting from my mouth.

"Uh uh uh! Where do you think you're going, shitty devil-summoner!? It's my job to _punish_ sinners such as yourself. It's my God given right! It's my job as a super-duper awesome exorcist, you know!?" I turned my head back to see his hand holding a cylindrical hilt-looking thing in his other hand. Wait, why is he holding so close to my-

He pressed a button I couldn't see before, and suddenly a blade of light, a _lightsaber_ if you will haha, pierced my shoulder, you know, the one that was already dislocated…

Let's just say a blood-curdling scream was heard across the entire town of Kuoh that night. And that sadistic bastard Freed probably enjoyed every moment of pain that he brought me.

 _I will remember this in the next life, bastard. I've been known to hold grudges for_ years.

" _KAHAHAHAHA!_ You squeal like a pig that's had their testicles ripped off! Oh, I'm gonna _enjoy_ playing with you, shitty devil-summoner-kun!" Freed cackled.

 _If this man speaks in English and uses Japanese honorifics in the same sentence one more god damn time…_

Unfortunately, my righteous vengeance for this grievous misuse of language will have to wait another day, if that day ever comes at all. I can feel myself, for lack of a better term, slipping.

 _Is this what it feels like to die?_

If I can't reach that flyer in time, then I guess I'll find out. It is _so_ close now. I don't remember if you have to be in contact with the flyer before you can summon a devil, but I wasn't going to take a chance if it was.

Unfortunately, at that moment, Freed decided that it would be a fun idea to not take out the light blade like a normal person. Instead, he _sliced right through my already heavily injured shoulder, almost separating my arm from my god damn body this fucking hurts stopitstopitstopitsopti-_

"Huh? Why didn't you make a sound like you did before when I did that, shitty devil-summoner? Are you dead already? If you are, say 'yes'!" I could barely hear him tittering now. "Awwwwwwww, but that would make me sad! Not to mention bored! No! Don't go into the light devil-summoner-kun! It's not your time! We still have to get to know each other better! Noooooooo~!"

 _I'm going to start crying tears of blood in a moment. That is, if there was any blood left in my body to bleed through my eyes. I'm pretty sure this asshole has pretty much drained me dry._

I was so close to the flyer, it was just in arms reach, so fucking close…

"Hmmmmmmm? What are you trying to do shitty devil-summoner? Trying to call for help? Well, I'm _so_ sorry, but I don't feel like sharing you with anyone else! It's not you, it's all me! Now let me take that summoning card from you, and we can end this night off on a super _high note!_ "

No, no, no, no, no, no please! _Please don't let me die here!_

"I'll just take that off your hands~"

That's it, I'm dead. The only thing I can hope for is to bleed out before Freed does _horrible_ things to my body. I'm scared. Very, _very_ scared. What will happen to me after I die? Will I just cease to exist? So, so many possibilities, so many of them unexplored in this world…

Freed had reached the flyer, and was beginning to pick it up off the ground, when it began to glow a faint red color.

"Huh!?" Freed jumped back. I couldn't see the look on his face, but I imagine it was a surprised and perplexed expression.

Not only could I not see his face, I can't see much at all. I'm having tunnel-vision right now, which I guess is a pretty good indication that I'm going to _die_ soon. All I could see, was the flyer on the ground, so close, yet so far, faintly glowing a blood red color.

My vision was fading fast, but before I was swallowed by darkness, I see a circular projection – _a magical circle_ – begin to form.

And then I was completely engulfed in darkness, unseeing, unhearing, and unfeeling.

* * *

 _ **Did you enjoy it? Did you despise it? Let me know.**_

 _ **The chances of joining the ORC are high, just so you know, so if you hate it when that happens, you might as well leave.**_

 _ **Is it overused? Yes. Would I actually do it if in this situation? Also yes. So it's probably happening.**_

 _ **Also, I'm not sure about a harem. I already have a few candidates in mind, but I'm open to suggestions. That looks really bad now that I've typed it out...**_

 _ **So with that out of the way, toodles.**_


	2. New World, New Name

**_This chapter has, as of November 30th, 2017, been updated from it's previous version. Reviews that pertained to this chapter that were made before this date may not reflect what it currently consists of. You have been warned._**

 ** _Change Log:_**

 ** _-Fixed several grammatical errors._**

 ** _-Edited dialogue._**

 ** _-Replaced meeting scene with one that makes the Main Character look less like an idiot._**

 ** _That's pretty much it. I admit, some part of me will always hate this chapter slightly. Don't be surprised if this is edited again in the future._**

 ** _ALSO, ANY REFERENCES TO HAREMS OR HAREM LISTS IN AUTHOR'S NOTES SHOULD BE IGNORED. THE DESCRIPTION DOESN'T NEED TO BE CHANGED, IT'S DUAL PAIRING AS OF DECEMBER 21, 2017!_**

 ** _Here's the AN before I edited it:_**

* * *

 ** _And here was have, the next chapter of this travesty._**

 ** _This contains quite a bit of dialogue. So, you know..._**

 ** _Well, while I'm here, might as well respond to the reviews:_**

 ** _PyroPreyerX: Thank you._**

 ** _CD1234505: That's a funny way of saying 'good chapter', but your input is appreciated nonetheless._**

 ** _Rosenkreutz: Honestly, without your help, this might not have been a thing._**

 ** _RevansStories: Let's see if you still think like that after this chapter..._**

 ** _Without further ado, let's get on with the chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD._**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thinking_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to user only]

* * *

 _CAST ADRIFT IN THE WORLD BETWEEN WORLDS, I SAW THINGS NO SANE MAN SHOULD EVER HAVE TO SEE._

 _FOR HOURS I WAS MAROONED, ALWAYS DYING YET UNABLE TO TRULY DIE._

I 'awoke' I guess you could say, in a black, empty void devoid of any discernible features. For as far as my eyes could see, it was the same.

I looked around frantically, almost getting up and running in any direction to get away from the crazed psychopath who'd nearly killed me what felt like only moments before. It took several seconds, but I was eventually able to realize that I wasn't on that _death_ road anymore, and Freed was nowhere to be found. Great, that solves one problem. Now, there's another one.

 _Where the hell am I now!?_

I feel like I've been thinking about that question a lot since I've been teleported to this world, but that doesn't make it any less important. Seriously, this is getting ridiculous!

 _Wait, how am I able to think right now? Shouldn't I be dead?_

That's true, from what I could recall from the ' _fight_ ' – more like a slaughter, really – with Freed, I'd been on death's door, bleeding out on the ground, when I saw that glowing red light. Damn it/Good, I was almost out of the city and I was about to throw away that… flyer…

 _Didn't the flyer start glowing red before I… died?_

Oh shit, if I am still able to think, and I saw that magic circle, then that means-

[ **Yes, it means you have been reincarnated. Congratulations, boy.** ]

A loud, baritone voice _echoed_ around the empty void I was inside of. I jumped, yes, _jumped_. I hadn't realized it until that point, but I could see my body, even though there were no light sources I could see, and I was wearing… uh… nothing. And that's all I will say about that.

But that voice, not only did it sound deep, but it sounded almost animal-like, there was a faint _growl_ somewhere in there…

[ **Are you going to just stand there and contemplate the meaning of life itself or are you going to greet your new friend? It is terribly rude to not respond to someone after they have done so much for you…** ]

" **HOLY SHIT!** " I shouted crassly. I'm bad when it comes to curse words, especially when startled.

[ **Considering your current situation, you using 'holy' in a sentence is ironic.** ]

"W-what the hell…?"

[ **See! That's a much better curse. By the way, look behind you.** ]

"You're b-behind me?" I didn't like where this was going. I'd _really_ like an answer to my previous question, and I'll add a new one: _Who the fuck is speaking to me!? And why does it sound like it's coming from everywhere!?_

[ **Are you deaf? Yes, behind you. I could have formed right in front of you, but I'm a bit of a fan of theatrics, you understand. When it comes to introductions, at least.** ]

Right, should have expected that. _Smart ass omnipresent voices…_

Mustering what little courage I do have, I turned around, fully expecting to see some sort of demon, heh, or maybe a massive dragon, or maybe _both_. What I saw was something I _did not_ expect.

 _T-That's a door… why is there a door!? Why does it_ have _to be a door!?_

It was a simple brown wooden door, just floating on the same level as me in this massive void.

[ **What? Scared of a door, boy? I promise, there will not be anything** _ **too**_ **scary on the other side.** ]

You're really helping, omnipresent voice. Really helping, I'm _just bursting_ with confidence right now-

[ **You can keep thinking yourself into a coma, or you can open the door. The choice seems obvious to me, but maybe you just can't perform an action as** _ **simple**_ **as opening a door and are afraid of embarrassing yourself. Truly a pity too, you are such a special case…** ]

That was a low blow, and he knows it! Fuck it. I walked towards the door promptly, and swung it open with greater force then I was intending. I didn't even notice that I opened it with my right arm, you know, the one that, when I remember last, was _dislocated_.

The scene that unfolded before me was one I was both expecting, strange enough, and not expecting. On the other side of the floating door was a well-furnished room, complete with a fireplace, with a roaring fire, wooden floors, bookshelves on 3 of the walls, a plain, but well-made rug, and a small table with 2 chairs in the far-left corner.

I was expecting something as surreal as what I saw on the other side of that door, but the thing I wasn't expecting, was the one who occupied it.

 _He_ was sitting on one of the chairs in the corner, holding a book in one hand and a teacup in the other. He wore a nice looking black tuxedo, complete with black dress shoes.

He almost looked normal, until I got a look at his face.

 _How in the-WHAT!?_

He-he… He had a fucking dog's head where a human head should be! _A dog's head!_ Okay, I know that this world has some weird as hell mythological species, just look at the ' _youkai_ ', but this- _THIS_ – I wasn't expecting to see. _Of course, I wasn't, I've said that several times already damnit._

The dog's head in place of a man's head looked like that of a mutt, with pitch black hair almost everywhere except around the muzzle, where it turned a dark grey color. It had glasses on, funnily enough.

The _creature_ was just sitting there, reading a book and sipping what looked like tea without a care in the world, like he _owned_ the place. This experience has gone from _surreal_ to _phantasmagorical_. I'm half expecting a white rabbit to come up behind me and offer me tea too.

The dog-headed man took his eyes off his book after several seconds of me just gaping at him from the door and looked at me. Even his eyes looked like that of a dog, but there was definite intelligence in them.

"Are you just going to stand there and let the cold in, boy? Come in and take a seat, we have much to discuss." He said, his mouth never moving. Why would it, right? It's not like he'd be able to do that very well with that… muzzle…

 _If I ever wake up from this obvious nightmare, I'm going straight to a therapist. I obviously have a lot of unresolved issues if this is what my mind can come up with._

He put his teacup on the table, and snapped his fingers.

"There, that should solve your little nudity problem. Come, have a seat." He said.

Confused, I looked down, but I didn't jump. I have already been surprised by more things in the past 24 hours than I have in my entire life, so it would take more than a cheap parlor trick such as what had just happened to surprise me at this point. I had on identical clothes to that of the dog-man-thing, they appeared to have formed out of nothing when he snapped his strangely human fingers.

I walked over to the table, with the dog-man-thing never breaking eye contact with me. Unnerving as hell, but I strangely don't feel threatened by him, even if he has shown the ability to change reality in this space.

Once I sat down, he promptly got to business.

"Since I know you are wondering where you are, and you are too detached from yourself to try and figure it out yourself, I will tell you where you are." The dog-man-thing said, it's mouth _still_ not moving. "To put it plainly, we are in the deepest recesses of your mind."

 _Ah, so my mind is an endless black void where no light exists. That's good to know._

The dog-man-thing seemingly ignored my inner voice, even though he's responded to it before. "And to answer your question as to who I am, you should already know that."

 _Oh, I already know? That's helpful._

"Actually," I said. "What I'd really like to know is why you look like Anubis-"

I never finished that sentence, because the next thing I knew the dog-man-thing was directly in my face, his beady eyes staring straight into mine. His teeth were bared, and I could hear a faint _growling_.

"Do not compare me to the _Egyptian_ God of the Dead, boy." He growled. "His is the head of a _jackal_ , mine is the head of a dog. In fact, I thought you would like it if I appeared in this form. This is the head of your first dog, is it not?"

 _It appears I've touched a nerve, oh my… Wait, my first dog? What-_

"…Zorro?" I murmured.

The dog-man-thing with the face of my favorite animal nodded as he sat back in his seat. "Yes, I thought it would comfort you if I were take a form like this. I have gone through a good portion of your memories, and you seem to have many happy ones of this animal in particular. Am I wrong?"

"If this was supposed to 'comfort' me, I'll be honest, you've done a pretty piss poor job."

"Yes, like that project you did freshmen year. I understand."

"You-!"

"Nonetheless, this is the form I've adopted for this conversation, and it is the one I shall stay in. I can only appear as monsters and creatures in the dreams of mortals, and this does count as one."

…He just called my dog a monster. I don't like this man-dog-thing-face stealer.

 _Wait, he's gone through my memories!? The hell dude!?_

"Yes, I have." The dog-man-face stealer answered. "I have only been here a short amount of time, but I have gone through a fair bit of them, and I can say that I am satisfied."

 _Why do I get the feeling that I am being insulted?_

"You said you've only been here a short amount of time?" Might as well be courteous with this bastard. Well, _try_.

The dog man's ear literally perked up as that crossed my mind. "Using 'courteous' and 'bastard' in the same sentence. You are a strange one."

"Fuck you."

"That's what I thought. Now, to answer your question, yes, I have only been here, your mind and soul that is, for about 15 hours now." As he said that, he looked at a watch that I didn't see before on his wrist. "That's how long you've been in this world as well."

Oh, so he knew I'm not a part of the DxDverse, and he's been here since then - wait, then that means-

 _You can't be fucking serious._

I didn't want to ask that question yet.

Either he didn't, for once, hear what I was thinking, or he decided to ignore. He just sat patiently waiting for me to ask another question. Why is he waiting if he could spill the beans right now? It's the theatrics of it, isn't it? Damned dog-man-thing.

"Technically, we are both damned already."

 _Stop reading my mind, damnit!_

"No."

I groaned, and just continued with the conversation. "So, you know I'm not from this world, then?" This may also mean he knows as much about canon and this universe as I do, at least. Which is less hassle when trying to talk about things, I suppose.

The dog man nodded. "Yes, I have not only gone through your memories, but I've also seen through your eyes since you've arrived. I tell you, it was quite a shock when I found out my next wielder was already nearly fully grown. Usually, I'm given to someone at birth, but not this time it seems. Most interesting, indeed."

 _This is leading up to something, and I don't like it and it doesn't make sense and I'm so confused yet not confused FUCK IT!_

"Y-you said you're usually given to someone at birth. W-why am I different?" Now's not the time to start stumbling over your words, man.

"I can only assume," He said. "that when you entered this world, God's System considered it a 'birthing' of sorts, and I was given to you almost as soon as you entered this world. In fact, my earliest memory of being within you is hitting the ground. Heh, it actually made me jump. Not many things do that anymore, being who I am and all."

"H-how is that possible!?" I almost shouted, I was shaking at this point, from fear or excitement is anyone's guess.

The dog man blinked. "No need to raise your voice, boy. I have my own hypothesis, of course. Perhaps the God from The Bible never expected an interdimensional interloper such as yourself to appear, and as such the system could only count your soul, a _human_ soul, as newly born, and gave it a Sacred Gear. It is all very strange, I know, but as I have said, you are a very special case. I can never recall at any point in history such a thing as this happening. Truly, the odds of you being just teleported to our world were already _astronomically_ slim, and to be given a Sacred Gear such as this, well…" The dog man _chuckled_ , I'm not sure how but he did. "the chances of this ever happening again are so close to zero it might as well _be_ zero."

At the mention of Sacred Gear, I felt numb. So… I really do have a…?

I can't tell if I'm incredibly lucky as the dog man implied, or if I'm very, _very_ unlucky. Probably both.

I leaned back in the chair and looked at the ceiling. I airily chuckled. Really? I really do have one, don't I? Well, I did say they were kickass earlier, and while that's true…

 _I just hope this one doesn't slowly kill me._

"So," I began. "You're my Sacred Gear, or the spirit inside of it, then?"

The dog man just looked at me for several seconds, and then spoke. "I thought you had already come to that conclusion. Why are you asking if you already know the answer?"

"Confirmation, I guess you could say."

"Very well," The dog man sighed. "Yes, you have a Sacred Gear, and yes, I am the spirit that resides within the Sacred Gear that was given to you when you were 'birthed' into this world. I am merely a copy of the original, but I have all the powers of my progenitor, and I was inducted into God's System, and here we are. I've not had many wielders, and none of them made it to what you would call 'Balance Breaker'. But then, none of them have become a devil before. Most interesting, would you agree?"

Oh, so he just confirmed that I've been reincarnated into a devil. I already kind of knew that. Damn you, Freed. Ruined my chances at a normal life. Well… at least I get cool wings.

The dog man gave an uninterested grunt. "Please, my progenitor could fly without wings. They just get in the way, if you ask me. And devil wings are too bat-like for my liking. I have always found fallen angel wings to be the most alluring."

I'm not even going to dignify that with a response.

"I can read your mind while we are in here, you know. So, technically, you did respond."

 _Fuck you._

"Quite."

This is easily one of the most enlightening and infuriating conversations I've ever had, and that's saying something, because I had to socialize with the people at school, and they are the most annoying people I've ever met. This dog-man-thing-face stealer easily trumps them all.

"So, can you give me anything about my current situation? What piece was used to reincarnate me? Is my body in a bed with someone with red hair right now? You know, those sorts of things.

"Give me a moment." The dog man said, and then he froze. He quite _literally froze_. It didn't even look like he was breathing. He almost looked like a puppet… a puppet wearing the head of my old dog, but a puppet nonetheless.

"I am afraid I cannot tell what 'piece' you've been reincarnated as. Not yet, at least. As for your second question. No, you are in a bed with someone, but they do not have red hair." The dog man suddenly came back to life, and said that.

 _Wait, what? I'm… excuse me?_

Before I could say anything, the entire room _shook_. Not unlike that of an earthquake, I imagine. It shook for a a few seconds, but then settled down.

"It appears our time together has come to an end." The dog man said, it almost sounded like he was sad.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

"To put it plainly, you're waking up. I should have said this before, but all the injuries you sustained in this world, the 'DxDverse' as you've taken to calling it, have been almost fully healed, like your shoulder and that shot through your chest. I really should have told you earlier but I was quite enjoying our conversation. I apologize."

The dog man got up, and was dusting himself off like he was preparing to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled, getting up as well and marching over to him. "Before I 'wake up' tell me who you are!"

The room shook again, more violently this time.

The dog man blinked, with an expression that tried to convey confusion, but on his doggy face it just looked like he was giving me puppy-dog eyes. "Oh? But you already know. It is rather pointless asking questions you already know the answer to, boy. I was hoping youcwould figure that out."

"Why can't you just tell me!?" I asked, aggravated. He _could_ just tell me, why isn't he!? 'I already know' my ass! And what was that talk about a 'progenitor' earlier!?

 _I have so many questions!_

The dog man snorted as the room quaked again, small cracks formed on the floor, and several books fell from the bookshelves. "Well, I admit, it is funny watching you fumble about in your own mind. Do not take it personally, but you need to clear your head every once in a while. And stop thinking too deeply into things, you will only hurt yourself."

Flabbergasted by the sudden 'advice', I only stood there as the room rumbled again, this time a huge fissure forming in the middle of the floor, leading into the black void that I remember seeing before I entered the room. _The deepest recesses of my mind._

"Such a shame." The dog man said, deflated. "I was quite proud of this room, too."

I regained what little composure I could muster, and before the room collapsed around me, I was able to ask one more question.

"What Sacred Gear do I have?"

The dog man only stared at me, and right before the room crushed us, he gave me an answer.

"Again, you should already know which one. I have seen through your memories, remember? Try to remember when you wake up."

It just wasn't a very good one.

Then, the next thing I knew, the room _broke._

* * *

…And then I found myself in a different room, sleeping on a soft bed, with plain white covers covering my entire body. It was disorientating at first, from having your world collapse around you, to then be resting on a plain, but soft bed would do that to you. _Damn dog…_

There was a window, with light streaming through, which made it easier to look around the room. The room was nice, if a bit spartan.

I blinked several times, and tried to move my arms to my eyes so I could rub them.

 _Huh?_

My left arm wouldn't move. It was almost like it was being held by… something…

Oh yeah, there's someone in bed with me, and since the dog man in my head (If it was any other situation and I thought of that sentence, I would personally turn myself in to a mental institution) wasn't someone with red hair – meaning Rias, obviously, she would be the first person I'd expect. If it wasn't her, then who?

Wait, that means that one of the others is in bed with me then. Besides that, _how am I not freaking out about the fact that there is a woman in bed with me!? Something that hasn't happened and I thought never would happen!?_

Oh, that fixed it. _Now_ I'm freaking out.

I could feel the blood run up to my face. Whoever was in bed with me, considering where I think my arm is, has a very _soft thigh_.

 _Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out… You're only probably in bed with a fictional character who is probably more attractive then you'll ever be-_

I'm just going to stop thinking now. It's not doing me any favors. _Especially_ not for my poor, overworked heart.

The person who was in my bed was covered by the, you guessed it, covers, and I couldn't tell who it was just by feeling up their thigh (I think).

 _That is a sentence I never thought I'd think of in my entire life…_

Now, any sane person at this point might try to lift up the covers and get a look at the person who was clutching at their arm like a safety blanket. Not me, no, I'm way too _smart_ to do that. Instead, in my sleep-hazed and half-working mind of mine, I thought it would be a good idea to try and pry my arm out of their grip like a fucking _manly man_. I'm joking, I did it like a fucking idiot.

I expected, in my sleep-hazed and half-working mind you remember, that the person who was holding my arm would have a tight grip. I was wrong. So, I _pulled_ with a lot more force than was reasonable, and I ended up falling out of the bed, because I didn't realize that I was _so_ close to the edge, and I ended up falling painfully-

 _Huh? That didn't hurt at all… not even a bit._

Well, long story short, I ended up falling to the ground and I took the blanket with me. Revealing who it was.

I'd say I was expecting who it was, and how they'd look, but I would be lying. Nothing could prepare someone for what I saw.

She'd woken up when I'd fallen off the bed, and I could hear the 'Ara ara' from here.

"Ufufu, sorry! Did I startle you?" She said.

Easily one of the most _beautiful_ girls I've ever seen in my entire life was laying on the bed. Her skin was perfect, with not a single blemish. Her body wasn't toned, but I could tell that she had at least _some_ exercise. Her legs were long, and thickened as they got closer to the hip, which was wide. Her stomach was flat, with only a slight curve towards the bottom. Her eyes were a nice shade of purple, and her hair was black, almost shiny.

Oh, it's Akeno. Perfect. Because right now I'm in the mood to be teased mercilessly.

It's safe to say that her breasts were just as big as the Light Novels and anime portrayed them as. They're _massive_. Damn ecchi series.

"No, not really." I half-lied. I expected a girl to be in my bed, I just didn't expect this specific girl. "I'm more concerned with what happened to me last night. By the way, are you the one that saved me?"

Who knows? Maybe, in this universe, _Akeno_ is the king of the peerage, not Rias. The good old-fashioned switch-a-roo.

As I said that, the _alluring_ smile on her face fell away slightly. "No, that would be my king, Rias Gremory. You summoned her while you were dying, and she reincarnated you into a devil."

And just like that, Akeno, the one _known_ for teasing and such, had given me more information in the introduction than Rias ever gave to Issei. Poor Issei.

I nodded. "Yes, I do remember seeing the magic circle forming, while that stray exorcist slashed me to bits…"

"Ara? You know about magic circles? And that the person who nearly killed you was a _stray_ exorcist?" She asked, surprised.

 _Oh fuck did I let that slip?_

"U-uh, is that really so surprising? The magic circle thing, I mean." I relied nervously.

"Not if you've summoned a devil before, and forgive me for saying this, but I don't recall being summoned by you before, and you don't resemble and of the regulars that the rest of the peerage gets." She answered. "And… you somehow know that the priest that attacked you was stray. Even I did not know that."

 _Well, I've back myself into a corner, only one way to get out…_

"I-I'll explain everything once I can talk with our, um, our _king_." I stuttered out.

 _I am a master at speaking to girls, if you can't tell._

She blinked, and then giggled. "Ufufu, you're really on top of everything, aren't you? Most people would be asking me many questions, especially after being told they've been reincarnated into a devil, of all things, but it almost seems like you have everything figured out." Her tone gained a bit of suspicion as she got towards the end.

 _It was a simple mistake, Akeno. Leave me alone._

"Would you mind putting some clothes on, please?" I asked, changing the subject as fast as possible.

"Ara ara, I thought you'd want this to go on a bit longer, considering where your eyes have been."

 _If my face is as red as I think it is right now, then I could probably legally re-class my species as a tomato._

* * *

It wasn't long after that that I found myself in the ORC's clubroom. Thankfully, they'd provided me with clothes, the Kuoh Academy boy's uniform, to be exact. It actually didn't look too shabby on me, although it was strange that they just had one lying around…

 _Don't think too much about it._

Akeno and I were waiting in the clubroom, which looked exactly as it did in the anime. It had a nice ambiance, and the furniture was nice, but I imagine it would be a bit creepy in the dead of night.

After we had arrived, Akeno guided me to a couch and pushed me down onto it, saying to wait for Rias to arrive.

To be honest? I was extremely nervous. Not only did I imply I knew more than I let on when I let it slip that I knew about magic circles and that I knew that the person who'd attacked me was a stray exorcist, but I was also silently praying to Satan (I can't exactly pray to God anymore, not even in my mind) that Rias was the same as I knew her in canon. If she wasn't, then this could be a bit… troublesome, to put it mildly.

I could feel Akeno staring at me from behind my back. I guess I didn't exactly gain her trust once I went quiet after I accidentally revealed that I may know more than I let on. I was slightly disheartened at that. She is one of my favorite character.

 _You're stupid._

She'll know… _something_ soon. There's no way she'll not bring it up with Rias once she arrives, and I can't come up with a convincing cover story fast enough for right now. So, I either fuss up, or I can try my best to lie through my teeth.

 _Well, this is a delightful mess I've gotten myself into._

I didn't have a lot of time to think it through, as the door opened soon after we had entered ourselves. The door clicked and who entered was-

 _Fucking hell, who knew Light Novel illustration and anime could translate into the real world so well!_

The person who entered was the main love interest of High School DxD herself, Rias Gremory. She wore the same uniform Akeno was wearing now. Really, who designed the uniforms at this school? It's almost like they wanted to be showing a lot off… given this is an ecchi series, that's entirely possible. Her body was just as good looking as Akeno's, except with a head of thick crimson tresses, and blue/green eyes.

 _The people in this world really know how to make others self-conscious about themselves…_

As she walked in, I could only think one thing: _Please don't be a bitch, please don't be a bitch, please don't be a bitch…_

"Good morning, Akeno and- Ah!" She caught sight of me. "You're that one who summoned me the other day! I'm sorry, but I never got your name?"

Well, at least she's not a bitch at first glance.

But what about my name? Should I use my real one, or…? If only Akeno had asked my name earlier, although she seemed a bit lost in thought after my slip-up, so I couldn't exactly blame her. But seriously, a name, a name…?

You know what? I'm not going to use my real name. New world, new me, new name. And I know just what name to use. It's the name of one of my favorite protagonists from my favorite book if him and I are literally polar opposites.

"You can call me Roland." I replied. "Akeno said you're the one who saved me yesterday, right?"

She sat down on the couch opposite to me, with Akeno standing right beside her, and nodded. "Yes, it was a bit of a shock when I was summoned to a murder scene in the making. It isn't the first time something like this has happened, sadly. The priest who was around your body was… not right in the head, to put it bluntly."

 _That's putting it mildly_.

"Yeah, he's a stray priest. Probably saw me carrying that flyer like you said and waited until I was alone to make his move." I agreed.

"You know that he was a stray priest?" She asked.

 _Goddamnit, I hate myself. Seriously, I can't just tell them all about this being an ecchi harem anime with a surprisingly good plot and world, that would just be stupid! Stupid of me. But I… Gotta come up with something quick, even if I'm bullshitting them…_

Before I could get in an explanation, Akeno interjected.

"Actually, Buchou, he also knows about magic circles, and he knew that the person who attacked him was a stray priest before you confirmed it." She said.

"Really?" She said. "Are you perhaps a magician, Roland-san?"

 _Ngh, if you weren't who you are I might have gone off on you for using a Japanese honorific in an English sounding language… Oh wait, she could be speaking Japanese right now, but the devils have the passive Language ability, right?_

Well, that makes things more simple when trying to communicate with others while here. Another bonus to becoming a devil.

"I must admit," She continued. "It's strange to see a magician, if you are one, who we have never seen before, in nothing but rags."

 _I would explain if you would let me. Well, not a very good explanation… but an explanation, and better than what I could have told you…_

"No," I said. "I'm not a magician. I just know a lot about the supernatural."

"Ara? And how did you come to learn of it, if you don't mind me asking, Roland-san?" Akeno asked.

"Because I come from another world." I said with as straight a face as I could muster. It was difficult to not crack beneath both of their gazes.

At this, they froze. Rias eyes widened, while Akeno raised a hand to her mouth, her eyes widening as well.

Before they could say anything else I continued "I know about the Evil Pieces. I know a lot of things about this world. Sacred Gears, Longinus Sacred Gears. The Three Christian factions. I know the names of the four Satans currently in charge of the underworld. zheck, I know the names of the four Great Seraphs, too."

Not only did their eyes go wide, but their mouths were practically touching the floor at this point.

"I-if you don't mind me asking another question, Roland-san, let me humor you and say I believe you… if you come from another world like you said, then how do you know so much about ours?" Akeno _stuttered_ out. Never heard Akeno stutter before. Not in the Light Novels or anime. I guess I should give myself a pat on the back and say that I'm the first to cause it.

I looked at her. "I don't mind. This world… is one that a great deal of people in my world know about. You see… we have these… _books,_ for lack of a better term. One of them detailed this world, its inhabitants, its heroes… its villains, almost everything. Splotchy in some places, but still. I actually enjoyed reading it quite a bit… Interesting reading about a world you don't think you'll ever go to…"

That last part was subconsciously added by me. I never, ever, in a million years, thought I'd be here of all places.

 _If I wasn't screwed before… This can go one of two ways…_

Rias coughed. "W-well, it seems I've obtained a very interesting servant indeed, wouldn't you say so, Akeno?"

"I would certainly say so, Buchou." Akeno answered.

"Perhaps introductions are in order."

"Ah! My apologies. My name is Himejima Akeno. I would have introduced myself when we first woke up, but I was caught up in my own thoughts. Peerage members are allowed to have their secrets, of course, but my curiosity gets the better of me sometimes. Hopefully this hasn't soured our relationship!"

 _No, it hasn't. I'd be just as suspicious as you if I were in your shoes._

"And, I am Rias Gremory, Heiress to the Gremory clan, although, you probably already knew that, didn't you?" Rias smirked.

"You guys are taking this really well. I basically just told you that your entire lives have been written down someplace else. You're still… _real_ , but it's been planned out." I said, honestly surprised.

"This world is filled with many strange occurrences." Rias said. "I wouldn't say that I totally believe you, but I admit it isn't out of the realm of possibility."

 _I'll prove it to you, Missy._

"You wouldn't happen to have a lovable pervert in your peerage, would you?" If her eyes could get any wider, her eyelids would probably rip off her face. "He took up 8 pawn pieces, right?"

"… An interesting servant indeed. Yes, Ise is my newest and only pawn." Her blue/green eyes seemingly _sparkled_ slightly. "What did the book… write about him?"

"He was the main point of view for the most part. Main character, I guess?" I replied.

"Heh, I'm sure he'll be happy hear that…" If you don't mind me thinking this, _you_ look happy to be hearing that.

"I'd rather keep my being from another world a secret from the rest of the peerage right now. It'd make me feel more… secure if it was just the 3 of us who knew." I asked nervously.

"Ara ara, already asking us to keep secrets?" Akeno giggled.

 _Please stop making my face red with embarrassment, Akeno, I'm already a bit stressed as is._

"I wouldn't mind." Rias said. "My servants are entitled to their secrets after all. Now, I hope we get along, Roland." Rias held her hand out to me.

 _Already dropping the honorific? How presumptuous… Just kidding. At least she won't say it to me anymore!_

"Likewise." I said, and shook her hand. "Hey, what piece did you revive me as?"

I obviously wasn't a pawn, since she just confirmed that Issei exists in this world, which is good, I don't think I would make a very good pawn…

"Ah, yes. You are my second and last Rook. My first is Koneko-chan, as I'm sure you know." She gave me a knowing smirk. Seriously she's enjoying that too much!

 _A Rook? Well I did say that I would do alright at that. Though, I guess Rossweisse is out of the peerage… Shame, I actually like her character, although she never really did much as her role as a Rook. I always thought she'd be a better Bishop._

"I was actually going to revive you as a Knight at first." She continued. "But it didn't have enough value to revive you, so I had to use my Rook."

"Wait, value, what?" _How do I not know what she means!?_

"Ufufu, finally! Something Roland-kun doesn't know!" Akeno said.

 _Must, resist, urge, to, snap, at, honorific._

"Every piece has a value." She went on. "As a rule, Kings are twelve, Queens, like myself, are nine, Rook are five, Knights and Bishops are three, and an individual Pawn is one."

"Indeed, my last Rook was just barely enough to revive you. You must have a powerful Sacred Gear." Rias mused.

The conversation I had with the dog man in my mind came to the forefront of my mind. I really do have one, but he said I already know what it is.

Rias clapped. "Why don't we have you try and activate it before we summon the others here!"

"Alright, how do I do that?" My heartbeat was getting faster… why?

"It works better if you close your eyes."

I complied.

"Now, strike a pose. It can be from anything, be it a book, a TV show, a manga, anything." Why do I get the feeling that she smirked when she said manga?

I laced my fingers together, with my elbows on my knees, and leaned forward. I going to make my own pose. It's a bit subdued, but I don't care. I _refuse_ to strike a pose from a manga, Rias!

"Now, try focusing internally. I know it's not a good way of saying it, but that's the best way to put it."

 _Vague, and she acknowledges it. Ha._

Nonetheless, I did as I was told, and focused internally. I imagined the black void that I saw in my dream last night., had to start somewhere, right? For a while, I saw nothing.

And then I saw some sort of… strange object. It was like an orb that constantly shifted colors. Red, green, grey, blue, white, brown… It wasn't shifting very fast, but I could clearly make out the colors, clear as a winter day…

"I… see something." I said, my voice sounding distant.

"Good," she said. "Now, recite a quote. It can come from anything. Trust me, it helps."

A quote, eh?

You know what? Let's freak them out a bit… with a bit of ominous monologuing!

" _ **Let no joyful voice be heard…**_ "

The colors began to shift faster, and the sphere began… _sparking_?

" _ **Let no man look up at the sky with hope…**_ "

The colors were shifting even _faster_ now. And the sparks transformed into _electricity_.

" _ **And let this day be cursed, by we who ready to wake…**_ "

The sphere grew in size, almost purging the endless void that had surrounded it just a moment before. I felt a… _warmth_ in my chest, and in my face.

" _ **THE KRAKEN!**_ "

The sphere _exploded_ , bathing the black void in a blinding light. The warmth in my chest and face increased exponentially, almost _burning_ , and then it went away, and I felt something on my… face…

I opened my eyes.

Was it completely unnecessary that I stood up, and recited a quote from Pirates of the Caribbean? Very. Was the look on their faces when I finished worth it? Definitely.

They just stared at me. I could tell they were a bit perturbed. Well, Rias was. Akeno just looked amused.

"Well?" I prompted them. "What changed? It's on my face, isn't it?"

Rias nodded.

"Ara, I've never seen one quite like that before…" Akeno said to herself.

"Well, don't leave me in the dark, guys! Tell me! What does it look like?" I asked. Truth be told, I was nervous.

Well, I've been nervous since I woke up this morning, but that's not the point! This is a different kind of nervous…

As in, I'm starting to think I might know what Sacred Gear is currently on my face, but I really, _really_ hope it's not what I am starting to think it is.

"Well," Rias began. "It looks like a red masquerade mask. I have to agree with you, Akeno, I've never seen a Sacred Gear quite like-"

She never finished that sentence, because I promptly walked around the couch and started looking around for a mirror.

 _Please_ , please, _don't be that one… any one but that one…_

"Are you alright, Roland-kun?" Akeno asked, concerned.

"I-is there a mirror anywhere? I-I really n-need to see what's on my face…"

"Hold on…" Rias walked over to her desk, and opened a drawer, a moment later she pulled out an expensive mirror. "Never know when you might need a last-minute touch-up. Here."

She handed the mirror to me, and I looked at myself.

…

…

…

 _Oh… Oh God no…_

I ignored the momentary pain of invoking _His_ name. If this is this universes version of a joke, I'm not laughing. Not laughing at all.

And I was so scared of possibly dying when I was told by the dog man that I had a Sacred Gear… I never even considered that dying might not be the worst thing to happen to me…

Rias said something, but I couldn't hear her. I was too caught up in my own thoughts…

"This," I said, pointing at the red masquerade mask on my face. "Is not good. Not good for me _at all._ "

* * *

 ** _If you got through that, you deserve a medal. I'm not even being sarcastic, if I had a medal, I'd actually give it to you._**

 ** _Yeah, didn't have the best experience writing the chapter. I'm not sure what it was, but I could not write worth shit for the past few days, which was a little frustrating._**

 ** _So, if you would be so kind, review. Or don't. I can't tell you what to do._**


	3. An Inter-dimensional Comedic Tragedy

**_I could insult my own work again in the AN, but I feel like I'm just asking for my writing to get worse, so I guess I'll just say welcome back._**

 ** _Now, the reviews:_**

 ** _Cf96_** ** _: Cool._**

 _ **shadow**_ _ **: Glad you did, let's see if you like this one.**_

 _ **Lazymanjones96 : Well, you get more now!**_

 _ **TheMysteriousOtaku : Considering I didn't even know that that existed before I saw your review, I'd say no.**_

 _ **Ruberforumfree**_ _ **: I'm so sorry... At least you get to know what it is in this chapter.**_

 _ **MrSpice : Thanks.**_

 _ **RedBurningDragon : Huh, that's actually pretty close to what I imagined it would look like for this...**_

 _ **Tykronos : You'll find out this chapter.**_

 _ **akasuna123 : Might as well respond to this here again even though I already PMed you. I didn't know that, therefore, he didn't know that. And also Roland's not good with coming up with lies on the spot.**_

 _ **6ixGodd : Well, hopefully it won't.**_

 _ **RevansStories**_ _ **: How could I not put Issei in this?**_

 _ **Diehard**_ _ **Patriot : Well, we'd all do something a little different in this situation. Maybe you could make a story out of it?**_

 _ **Nothing else to say here, so let's get to it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD.**_

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thoughts_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to wielder]

* * *

 _EVEN THROUGH IT ALL, I STILL FEARED TRUE DEATH._

 _AND I SELFISHLY LOOKED FOR A WAY OUT OF MY NEW DARK PRISON._

* * *

I tried my best to calm down, I really did, but it was a bit difficult to do that considering I had a literal torture device on my face. I know what this thing on my face was. I guess you could say I knew more about it than anyone else in this universe. Even Azazel would have nothing on the knowledge of the Sacred Gear on my face. That was not a comforting thought, especially considering my circumstances now, but it's true.

"Roland? Roland, are you okay?" I heard a voice say, somewhere to my right.

"It appears Roland-kun's gone into some kind of… shock." Said another, somewhere even farther to my right.

 _I can't believe it… I just can't believe it… this is so tragic it's fucking comedic…_

I remember what the dog man, I knew what his name was now, but that's what I was still remembering him as right now, said. About already knowing the Sacred Gear I had. I should have figured it out instantly, the answer is so obvious now that it _hurts_.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and gently shook it.

"Roland-"

"I'm fine." I said, my voice a bit shaky. I'm surprised I didn't start going into hysterics. I probably will when I try to fall asleep tonight, but I was surprisingly keeping it together. Maybe it had something to do with other people being around. I definitely would have begun panicking if I was alone.

"Are you sure? You're as pale as a ghost." Rias asked, concern apparent in her voice.

"I'm fine." I repeated. "I just didn't expect… this." I pointed at the red mask on my face. That _damned_ mask.

"I would say." Akeno said. "You almost looked as frozen as when we woke up this morning."

 _Leave it to Akeno to bring that up… it did lighten the mood up, though._

"It's strange." Rias remarked. "I've never, in all of my research of Sacred Gears, seen one quite like this one."

"I know all about it." I said. I really wish I didn't, but I do.

"Excuse me?" Rias said, surprised. "You know all about it? Well, you did say that you had an extensive knowledge of this world, which did include Sacred Gears, correct? So, would you mind enlightening me on what it does?"

 _Fuck it, I need to sit down for this…_

I promptly did so, and Rias followed. Soon enough, we were all in our original positions before I had my little freak out, only this time Akeno was sitting next to Rias across from me.

"There's a reason why I know so much about this Sacred Gear in particular." I began. "It's because I invented it."

"Y-you… what?" Rias stuttered. Out of all the things today, even that bomb I dropped earlier, and she reacts _this_ much to _that_?

"I came up with the concept, at least." I continued. "I was a big fan of this world, if you didn't already figure that out. And I… came up with a Sacred Gear. Had a Notepad file with all of its effects and everything. I think it was called… [ **Nightmare Masque** ]."

It wasn't the proudest moment of my life. But I couldn't help it! Sacred Gears are really fucking _cool_! It took me _months_ to come up with [ **Nightmare Masque** ], or at least to write it all down so I didn't change it up any more, and I was pretty proud of it at the time.

I also never thought I'd be the one _actually_ wielding it. If I did, I would have written out two features of it…

Now that I think about it, that probably wouldn't have changed anything.

"[ **Nightmare Masque** ]?" Rias repeated.

I nodded. "The name took forever to come up with. I'm not good at naming things from scratch."

"Interesting… and what does it do, exactly?"

"Well, in the form it's in right now, it can't do much. Let me show what it _can_ do."

What's [ **Nightmare Masque** ]'s ability? Well, it's quite simple.

 _Shapeshifting._

The mask was still on my face, so it should work. I lifted my hand up into the air, and _willed_ it to change into something else.

Almost instantly, my fingernails turned into _claws_ , brown colored hair grew out of the back of my hand, my fingers shortened until they were about the size of a dog's paw, and my palm turned into padding.

In about 5 seconds, my hand had gone from a regular human hand, into a brown-furred dog's paw. It was just a tad unnerving seeing it happen so easily. Of course, this is a basic use of it. I could get _a lot_ more creative if I wanted to, but I was only doing a demonstration right now. If I was in a fight, I could mix in other creatures, like a cat, or a bear.

That _is_ one of [ **Nightmare Masque** ]'s downsides, though. It could only shapeshift parts of your body into that of _creatures_ and _monsters_. And in the way it was right now, I could only shapeshift my hands, feet, and face.

I, of course, explained this all to them. Their expressions were those of surprise, and, in Akeno's case, a type of… weird _curiosity_.

"Well… that _is_ certainly an interesting Sacred Gear, with many different uses…" Rias said, gawking at my now dog-like hand.

"Ufufu, I can think of a few." Akeno chimed in.

Rias gave her a half-lidded stare, and then turned back to me. "You said something like… 'in the way it is right now'. What do you mean by that, Roland?"

"Well… the form it's in right now, this red masquerade mask, is not fully activated. I think I called it the 'Unawakened Form' or something like that. Basically, I'm not powerful enough to fully use its powers. When it's in its 'Awakened Form', it looks a _lot_ different from what it looks like right now." I explained to them.

I know, not very imaginative names, but, like I said, not good with names.

Oh, and before I forget, I can change the mask's colors, but that's not really a big deal right now.

"I'm really interested how this could be used with your Rook trait…" Rias thought out loud, I assumed.

"Well, knowing what's going to happen soon, we'll figure that out sooner than you think." I said.

Rias gave me a curious look, and then turned to Akeno. "Akeno, could you please get the others? I'd like to have a conversation with Roland, alone."

"Of course, Buchou." Akeno replied, and then got up, and bowed to me. "Once again, it was nice meeting you, Roland-kun."

"U-uh, yeah…" How else am I supposed to respond to that?

She then left, leaving me and Rias in the ORC clubroom.

"I'm not going to say that you have to tell me everything that is going to happen." She began once Akeno was out the door. "But just promise me one thing."

I was surprised by the suddenness of this, but I nodded.

"If you know something that involves me and my peerage in the future that can hurt us or – Maou forbid – _kill_ us, I want you to promise me that you'll stop it in any way you can. I know, in your position, I'd want to keep future events to myself so I can be more prepared for them and so they don't change, but _please_ , promise me that one thing." She finished, a pleading look in her eyes.

…Okay, I almost feel bad for suspecting her of being a bitch. That was one of the most caring thing I've ever heard. I guess I can cross off, officially that is, Rias being a bitch in this universe. It's a little silly, me freaking out about it a little, but at least it makes my decision about telling them about my… predicament more valid.

Oh, who am I kidding? That was still a bad move on my part, and it was entirely my fault. At least it won't come back to haunt me. _Hopefully_.

"…I promise." I replied. What else could I respond with?

A warm smile spread across her face. I had no doubt, that that smile could melt the heart of any man she directed it towards. "Thank you." She said.

"Before the others get here, could I ask you something?" I said, looking at the door, almost _waiting_ for the rest of the ORC to enter.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked.

I could feel the slight heat on my face as I prepared myself to ask this _particular_ question. It wasn't anything that really bothered me, per se, but I'd also like to know why.

"Why did I wake up in a bed with Akeno with me?"

A teasing smile formed on her face. "Why? Was it your first time in bed with a woman?"

I looked at her, dead in the eyes. "Does this look like the face of a man who has slept with a lot of women?" I deadpanned.

"Hmm, I suppose not." She said nonchalantly.

 _That was just mean._

"But seriously, why do you want to know?" She queried.

"The thing is, I was expecting _someone_ in bed with me. I know that's how devils heal other devils, _one_ of the ways anyway, but I was expecting… uh, you, to be there, not her. N-not that I'm complaining!" I dig myself into a hole with every sentence that comes out of my mouth. Aren't I just the best?

"Heh, well I suppose I can answer your question truthfully, after what you just promised me." She said. "As you know, me and Akeno are very good friends, and so we have some of the other's habits. Like you said, skin-to-skin contact is a way for devils to heal severe injuries, and me and Akeno are known to be very _clingy_ when we're asleep, which makes it easier to heal other peerage members while we sleep. As for why it was her, and not me," She smiled at me. "We both take turns healing new peerage members, and since, as you know, I tended to Ise last…"

That was more information than I ever needed, but it was actually interesting. I don't remember something like what she said ever being said in the Light Novels or Anime, but I still feel like I read it somewhere…

I couldn't ponder that any further, as the door opened a moment later, revealing a certain brown-haired protagonist, wearing what could _barely_ be described as the uniform of Kuoh Academy.

"Good afternoon, Buchou!" Came his voice a moment later, a goofy grin on his face as he looked at Rias.

 _So, this is Hyoudou Issei? The protagonist of High School DxD, and the current Red Dragon Emperor? Or_ Sekiryuutei _in Japanese?_

I'll admit, I can understand why people wouldn't think much about him at first glance. He was skinny, almost _scrawny_ , and he didn't have very distinctive facial features.

However, I knew enough about the DxDverse to not judge him based on his appearance… or that lecherous gleam in his eye. If this universe is the exact same as canon, then he has a wild ride ahead of him.

Rias smiled at him. "Good afternoon, Ise! Ready to start handing out flyers?"

I expected that _spark_ in his eyes to dampen a bit, but if anything, it _grew_.

 _Oh yeah, Harem King… Damnit, Issei!_

"Of course! I'll get started on that right away!" He said determinedly.

"Before you do," Rias stopped him. "I'd like for you to meet our newest member."

 _Well… no time like the present, I suppose._

I stood up, so that it would be easier to find me. Not that the room was very big anyway.

"Eh?" He blinked, and then took his eyes off Rias to scan the room. When he spotted me, he jumped. "Gah! Who are you!?"

"Well, good afternoon to you too." I deadpanned.

His eyes darted back to Rias. "Buchou! Why is there a masked man in here!?"

 _Wait, I still have the mask on? Shit! How do I dismiss it!?_

I had completely forgotten that the mask was still on. So much for first impressions…

It was actually simple. All I had to do was _think_ about dismissing it, and it happened. I felt the weight of it on my face that I had gotten used to disappear. I felt my face, just to be sure. Yes, it's gone, _thank you._ I already had to deal with it before I go to bed tonight, and I wanted to forget all about it before then.

"There, is that better?" I asked.

Issei looked back at me. "Eh? You recruited a foreigner, Buchou?"

"…What about a foreigner?" Came a soft-spoken voice from somewhere behind Issei. I didn't have to even look to tell who it was.

A moment later they revealed themselves. Small stature, snow white hair, very light brown, practically yellow eyes. Yeah, it was Koneko, the first Rook in the peerage.

 _Huh, she is really small. I'm, what? 6'0? She's around 4'6? We're like David and Goliath…_

"Hello, Koneko-chan!" Rias _cooed_. Where did _that_ come from? "Ready to meet our newest member?"

She looked at me, gave small "Hn" of acknowledgement, and then sat down next to Rias, with some type of… candy in her hands that she started munching on. Am I really that unremarkable?

A moment later, a blond-haired blue-eyed handsome boy with a mole under his left eye entered, and I assumed it was Kiba. Akeno came in just behind him, and, like that, every single one of the ORC was right in front of me.

Have I said how surreal this experience is for me? If not, let me say it, this was _very_ surreal. I'm in a room with people who, only a day and a half ago I thought were nothing but fiction. Honestly, if I hadn't of gone through what I've gone through in the past day, I would have thought I was dreaming. Well, this is my situation now, might as well make the most of it.

"Everyone," Rias called. "I'd like for you to meet the newest member of the peerage, and my second Rook, Roland."

"…thought so." Koneko said. You really are one of few words.

"Ah, it seems Hyoudou-kun was the newest member for only a short amount of time." Kiba said. "My name is Kiba Yuuto. It's nice to meet you, Roland-kun."

"Likewise, Kiba." I replied. Holding out my hand to shake, which we did.

 _Huh, Kiba referred to Issei by his last name… then they must not have gone to the church yet… That is, if Issei's joining the peerage is the same as canon, which it probably is from the number of things that are the same here._

Koneko only looked at me. Eyeing me as if trying to see if I would do anything. I couldn't tell if she was just naturally suspicious, which she might be, or if she was trying to tell if I was a pervert. Which I'm _not_.

 _Stop staring at me like that. I'm not Issei_.

"…Nice to meet you, I am Koneko Toujou." She monotoned, and then she broke sight from me and continued to eat her snack.

 _I guess I'm not the only one not the best at introductions…_

"Roland has already been informed about the three factions, so we'll skip the bit with the wings today." Rias said. If I'm not mistaken, I sensed a bit of sadness in her tone… was she really looking forward to seeing someone being as surprised as Issei? Someone's a fan of theatrics…

 _Just like a certain dog-headed god I know…_

I saw Issei frown. "Lucky B- Gkh!"

" **WOAH WHAT THE F-** "

How does one explain two spindly limbs suddenly sprouting from their lower back? Imagine that you have two limbs on your lower back, that you can't feel or see, and then suddenly have them gain feeling again.

It's not the best description, but how else am I supposed to explain it!?

Oh, and they also scared me _half to death_.

I'd almost completely forgotten about the wings while we were talking, which may have had some effect on my reaction when I thought about them again, causing them to _come forth_.

Issei's wings also came out, although his reaction was much more subdued, ironically.

"…Roland is loud." Koneko's monotone voice cut through. I could sense a hint of annoyance in that tone of hers. I'm so _sorry_ that I hurt your _precious_ ears, Koneko.

"I suppose that will have to do." Rias sighed.

 _What the fuck does that mean, Rias!?_

While both of our wings were out, I looked at mine and then looked at Issei's. There was only one notable difference between both of our black bat-like wings. Issei's were slightly smaller than mine.

Not a big difference, but I wonder what that means…

"So," Rias interrupted my thoughts. "Since the introductions are out of the way." She looked at me and Issei. "Issei, when you start delivering flyers today, would you mind taking Roland with you? He could use a tour of the town, he could also help you with the distribution as well."

I've not been in this world for a full day, and I've been a devil for less than that, and I'm already being put to work… Could be worse, I guess.

"N-no problem, Buchou!" Issei stammered, smiling sheepishly.

Well, at least it gives me a chance to talk to the main protagonist a bit.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

* * *

There was one thing about devils that no one seems to mention or talk about. One of the downsides to being a devil is being weak to light and holy objects, like a cross dipped in holy water or, if you want to be hardcore about it, an Excalibur fragment. However, one of those weaknesses is something that you have to deal with every single day, no matter who you are.

 _The Sun._

The big, yellow, cancer-inducing orb in the sky glaring down at me and Issei felt like it was _draining_ my go- my _damn_ life force. I lost the Rook strength I didn't realize I had until I was outside, and I felt… _sluggish_.

Basically, I felt bad. And it's the sun's fault.

" _Tch_. Damn sun…" I mumbled grumpily. I really wish I had a hoodie right now, so it couldn't affect me much.

 _Wait… Could that work?_

"You're telling me…" Issei grumbled next to me. "Buchou never told me about this when I first became a devil…"

"Or maybe you weren't listening, because you were too busy looking at her body." I said. Time to test his personality…

"O-oi! Who are you to judge me!?" He demanded. "Have you _seen_ them!? Any man with a shred of manhood would look!"

 _Yeah, this is Issei alright…_

"Hey, I'm not judging," I said to defuse him. "I completely understand."

"H-huh? Really?" He looked at me.

"In fact," I continued. "I bet she'd let you look at her naked if you just asked."

"Heeeeh." _Is that a trickle of blood coming out of his nose!? The fuck!?_ "I-I mean, no! I can't just do that!"

Knowing what happens in canon, and how the girls would get naked for him if he'd just _ask_ just a few volumes into the Light Novel, yes, yes you can 'just do that', Issei.

"Why not?" I asked.

"W-well," He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "She's one of the Two Great Onee-sama's! T-to do something like that…!"

I swear to the Maou – yes, I fucking said that, it's easier than saying 'Satan' – once I figure out how the devils 'Language' ability works, I will block out all honorifics. If I have to go the rest of my life hearing names with -kun, -san, or -chan at the end I will develop a number of incurable life-threatening diseases of the brain.

"Well, don't say that I didn't try." I said, looking down the street we were walking down. Then, I thought occurred to me. "Hey, Issei?"

He looked at me. "Huh? What?"

"How long have you been a devil?"

"Uhhh… I think a couple days ago?" He replied.

 _So… I think High School DxD started in mid-late April? Has he met Asia yet? Wait a second… I'm sorry, Issei, but I've got to confirm something._

"So…" I said, a little bit uncomfortable. "How did you join the peerage?"

He stared at me a bit, like his brain couldn't comprehend what I'd asked, and then he stuttered out: "W-why would you want to know that…?"

It was a little disheartening seeing the _hurt_ in his eyes, but I _really_ needed to confirm this. To see if _this_ was truly the same.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you how I joined as well." I suggested.

"No. I-I mean, you don't have to. I just wasn't expecting that question! Hehe…" He laughed awkwardly. "I was… killed, by my girlfriend, who turned out to be a fallen angel in disguise. I had one of these flyers with me, and Buchou came and saved me. That's it."

A highly doctored version of canon events, but canon nonetheless…

"Heh, I went through something a lot like that." I said. Might as well tell him my story since he went out of his comfort zone to tell me his, even though he wasn't obligated to do so.

 _You really are more than just a useless lecher._

"R-Roland, I said you-"

"I want to tell you. You told me, I tell you. That's how it works." I interrupted. "I was attacked by some crazy maniac on the outskirts of town. I guess he saw the flyer in my hand, and waited until I was in an isolated location to attack. Fucker shot and stabbed me. The only reason I'm talking to you right now, is because of our mutual savior."

He seemed to be surprised by how nonchalant I said it. "Didn't it, you know, hurt?" He had a hand over his stomach. If I'm right, that's where he was stabbed by Raynare.

"No, I feel no pain." I replied dryly.

"Ha, kinda deserved that…" He said.

 _You deserve a lot better than you got, Issei. And if this world follows canon to a T, then you will get what you deserve._

* * *

 ** _That night..._**

* * *

Rias said that, until she can get me someplace to live, I could use the spare bedrooms in the Old School Building as a temporary residence. She _also_ said that she would enroll me as a Second year in Kuoh Academy, which, personally, I was _not_ looking forward to. I'm already insecure about my appearance, and I don't need a school filled with _mostly_ females weighing down on me like that.

Whatever, not like I can do much about it, and it should take a while until that comes to pass. I'm more concerned with what's about to happen to me, now that it's 9 at night.

I was just sitting on the bed in the room I chose in the Old School Building, my mind filled with trepidation.

Remember those two _other_ features of [ **Nightmare Masque** ] that I never mentioned earlier? Well, no time like the present…

Well, the less dangerous feature is that people will go out of their way to avoid you, and their first impressions of you will always be negative, unless they have a certain amount of supernatural power. This means I won't make a lot of human friends while I'm here. It also explains why some of those people I met when I first arrived in this universe tried to get away from me when they just looked at me.

The second 'feature', which is more like side-effect of not activating [ **Nightmare Masque** ] fully, is the fact that the user will suffer terrible night terrors until they either die or activate the Sacred Gear completely.

So, basically, I need to activate the Sacred Gear completely, or I suffer until I go mad and kill myself.

Yeah, I really wish I'd gotten a straight-forward Sacred Gear that just killed me because I can't control it, instead of driving me mad with nightmares until I commit suicide, but hey, let's look on the bright side, at least I got a cool as hell Sacred Gear that I created, right?

That actually doesn't make me feel any better. This is basically akin to self-torture.

I looked down at the bed, scared at what my nightmares would be. Would they start out tolerable, but then get worse as time goes on? Would they be absolutely soul-scarring as soon as I close my eyes? I can't tell if my trepidation is justified or not…

I just hope that I awaken [ **Nightmare Masque** ] before I lose it. How do I even do that? I never even specified that, not even in my mind before I entered this world…

Well, there's only one thing I can do, really. Go to sleep, and hope that I can last until I find a solution to this.

And, with that last hopeful thought in my mind, I laid down, pulled the plain white covers over me, and closed my eyes-

* * *

I almost immediately found myself in a familiar environment.

 _This is the… the same room that-_

"Ah, good to see you again, boy. Although, given what you'll have to go through, I guess seeing me is the last thing you'd want." Said a familiar baritone yet gravelly voice.

I spun around, and immediately caught sight of the dog man from my dream – more like vision – the previous night. Rage boiled inside of me, and I stomped towards him.

"You-"

"I have a name, you know. I believe you figured it out around the time you also figured out what Sacred Gear you currently possess." The dog man said, looking straight into my eyes.

" _Phobetor…_ " I _growled._ The dog man in front of me, sitting on a chair, was none other than the Greek God of Nightmares, a copy of him, anyway. The one in front of me is a doppelganger, a _fake_.

Phobetor's dog-like eyes narrowed as I assumed he heard what I knew about him. "There is no need to be like that, boy. I don't go around, telling your secrets back to you. Would you prefer we did that? It would be like a sort-of trade."

"Maybe I'd be more _courteous_ if you told me how to awaken the Sacred Gear so I don't have to go through the nightmares. _Tell me_." I demanded.

"I can't." The dog-faced god told me. "That's something that is personal to all my wielders. Whether you get stronger and activate it again to see if it has, or if you go through a turbulent time and activate by force, is up to you. It's different for everyone, so I can't tell you."

 _Perfect… not even the facsimile in the Sacred Gear can tell me how to stop it… heh, it's funny, I was resigned to going through the nightmares until I ended up back here…_

Phobetor's doggy lip twitched in annoyance. "I can hear your thoughts, boy, and you aren't winning any points by calling me names."

"Like I want to get on your good side right now, Phobby." I retorted.

The God of Nightmares sighed. "If it's any consolation, _Roland_ – That is what you call yourself now, yes? – I wouldn't put you through what you're about to go through. Unfortunately, all my power is in the Sacred Gear itself, I have no real power on my own. It's putting quite a bit of strain just to communicate to you like this. So, once this-"

The room shook. If that happens, that means-

"No, you aren't waking up." Phobetor said, looking up at the ceiling. "The latent powers of the Sacred Gear are breaking through. We have maybe about 4 or 5 second-"

Cracks formed in the ceiling and floor, and a break in the wall opened up above the fireplace.

"Well, I've tried my best. I am truly sorry for what you're about to go through, Roland." The God of Nightmares said with sincerity.

" **YOU SON OF A-** " I shouted, reaching for him, but then the world went dark again, as I heard a _horrifying scream-_

* * *

 ** _So, what did you guys think of the Sacred Gear Roland has? I wasn't lying when I said I developed over time for months._**

 ** _I might write a page about it on the Fanon wiki, if I have the time, so look forward to that._**

 ** _I have nothing else to say, but Review please, it's the only thing keeping me going._**


	4. A Bad Week

**_So, yeah, this is here._**

 ** _Chapter is a bit boring, and, in my opinion, has some issues, but the next chapter should have something interesting, you'll see why at the end of this one._**

 ** _Now, the reviews:_**

 ** _Cf96 : Glad you think so._**

 ** _ARSLOTHES : I'd like to think so as well._**

 ** _The Storm Master 567 : There's a small physical description in the first chapter. Not very long, but enough to get an idea._**

 ** _Tykronos : I think Issei doesn't get enough credit as a protagonist. Yeah, he's a massive pervert, but a chivalrous pervert. Roland will actually try to help Issei with that, since he is very aware of Issei's issues. He won't alter the timeline too much... on purpose._**

 ** _RevansStories : Heh, I actually think posting harem lists actually spoils a great deal of the plot, so don't worry about that happening!_**

 ** _Now, on with the chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD._**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thoughts_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to wielder]

* * *

 _I SAW IT, THE GLOWING DOOR._

 _MY ESCAPE._

* * *

I can only put my experience last night into two words:

 _Soul Rendering._

Which is why I was currently trying my hardest to activate this _fucking_ torture device on my face. The mask, the _damned_ masquerade mask that _I_ conceptualized actively tortured me throughout the entire night. I couldn't even wake up when 1 nightmare was over, it just faded to black and then started another night terror that agonized me until _that one was over and then it went to the another fucking one and-_

I can't even count the number of nightmares I went through. In one my entire family was slaughtered, in another I was burnt to a crisp by some monster that I couldn't see, and in one, _I_ was the one _torturing others._ Most of them had one thing in common, though.

 _He_ was there.

 _Freed._

The first fucker I met that finally confirmed, for certain, that I _had_ been transported to High School DxD. And he had haunted nearly all my dreams the entire night.

So, you could imagine, I was _pretty freaking desperate_ to get this Sacred Gear to activate fully. I know how Issei got his activated, but I want to avoid that unless I actually have to. I don't want to get into a fight when my Sacred Gear isn't even operating correctly. What the hell am I supposed to do in a fight when only my face, feet, and hands can Shapeshift, or… I think the ability to shapeshift was called [ **Nightmare Manipulation** ]? So that's why I found myself, well into the day, hunching over on a seat, with [ **Nightmare Masque** ] activated, cursing it with all my might.

"Come _on_ you… _cocksucker!_ Work, damn you! Sacred Gears respond to the will of the user, right? Well, I will you to stop _fucking torturing me in my sleep!_ " I cursed the _damned_ mask.

Phobetor was completely unhelpful. Not just the fact that I can't communicate with him with [ **Nightmare Masque** ] the way it is now, but the few times he could get a sentence through, he would just spout words of encouragement, or asking me to power through it, _like it was so fucking easy_. He didn't give me any _tips_ or _hints_ about how to activate the Gear fully, no effort to get me out of the _hell_ I was going through. _Nothing_.

 _He's probably gone through something like this a thousand times before… of course he wouldn't see this as a big deal…_

It's frustrating having a spirit inside of you that is probably older than humanity.

I haven't left the room I chose in the Old School Building since I woke up. The rest of the peerage is probably at school right now. So, I hopefully have a lot of time to get this damn Gear to respond to me-

"What are you doing?"

" **JESUS FUCKING-** " I shouted in surprise, falling out of my chair, with it falling to the ground on its back and me falling to the side, almost hitting my head on the side of the bed nearby.

I quickly scrambled back to my feet to see who it was, I could tell from the blond hair who it was instantly. How did I not notice that the door was opened!? I'm _way_ too easily startled… well, to be fair, I did spend most of my night being mentally tortured, so I guess it's a bit more justifiable this time.

"You're quite easily startled, aren't you?" Kiba remarked. "What were you doing hunched over that desk like you were?"

My face probably showed how annoyed I was. "Yes, I'm easily startled when people approach me unannounced and suddenly talk so close to me. I'm _sorry_."

 _Avoid the second question because I don't want to get into a long and complicated discussion again…_

"Easy! I just came to get you. We haven't seen you all day and Buchou said she had something for you." He said, instantly diffusing me when he said 'Buchou'.

 _What do I call Rias? I'm sure as hell not calling her 'Buchou'._

I wracked my mind for anything that could be happening this soon… Raynare taking Asia? Possible… but maybe, in this timeline Raiser comes along even earlier than before? No… that wouldn't make a lot of sense… The stray devil fight?

 _I could keep thinking about it, or I could just_ ask _. He's right in fucking front of you, Roland._

"…Well, okay, what _does_ she need from me?" I finally asked.

He looked at me with that placid smile of his. "I don't know, she said it was for you and Hyoudou-kun."

 _See? If you just fucking_ ask _then you can get the information easily from other people._

"If you don't mind me asking, Roland-kun." Kiba pointed at my face. "Why are you wearing a mask?"

"Huh?" I felt my face, only to feel the mask on my face still. "Stupid fucking…" I dismissed it. I'd had it on for so long that I didn't realize that it was still on. Well, I guess everyone would find out eventually, it's not like it will kill me that Kiba knows.

"That was your Sacred Gear, right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." I responded briskly. "But we don't have to worry about that right now, Mr. Knight, I guess I'll have to get off my ass…"

* * *

"Oh? Yes, you will be doing contracts starting today." Rias informed Issei and I once I entered the room.

 _I've barely been a devil for a day and I'm already starting contracts… Well, these people certainly don't waste time, do they?_

"Um, Buchou, by contracts do you mean taking souls…?" Issei said, jumping to conclusions.

 _I'd certainly have more second thoughts if devils actually still did that. Good thing they don't anymore._

Rias looked at Issei with that disarming smile of hers. "No, devils haven't taken people's souls for centuries. It's not very practical."

Issei sighed with relief, but then he had this… strange look in his eye that I couldn't quite place…

I decided to take over the conversation. "What do we get for doing these contracts, exactly?"

She knew very well that I already knew what contracts did, but for the sake of keeping my… _origins_ a secret for now, she gave me an answer. "By doing what a client tells you to do – granting a wish, basically – you get a reward of equal value to what you did for them, and you get points towards your promotion from a Low-class devil – like you two – to a Mid-class, and then a High-class, at which point you can become independent and gain the privilege of having your own servants, and other benefits, of course."

I'm not going to lie, having my own peerage sounds awesome. It'd be like collecting Pokemon to form a team in a way. Not that I am _particularly_ interested in Rating Games mind you…

I already knew what Issei was going to do the minute I heard 'servants', but I watched anyway. This should be good.

As expected, the strange look in his eye _grew_. "Wait, so if I can get promoted to a High-class devil, I can have my own servants?" He leaned forward on Rias' desk.

"You can." She confirmed.

"And I can choose whoever I want to be my servant? Even girls with big _oppai_?"

 _Oh, come on, 'Language' ability! How the hell is_ that _not translated!? You're fucking useless!_

Rias stared blankly at Issei, as if she was trying to keep him from going crazy. "If you choose to. However, doing contracts such as the ones you shall have will only give you so many points…"

That did nothing to dampen his almost _savagely_ perverted facial expression. "That doesn't matter! No matter how long it takes, I will become a High-class devil, gain my own servants, and become… a Harem King!" He proclaimed, fist bumping the air.

 _Fucking… damnit, Issei! If you said that for_ anything _else…_

However, I almost couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my mouth. "Hehe, well, if you have to aim for _something_ I suppose…"

"E-eh?" He blinked. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"…He means your goal is perverted." Koneko said from somewhere behind us. I didn't even know she was there, and so I… jumped ever so slightly.

"Y-you're a very mean girl, Koneko-chan…" Issei said, completely deflated.

 _This guy has the self-esteem the size of a pinhead… then again, I'm not much better._

Rias coughed to gain our attention. "I would like you two to begin your contracting today." She looked at me. "Would you stand on the circle towards the front of the room, Roland?"

Oh yes, the one that's carved into the ground. If I'm not wrong, then I'll be able to use magic circles to teleport to my clients whenever I need to once I've done it the first time.

"…Do I have to?" I asked, a little bit of fear in my voice.

I have not forgotten Freed, and while my anger and hatred of him grows every time I _think_ of his name, I was… _scared_. He's the reason I'm in this position, as a devil, and he's haunted me ever since I've become one… and I _know_ about his original introduction into the series.

 _Oh, fuck it. Even if I try to rationalize it, I'm still a massive coward._

Rias gave me a curious look. "Hm? Yes, it will allow you to use it from now on. After that you can teleport to wherever your client is without using the one in this room. Why would you not want to use it?"

"…Are you scared of it?" I heard Koneko say in that never-faltering monotone of hers.

 _Leave me alone, Koneko._

"Hurry up! I want to use it!" _Shut the fuck up, Issei you perverted son of a-_

I took a deep breath. I know, it really shouldn't be a big deal, but I have a really nasty habit of thinking too much, and unfortunately for me, this was one of those occasions. The dreams I experienced last night, and the one encounter I had in the real world with Freed kept flashing through my mind as I imagined myself in the situation Issei found himself in when he met Freed for the first time. I probably wouldn't be as nervous and slightly scared as I was if my Sacred Gear actually worked correctly right now, but without it, even with my newfound strength from my Rook trait, which I still have not tested out, I felt… powerless.

Despite all of that, however, I still mustered up enough courage to step towards the stone circle.

"You know, Roland, if you don't want to, you don't have to. You can always just travel on foot towards your client. They are going to be in this town, after all." Rias said, concern and reassurance in her voice.

I gave her a reassuring, but slightly forced smile. "Don't worry. I've got this."

"Alright then." She smiled back. "Now, just stand on it and I will have it teleport you to your first client."

I nodded, stepping on to the stone circle, and it almost immediately lit up with a blood red color.

"Stand still, Roland. It will only take a moment." She said, standing in front of the now glowing circle. Huh, she got there fast…

"I'm going to do these contracts so good… just as soon as I can use that circle…" I could hear Issei murmur to himself.

 _Poor bastard… doesn't even know he doesn't have enough demonic power to use a basic contract teleport circle… wait, do I have enough!?_

"…" Koneko only stared at Issei judgingly. It's like they're polar opposites, how did Koneko fall in love with Issei in the light novels and anime!? Truly an enigma…

"Alright, all done!" Rias said. "Are you ready, Roland?"

I gave a salute. "Yes, ma'am!" _Huh, that actually doesn't sound so bad… maybe I'll use that when I refer to Rias…_ "See you on the other side!"

And, just like that, the teleportation circle glowed more vibrant, and the next thing I knew, I felt like I was… _weightless_. It was dark for about 5 seconds, where I felt nothing physical, except a slight _stretching_ sensation. It was a strange experience, to say the least.

 _Then again, what_ doesn't _cause a strange sensation in this world?_

And then I was… somewhere else. I rose out of the ground from the red magic circle, which at least answered the question that I _do_ have enough demonic power to teleport on my own… which only made me feel worse for Issei.

 _Hang in there, man… you'll get that harem someday._

I found myself in a well-furnished apartment, with some decently expensive looking furnishings around. I was about to start either running or prepare for _Freed_ being nearby, just waiting for me to discover the corpse of my would-be client. After a few moments, I found nothing that showed that a _murder_ had taken place, so at least I didn't teleport into a Freed encounter.

 _So… what does this guy need a devil for?_

I looked around. This place was basically a studio apartment, with only one room but with the aforementioned furniture – said furniture being a couch, a coffee table, a dinner table with two chairs, and a small bed, rather barren but the furniture did look nice – a clean-looking kitchen, with two windows. There's a problem here…

 _Where the hell is my client?_

D… Did Freed set up a trap for me? Is this entire apartment a façade to lure an unsuspecting devil into a deathtrap? I can't answer these questions, and my heartrate is growing by the second. Where in the name of _fuck_ is he!?

A million thoughts passed through my mind, all of them of the violent and unpleasant nature. I looked around for possible escape route to this _obvious trap_. I spotted a door that probably lead into the hall of the apartment building this room was located in.

 _If there was any time to test my Rook trait…_

Before I could get a running start at the door, I heard someone speak from just behind me.

"You alright there, Mr. Devil?" It said.

As I've said before, I get startled easily, so you can imagine how I reacted.

" **DAMN SONUVA-** " I _screamed_ , falling down on my chest, slamming my face into the hardwood floor.

 _Huh, I guess I did get to test my Rook trait after all, that_ barely _hurt, and none of my teeth feel loose and my nose doesn't feel broken… wait, who the fuck was that!?_

I spun around on the ground, to look up at who it was. Said person was trying their best to not laugh, which I appreciated.

It was a guy, slightly shorter than me, with dark chocolate-colored hair, and brown eyes. He had a handsome face, but it was obvious that he was not from around here. Definitely a foreigner. Just like me, heh.

Despite this guy's best effort, he couldn't help but chuckle at me. That's fair, I suppose. I'd certainly have a hard time keeping myself from laughing at my current position if I was in his shoes.

"Ha, you are a strange devil, aren't you? I should be the one being scared by you, not the other way around!" He said.

"Only when I'm startled by people who appear out of the nowhere, yes." I grumbled, getting up. This is the second time of been startled and fallen to the ground. Let's hope that there won't be a third.

"But you're a devil! Can't you, like, I dunno, sense my energy or something?" He openly laughed this time.

 _Dickhead. I've only been a devil for just over a day. This guy…_

"I've only started out recently. This is my first contract, actually. So, what can this humble devil do for you?" Might as well tell the truth, not like I can do much else on such a short notice.

"Ah, is that right? Already want to grant my wish? You sure you don't want any painkillers for that tragic fall you just went through? I saw your face smash against the floor! I'm sorry for chuckling so much at your bad luck, but you've got to admit, you've blown my expectations out of the water!" He said, this grin on his face was just a… bit uncomfortable.

 _Why do I have such an odd feeling right now? I'm, of course, angry about this patronizing_ bastard _for saying that I need 'painkillers'. But there's something else. I swear this guy has a familiar feeling to me…_

I couldn't finish that line of thought as he prattled on. "Oh, nevermind, you look fine! Your nose doesn't even look _scratched_ let alone _broken_ , same can't be said about the floor, though… Anyway! Mr. Devil, I only have one request for you, a wish, you could say."

He then walked over to the dinner table in this apartment, and it was then that I noticed that he was carrying a box. How I didn't notice it before is probably due to my stupidity. He placed the box in the middle, and then sat down on one side, and motioned for me to sit down on the side opposite to him. I did so, a bit wary of what he might be doing.

When I sat down on the opposite side to him, he opened the box, which was completely plain, no pictures, text, or anything, and pulled out a…

 _Is that a chessboard? Is he-_

"So, as you can see, Mr. Devil, all I want to do, my one singular solitary wish in this turbulent world, is to play a game of chess against someone!" He proclaimed, a bit _too_ cheerily, in my opinion.

… _It could have been stranger. He could have been one of those creeps that Koneko gets when she does contracts, or that masochistic business man that Akeno does contracts with, or he could have been – Maou forbid -_ Mil-tan _. Now that would have broken me instantly._

And my first contract, turned out to be nothing other than a run-of-the-mill chess game. I almost won, surprisingly enough. I also quite enjoyed it. Yeah, the guy could be a bit annoying to be around, but, really, he wasn't a bad guy. I never got his name, but he said he enjoyed the game and said that he would summon me again and see if I improved. However, I still never got that familiar feeling out of my head, like I had somehow, somewhere, met this guy before…

If you're wondering what he gave me after fulfilling my contract, he gave me about 5,000 yen, which is… what? 50 American dollars I think? Not bad for only playing a chess game.

 _If I can keep getting contracts like this, maybe doing this won't be so bad._

* * *

 _ **A week later…**_

* * *

If only… if fucking only they were all as good as that first one.

Safe to say that my first contractor never summoned me again. No, what _I_ got was a bunch of 12 and 13 year olds who were either trying to see if the _super scary_ flyers they would find every once in a while actually worked. And those were the good ones. Sometimes I would get some fucker who wanted me to grant them an impossible wish – an impossible wish for me, that is – like money for life, or build them a massive mansion, or do other pointless bullshit that they could possibly do themselves if they weren't so fucking _lazy_. They made me _want_ to get summoned by Mil-tan so I wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. And the worst part? They _never_ had anything of equal value for the wish they had, which caused me no end of headaches…

Oh, and I haven't used magic circles since my first contract. Why? Because I don't want to run into Freed, that's why. But, honestly, I'm getting fed up with all the bullshit, so the next time I'm getting summoned, I'll probably use the magic circle. I just _can't_ be assed anymore.

The nightmares have continued. They don't stop, and they've just been getting worse since they started. And they _all_ still feature the bastard Freed, only this time he's doing even _worse_ actions from the first time. And a week, a fucking _week_ of constant night terrors have taken their toll on my psyche. The power of [ **Nightmare Masque** ] keeps me asleep throughout the entire night, so I don't _feel_ as tired as I should, but I'm still mentally exhausted, and I'm not sure how much more of it I can take. It's just fucking _tiring_ dealing with these damned night terrors, and my Sacred Gear still shows no sign of activating, nor have I even gotten a sentence out of Phobetor since the first night, the _old clone._

I guess it's not all bad. The ORC is fun to talk to, and I do get to see them often, considering I literally, for now, _live_ in their clubhouse. I've not gotten an update on my 'enrollment' into Kuoh Academy yet, but I think Rias might be having difficulties with my lack of any records in this world.

So, my first full week in this world? Fucking terrible. Although it is nice to talk with ORC. If that's the silver lining.

I was currently in the ORC clubroom, just sitting on one of the couches, brooding like some 90s teenager with unresolved parental issues. I'm barely certain of what time of day it is. Maybe night time? Noon? Morning? I'm not entirely certain, all I know is that I want to never go into another bedroom again. But I will, because some part of me just hopes that I will activate my Sacred Gear in my sleep or some stupid shit like that. If Issei had as much trouble with his Sacred Gear as I am, he'd probably go mad, especially with that trauma from Raynare still fresh in his mind right now.

That didn't stop me from being stupidly secretive. Out of all the peerage members, I probably have the worst power possible. The power of _self-torture_. Whenever the topic of my Sacred Gear came up, I'd intentionally steer the conversation away from it. They didn't have to worry about my crappy problems, they had other things to worry about. I have to face this alone. At least, I feel like I do.

I perked up a bit when I heard the door to the clubroom open. It was Koneko, I can't mistake that white hair for anyone else. Seriously, how has no one figured out that she's not normal? I mean, 2 girls in the ORC have abnormally colored hair, and it will be 3 when Xenovia joins, _if_ she joins. Questions for never, I suppose…

I didn't acknowledge her besides a slight nod as she went past the couch and went… somewhere else, I don't know, maybe that little snack stash she has that I just can't find for the life of me? I'm here all day, with nothing to do except go out and do the occasional pointless contract that will inevitably have some fucker asking for something stupid.

If I'm coming off a bit edgy, I'm sorry. You would be too if you had a Sacred Gear that is _literally driving you mad slowly while you sleep._

"…You're very quiet." Koneko said as she sat down opposite of me.

 _Like you're one to talk, Short stack. Ha!_

"There's nothing to talk about, so I don't talk." I grumbled, trying my best to return to my brooding position.

"…Is it about those people who keep summoning asking you for things?" She _guessed? Has she been hearing me rant in the room I use here?_

"…Stupid fuckers…" I mumbled under my breath. Maybe I wouldn't be so agitated and frustrated if my Sacred Gear would _stop fucking torturing me and actually work correctly._

She nodded, as if agreeing with my crass statement. "My clients always ask me to dress up for them in a lot of outfits. Perverts."

"Really?" I said, looking up at her, abandoning my brooding position. "What do they dress you up as?"

She only stared at me, taking bites out of some sort of chocolate bar. Her expression may have been blank, but her eyes told an entirely different story. In that moment, I realized why Koneko probably hated perverts so much.

 _Contractors ruin everything, it seems._

And, it appears I'll have to deal with another, because the Gremory crest lit up on my forearm. It always does that when I have someone who wants to summon me. Usually, I would just go outside and walk towards the place the contractor was - the symbol would glow brighter the closer I got to them, and it never took too long, always under 30 minutes – and I would get to them that way. But today…

"Fuck it." I sighed, exasperated. "I'm just going to teleport today."

Koneko looked at me suspiciously. "…I still don't know why you walk."

"Because I can." I replied. "Plus, I could use the exercise. Not today, though." I stood up, and walked toward a clear part of the ORC clubroom.

"…Hyoudou-senpai can't teleport because he doesn't have enough power." Koneko brought that little factoid up. "You just look like you're avoiding it."

 _I'm not the only one avoiding something, Koneko._

I waved. "See ya."

"…" Koneko just stared at me a little longer, before she went back to munching on her snack.

 _Or just ignore me now. Fine. Go fuck yourself._

The Gremory crest formed below me, and like that, I teleported for the second time, to a client's place. It was just like the last time a week ago. A faint stretching sensation, weightlessness, and then, I rose up out of the ground, in the client's house. It was a bit dark, but with my enhanced eyesight from being a devil meant that that wasn't a problem. Just another perk to being a devil, heh. The furniture was a bit oddly placed, but it's far from the weirdest house set-up I've seen.

And that's when the _smell_ hit me.

That was the first indication something was wrong. It smelled like charred meat inside of this house, like someone forgot to turn off the stove as they were cooking meat or something.

 _Nononononononononononononon-_

I looked around frantically. This can't be _happening_. This is _fucking impossible!_ The _one_ time that I decide to use a magic circle to teleport…

The room I was in was, at first glance, a bit oddly laid out. Now I could see that the furniture looked like it had been moved from its original position, and several items, like a pot and some pictures, littered the ground. In front of a misaligned couch was a-

 _Oh dear_ _ **GOD! OW!**_

T-there was a man there! He was barely even recognizable as a human being anymore. His entire body was burned, his eyes were gouged out, blood leaked out of the side of his mouth, his clothes were _melded into what at one point was his skin Jesus christ what the fuck who would do this to someone-_

I gagged, nearly vomiting at the sight of it. He was nailed to the wall with _stakes, for Christ's sake!_

He's here… I know he's here… He wasn't waiting for me, I just got unlucky, but he's here…

 _Freed!_

" _KAHAHAHAHAHAH!_ Hiiiiii shitty devil! You alright, there? I thought you'd like my little arts and crafts project! You know, considering you're nothing but a shitty devil and all~!"

* * *

 ** _Alright, that's a wrap._**

 ** _So, chapters will be coming out at a much less rapid pace than before, so don't expect an update for maybe two weeks. School starts soon, so, you know, gotta focus on them studies n' stuff..._**

 ** _Actually, I'm probably just going to procrastinate like I always do._**

 ** _Tell me how much you like or hate this in the reviews. Seriously, tell me. I either need to be uplifted or crushed, there's no middle ground!_**

 ** _Bye._**


	5. Building Rage

**_Hello, everyone, and welcome to the 5th and longest chapter so far._**

 ** _Not much more to say up here, but if you want an explanation about what happened to the poll, look at the AN at the bottom of this page._**

 ** _Now the reviews from the last real chapter:_**

 ** _blackshadow340_** ** _: Basically answered this already._**

 ** _Blake_** ** _Tourdner : Don't go killing off Roland yet!_**

 ** _Tykronos : Trust me, Roland's only able to scratch the surface of Nightmare Masque's capabilities right now. You'll see later on what it can really do._**

 ** _Rosenkreutz : Heh, well, you'll be able to see something like that later on. The 'kid' will not be an important character... yet. Am I really taking this slow? It feels like I'm honestly going too fast at times... I guess that's just my perception being messed up or something._**

 ** _RevansStories_** ** _: OH NOS MY SPIRIT HAS BEEN CRUSHED I CAN'T WRITES NO MORE_**

 ** _In all seriousness, thanks. Glad to see someone likes this._**

 ** _Now the reviews from the poll chapter:_**

 ** _Managed Dragoon_** ** _: Don't worry about the harem size. I can promise you it won't be massive. I'm not that egotistical._**

 ** _Uroboros, Defender, Murasame, and Kurotara_** ** _: Why do I get the feeling these are all the same person...?_**

 ** _Bones_** ** _: I completely agree with you. Read the bottom of this chapter._**

 ** _Tykronos_** ** _: To each his own, I suppose._**

 ** _RevansStories_** ** _: Answered this at the bottom of this page._**

 ** _Now, without further ado~_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD._**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thinking_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to user only]

* * *

 _I OPENED THE DOOR, NOT KNOWING WHAT MAY BE ON THE OTHER SIDE._

 _ONLY FOR THE THINGS MOST PRECIOUS AND HATED BY ME TO BE TAKEN AWAY._

* * *

I only stared at the white-haired man in front of me, unable to move a single muscle in my body. My brain was _screaming_ at them to move and yet they stayed where they were, frozen. I could feel slight trickles of sweat rolling down my neck, sending shivers up my spine. The man who I both feared and hated above all else in this world was right in front of me, and I could do nothing.

Freed tilted his head in confusion at my lack of a reaction. "Eh? _Heeeeeelllllloooooo?_ You there, shitty devil? What, do you not like it!? You're breaking my heart!" He sobbed comically into his sleeve.

 _T-this… I just don't understand… the one day that I decide to just say fuck it and he's here… I gotta…_

Freed stopped and he looked me dead in the eye, with a blank facial expression. "You know, it's _soooooooo_ very rude to not critique someone's work. Well? Say something, anything! Or are you a mute shitty devil? That would be terrible! Absolutely _awful_! I wouldn't be able to hear your-"

His eyes widened, his _**stupid fucking**_ red eyes. I imagine the gears in his head turning. Despite him being a madman, Freed Sellzen is not stupid, not by a long shot. His bloodlust just overrides his reasoning, which would explain his joining with Kokabiel later in the story.

 _Sweet Maou, I wish he was stupid._

He began _tittering_. "Ha…ha…" And then he burst into full-on laughter. " _KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ Oh! Oh, oh, oh, _oh!_ Oh, this is perfect! Just _absolutely, positively, angel-fuckingly_ **PERFECT**! Who woulda thought, that the shitty devil-summoner-kun that I _absolutely slaughtered_ on some dark road a week ago would become a shitty _devil_ of all things!"

He hugged the sides of his shoulders, and began panting like he was in heat and it was _really fucking disturbing for me as you can imagine holy-_

"I should have known that that red-headed bitch-devil would revive you…" He breathed out. "She took you away from me! But now…" He pulled out something I couldn't see before, something that looked a lot like a lightsaber hilt.

" **NOW IT WILL MAKE KILLING YOU A THOUSAND TIMES MORE ORGASMIC SHITTY DEVIL-SUMMONER-KUN TURNED SHITTY DEVIL**!" He shouted so loud I was almost tempted to cover my ears, if I could move, that is. Freed pushed a button on the lightsaber-like hilt, and a solid blade of pure white light burst forth from the top, and the sight of it alone made me get goosebumps all over.

 _I…Is this killing intent?_

"You know…" Freed said, almost murmured. "I never thought in my entire little ole' exorcist life that I would get into a situation like this." He reached into his coat and pulled out a _gun that's the gun that tore a hole through my fucking chest-_ "Surely, this is a sign from God the _Almighty Gawd!_ I think I may have fallen in love with you a little, shitty devil-summoner-kun turned shitty devil. I've never had someone like you survive an encounter with me! _Which means I'll just have a lot more fun killing you!_ "

He pointed the gun… at me…

 _Move, you fucking asshole, move!_

He shot, with the sound reverberating throughout the entire room, making my ears ring. I dodged just in time, and the bullet grazed my side, which _stung like a motherfucker_.

"Awwww! I was about to replay the scene from last time but you _dodged_ this time! _That's so unfair shitty devil!_ " He _pouted?_

 _Can't let those bullets hit me… I think they may be blessed by holy water or something, and that light-blade…_

"But, you know, just being able to dodge won't save you! When I'm done with you, that shitty devil-summoner over there will be glad that he didn't get the same treatment!" Freed cackled.

" **GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME**!" I shouted. My fear for this man overrode all rational thought, even the anger I felt couldn't compare for a moment. I summoned my Sacred Gear, and I felt the familiar weight of [ **Nightmare Masque** ] on my face. I could see the door nearby, if I could just morph my feet into-

"Surprise!" Freed voice cut through my thought process, and I felt a _burning, searing pain_ shoot up my leg. "Never take your eyes off your murderer, shitty devil! It could lead to a _very, very_ violent and bloody death! Wait… Oh, nevermind! Keep your eyes off me, shitty devil! Make this fun for me~!"

I… didn't even see him! How!? How is he so fast!? He's just a human! Not a knight or a fallen angel, just a human! He had come at me while I was thinking and slashed the front of my leg with his light-sword. I grabbed my _incinerated_ leg and fell to the ground in front of Freed who had somehow, out of nowhere, walked up to me before I could even do anything, clenching my teeth and hissing like a snake. I couldn't even move my leg anymore… and I could feel this _chilling sensation_ running up it, like liquid nitrogen in your veins.

 _I-is this what light poisoning feels like!? Damnit!_

"Ah," Freed had a sudden far away look in his eye as he stared down at me. "Doesn't this just remind you how we met? You, on the floor, incapacitated by me, slowly bleeding out! You know…" He leaned forward, so his face was near to mine. "…We never had a conclusion to that night, and I never had that _happy ending_ I usually get after I kill someone like you!"

A _sinister, disgusting_ grin went across his face. The face did nothing for me but fill me abject terror, and, deep down, a growing _rage and hatred that has been building for days and nights as the nightmares continue and if I'm not careful will-_

"Now, now, _now_ ," Freed stood up tall, almost completely ignoring me for a few moments, a few moments I could have used to jump at him if I wasn't _in an astronomical amount of pain_. He tapped the tip of the barrel of his gun against his lip. "What _should_ I do first, hm? Maybe shoot out your kneecaps so you can't get away this time? Or maybe… I should get something to make you _screeeeeeeech?_ " His voice actually became higher pitched as he said 'screech' and he pointed towards _oh good Maou save me save me save me save me-_

"F-Father Freed! W-what are you doing!?" Came a hight-pitched, cute sounding voice from somewhere nearby.

 _Oh great it's Asia… I-I mean Oh thank you it's Asia!_

I looked to where the voice came from, and saw the green-eyed, blonde-haired ex-nun standing there, shaking as she looked from the burned corpse of my would-be contractor to my collapsed form on the ground at Freed's feet.

"Eh? Asia, what the hell are you doing here!? You were supposed to keep up the barrier, you dull cow!" Freed shouted at her, clearly annoyed.

She winced, but kept looking at me and the corpse. "W-why would you do s-something like this, Father F-Freed?"

"Huh? You mean killing shitty devils and shitty devil-summoners? Why, it's my god given _right_ of course! You should get used to it, little girl! This is how we exorcists punish sinners and such!"

"B-but-!" She looked down at me completely, and her eyes met mine. There was nothing but kindness and innocence in them… fucking hell, how can someone like this exist in this universe!? I'm not the biggest fan of Asia, but come on! "T-to do t-this-!"

"What about it?" Freed shrugged, and then laughed softly as he looked down at me, and I could feel alarm bells ringing in my head. "Huh, I never realized you had that mask on until now, are you into roleplay?" He pointed his gun back down at my- _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_. "Sorry, but I only like being an exorcist! And you're only good at being a shitty devil! _Time to lose your-_ "

"Stop!"

 _Oh bless your surprisingly courageous heart, Asia, bless it!_

"Oh, what is it now, bitch? Can't you see I'm busy!?" Freed said, almost child-like.

"T-this isn't right!" She said. "T-to do something like this, to someone just because of who they are? S-surely God wouldn't like this! Surely, there are even good people among the devils! Doesn't God's word say that you shouldn't judge somebody like that?"

I tried my best to not cringe every time 'His' name was mentioned, but it wasn't all that hard, considering my new leg wound…

… _Also, that's a very liberal approach to devils from someone who was raised in the church, which hates devils religiously. Ha!_

At this, Freed's face scrunched, making him almost look like an angry pit bull. "Y-you!" He seethed. "Don't preach to me about God's love! What would you know, you're just an excommunicated nun! You should learn to not talk to me like that, I do what I want, moron! In fact…"

Freed had this _lecherous_ look in his eye, and small grin was plastered on his face. This wasn't the kind of harmless lechery that Issei displayed, but a _malevolent_ lechery that promised terrible things to whoever it was aimed at. He completely ignored me now, and began to walk towards Asia.

I planned on running, or limping, really, my leg had calmed down a bit, but that cold feeling in it was still prominent and was getting stronger, as soon as Freed took his eyes off me and focused on Asia. Call me a coward, but what could I do!? I'm already weakened because of the light poisoning, and my Sacred Gear barely…

And then I remembered what would happen to Asia if I did nothing, nothing while his back was turned to me. The image of what happened then flashed through my mind, and a small flicker of rage I'd been trying to keep from bursting forth ever since I got into this _damned_ world came forth, and I got up.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson about how to not preach to your superiors, little nunny-nun! I know the fallen angel-bitch said that I couldn't hurt you…" Freed got closer to Asia, and I looked as I slowly got up, seeing one of my most hated scenes in the anime and one of my most hated of actions playing out before me in real life.

"F-Father Freed-!"

"But they said nothing about having my fun with you before they were finished with you! I was content to wait until they were done with their work, but right now, I just can't seem to control myself… I'm sure they'd understand!"

I'm almost certain that the things they are saying are different from before, but that doesn't matter to me, the action is still the same. And with it, I realized I couldn't just leave it like this. I threw away whatever fear I may have had anymore, and all that remained was _cold anger at what was about to transpire_. I still have [ **Nightmare Masque** ], even if it's weakened, and I _still_ haven't tested out Rook strength yet, and now is the best time to test them both.

Freed had Asia against the wall at this point. He was at that point where he was going to reveal her body to the world. I limped over, and put my left hand over his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Surprise, motherfucker."

I formed my hand into a bear paw, with extra-long claws, and I punched Freed as hard as I could in his face. I immediately felt the wetness of blood on my now furry hand and heard the cracking of _bone_ as he went sailing, his face dragging against the side of the wall, leaving a trail of blood as he went by, and he landed on the floor with a loud thud.

 _Damn, that felt good! Fucking Rook strength man! If I knew that I could do that, I would have never cowered… like a little bitch… and moan about how my Sacred Gear barely functions when I never tested it in combat… I'm still a coward, no matter what I do, it seems. And I was about to leave Asia to this bastard… fuck me…_

Oh, my devil wings came out when I did that. Huh. I wonder if I could use-

"U-um…" Came a timid voice in front of me. Oh, Asia is still here. Damnit! I really need to be more observant of my actions and _stop thinking about pointless crap when I'm in the middle of a murder house._

I looked down at the blonde-haired nun in front of me. "Oh, uh, hi. You alright?"

 _C'mon, Roland, there's no need to be nervous, she's only the pure embodiment of innocence and purity. Fucking hell…_

"A-ah! I-I'm fine, thank you!" She smiled slightly.

I looked over at Freed, to make sure that he was still… incapacitated? Dead? I'm not sure. I haven't checked nor will I check. He's just lying there on his back. And I can't see his face-

 _Best to not think about that too much._

"So," I said, a bit awkwardly as I stepped away from her to give her some room. "Come here often?"

 _Have… to… bite back urge… to not cringe… at my own words…_

"U-uh, no, not really… I-I just came here with Father Freed to…" She answered, a little more truthfully than I was expecting.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked.

"N-No! I d-don't know why he w-would try and do something like he… he acted just fine before we got here…" She all but whispered.

 _I find that to be highly debatable, but I wouldn't know._

"Well," I said looking back at his body on the floor to make sure he was still there. He was. "If you don't mind me asking this, Miss, what's your name?" Might as well ask for her name. I already know her name, but I need to keep up the act that I don't know anyone, I guess.

"A-ah! M-my apologies! I'm Asia, Asia Argento!" She bowed. "Pleased to meet you, devil-san!"

 _And this is the attitude of someone who was raised in a church… How is she like this!? And honorifics again!? Will I ever be fucking free! Grrrrrrrr… Damn you, Language ability! You're fucking useless!_

"My name's Roland. Nice to meet you too." I replied. I looked around at the rather… macabre surroundings. You know what? I didn't want to change the history of this world too much, but fuck it. We can continue this conversation somewhere else. "Listen, I have some friends-"

" **SURPRISE, BITCH!** "

A loud gunshot reverberated around the walls of the building, and I felt a familiar, _burning searing pain in my back and chest-_

"What did I say about not taking your eyes off your opponent, shitty devil!?" Freed's high-pitched yet still _terrifying_ voice rang in my ear.

 _Damned Rook trait… didn't defend well against that, did you? Fucking holy-water covered bullets…_

I fell to my knees, clutching at my bleeding chest, and I could feel the blood running down my back. However, I wasn't coughing up any blood, and the hole I could feel didn't feel as… messy as last time this happened.

 _Huh, nevermind. Thank you, Rook trait. If I was a human that shot could have killed me… Wait, why didn't it kill me last time then!?_

"R-Roland-san!" Asia saw all of this and reached her hand out to me as I fell to my knees, but then she looked up behind me at where I assumed Freed was, and she gasped, holding her hands over her mouth as she stared at him.

I looked back as well, and I had to stifle a gasp myself. Freed was up and about again, but his _face._ It almost looked like it was halfway torn off. There was a large gash in his left cheek, where I had hit him, which revealed his teeth, or what was left of them. His now _manic_ smile looked crooked, and a little flap of skin now hung off the side of his cheekbone, which looked like it would only require a small tug to tear off.

 _Fucking hell, I did that!? With one punch!? I'm not going to make the obvious joke there, especially because if it was true, we wouldn't be in this situation. But hell! I've been really underestimating myself this whole time…_

"You know," How was Freed even able to talk with almost literally a _hole_ in his face!? "I was just joking about shooting you in the gentlemen's vegetables, it's against my code, but now I'm going _slice them off with my motherfucking light-sword you stupid, idiotic shitty devil!_ "

The light-sword instantly sprang back to life in his hand, and before I could even _try_ to do anything, he was charging, not as fast as I perceived earlier, but still pretty fast for a human being. He held his light-sword, high up in the air, ready to impale me again and again with the ferocity that only a mad man can have. I didn't even have time to move before he was above me, ready to make a Roland-kebab.

 _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK FU-_

Before Freed could land a decisive blow on me, a red flash blinded me for a few seconds. I closed my eyes by reflex. When, after a few moments of not feeling anything piercing through my torso, I used my remaining strength to get on my side a try to distance myself from where he may be.

"This is a rather unpleasant scene." I heard a familiar voice of a red-headed heiress I know.

"Oh, c'mon! What now!?" I heard Freed's obnoxious voice say. "You!? You're the red-headed devil-bitch who stole my devil summoner-kun away from me!"

I opened my eyes, and saw a red magic circle on the floor, and standing on top of it was none other than Rias Gremory.

 _I feel like I've been here before._

Several others rose out of the magic circle, which is bigger than I realized before. Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, and, surprisingly, Issei, came up at of it.

"Oh, yay!" Freed laughed. "There's more of you! I only really want to kill that shitty devil lying on the floor and the red-headed devil-bitch, but I'm an open-minded guy! I'll be sure to give you the same treatment! Hyaaaa~!"

 _The hell kind of a noise was that!?_

"Ara ara, that just won't do." Akeno giggled, and immediately shot a bolt of yellow lightning, striking Freed in the chest, and sending him crashing through one of the couches in the room.

"Kiba, check on him." Rias pointed to my downed form on the ground. Heh, I probably look half dead…

Soon enough, the knight walked up to me a threw one of my arms over his shoulder and helped me stand. "You alright, Roland-kun?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. Just fine." I said, with obvious sarcasm.

"Oh," Kiba smiled. "Then I guess you can stand on your own-"

"L-let's not get too hasty!"

"Alright, Roland-kun."

 _Damn you, Kiba. And damn my sarcasm as well._

" _Honestly_ ," Rias shook her head. "Of all the things to go wrong with a simple contract. Roland, can you tell me what happened?"

"Tell you what happened?" I repeated hollowly. "Oh, well the day started off great. I teleported here, immediately saw that my would-be client was _dead_. Had my leg slashed by the psychopath over there." I pointed my free arm towards the destroyed couch, where Freed had still not appeared from again. "Saved a nun from being molested, and then I was shot in the back with a pistol with bullets dipped in holy water. So, all in all, a pretty good day all around."

 _Sarcasm mode, activate._

Rias' lip twitched. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't joke about this. This situation is serious. Especially considering what has happened to you."

"Sarcasm is how I cope with serious situations. What do you want from me?"

Rias sighed. "Fine then. Now, you said something about a nun."

I nodded, and pointed towards the cowering Asia who, in the time since I last saw her, had backed herself into one of the corners of the room. When I pointed at her, her head perked up.

"A-Asia!?" Issei, who had been a bit silent, staring around the room for such a time, suddenly said when he saw the blonde-haired nun.

"I-Ise-san?" She squeaked back, standing up as she saw him as well. "Y-you're a devil?"

"Ise, is this the nun you escorted to the church on the outskirts of town a while back?" Rias asked.

"…Were you trying to corrupt her with your perverted ways?" Koneko monotoned.

 _Thanks, Koneko. I'm sure he deserved that. Oh wait, he didn't._

"K-Koneko-chan…" Issei looked utterly defeated, looking down at the floor.

"Buchou." Akeno called out, causing Rias to turn to her. "I'm sensing several fallen angel signatures. They'll have the place surrounded in less than a minute."

"Buchou, we have to leave." Kiba said.

"W-wait!" Issei was beginning to walk toward the shivering nun on the floor. "We can't leave Asia-"

"Nuh uh uh!" Freed suddenly jumped out from behind the destroyed couch, and slashed at Issei with a newly activated light-sword. "She's on _our_ side, shitty devil! You ain't taking her nowhere! After all, most excommunicated nuns and priests like myself come to the fallen angels! Did you know that, shitty devil!?"

"B-bastard!" Issei shouted, summoning his-

 _Oh, he still hasn't activated it fully either… Well shit. I mean, I already knew that, but still…_

"Ise!" Rias said in an authoritative voice. "Get back here! We have to leave!"

"B-but Buchou-!" Issei protested.

"No buts! Get back here!" She turned to Kiba. "Kiba, give me Roland and stall the priest while we get out of here."

"Yes, Buchou." Kiba replied obediently. With my arm now around Rias' shoulder, we made our way to a newly prepared magic circle prepared by Akeno. I looked back to see… flashes? I couldn't even see Kiba as he battled against Freed with his Knight Speed. Even though Freed was injured, he was still putting up a great fight. Considering how Issei was looking right now, that is, with his jaw halfway towards the floor, he was still unaccustomed to Kiba's speed.

Of course, I'd read the light novels and watched the anime, so I've 'seen' it before, but it was still impressive. I doubt I'll be able to reach that level of speed ever.

I saw Koneko pull Issei back towards the magic circle. It's safe to say Issei stood no chance of standing his ground when Koneko got involved.

"Kiba, get back here, we're leaving!" Rias ordered, and the Knight disengaged, and joined us on the red magic circle that will take us… who the fuck knows, I'm getting tired…

"Put me down, I need to save Asia!" Issei shouted and kicked but Koneko just wouldn't budge.

 _Oh great, this scene… I'm just going to look away…_

"Ise-san…" Asia said, I could practically hear the tears in her voice… "Someday… we'll meet again, okay?"

"Not fuckin' likely! Not after the fallen-bitch is done with you!" Freed just couldn't go away without getting one last comment in, could he?

And then, we were swallowed by red light, all the while, Issei was screaming Asia's name.

* * *

 _Fuck my life._

"This typically works better if you stand still, Roland." Rias chided me playfully.

You know, when Issei was injured by Freed in canon, and he was healed by Rias using… well, you get the idea. We were in the shower, both naked, and I could _feel her large and soft breasts planted against my back holy fuck._

"Doing this will help heal your wounds and keep the light poison from spreading. Besides, you finally get to see me like this, like you expected earlier, right?" I could practically _hear_ the smirk in her voice…

 _I can feel her hand going across my chest_ _ **DOWN BOY NOW'S NOT THE TIME.**_

"Fufu, your so cute when you're like this, Roland." Rias giggled. "I can almost feel the heat on your face!"

 _I'm not sure if I've been blessed, or cursed… Probably both._

* * *

"No, Ise, you will not go after Asia." Rias vehemently denied.

"But Buchou-"

"I said no. She's with the fallen angel's, which means she's an enemy. I will not have one of my servants risk their lives for the enemy." Rias shot down whatever Issei was going to say.

Rias was seated in her usual spot at her desk, with Issei standing in front of her. I was sitting on the couch, a fresh Kuoh uniform (Seriously, where do they keep getting these?), and underneath them, bandages covered the wounds I'd received fighting Freed. I felt… weak. That's probably because of the light poisoning.

Issei was looking at the ground, looking dejected. Who could blame him?

"I know how you feel, Ise. I really do, but I can't let you do it." Rias finished.

Issei looked at Rias, and just sighed.

He then left, leaving me and Rias alone in the clubroom.

She was massaging her temples after Issei left. "Out of all the things to happen…" She muttered. "I suppose you know who that priest was?"

"He's the bastard who killed me." I answered, a little frustrated that she would ask something so _stupid_.

"I know. I drove him off when you summoned me. Now…" She got up, and sat across from me. "I want to know _everything_ about what is going on."

"Everything? Do you mean-"

"Yes, everything."

I frowned. "What happened to not having to tell you everything I know?"

Her poker face did not falter. I get the feeling she was repressing some tumultuous emotions. "Unless you have information about the future that can potentially harm or kill my precious servants. Yes, that was the deal we made." She laced her fingers together and placed her elbows on the table. "Now, tell me."

I sighed. I'm really not in the mood for this shit. And I _still_ have not recovered from the teasing in the bathroom. Might as well, I suppose.

"I guess I'll start with that nun you saw, Asia."

She nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"She joins the peerage as your _second_ Bishop," I emphasized the _second_ to show I knew about Gasper, which caused her eyes to widen but it didn't last long. "She has the Sacred Gear [ **Twilight Healing** ], which can heal most types of wounds. She was excommunicated from the church for healing a devil."

"Hmm." Rias hummed thoughtfully. "An ex-nun with a healing Sacred Gear. Interesting… And how, exactly, does she join my peerage?"

"She's killed by the fallen angels who you left her to die with." I said.

"…That doesn't sound like something I'd do…" She mumbled.

"Oh, _please_ , you don't have context yet." I replied. "I understand your thinking, though. We all have things we regret, or in this case, things we will regret."

"I'd appreciate context, then."

"You know what?" I said, standing up and stretching, being careful not to unravel my bandages. "Look, everything will be fine, as long as I don't alter what happens soon, or in this case, tomorrow. When the situation arises, you'll know what to do. Hell, I've _seen_ you do it. You and your peerage will get through this, without my help."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." Rias nodded, but I could tell that she did want to know more about what might happen. "But you're in my peerage now too, Roland. Don't forget that."

I don't know why, but that made me a little… warm. I smiled for probably the first time that week. "Yeah… I guess I am."

* * *

 _He just wouldn't stop, not for anything or anyone._

 _Not even when I entered my house, not even when I'm sure, he heard the door creak open. He did not stop._

" _Eh?" He either finally decided to notice me or he had just kept going to disturb me more. "Ah! It's you, shitty devil-summoner turned shitty devil! How've you beeeeeeeeen~?"_

 _His stupid voice, his red eyes, his white hair, it_ follows _me, no matter where I go. This man, who I've been venting my frustrations and my anger on him that he may or may not deserve. He was in my house,_ MY HOUSE, _the real one, the one I left behind. He was here, and now my family decorated the walls of my house. Like they have_ _ **SO MANY TIMES BEFORE**_ _._

" _You know," The stray exorcist's voice was like someone scratching a chalkboard. "This is the fate of all of those who are associated or related to shitty devils. Did you know that, shitty devil? I'm sure you did! Even though your family isn't here, does that really make you think they're saaaaaaaafffeeee~?"_

 _I tried to summon nightmare mask, I did, but it wouldn't come up, no matter what._

" _Do you really think," The mad man continued his ramblings. "That those you left behind are still there? Think again, bucko! They are gone! Poof! Turned into the ash from whence the came! Doesn't that thought right there fill you with beautiful, delicious despair? I'm sure it does! I can feel it from here! KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _And that's when my world exploded into another world of pure fire and heat. My house splintered, cracked, and melted under it. I could feel it, burning whatever clothes I was wearing and searing at my skin, blinding me completely, and the smell of burning flesh drifted up to my nose, whatever was left of it._

 _And then, there was a loud, inhuman, angry, roar-_

* * *

I woke up, _finally_ I woke up. That's been the 7th night in a row I've had to deal with nightmares like that. I'm not sure how much longer I can take this. And you know what's the funniest part? It's that _I_ created the object that tortures me at night, and it's slowly _driving me mad_ -

 _Stay calm, Roland. Stay calm. Don't break down. You're stronger than that…_

I was sitting up on the bed in the ORC bedroom I've occupied since I've gotten here, trying my best not to breakdown, which, in the near future, if I don't activate my Sacred Gear fully, will probably happen. None of the ORC know about this because, like I said, I feel like this is something that I have to face alone, like everything else that I consider important.

 _Or, it could be because you don't know how to express yourself and don't know how to explain this to them without feeling like a complete crybaby asshole. Might as well be truthful with myself._

I got dressed in a Kuoh academy uniform again, because those are the only clothes that have been provided for me, and I'm probably not going to start shopping for clothes until I get that place Rias promised me, which is going to happen _Maou knows when_.

I just need to clear my head right now. The nightmares have been getting worse, and I need something to do. Besides, my wounds are feeling a lot better than they did yesterday… actually, I'm still feeling a bit weak, damn light poisoning, but I'm feeling good enough to walk around, at least.

* * *

There was no one in the ORC clubroom when I entered, so I decided to go wander the town, then.

Kuoh is not a massive place, but it's definitely not the smallest town in the world, so I have plenty of areas to wander around. I used to do this a lot in my free time back in my world, just walk around and get lost in my thoughts.

Unfortunately, this is not the past, and my thoughts are not nearly as pleasant as they used to be. For one thing, the nightmares, true to what I wrote down on that notepad file before I got here, were getting _worse_. And they don't stop, they'll _never_ stop until I activate [ **Nightmare Masque** ] and that's not going to change.

And then, there's the upcoming confrontation, that I know will happen, and I don't know what my part in it will be. But one thought dominated over the confrontation.

 _Freed_.

I don't know why, but when I hear that name I feel… _angry_. And I feel a pulse deep within me… It's strange, and I don't really like it.

For one thing, when I get angry, my own thoughts scare me, which has something to do with it.

I have to push aside my personal thoughts, though. If I want to get through this first crisis in canon, I have to keep those thoughts down, and not let them surface. I must keep focused.

Or, at least, I wanted to try and keep focused, but then I saw Issei and Asia sitting on a bench, and I lost whatever I was trying to psych myself into. It's already _that_ late in the day!? Does light poisoning send you into a deep sleep or some shit!? And how did I get this close to that fucking pond!? Just… whatever. I guess I'll have to get involved with this situation instead of waiting for Issei to show up in the ORC clubroom like I planned…

 _I could still do that_. _Issei and Asia haven't seen me, and Raynare hasn't appeared to ruin the day yet… I could just leave it like it is, and not get involved until I have to…_

I definitely could do that. In fact, that would be the most pragmatic thing I could do. If I didn't do it, I could technically be considered a hypocrite, since I told Rias the exact same thing yesterday…

Even though they were somewhat far away, I could still make out what Issei and Asia were saying to each other, thanks to the enhanced hearing from my reincarnation.

 _Just another plus for being reincarnated, I suppose._

I was on the other side of the fountain from them, but it sounded like Asia was just wrapping up her background story.

"It doesn't matter if you're a sister and I'm a devil, friends are friends!" I heard Issei say.

I could almost see Asia's bright smile from over here. "I'm… I'm so… happy!"

 _You will be in a little while, Asia. But first…_

"I'm afraid that's never going to happen." That voice… It was deep yet definitely feminine. I know exactly who that is. Heh, is she-

 _She's in the middle of this pond, and she's… yep, we're in the anime version, where she wears a glorified stripper outfit. And those wings…_

"R-Raynare-sama!" Asia gasped.

 _Grrrrrrrrrrr…_

Issei looked at Asia, confused. Oh yeah, he didn't hear her real name until now. Huh.

"Asia, why did you run away? You know that we will take better care of you than any puny devil like this." Raynare said, pointing to Issei who only growled in response.

 _I know I've said this before, but this scene right here… Yeah, High School DxD can get pretty dark at times._

"I-I-" Asia stuttered, looking at Raynare with fear. "I'm sorry f-for running away…"

"No Asia!" Issei shouted, summoning his [ **Boosted Gear** ] which still looks like a [ **Twice Critical** ]. "You are not taking Asia anywhere! She doesn't want to be with you!"

As Raynare saw what Issei had she began to laugh. "Oh, are you serious? You plan on taking _me_ on when all you have is a typical [ **Twice Critical** ]!? Don't make me laugh! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!"

 _You'll eat those words come tonight, bitch._

I could feel the rage _I've been trying to suppress bubble up a bit_ as I heard her mocking laughter at Issei. I just can't stand villains who think too highly of themselves. I might just get involved if I continue to just watch this…

"I-it's a what?" Issei sputtered, obviously shocked.

"It's just a regular [ **Twice Critical** ], a Sacred Gear that doubles your power for a minute. It's practically useless when it's wasted on worthless devils such as yourself! Not even that, but it's one of the most common Sacred Gear! And Lord Azazel wanted me to spy on you, when all you have is a Sacred Gear that can barely help you!" Raynare explained, with a condescending smirk.

 _This bitch's face just became 1,000 times more punchable… Or_ _ **bitable**_ _…_

"S-so that's really… all this is?" Issei said, looking down at the Sacred Gear on his arm.

"You can't even hope to defeat me when all you have _is that_. Honestly, I was so worried when Lord Azazel gave me this job… Heh, well, I've had my fair share of comedy today. Come along Asia, we have things to do." Raynare clapped her hands, like she was expecting Asia to come like an obedient dog.

 _If there is one thing, one thing, that I can give Raynare credit for, is that nothing she says translates into honorifics. Thank fuck._

"I-I-" Asia tried to speak, and she was actually moving towards Raynare, when Issei stood in front of her, blocking her. "I-Ise-san?"

"I already told you!" Issei spat. "Asia is not going anywhere with you! I don't care if I only have a [ **Twice Critical** ]! I'll still kick your ass if you try!"

Gotta give Issei credit on this one. That took balls.

"Oh?" Raynare looked at Issei as she descended to the ground in front of him, like he was nothing. "What can you hope to do, _Ise_?" Her voice went to that cute voice Issei no doubt fell in love with. "All you have is that! And your nothing but a lowly pawn, if the amount of demonic energy I'm sensing from you is right. What can you _hope to do_?"

[ **Boost!** ]

 _Oh hell, so that's what it sounds like in person._

"Let's go!" Issei charged.

Only to be immediately sidestepped and stabbed through the chest with a pink colored light spear. He spit up blood instantly, and fell to his knees as the light spear was pulled out of him.

"Can't you see, Ise?" Raynare said in that faux-cute voice of hers. "You will never be strong enough to even _come close_ to defeating me! Even that light spear you just took was nothing compared to what I can really do!"

As soon as Issei was stabbed I began to walk around the pond, as slowly and quietly as I possibly could. I've had enough. Canon be damned, _I will not have it end this way!_ If I let it, then I truly would be a coward. Or, at least, I'd think of myself as one. Besides, if I was damn near able to take Freed's face off with one punch, then I wonder what I'll be able to do with this second-rate crappy villain.

"I-Ise-san…" Asia cried. Fucking hell, if Issei getting stabbed was not motivation enough, then that was.

I summoned [ **Nightmare Masque** ], and I felt it's weight upon my face. As soon as I did, I morphed my teeth into those of a shark. _Very sharp._

"Now that that puny devil is dealt with, Asia, I would be inclined to let him live if you-" She began to say, but she never finished, because at that moment I jumped onto her back. She didn't even see me because she was so focused on _taunting_ Issei.

She was startled, that much was obvious. I held onto her back like a monkey, careful not to get slapped by her black wings which she still had out in broad daylight like a fucking idiot. I leaned my head back, opening my mouth as far as it would go. I could feel the sharpness of the teeth I had morphed with [ **Nightmare Masque** ]. I brought my head back down, and sunk my teeth into her shoulder.

The result was instantaneous. Her screams were high-pitched, almost like a bird, ha! I could taste the iron taste of blood in my mouth, and I had to resist the urge to gag. It tasted absolutely awful, but I hung on, my jaws still clamped over her shoulder, my teeth sinking deeper into her soft flesh. She was clawing at me, screaming, and moving around like a mad woman to try to get me to release her. But my newly sharpened teeth along with my Rook Strength made that a bit difficult. Finally, the taste of her blood overwhelmed me, and I let go, and she promptly threw me off herself.

"R-Roland? Where the hell did you come from!?" Issei said, he had recovered slightly from being stabbed, but I could still see a faint trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Damned… fucking… damn you, devil!" Raynare shouted, holding her now injured shoulder, which was bleeding profusely. The blood ran down her arm and dripped off her fingers.

 _That was satisfying as hell, shame about the taste. Gurkh!_

"Roland-san?" Asia said startled.

"Issei, get Asia to heal you! Hurry!" I yelled, standing up and facing Raynare.

"H-huh?" He had a confused face. "How do you-"

"No talk time, do now!" I interrupted him. I focused back on Raynare. "I've got to say, I'm not impressed. You couldn't even sense me because you were too busy demoralizing my friend there."

"Feh!" Raynare spat out. "You'll pay for this, you hear me? You'll pay! Once I get what I need, I'll pay your entire family a visit! The walls of your house will be painted red!"

While I knew she wouldn't be able to do what she promised, that didn't mean that it didn't make me **absolutely furious**.

If I try and attack her head on, then I'll just get skewered by one of her light spears. I either need to distract her, or-

[ **Boost!** ]

"Huh? _Gkh-!_ " Raynare was punched right in her spine by a newly healed Issei. She stumbled towards me until she was right in front of me. Her eyes wide as she looked at me.

"Hi." I said, and punched her straight in the face, where she spiraled through the air and landed not too far away.

 _That was so fucking cool! SCREEEEEEEEE!_

"I told you I'd kick your ass if you tried to take Asia away!" Issei shouted.

"Ahem!"

"O-oh! I also had Roland's help. Thank you, man." Issei looked at me and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"No problem, Issei." I smiled. It was a good feeling. I'm glad I did something instead of _waiting_.

"You fucking idiots!" We both turned and looked at where the somewhat _watery_ voice came from, and Issei gasped and I blanched. Raynare was-

 _Remember to never take your eyes off your opponent, shitty devil!_

Those words echoed in my mind as we saw Raynare holding Asia at spear point. Raynare's face was a mess. Her nose was definitely broken, and blood was now dripping off of her chin as well. One eye was shut due to a cut above it, and she was panting heavily.

"Y-you-!" Issei stepped forward.

"Come any fucking closer, and I'll kill her! If I can't have what she has, then no one will get it! I have to _please Lord Azazel, and nothing will stand in my way!_ " She shouted loud enough for her voice to reverberate across three blocks.

 _DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!_

Who knew Freed's words would actually ring true!?

"A-Asia!" Issei shouted as Raynare formed a magic circle below her and Asia, and wrapped her wings around the latter as her light spear.

"I-I'm sorry, Ise-san… Goodbye…" Were her last words as she disappeared in the glow of the fallen angels magic circle.

Issei fell to his knees. "Why…" He muttered. "Why am I so weak?"

It was hard to look at this. I tried to prevent this from happening, against my better judgement, and it still ended up ending the same way. We were able to double team Raynare, hell, we could have beaten her _together_ , and yet, in the end, I might as well have done nothing…

I walked over to Issei. "C'mon." I said, trying to keep my voice level. "We have to report this."

* * *

 _Well, this scene is playing almost exactly to canon._

"Didn't you hear me? I said no. You're not going after that nun." Rias said sternly to an Issei who had just been slapped. Not hard, but enough to get a message across.

The entire ORC was in the clubroom. And they were all looking at the two of them, including me. I was currently washing my mouth of the blood that still lingered in there. I won't be able to get that taste out for a while…

I'm honestly very jittery right now. I know now that I'm not a _complete_ weakling as I had thought I would be. I probably shouldn't even have thought that. Rook strength was never something that should be laughed at, and in combination with my Sacred Gear, even when not fully activated, I'm actually decently powerful. Of course, I won't let this go to my head.

I'm mostly jittery because of what I know will happen, and who we will see tonight. I was now standing up behind one of the couches, unable to calm myself down enough to sit down.

"Buchou-" Issei tried to speak, but Rias cut him off.

"The fallen angels are our enemy. If they've taken the church, then you are to never go near there. You aren't even supposed to be there when it's not occupied, let alone when it is by an enemy faction. I will not have one of my servants get themselves killed by going into a death trap." Rias said, her voice immovable.

Issei looked at her, a fire in his eyes. "I don't care!" He shouted, clearly frustrated. "She is my friend! I won't just leave her with them when they are planning on doing something to her!"

Rias' eyes narrowed. "We'll talk more about this when we get back." She said quietly. "Come on, Akeno."

"Ara, Buchou, where are we going so suddenly?" Akeno asked.

"We're going to find out why these fallen angels are in my territory, and see what we can do about it." She replied.

"Ufufu, do you perhaps mean-"

"Yes." She cut her off. I wonder what Akeno was about to ask…

They disappeared in the red of the Gremory magic circle, and then it was only me, Koneko, Kiba, and Issei.

Issei looked a little lost for a moment, but then he turned, and began walking toward the door.

"Where are you going, Hyoudou-kun?" Kiba asked, getting up from the couch he was sitting on.

"I'm going to the church, and you won't be able to stop me." Issei replied shortly.

"Ah, good, I hope you don't mind if I come with you." Kiba said.

"Eh?" Issei turned back around, surprised.

"Didn't you hear what Buchou said?" Kiba said.

"Didn't she say she didn't want me going anywhere near-"

"She marked the church as enemy territory." I said. Better to get this explanation out of the way. "And, as you know, Pawns can promote in enemy territory."

Issei looked at me curiously, like he didn't quite understand what I said.

I sighed, exasperated and a bit impatient. " _You're a pawn_ , Issei. She's helping you."

"O-oh yeah!" Issei finally seemed to understand.

"…Did you forget you were one?" Koneko said, eating another sort of candy I've never seen before.

"N-no I didn't-"

"You forgot." Koneko concluded.

"He forgot." I agreed, nodding my head.

"Y-you guys… are so mean to me…" Issei looked completely destroyed ego-wise.

"Don't we have somewhere to be?" Kiba reminded us.

Issei regained his will. "Yes! So, Buchou left you guys to help me?"

"I guess so." Koneko said, getting up.

"It's good experience." Kiba said. "And it would definitely be a good way to see where our 2 newest members stand." Kiba eyed me.

"I'll come." I said. "But you leave Freed to me, Kiba."

Kiba looked at me strangely. "Why?"

"He killed me, remember?"

It wasn't just that… I felt strange. Every time I thought of the upcoming battle, I felt a sort of _pull_. And I felt like it was pulling me towards him. _Freed_. All my nightmares, the current situation, it's because of _him_.

And I'll be _damned_ if I let him get away with it.

Kiba had an understanding smile. "I see. I have no problems with that."

 _Of course you don't._

"Well then." I said. "What are we waiting for?"

 _Time to go commit some_ _ **SACRILEGE~**_ _!_

* * *

 ** _So you might all be wondering, what was the result of the poll?_**

 ** _The answer issssssssss... Not tellin'!_**

 ** _The results were so close that I might as well have not even made one. So, I'm leaving it up in the air for when I decide, so to speak. I can promise you, however, that if I do decide to go for that pairing, then I will try my best to make their coming together as original and new as I possibly can with an 'overused' character such as herself. And it won't happen immediately, like some other stories..._**

 ** _Anyways, I still haven't decided on that front, so it might not come to fruition and I basically just typed a paragraph for no reason, but hey! At least I can offer you some reassurance if I do decide to go that route._**

 ** _The other harem members are all underused characters, in my opinion, so at least you have that to look forward to. In fact, I'll even give you a little hint for one of them: They made their debut after Volume 12 of the Light Novels._**

 ** _Also, make sure to review, fav, follow, all that good stuff. Tell me how much me not giving you the result of the poll is bullshit, or tell me that this story is crap and I should stop writing, or, if you're insane, tell me what you think I can improve on or how much you like it. I'm serious, reviews and stuff are the things that make me continue this!_**

 ** _Well, that's all I really have to say, so see you next time!_**


	6. The Awakening

**_Warning! Warning! Edginess inbound!_**

 ** _Yeah, this chapter contains a fair bit of edginess. My beta reader said that it makes sense, given what has happened so far, but just be warned! That, and there's a fight scene that, in my opinion, not very good, but it's there._**

 ** _Yeah, the reviews:_**

 ** _Defender_** ** _: Never telling the harem lists. You'll have to figure it out on your own. ;)_**

 ** _Cf96 : Thanks._**

 ** _Uroboros : Thanks! You'll find out about that later._**

 ** _blackshadow340 : Yeah, very sarcastic._**

 ** _Kurotora : You're welcome. Here's another one._**

 ** _Tykronos : We'll see about that._**

 ** _RealistIze : Sorry, we can't all be courageous jackasses._**

 ** _RevansStories : Sorry, but Yasaka is probably not going to happen. Don't worry about the ones who are going to be in the harem, though. They'll all be fleshed out thoroughly, and they won't only be there once and then disappear forever. I can guarantee you that._**

 ** _So, without further ado, the longest and edgiest chapter I've released to far~!_**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thinking_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to user only]

* * *

 _ONE BY ONE, THEY WERE TAKEN AWAY._

 _UNTIL WHAT I WENT THROUGH WASN'T EVEN A SHRED OF A MEMORY TO ME._

* * *

This is a bad idea.

 _I know that, brain._

This is a terrible idea.

 _I know, brain._

Seriously, this is one of the worst 'ideas' I've ever-

 _ **I KNOW THAT THANK YOU BRAIN**_ _!_

Me, Issei, Koneko, and Kiba were on our way to the abandoned church at the outskirts of Kuoh, the one that, currently, houses several fallen angels, an entire legion of stray exorcists, and one particular stray exorcist who, when I thought of him, filled me with so much fear and rage that I'm surprised that I didn't go after him the minute I escaped that hell-house the other night, or run away the moment I escaped.

It's a confusing mix of emotions. Not one I'm unfamiliar with, but I've never had it with this _intensity_ before. And I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I felt this way. I mean, yeah, he killed me and all, and put me through a world of pain, but still… the rage I feel is almost _murderous_.

I'm coming off edgy, aren't I? I guess I'm just like that when I'm filled to the brim with negative emotions that are all directed at one man. My bad.

"You okay, Roland-kun?" I heard Kiba ask. I guess I must have looked spaced out. I haven't talked since we left the ORC, after all.

I gave him the best smile I could manage. "I'm fine. Just a bit nervous."

He gave an understanding nod. "I understand. I was nervous the first time I did something like this."

"You mean to tell me you've raided churches filled with fallen angels and Maou knows what else before, Mr. Knight?" I said, jokingly.

"Ah, no. But, I've been looking forward to something like this for a while." He admitted.

"It was a joke, Kiba."

"I know."

 _For fuck's sake._

"…Are you two done having a lover's quarrel?" Koneko deadpanned.

 _Now that was just uncalled for, Koneko, you deadpan loli you._

Issei openly laughed, and I gained the sudden urge to deck him. Fortunately…

"...Don't think I've forgotten about you perving on a nun, lecher." Koneko verbally decked Issei.

Now it was my turn to laugh. Which was short-lived as we approached the church, unfortunately. Seriously, who's idea was it to build this thing just outside of town, in a forest? I mean, I know Irina's dad used to run this place, or something to that effect, but come on! Took us just about a half an hour to get here, and it was already getting dark when we left for this place. At least we'll be stronger, since it's night time and all and devils get a slight power boost in the dark.

We hid in the bushes near the entrance to the broken, decaying church. And we tried to formulate a plan with the little time we assumed we had left.

Well, _I_ knew we had little time, the others just assumed it.

"So, anyone know what we're up against?" I asked.

 _Avoid suspicion for just a little longer, Roland… and keep your impatience under control._

Kiba nodded. "Yes. According to our surveillance, there are several fallen angels, and a legion of exorcists currently residing within this church."

"H-huh?" Issei gasped. "T-that many!? How? If there was a legion of exorcists, then, where are they? This church isn't very big."

 _An opening!_

"Probably a trap door that leads underground." I told them. "It would also explain why we don't hear anything from out here, even with our enhanced hearing. You'd think that whatever they're doing in there would make more noise."

"Oddly specific, but you're probably right." Kiba agreed. "Now, what shall we do when we get in there? They'll probably have some sort of guard in there."

 _You better believe they have a guard in there, bucko. And he's… it's a bad idea, I know, but I'm taking him on. Not you. Not in this universe._

There's that _pull_ , again. Stronger, more violent. But it _felt good_.

"Hmm…" I hummed. How do I explain this without-

"… Let's just break the door down." Koneko said, completely seriously.

Well, that is basically how they would go about it in canon. In fact, I don't think they were even able to plan before they did break in, but I could be wrong. But I still liked playing tactics like this…

At least it solves my impatience problem.

"That's certainly one way to go about it." I said.

"Yeah, let's just go in there, get Asia, and get out!" Issei shouted, fist-bumping the air and standing up, completely ruining any element of surprise we may have had.

 _The current Red Dragon Emperor, ladies and gentlemen. If you weren't so endearing, Issei, I'd probably hate you._

"Koneko-chan, Hyoudou-kun, you should-" Kiba gave an exasperated sigh. Poor bastard, he's a _Technique-type_ in a group of _Power-types_. "Alright, fine. We can do that. It would certainly help us with coming up with strategies while on the fly."

Knowing Kiba, I thought he'd enjoy the thought of taking on exorcists like this. Huh.

"But first," Kiba began, and then a… sword just materialized in his hand. A black-bladed western style sword with a golden colored hilt and a faintly glowing red streak going down the middle. "Here." He handed it to me, and it felt surprisingly light.

Thanks for that, Rook Strength.

"It's part of my Sacred Gear, [ **Sword Birth** ]. I can create demonic swords with different properties. The one you're holding is one I call [ **Holy Eraser** ], it consumes light, and converts it into demonic energy." He explained.

I know what [ **Sword Birth** ] is, but I wonder why he gave me this… Oh yeah! Freed. Damn, I'm fucking stupid. Didn't Kiba use this against Freed in their fight within this church in canon? Well, I know nothing about swordsmanship. Literally, _nothing_ , but maybe this could still be useful.

"I know nothing about using swords, but thanks for the gift, Kiba." I said, inspecting the sword in my hands. It's light, yes, but it also only fits in one hand. And I can definitely feel that demonic power…

"Yes, well, this sword also attracts light to it. It can block those bullets that that exorcist you're after uses. It's a lot like a magnet in that way." Kiba said. "You shouldn't have a lot of trouble in that regard."

"Oi! Where's my sword?" Issei said indignantly.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot." Kiba chuckled.

"Y-you almost… forgot…?" Issei looked destroyed before the battle even began.

"… That doesn't surprise me." Koneko said.

"K-Koneko-chan…" Issei's ego probably looks a lot like the city of Troy did after the Greeks sacked it.

"Here you go, Hyoudou-kun." Kiba handed Issei a sword, but I half expected Issei to let it drag against the ground as we finally made our way to the entrance to the church. It's a good thing Issei can recover from things like this fast, or else I might be worried.

We were right in front of the entrance to the church when-

"Knock knock." Koneko said, in that ever-present monotone inflection of hers, and she punched the doors right off their hinges.

…Those doors weren't in the best of condition, but they were at least triple her height. Rook strength is a scary thing, and I can use it, too. I've already got a taste of it the last few days, but I wonder how far it can really go…?

Well, as we entered the church, it was obvious that the fallen angels had been here, and probably for a while, too. I knew they were here, but even if I didn't I could've deduced it because of all the smashed statues, rotting wooden pews, and the neglected altar towards the back. With the way the moon was shining through the few windows remaining within this abandoned place of worship, it casted long shadows on the ground, making the place look more menacing then it probably would at any other time.

 _Damn, this place gives me the creeps… and it gives me chills, but I think those are just my devil instincts acting up._

We scanned the room, walking cautiously across the room to the altar. Why were we doing that, even when Issei, Kiba, and Koneko didn't know that there was a switch under there that would open a staircase down below? Probably to get a good look around the place, and the altar is basically the center of this structure, being able to see in every corner of this decaying church.

At this point, I was just waiting for Freed to jump out at us. I knew he would do it, that's one thing that will never change, no matter the universe. But I had to admit it, he was honestly very good at hiding. It's almost like he wasn't here at all…

 _Huh, maybe he bugged out before-_

"Well, well, _well_! Lookee what I found! Four shitty devils invading a place of _holy worship!?_ This is blasphemy! What has the world come to!? _KAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Were it so easy…_

As soon as I heard that voice… it felt a like a switch was flipped…

He came around a column close to the altar, like he was some sort of fucking illusionist, twirling his gun around a hooked finger and staring at us with those bloodthirsty red eyes of his, a crooked smile etched from ear to ear on his pale face. His face was completely healed from the damage I did to him last night. Not even a scar was there.

I almost lost control. I don't know how I knew that, but I _did_. It felt like every cell, every _atom_ in my body was screaming at me to charge at him, tear him apart, _bite him, rip out_ _ **his eyes and drink the-**_

 _Woah, okay, those thoughts were_ violent _. Even or me…_

Actually, I _probably_ would have lost control if Issei's voice didn't cut off that line of emotions, thankfully, _mercifully_.

"Where's Asia!?" He yelled. "Where did you take her!? What are you doing to her!?"

I looked, and he already had [ **Boosted Gear** ] summoned.

"Eh?" He looked at Issei, confused. "You're still going after that washed-up, excommunicated cow? Why!? I'm right here, shitty devil! Right fucking here! You should worry more about what _I'm_ going to do to _you_ then what's going on with that stupid excuse of a nun."

"You bastard!"

[ **Boost!** ]

Issei boosted, before he even… promoted…

 _You know what, Issei…_

I put my hand on Issei's shoulder.

"Wha-" I apparently spooked him, because he almost punched me straight in the gut by accident. I didn't care about it. "Roland? What are you-"

"Issei," I said, my voice more calm and collected then my currently shaking hand indicated. "Don't you remember what I said in the clubroom?"

"Eh? What you said in the…" The gears were turning. I could feel it. "O-oh! You mean that he's-"

"Yeah, let me take care of this one." I said, letting go of his shoulder and walking forward. "All of you," I turned around briefly before continuing. "Remember when I said that they might have some sort of trap door that leads underground? Look around that altar over there." I pointed towards the altar. "It would probably be the first place I'd look. I'll take care of this _bastard_."

"…I can't tell if what you're doing is brave," Koneko actually regarded me with respect. Holy shit. "…Or incredibly stupid." It was short-lived.

"What the fuck do you mean, you'll take me on? You, just one shitty-" His eyes widened, and he looked at me with a completely blank expression, the smile he had before completely melting away.

"Guys, go." I said.

"C'mon, Kiba! We have things to do!" Issei said, practically dragging Kiba with him past the frozen Freed. He looked like he really wanted to fight Freed, but I guess my request might have struck a chord with him, because he gave up his resistance and went with Issei towards the altar, with Koneko following behind him not long after.

"Oh," Freed croaked, looking at me. "It's you. Again… he… he…" he began that weird giggle of his, but instead of going into hysterics like last time we met, his giggling became more… demented, it's what you'd expect of someone whose only just lost their mind, instead of someone who never had one to begin with, like him.

The giggle filled me with emotions that were hard to control, and it took a lot of effort to not charge at him and _**destroy**_ him right then and there.

"Ohoho… _ahahahahahaha_! This… this right here…" Freed was holding his stomach, and almost looked like he would fall down to the floor. I gripped my sword tighter.

"Got it!" I heard Issei said, and then the altar opened to reveal a stairway leading down into the ground. "Alright, let's go!" He immediately descended down the staircase, with Kiba and Koneko in tow.

He… he just let them go… Why did he just let them go?

"You… you…" Freed looked like he was at a loss for words.

…This isn't a good sign, is it?

"You came back to me…" He whispered, his white hair covered his eyes. "I kill you… and you came back… I try to kill you again… you came back… you always come back! I-I think that…"

…Okay, alarm bells are ringing now.

"I… I think I'm in love~!" He instantly bounced back, with an honest to Maou blush on his face. "This feeling… this warmth~! It can be nothing but that, truly! You always come back, shitty devil-summoner turned shitty devil! I try to put you down, and you just come right back up again! That's never happened before… and yet it's happened here! Twice! Twice! _Twice!_ Hehehe, HAHAHAHAHA!"

…What?

"Oh, oh, oh, my dear Lord! Oooooohhhh Lord! I'm so… so…" He paused, as if searching for the right words. "This… This situation is just so fucking **ORGASMIC**! When I'm through with you… Oh, the things I'll do…"

…I don't even… what?

"Now, I'm going to kill you for good! Kill you so hard that you'll never come back, ever! I'll mummify your corpse and put it on display on my fucking mantelpiece!" He said with sudden fury, his face contorted into a deep scowl. "And then I'll love and kiss your desiccated corpse forever and ever and ever and ever~!" …And it was replaced by that…

…Is it me, or is this guy even more mad then in canon? I mean… what the hell? I knew he was always a sick bastard… but this? Yeah… I think I'm just going to try and fight him now.

"Oooooooohhh! What a passionate gaze you have, shitty devil! I can _feeeeeeel_ the Killing Intent coming out of those pretty little green orbs of yours! Aaaaaahhh! I think that's my favorite part about you…" His reaction to me hardening my features was… expected but nonetheless still disturbing.

"Okay," I said, fed up with this shit. "Let's just get this over with."

I could feel myself trying to lose control every time this _man_ , if he can even truly be called that, spoke in that high-pitched, stupid voice of his. If this _**continues**_ …

"But now," Freed waved his hand dramatically, moving the sides of his coat and revealing his belt, which held a hilt and gun. "It's time, to end our time together, shitty devil. With your soul, I mean, your body will be _all mine! Mine Mine Mine!_ "

 _…I'm taking a long shower after tonight._

"I'll cut you," He pulled out his light-sword, and pressed the button that reveals the white blade. "And I'll shoot you," He used his remaining hand to pull his pistol out. "And then I'll use your body as my personal _concubine for years!_ C'mere, shitty devil!"

I readied my sword, ready to charge at him. I still knew nothing about swordplay, _nothing at all_ , but with this sword's special ability, all I'll have to do is block his strikes… and he had inhuman speed…

 _Stop thinking about how much of an idiot you are, Roland. You're in the situation now, try to survive until help arrives._

I don't know who charged first, but I do know that Freed was faster than me by a long shot. I summoned [ **Nightmare Masque** ] just before we clashed. Not sure how much help it would be in a sword fight, but you never know.

And then, we struck each other.

Now, the first thing I took note of, was that while Freed had speed, he had basically average physical strength. So, when we clashed, I barely moved, while it looked like he had put considerable effort into that strike.

"Oooooh, not bad, shitty devil!" Freed stuck his tongue out in a mocking gesture.

 _How do I activate this sword's light-consuming ability!? Kiba! Damnit!_

He pulled back his light-sword before I could get the chance to figure it out, and then he tried to bisect me with it, which I successfully(!) blocked. I get the feeling he isn't even trying right now. He then jumped back again.

"But you're forgetting something…" He alluded.

Forget what-

The shot echoed across the church, and I felt the burning pain in my leg.

 _ **FUCKING DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! FUCK YOU! HOW THE HELL DID THE SWORD NOT BLOCK THAT BULLET!?**_

I then noticed where my sword was, and it was held above me to block Freed's… Okay, I know he couldn't have planned that, because he doesn't know this swords ability, but that's just…

My… the wound on my leg reopened… the one I got last night… My leg's completely fucked over now!

"Forgot about my pistolly-wistolly, didn't ya?" Freed openly laughed at me. "And we only hit each other twice! I'm disappointed, shitty devil! It's over already… and I haven't reached my _climax_ yet!"

I knelt, feigning more pain than I was actually in _so that I could_ _ **beat this fucker into a damned pulp and then-**_

"Wow, you really are already spent, huh? It was only one shot, shitty devil! Not worth groveling for… wait, hold on! I could just cut off your head from there easier! Hah! Good idea, shitty devil-kun!"

He walked closer… and _closer_ … and _**closer**_ …

I looked back up to see him getting ready to behead me, and that's when I acted. Forgetting about my sword, where I could actually fucking stab him, I formed my hand into… something… I couldn't even recognize it as any animal I knew, it looked like a cross between a crab claw and a wolf's paw… my mind is getting cloudy. I punched him in the chest, sending him hurtling into a rotting wooden pew, smashing it.

 _If I can hit him hard enough… with my Rook Strength… I can kill him easily! He's a human with inhuman speed… but still a human!_

" _Gooood_ damn!" Freed cursed, getting up, with little wood bits falling off his form, and rubbing his chest, which I could visually see was… differently shaped then before. "You hit like a runaway freight train! You-"

He didn't finish, because I immediately ran at him and tackled him. My plan was to make sure he couldn't use either weapon effectively with me being as close as I was. Unfortunately, I didn't take into account my Rook Strength that time, so when I 'tackled' him, we both went flying through a window.

 _Fucking hell._

It immediately shattered, glass shards were sent everywhere as we both hurtled out of one of the few stained-glass windows remaining in the abandoned church. We both landed on the ground outside the church, with me on top, and Freed on the bottom.

I wasted no time, I wouldn't and couldn't. I lifted my upper body off of him, with my legs trapping his in a lock, and I just went crazy. I punched him in the stomach, I stabbed him in the ribs with my sword, I did everything in my power to **hurt** him and to make him **suffer for what he did-**

 _Where the hell are these thoughts coming from!?_

I stopped for only a moment, that's all, only a moment, and that was enough for him to make one counter strike. His light-sword instantly burst back to life - it had turned off when I launched both of us out of the window – and he slashed me across my stomach. Not a deep cut, so my intestines didn't start pouring out like some horror movie, but it hurt _so much that I had immediately started screeching and_ I rolled off him, clutching at my wounded stomach. I rolled as far away as possible, ignoring the glass shards that, while not piercing my skin, felt like pins and needles being pressed painfully to my skin and tearing through my clothes.

 _Is-is there smoke coming out of me…!?_

It was only a thin line, but still… did light-swords do that!? I know that the Excalibur fragments could do that, but just a simple light-sword like his…?

The bullet wound I'd received yesterday also opened, so both of the injuries I received yesterday have opened up and they _hurt like hell_.

I looked around at my surroundings briefly, before I got up. We were farther away from the church then I originally imagined, and the glass shards from when we went hurtling out of the window were all around me.

"He… he…" Freed's tittering laugh caused me to look in his direction, where he was just beginning to get up. "You… you…" He looked at me, his eyes almost seemed to _glow_ in the eerie darkness that surrounded him. "You're the only who…" He felt up his face, which in my frenzy I had punched, and felt his nose which oozed blood. He put it back in place with a sickening _crack_.

I got up myself, with considerable effort considering my bad leg and my bleeding stomach, but I managed. With one hand over my stomach and another holding the sword tighter than ever, I faced him. His face was covered in blood, mostly from his broken nose. His clothes were slashed and tattered, with several cuts and one deep stab wound in his chest, which seemed to have missed anything that would kill him instantly, and I could almost see the broken ribs jutting out of his skin and clothes painfully. The moonlight casted a shadow across his face that made him look more menacing and deadly than ever.

"N… N…" What the hell is he doing? "N… **NAUGHTY SHITTY DEVIL**!" Freed boomed. " **YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT**! All ya had to do was drop down and die! You should be dead! Dead, dead, _dead!_ Deader than a doorknob, deader than my mom! You get it? **DEAD**! But no, you had to fight back, you just have to keep coming back, don't you!? Well… I guess I'll just have to get serious, then! I wanted to save that _loyal_ body of yours for later, but if you keep doing what you've been doing, then I'll be able to live without!"

 _...Does Freed even have a mom?_

"So, do me a favor, shitty devil-kun, and just fucking die!" He aimed his gun at me, and fired several times. I was able to use the sword to block a couple of them, mainly the ones that were going towards my chest. Yeah, the sword must be relatively near the bullets for them to attract. Thanks for clarifying that for me Kiba! **NOT**! I wasn't able to block the ones that went towards my arms, and my legs. I was too slow. Luckily, they just grazed over those areas, and only one grazed the side of my head.

 _This really fucking_ _ **hurts!**_

I started getting pins and needles in my arms and legs… that's probably the light-poisoning. Damnit!

"I'm going to fucking cut you over and over and over again, shitty devil-kun!" Freed charged at me, light-sword held high in the air to cut me in two. I held my sword opposite, and met his once again. This time, he didn't pull back, and just pressed on, trying to overpower me.

I have nothing to say to that. I haven't even said anything this entire fight, I've been so focused. Or, at least I was trying to. It was getting harder and harder to do that. My mind was becoming fuzzy, and I think it was because I've all the damage I've taken from light weapons, but it doesn't feel like it was just that. It feels like something… **deeper**...

Freed wasn't able to get past me, because of my Rook strength, which I could not be more thankful for, really. But that didn't stop him. He kept slashing and slashing and _slashing_. His speed was increasing, despite all the damage I did to him earlier, he showed no signs that he felt any of it. I may have the strength of a Rook piece, but I don't have the speed of a Knight piece, and in this battle, that would have been very helpful.

I was stupid. I was so so _so_ stupid to take him on alone. I knew that, and yet I did this anyway.

"Fucking die already!" He screeched. He used that inhuman speed of his to cut past my sword, and slash across my one good leg. I hissed through gritted teeth, feeling the burning sensation go across my thigh, and tried to strike him with my sword from above, but he was able to block it, barely. I kept it on him, trying to get the sword to _fucking absorb the light in his sword already damnit!_

It didn't, because he was able to jump back in time after he dislodged his light-blade from my sword. Damn… he's too fucking fast! My Rook strength is useless if I can't _hit him!_

"Awwww! You got me to get serious and yet you look like you're about to topple over already! C'mon, try and tackle me again! Do what you did before, shitty devil! Fucking **DO IT**!" He goaded me, and it worked.

" **SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY**!" I shouted, my mind is getting foggier by the moment. It's increasingly filled with more violent and… _brutal_ thoughts. One's that are not my own…

I charged, despite my better judgement. I did it with my sword in front of me, ready to fucking **stab him and destroy him and tear him limb from limb and then devour-**

He didn't do what I thought he'd do, as in side step me and then stab me through the back like Raynare did to Issei earlier. He side stepped me, but he didn't stab me. Instead, he shot me in the side, almost hitting the place he slashed me with his light-sword earlier.

I screeched in pain and almost fell to the ground, but I was able to stave off that for a little while longer and tried to hit him across the hip with my sword, but he dodged, like he always does, **because he's a damned coward he couldn't take a hit for the life of him and I want to just-**

"Nuh uh uh! Bad boy, shitty devil! Bad boy, indeed! Just take your punishment like _a man_! Or maybe you can't do that because you're a shitty devil, and they are known for their cowardice? Ah well! We still have plenty of time to figure it out for ourselves, isn't that right, my shitty devil-kun?"

I can't use [ **Nightmare Masque** ] to its full abilities, which practically made it useless in a situation like this. I can't win a sword fight with him, because not only is he just plain _better_ at it then I am, he's faster than I can ever hope to be! I'm… I'm hopelessly outmatched!

I realized it then. The only reason I got any damage on him, was because I took him by surprise. Hell, that's the only reason I've been able to do _any_ damage at this point. It's how me and Issei almost beat Raynare yesterday.

I let my ego get in the way. I thought I could take him on because I got some lucky hits before this. I even had the _audacity_ to think I could take him on alone, when it took Issei, Koneko, and Kiba in canon to make him retreat. How could I have thought I even stood a chance?

I should have at least had one of them stay with me. Have them back me up or distract him as I did damage to him when he least expected it. It's too late to do that. It's my own fault that I'm in pain right now…

I couldn't even use Kiba's sword effectively. I couldn't even use my Sacred Gear to its full effectiveness…

 _Wow… I really am useless, huh?_

My point was only reinforced when I felt another bullet tear through my chest, just inches away from my heart.

"What the hell are you doing, shitty devil-kun? Have you finally given up? Please tell me you have! This is almost getting _booooooorrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnggggg!_ You've made killing devils boring! You should be ashamed of yourself!" He shot again, this time hitting me on the side of the hip. I had to try and not scream, to not **let go**. "I mean, this fight is more of a performance if you ask me. A performance that you performed poorly! I mean, what were you thinking, _huh? HUH?_ Didn't you already know that I'm a super-duper badass awesome exorcist extraordinaire? And you were only revived a while ago, right? What could you have even _hoped_ to have done?"

 _ **I want to break you… tear out your spine…**_

Please… somebody make him stop talking! Please get me out of here! I don't want to _fucking be here anymore damnit!_

He fired another shot straight into my kneecap, and I fell down, unconsciously letting go of the sword Kiba gave me, unable to support my weight on my mutilated legs. Trying not to scream trying not to _**think**_. "Really, this is just sad. You've made me sad, shitty devil-kun. Now that right there is an accomplishment. An accomplishment you should be ashamed of, but an accomplishment." I could feel my blood draining onto the floor… but strangely enough, **I don't feel drained at all** … "Huh? Why are you still wearing that mask, by the way? I already told you, I'm not into _roleplay shitty devil-kun!_ "

 **Bite you… Hurt you…**

 _I just want to go home! I want to see my parents, my sister, my friends! I don't want to be here! I really fucking don't! Please! Please,_ _ **I am begging you!**_ _Get me away from the murdering rampaging_ _ **bastard who I want to destroy with all my fucking heart**_ _-_

Freed walked up to me. "I really did just break you, huh? Are you crying, shitty devil-kun? Whatcha thinkin' 'bout? I'm not _that scary am I?_ Well, might as well just kill you then. Then maybe I'll go pay your friends a visit! If that fallen-bitch hasn't already skewered them and put them on spikes outside the church! Which she probably has, considering how powerful she is! I mean, yeah, those other devils with you were obviously stronger than you, besides that brown-haired dull-eyed idiot with the [ **Twice Critical** ], but even they don't hold a candle to that fallen-bitch or her friends, really!"

 **Maim you… Destroy you… These teeth, they aren't sharp enough! This mouth isn't long enough, the nails aren't long enough! This is WRONG!**

 _Please make him stop talking please please please please! I can't take his stupid fucking voice_ _ **anymore!**_ _Please let me go home! I don't want to be_ _ **hurt anymore I want to hurt him!**_

I let go.

"I guess this is goodbye, shitty devil-kun! For what it's worth, out of all the devils I've maimed, tortured, and slaughtered, you were my favorite! Until you put up this shit show of a fight, that is! Time to die~!" Freed's swung his light-sword down, to try and **behead me.**

His sword never touched my neck.

Because I stopped it.

[ **Nightmare Masque: Awakened!** ]

My hand, my _arm morphed. It became_ _ **longer, furrier, muscular, but it was still human, still human enough to tear flesh from bone effectively. It was a Werewolf's arm. Even without Rook trait, just with this arm I could break almost every single bone in Freed's body with little effort.**_

"Huh? What the fuck is _tttthhhiiiiiisssss!?_ What the hell happened to your face!?" Freed's face went from a victorious smirk to one of horror and curiosity. I could feel what he was talking about. I could feel the mask, covering my entire face. **I don't care. I'm going to break him, tear him apart.** He tried to pull away, to get his hand free, but it was fruitless. **I won't let you go anywhere.**

[At last! Boy, I've seen your fight so far, you've got to- Oh, oh that's not good.]

I heard Phobetor's voice again, **the facsimile's voice at least** , but I barely registered it. I stood up, my legs forming into that of a wolf's hindlegs. _**Immune to light-poisoning, purging the foul poison from my legs, making them strong, whole.**_ My knee was still hurting, **but that doesn't matter.**

"How are you standing!? I fucking shot your- What the hell's going on with your legs!?" Freed was looking down, wide-eyed. "And fucking let go of me, dirty shitty devil!"

I want to **bite him**. Fusing [ **Nightmare Masque** ] physical form with my skin, it allowed me to morph my entire head and throat. My jaws grew longer, wider, forming a muzzle _with long, sharp_ _ **teeth made for tearing apart flesh**_. My head grew harrier, blackish fur covering most of it, from what I could see. My vision became sharper, more focused, pinpointed onto one person.

"Lemme go, lemme go, lemme _go you stupid, dirty, disgusting shitty devil!_ " Freed screeched, using his foot and hand, the one holding the gun, to try and pry his other hand from my grip.

[Boy, you've got to calm down! I know that you tend to bottle up your negative emotions, but that only allows the others to use it to their advantage!]

I turned my hand, and heard the snapping of bone as Freed's forearm broke. **It felt good, I want to do it more**. The accursed light-sword he used to slash and stab me so many times fell out of his grip.

Freed screamed, actually _screamed_. Probably a lot like I sounded when he stabbed me in the shoulder, my dislocated shoulder, when I first arrived in this world, and he fell to his knees in front of me.

" _Agh!_ What have you done!? You fucking idiot! You broke my arm you-" He didn't finish, because I brought my jaws down and snapped them shut over the area where his shoulder met his neck. Blood sprayed over both of us as I bit down as hard as I could. My teeth sunk into his flesh perfectly, **just as I imagined**.

[This isn't good. If you continue like this…]

I let go, so that I could get a good look at him. He was mess, a big, **bloody mess.** His facial expression was a combination of rage, fear, and _pain_. "W-what is this!? How!? How did you do this!? I-I've gotta-!"

I formed my other arm, the one that I hadn't morphed yet, into that of a gargoyle, erasing any light-poisoning that may have lingered there. I punched him, straight in the chest, and _I_ _ **took great pleasure in the way his rib cage, only slightly bent and disformed before, seemed to cave in as I punched him with a fist as hard as stone, along with reinforcement from my Rook Strength.**_ He went _flying_ , crashing through several layers of tree branches as he flew, and then he landed not too far away from me.

This is the true power of [ **Nightmare Masque** ]! The strength, traits, and form of any animal or mythical creature I choose! My arms, legs, and head can all be formed according to my will, and imagination!

I looked to the sky. The stars were beautiful tonight, and the moon shone brightly through the branches of the trees that surrounded us, with the church far away, but still visible with my enhanced vision and with the help of the moonlight. **I don't care, none of that matters now.**

I **roared** at the sky, a mixture of a bear, wolf, and any number of creatures you can think of resounded throughout the forest. The sound was horrific.

" _W-what…_ " I looked, and saw Freed trying hard to stand. He's coughing up a lot of blood. **I caused that, and I wish I did more. I probably will.** "What the h-hell are you?" He coughed up another glob of blood. "You're not any normal… shitty devil! Get away! I have to-" He propped himself up on a tree, trying not to fall down. He held some sort of capsule in his hand. "I gotta make a super awesome tactical retreat!"

 **Not if I have anything to say about it. I have so much more I want to do to you, fucker. I'll tear your arm out of its socket and beat you to death with it.**

I got on all fours, and formed my arms and legs into a large dog's legs, and ran after him, as fast as they could carry me. The knee that was shot still hurt, it _hurt a lot_ , but I ignored it. It **pales in comparison to what I'm about to do to him.**

Freed coughed again. "Buh-bye, shitty dev-" I pounced on him then, knocking the capsule he was obviously going to use to try to escape out of his hand and out of sight. My mouth still had the teeth of a wolf, but I wanted them to be _**sharper**_. I want him to _**hurt**_. So, I used [ **Nightmare Masque** ] to change my teeth into an Anglerfish's teeth. _Sharp and long, good for_ _ **piercing**_.

After that was finished – it only took moments for me to morph parts of my body – I bit down on the arm that had held the capsule, using all of my strength, that of my Rook Strength and the strength of the Werewolf jaws I had with the Anglerfish teeth to _tear his_ _ **hand off**_.

Freed was babbling and almost sounded like he was crying in pain. **The sound was music to my ears.**

[You need to stop! If you continue like this, you might activate the forbidden move!]

Growing impatient with how long it was taking to try and take off his arm, I instead opted to move my head, with my teeth still buried into his flesh, to the side. My teeth sliced through his skin like butter as I felt something **tear off**.

My head jolted to the left as I felt something separate and fall to the ground. It was Freed's hand.

I had completely bitten off Freed's hand, with the combined power of [ **Nightmare Masque** ] and my Rook Strength. And **damn did it feel good.**

"G-get-" Freed stuttered. He looked at the stump where his hand used to be. "Get a-away from me! Monster! Freak! I'll- I'll be back, fucker! I'll be back, you fucking hear me!? I don't care how long it will take, I will not rest until you're _dead in front of me like all shitty devils deserve!_ "

There was something next to Freed's bitten off hand that was very shiny. It was his gun. The one he has shot me so many times with, the one that I'll now use to **end him**.

I changed my left arm back to a human, and picked it up. I don't know if it was still loaded or not, and there's only one way to find out. I pointed it at Freed, and shot at his knee. I expected the bullet to either miss, or for the gun to not go off at all, **such is the way when you use technology, pah!**

The gun _did_ go off, and it hit exactly where I was aiming. I wasn't very far away, so that's probably why. Freed's knee was instantly destroyed, and he fell down on the knee that was just shot, cursing and screaming nothing at all as he did so.

I walked up to him, my legs returned to normal, my clothes also returned as they did so. They were completely free of any light-poisoning because of what I did to them. The wounds were still there, but I'll worry about that later.

I was right in front of him, and he looked up at me, with those **stupid looking red eyes of his** , and before he could say anything, I formed my arm into a bear's arm, long claws and all, and punched him right in the gut. He spit up blood, and went careening into the trees, hitting several branches and then falling down a hill that I hadn't seen before, vanishing from my sight, even with my enhanced vision.

I wanted to go after him, to make sure he was **dead and if he wasn't I was going to do so much more. Hell, I'll probably still go even if he is-**

[Okay, that's it. I'm cutting you off.]

 _Huh?_

" _ **GAH! MOTHERFUCKER!**_ "

Whatever the hell I'd done to my body was immediately reversed as [ **Nightmare Masque** ] felt like it disappeared, and I tumbled to the ground, clutching at my knee.

"What the hell!? What the fuck happened!? How did I- What did- Why-!" I continually cursed and stumbled over my words as I held my _destroyed_ knee. _Fuck_ , if we weren't still getting Asia soon, I might not be able to walk ever again! Hurts like a motherfucker! Shit!

[You're lucky, boy. I'll give you that.] The voice of Phobetor boomed in my head, startling me and jostling my injured stomach, which I nursed with a groan.

"When the hell were you able to talk to me again!? I haven't heard your voice in over a week, asshole!" I cursed at the new voice in my head.

[I'm able to talk to you now since you activated [ **Nightmare Masque** ] fully, boy. Congratulations on that, by the way. If you hadn't of activated it when you did, you'd be dead.]

 _Huh, I activated [_ _ **Nightmare Masque**_ _]? I can't remember much, but I do remember…_

[Yes, you did activate your Sacred Gear. Stop repeating after me. It's annoying.]

 _Oh, just go fuck yourself- pleh!_

I spit up blood, not my own though. Did I bite Freed? I… kinda remembered that. It was all kind of fuzzy, though. It tasted _terrible_ , worse than Raynare's.

 _I'm comparing the taste of blood. This is my life now. Damn._

[Few of my wielders have awakened [ **Nightmare Masque** ], fewer still with their mind intact. Though, you were very close to losing it there for a moment. We'll talk more about it when you fall asleep tonight. For now, you should focus on getting back to your comrades. If I'm correct, from what I've seen from your memories, that whole event should be nearly over by now.]

Oh, yeah, I almost completely forgot about that whole thing. My mind's still a little foggy right now, but I definitely feel better. That was…

I don't want to go through that again. Losing control like I did and not being able to remember well…

 _Wait… wait just a fucking moment._

"Phobetor?"

[Hm? You know you can talk to me in your mind, boy. You don't have to say things aloud. And aren't you supposed to be heading towards a certain abandoned church right about now?]

"You said that I activated [ **Nightmare Masque** ] completely, right?"

[Are you thick? Didn't I just say that you did moments before you asked again? You know how I feel about repeating myself, boy.] I could practically hear Phobetor's exasperation with me.

"Just answer the fucking question, you dickhead!" I growled.

[Hah, fine! Yes, you did activate [ **Nightmare Masque** ] completely, you clod!]

"And when I activate [ **Nightmare Masque** ]," My voice was almost trembling with excitement. "I don't have to deal with the night terrors anymore, right?"

[And you ask another question you already know the answer to! What is with you, boy!? I know that you almost went mad, but even mad people don't do this!]

"Don't ruin this moment for me, douchebag! Answer the question!"

I could hear Phobetor's long, exaggerated sigh echo in my cranium. [Yes! You should no longer experience night terrors caused by the Sacred Gear itself. However, this doesn't mean you won't have to deal with night terrors caused by other factors…]

Phobetor's voice trailed off as I got unsteadily on to my feet. My knee hurt terribly, my stomach was on fire. My arms were covered in scratches and my legs were scarred with slashes from Freed's light-sword, and two bullet holes dotted my chest. And, through all of that, I celebrated.

" **YEEEE-HE-HE-HE-EESSS!** " I cheered. "Fucking yes! I can go to sleep again! Yes! **YEEEEEESSS**! Dear Lord- **OW**!" Accidentally saying 'his' name, I had my hands on my head, waiting for it to pass.

[Idiot.]

 _Fuck you, Phobetor._

* * *

It was difficult, walking on my knee. The kneecap wasn't gone, thankfully, it was just fractured. Nonetheless, it still hurt immensely. That, with my slashed stomach and multiple injuries everywhere else, made the journey to return to the church _hurt_. The endurance the Rook piece gave me may have made it so that I could walk at all right now, but it certainly didn't stop the pain.

 _Quit complaining about the pain, Roland. From what I remember with my fight with Freed, I did a whole lot worse to him than he ever did to me._

I still had Freed's pistol, too. It was pretty, and considering who we're going to be facing next in canon, it may have its uses.

Besides, maybe now I can call myself a gunslinger, just like the person I named myself as.

As I got closer to the church, I could definitely hear voices come from inside of it. Mostly cackling, but, I also heard something that sounded like a… prayer? Oh, yeah, Issei did do that, didn't he? I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, though, so I don't know how far along he is in his fight with Raynare. Has it begun? Is it just about to end?

I got my answer as soon as I heard Raynare's panicked screeches, a flash of green light encompassing the entire inside of the church, shining through the windows, and Issei shouting, loud enough to wake the dead.

" **YOU'RE AN ANGEL, RIGHT? THEN FUCKING FLY!** "

[ **Explosion!** ]

The stained-glass window above the broken-down church door shattered, and out came the wildly flailing, stupidly dressed fallen angel Raynare. She screamed as she fell, fallen angel wings splayed out, and then she became mercifully silent as she hit the ground with an audible thud, out of sight of the doorway into the abandoned church.

 _…Well, I guess me and Issei have proven ourselves tonight._

I saw all of this nearby, and so it only took me a few moments to get close to Raynare's limp form.

Can I be truthful for a moment? I was actually hoping that she wouldn't be the villain she was in canon. Sure, I guess it was an inevitability, this universe being so close to canon as far as I can tell, but still, it would add something… new, I suppose.

And it has nothing to do with her being my type or anything. _Shut up_.

"Wha-wha-" She croaked out, trying to get up and failing. "How, did h-he-"

"Oh, you're awake." I said, by accident.

She looked up and saw me, and her features instantly soured into a deep scowl. "Y-you-!"

"Yes, me." I tried summoning [ **Nightmare Masque** ], but I… couldn't? Why couldn't I summon my Sacred Gear!?

[I sealed it off from you so you could retain your sanity.] Phobetor explained.

 _Why-_

[We'll talk about it later, boy. After we're done with our business here. For now, you should focus on the beauti- I-I mean that fallen angel over there. She's getting up.]

 _…I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that._

[You didn't hear it. I'm talking to you in your mind-]

 _Shut up, Phobetor._

I refocused my attention on Raynare, and saw that Phobetor was right, she was trying to get up. Better remedy that~!

Even without [ **Nightmare Masque** ], I still had my Rook Strength, so I did what any sane individual would do when faced with a villain such as Raynare.

I punched her, straight in the face.

[Truly, you are a shining example of chivalry.]

 _Fuck off, Phobetor._

She fell back to the ground, presumably out cold. Wow, Issei must have done a number on her, I didn't even punch her that hard…

"And for the record," I said. "Me and Ise would have kicked your ass the first time if you hadn't been such a coward!"

 _Aaaaaaaah! I've always wanted to say that!_

"…That's a lot of blood." I heard a certain monotone voice from my left. I must be really tired now, I barely even jumped when she did that.

"It was rough." I said, looking towards her. Huh, she doesn't even have a scratch on her. Lucky fucker, she didn't have to fight Freed in this universe. "What are you doing here?"

"Buchou asked me get that." She pointed at Raynare, who still hadn't recovered from me pretty much knocking her out.

"Hah," I sighed. "Well, get her. Let's get this over with."

Koneko nodded, and grabbed Raynare's arm. We entered the abandoned church, with Koneko dragging Raynare with us. The scene in the church was expected.

"Ara ara, there's Roland-" Akeno began as she saw both of us, but her eyes widened when she saw the state I was in. "My, you've taken quite a beating, haven't you?"

 _Wait… wasn't Akeno somewhere else when this whole scene happened!? Well, it's only a minor change from canon, but sill…_

"I guess you could say that…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"…He took on that stray priest alone." Koneko ratted me out.

"He did what?" Rias stared directly into my eyes. Fucking hell, that stare can be used as a weapon, I could almost feel myself shrinking underneath it! She sighed. "We'll talk about this later, for now, we have something else to take care of."

Issei was being held up by Kiba, and he could see what Koneko dragged in with us. Raynare regained consciousness soon after we brought her in. "You!" She said, looking at Rias with pure hatred.

"You must be the fallen angel Raynare, yes? Nice to meet you, I'm Rias Gremory, Heir to House Gremory. I'm sure you're familiar with one of my newest servants, Issei Hyoudou?"

"The lecherous boy with the [ **Twice Critical** ]… The one Lord Azazel told me to observe…" Raynare mumbled out.

"Ah, you see, that is where you are wrong." Rias looked back briefly to see Issei's Sacred Gear, the [ **Boosted Gear** ], in all its complete glory. She smirked slightly.

 _Hah, we both completely activated our Sacred Gears tonight._

"My pawn's Sacred Gear is not just a simple [ **Twice Critical** ]. It's actually the [ **Boosted Gear** ]. The mid-tier Longinus class Sacred Gear that is said to be able to kill even a god." Raynare's eyes widened as she realizes her immense fuck-up. "Instead of doubling the user's power only once for a minute, the [ **Boosted Gear** ] doubles the user's power consecutively every 10 seconds, with the only limit being the user's stamina."

"Y-you-!" Raynare stumbled over herself, trying to gain some ground in this exchange.

 _This is really pathetic… then again, I do have memories of crying during my fight with Freed, so I can't really say anything, can I?_

"Y-you'll see!" Raynare stuttered. "W-when my comrades get here-!"

"Ufufu, do you mean those other fallen we destroyed earlier?" Akeno giggled. "They didn't put up much of a fight, I'm sad to say."

 _…That's only slightly frightening…_

Rias walked up to Raynare, and in her hand, she held several fallen angel feathers. "In other words, your friends won't be here to help you."

 _…Why is the supernatural world filled with so many scary women?_

"Looks like I got more than I bargained for with my master…" I heard Issei mumble in response to something Kiba said. I really should pay more attention to what's going on, but I agree wholeheartedly with that sentiment, Issei.

"Now, Fallen angel Raynare," Rias said, holding her hand up, and forming a red ball of Destruction. "Do you have any last words before I erase you from existence?"

 _Huh, she's more pissed about this situation than she lets on…_

I knew how this situation would continue, but it didn't make it any less tragic when it did happen.

"Issei-kun! Please save me! This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

 _Oh shit son._

"W-what?" Issei pulled free from Kiba, and walked towards Raynare. Kiba tried to go after him, but Rias stopped him. Fucking hell, she might have to stop _me_ in a minute.

Raynare had transformed into her 'Yuuma Amano' form, the one Issei no doubt fell in love with at first sight. She held up her arm, showing the wristband Issei had gotten for her on their date.

 _Fucking hell, this is hard to watch_.

"W-why-" Issei sounded choked up. "Why do you still have that…?"

"I kept it so I could remember our time together! See? I love you, Issei-kun! Please, save me!" Raynare pleaded, in that fake light voice of hers.

 _Oh, you bitch._

"You… how far are you willing to go? When will you stop?" Issei turned around, and walked away. "Buchou, please…"

Rias walked up to Raynare, Power of Destruction in hand. "Now, redemption for my precious servant."

Raynare's face reverted to her old form, and she screamed, in rage and in fear. There was a bright red flash, and then… she was just gone. Forever. Fallen angel feathers surged out from the point of impact, and scattered everywhere.

 _So, that's what it looks like when someone is destroyed with the Power of Destruction… I would have gone with strangulation myself, but I suppose that will have to do._

[I feel sad right now.]

 _Why?_

[N-no reason, boy! Mind your own business!]

 _You're the one who started talking to me, asshole! Not the other way around!_

While Phobetor was talking about nonsense in my head, I watched Issei step towards the body of… Asia…

 _Holy shit, I completely forgot about her. Fuck!_

He just walked up to her body, and looked down at her. It looked like he was about to cry. "I'm useless… I couldn't even save her in time…"

 _Yeah, fuck canon. I'm going to help this lecherous fuck. The timeline won't change much anyway even if I do._

I looked at Rias, who was holding Asia's Sacred Gear, [ **Twilight Healing** ]. "Go on, then." I pointed to where Issei and Asia's body were. "You know you want to."

Rias gave me a warning look, but nodded nonetheless. She went to Asia's body, and promptly put her Sacred Gear back in. That looked… weird up close, it just sort of disappeared as it entered her body.

"Buchou, what are you-" Issei began, but he promptly cut off by Rias.

"It would be a waste to just leave her like this, you know? I could use someone like her on my peerage." Rias said.

"Y-you mean-!?"

"I have an extra bishop piece. She'd be perfect for it."

And that's how it went in this universe. I'm just glad Asia's being revived, maybe she can heal my grievous wounds, because they are _really_ starting to hurt. My stomach and legs are on _fire_ , let alone my arms and chest…

If I was a human, I'd well and truly be dead by now.

Rias summoned her Evil Pieces box out of a magic circle. How does she do that? And where can I learn to do that!? She picked a bishop piece, and placed it on Asia's chest. Then, she began chanting.

"I, Rias Gremory, by my name. To thee, Asia Argento. To allow thy soul to descend to this Earth once more. To become my demon servant. As your new master, I grant you a new life!"

 _She used that for all of us, right? Huh, that's actually a pretty cool chant, if I do say so myself. W-wait, didn't Rias get the bishop piece from Akeno in canon? And she summoned the whole box in this universe? How much has changed just from my presence in this universe!? It's just small things like that, but still! What next!?_

A red Gremory circle appeared below Asia's body, and in a blinding flash of light, the bishop piece disappeared, and-

"…Huh?" Asia's green eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. "What happened?"

 _Well, even if it didn't happen the same way, at least the outcome is still the same. That's a relief._

"A-Asia!" Issei shouted in relief, and immediately almost tackled her from her sitting position back to the ground. "Y-You're okay!"

"I-Ise-san? What's going on?"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Rias said, sitting at her desk, her fingers laced in front of her with her elbows propped up on her desk. "You willingly took on a stray priest, who's mental state was questionable at best, alone, with absolutely zero experience in fighting priests in general?"

"That's the gist of it, yes." I answered truthfully. Not like I would want to lie in this situation or anything.

"Even though you had comrades with you, that could help you?" Rias motioned her hand over Koneko, Kiba, and Issei, who were all sitting down and eating cake, in celebration of the addition of the 3 newest members of the peerage. I didn't get any cake.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"And while you were fighting said stray priest, losing, you activated your Sacred Gear fully?"

"Yup."

Rias sighed and massaged her temples. "You know that you can rely on your teammates, right Roland? You don't have to take everything on alone."

I shrugged. "You did the same thing with Issei." I pointed out, and Issei rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You just didn't explicitly say it to me. And besides, I activated my Sacred Gear, I didn't suffer any permanent damage, thanks to Asia's healing." I gestured in the direction of the ex-nun, who was currently taking a shower. "It all worked out in our favor, didn't it?"

Rias sighed again. "I suppose it did." She got up. "However, do take my words to heart, Roland, if you do something like that again, it might not end fine like it did here."

"Yeah, yeah." I said. I'll take her words to heart, even if I don't sound like it. "Can I _please_ have some cake now?"

"Hmm." She hummed, probably thinking whether I deserve it or not.

 _I think I deserve it._

[Of course you do.]

 _Die in a fire, Phobetor._

[One of my past wielders did. It wasn't a pleasant sensation, but I've felt worse.]

 _What-_

"Ara ara, Buchou. It would hurt my feelings if everyone didn't get to taste the cake I made!" Akeno said.

"Fine." Rias said. "I suppose you did take out that stray exorcist, from the story you told me, and that deserves _something_." She turned to me. "But remember what I said, Roland."

 _I can has cake!_

[And you get on everyone else for saying stupid things…]

 _Fascimile._

[Coward.]

 _Gragh!_

* * *

I went to sleep for the rest of the night, confident that I wouldn't have to deal with the nightmares anymore.

"Welcome back, boy."

Unfortunately, I didn't take into account this particular nightmare.

"I am not 'a' nightmare. I am the Nightmare God." Phobetor corrected, sitting in his chair and drinking some sort of liquid out of his teacup. How does he even drink like that with those doggy lips?

"A copy of a Nightmare God." I countered.

"Yes, and you cried while you fought Freed Sellzen." Phobetor retorted.

"I was having a breakdown, what the hell do you want from me!?"

Phobetor sighed. "The breakdown you had is the thing I wanted to discuss before you went to sleep tonight." He stared at me, his doggy lips still unmoving as he spoke. "What do you remember about what happened with Freed Sellzen?"

"Honestly? Not much." I replied, sitting down in the chair opposite of his. "I really haven't thought about it much, I… I don't like losing control, like I did, I think."

"H-hmm." Phobetor hummed. "Do you know why you were experiencing such a violent outburst, and had such thoughts before your battle?"

"No, why?" I asked, genuinely curious. I'm not usually that violent, at least, I don't think I am.

"You're not usually that violent, yes." Phobetor reassured me. "However, those thoughts, those _urges_ you were experiencing when you fought Freed, those came from the Sacred Gear."

… _Huh?_

"You heard me." Phobetor said, taking another sip of tea. "All Sacred Gears grow more powerful the more emotional the host is, but [ **Nightmare Masque** ] in particular responds to the negative emotions of the user, feeding them, allowing them to grow and fester until they burst out. Now, if it was just that, then their wouldn't be a problem. Usually, with time, those would go away. But here…"

He paused briefly, as if inspecting something, then he continued. "You have heard me talk about the past wielders a few times, yes?"

"Yeah? What about them?"

"Yes, well, those with [ **Nightmare Masque** ] usually don't have the best childhood. This was an unfortunate oversight by my progenitor. Years of neglect and hatred has a way of twisting the psyche, and most of my wielders, one way or another, have gone mad, or at best grew up to be incredibly cynical. Point is, they haven't led the best lives."

"Okay," I said. "Where are you going with this?"

"Hush!" Phobetor shushed me. "Listen to me, boy! Now, you conceptualized [ **Nightmare Masque** ], and the remnants of those past wielders, their shreds of consciousness that were left behind, can view your memories too."

 _Oh, I see where this is going. Fuck…_

Phobetor nodded. "Yes, you're getting it. They saw how you basically created the concept of this Sacred Gear, and all of its features. So now, instead of blaming fate for this Sacred Gear, they're blaming you. They see you as the creator of their torment."

"Oh, well, that's just _brilliant_!" I said, sarcastically. "So, how does this connect to me losing control?"

"The past wielders influenced your mind, along with the Sacred Gear's power itself. They wanted you to go mad, and activate this Sacred Gear's forbidden move, which in your current state, would kill you." Phobetor explained. "They got you to activate the Sacred Gear fully by releasing all your bottled up emotions and twisting them to torment you, and to get an emotional response out of you."

 _Okay, now that's fucked up._

"Indeed it is." Phobetor agreed, taking another sip from his teacup. "Personally, I'm hoping you won't go down the road of the past users. I've grown jaded of broken minds and tormented thoughts. You've gotten this far with your mind intact. Please, keep it that way."

The room grew darker, and I grew more… tired.

"Oh, and one more thing before I release you from here, Roland." Phobetor said, putting his teacup down and staring at me directly. "Don't bottle up your negative emotions and thoughts like you've been doing. Not only does it make it easier for the past wielders to influence you, it just isn't healthy." He leaned back in his chair, and picked up a book from a bookshelf close by. "Goodnight, Roland."

And, with that, I saw darkness. Nothing but darkness.

 _Sweet, nothingness at last!_

* * *

 ** _Now, how was that? Did you despise it? Wouldn't surprise me, honestly._**

 ** _So yeah, maybe you can get a glimpse at Nightmare Masque's abilities from that fight. It will get more and more interesting as time goes on, I promise you._**

 ** _...I really don't know what else to put here. So I'm just going to say that the next chapter, is going to be about familiars. YAY! And no, it won't be Tiamat, it'll be someone else._**

 ** _So bye until next time!_**


	7. A Familiar Feeling

**_Hello everyone, and welcome back._**

 ** _So, this is kinda an intermediate chapter between the Fallen Angel Arc and the Raiser Arc, and Roland gets his familiar, which you'll find out more about soon. I'll be honest, this isn't the best chapter I've ever posted, I cut out a great deal of it early on, and the ending seems pretty rushed to me because I was finding it boring to write, so you may want to lower you expectations a bit. But yeah, hope you enjoy, I guess?_**

 ** _And now, the reviews:_**

 ** _king_** ** _gilgamesh : Sorry to hear that, man. I honestly am, but this is a self-insert, and I could definitely see myself doing that in that situation, given that they are the protagonists of the show, and I may be inclined to trust them a little more despite my worries of it being an alternate universe. Sorry this story wasn't for you, I guess._**

 ** _Cf96 : Thank you._**

 ** _approximationOfhumanity : Glad to see you think so. Hopefully you decided to read it to the end._**

 ** _Alex The God Killer : Thank you. Yeah, in hindsight, I can definitely see that it was realistic to have a breakdown in a situation like that. Thanks for reassuring me._**

 ** _RevansStories : Well... Yasaka may not be a possibility, but that doesn't mean another member of the Kyoto youkai faction won't be a part of it... ;) _****_Congratulations, you got the reference! I literally pulled that line from Halo Wars, that's why Roland thought 'I always wanted to say that' afterward! You get to see his familiar this chapter, hope you like it!_**

 ** _Tykronos : You should be... that will be very important in the future. Don't worry, I doubt Roland would let it end the way it did in canon, but that doesn't mean it will be a good ending either..._**

 ** _korlinki : I literally put in the beginning AN that it might be a bit boring since it was the beginning. Guess you skipped over it just like you skipped 2/5 of the first chapter. GG._**

 ** _Now, on with the chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD._**

* * *

Regular Speech"

 _Thinking_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to user only]

* * *

 _I ALWAYS LIKED DOGS, BUT I PREFERRED BIGGER ONES TO SMALLER ONES._

 _IF YOU WANT TO GET ME IN A GOOD MOOD BEFORE A CONVERSATION, BRING A PUPPY._

* * *

"Is there any reason why you brought… _that_ , this time?" Asked my only regular client who didn't ask for crap that I couldn't grant.

My eyebrow twitched involuntarily. "Is there a problem with him?" I asked dangerously.

 _Probably not the best way to treat my client, but I just got him! I wanted to pet him for a little longer…_

The client who had played a chess game with me the first time I answered a contract had summoned me again about 3 days after the church raid, and just a couple hours after I got my familiar, which was currently laying down in my lap, snoozing peacefully, which made me slightly irritated when my client brought attention to him despite him not even doing anything. He's been well behaved so far!

 _Besides… he didn't summon me for over a week when I was getting swarmed by idiots with superiority complexes._

"No, not a _problem_." My client stressed. "It's just that… my _roommate_ doesn't really like pets a lot. And I'm scared he might find out that there was one here. And when he's angry…" He paused, and then moved his bishop on the chess board. "Took your pawn."

I moved ever so slightly, causing the creature in my lap to grumble irritably. " _Fucker_ … Well, your roommate can deal with it, mister. 'Cause this 'pet' isn't going anywhere."

"Aren't you supposed to be… I dunno, more _receptive_ when it comes to what I want? You _are_ the devil that _I_ summoned, after all." He said, moving one of his own pawns.

"Yes, and this 'pet' wasn't part of the deal, and thus is not subject to any of the terms of our deal. Besides, look at him! Has he done anything? I can promise you, he won't. Stop worrying about it." I replied, moving a bishop.

"Alright, fine. It's not like it's your head on the line if they throw a temper tantrum…" My client said, moving a bishop that I hadn't seen before and taking _my_ bishop.

 _Ah hell… was this guy taking it easy on me the first time he summoned me?_

[Wouldn't surprise me. From what I've seen, you're terrible at chess.] For some reason, Phobetor felt the need to interject.

 _Go to hell, Phobetor._

[Aren't we actually supposed to be going to Hell in around 2 to 3 months? I wonder how my progenitor is doing…?]

And then Phobetor was silent, thankfully.

"Hey," My client snapped a finger in front of me. He was leaning forward on the table to do this. "It's your turn, Mr. Devil."

"Ah, right, sorry." I apologized, moving my knight out into the middle of the board.

"So," My client began, pointing at the black mass on my lap. "How'd you get him?"

"Now that, that's a story." I sighed, a bit more dramatically than I had intended.

"Well, at the rate this game is going, we have plenty of time, and I'm kinda bored right now, Mr. Devil. It's not that you're a boring opponent-"

 _Oh please, it's exactly that, Mr. Client._

"-I'd just like to hear it, if that's fine with you."

Well, it's not like I have anything to lose if I tell it, although I'll probably omit names and who and why we did certain things. Besides, he's right, with the rate this game is going, I'd probably have more fun telling the story of getting this lovable little fucker on my lap than playing this game and getting my ass kicked.

"Alright," I said. "Fine, you convinced me. Now, it all started around noon today…"

* * *

"Are you serious?" I shuddered.

"What? It's important that you get an education," Rias reasoned. "And since you write nothing but English and a little bit of broken Spanish, this could be a good opportunity for you to learn more about the country you're soon to be staying in for the time being."

"It's not that!" I said, not only thinking about the bad time I'll be having in Kuoh Academy, but also the fact that- "You said it yourself! 'Soon' to be staying in!? You enrolled me into Kuoh Academy _before_ you got me an apartment!?"

She frowned. "You have to be patient with these sorts of things, Roland. I know that you've been here for a while now-"

"Almost 2 weeks, ma'am!"

"- _but_ just hold on for at least a few more days. Besides, your walk to the school will be a lot shorter than when you get your apartment." She finished, obviously a little irritated that I interjected into her part of the conversation.

"Yes, they'll see that I come from the Old School Building, and then they'll start asking _questions_!" Not to mention that with one of my Sacred Gears innate abilities, those questions and rumors will definitely not be pleasant! _Thanks, Phobetor!_

[You're welcome.]

 _Piss off!_

"…You shout and complain too much, Roland-senpai." Koneko said, on the couch behind me.

Oh, so she's calling me 'Roland-senpai' now. _Great_ , just what I wanted, _another_ Japanese honorific added to my name that totally doesn't fit my western name! _Damnit!_

"Roland, this really isn't a big deal." Rias said. "Why are you stressing so much over this?"

Let's go over the list in my mind, shall we? One, I don't like going to a new school, with people who I've never met, in a country I've never been in before and therefore know nothing about, with a Sacred Gear that unconsciously makes those less magically inclined to hate me _on sight_. Two, I _really_ do not like my room in the Old School Building anymore. Call me superstitious, but there are some bad memories in that room, particularly of the _nightmarish_ kind. And three, I really just want to have my own place for once! I know that I'll never be alone anymore, thanks to Phobetor, but-

[Those are some lecherous thoughts you are having, Roland. And you get on that Red Dragon Emperor for being so perverted.]

 _I will fucking destroy you, Phobetor._

[Please, if I were to be released from this Sacred Gear, I could kill you without breaking a sweat, boy. My progenitor was, and is, in the Top 20 most powerful existences in this dimension, and I am a… _copy_ of him]

 _Oh yeah? And what am I thinking of right now, Phobetor?_

[…Y-you! You wouldn't dare-!]

 _If Oppai Dragon became a thing, then_ that _certainly could as well. Don't underestimate me, Fascimile._

[S-such crassness! What kind of _monster_ are you!?]

I was going to reply, but Rias apparently doesn't appreciate it when her servants suddenly go silent and stare at the nearest wall for seconds at a time, because I felt a finger flick across my forehead.

"You didn't answer me, Roland." She said, impatiently. "Why is this such a big deal for you? You of all people know I take care of my servants like they are family. You'll get your own place in just a matter of _days_ at this point." She finished, sitting back down.

I rubbed my head unconsciously, even though that didn't hurt at all, with an annoyed expression. And, number four, I'm just a plain impatient bastard.

[I know that already.]

 _Shut the fuck up already!_

[No!]

"Ara ara, Roland-kun is such an impatient boy." Akeno _giggled_. "If you want, I could let you stay with me."

 _Red alert! Red alert! Danger! Danger!_

"Hmm." Rias hummed. "I suppose that could work out. Roland _does_ seem to be very impatient and irritable today…"

"U-umm…" I stuttered. It's not like I don't want to, but the stare, or lack thereof, because her eyes are closed and she's _smiling at me_ , Akeno is giving me right now is ever so slightly… _predatorial_.

"T-that won't be necessary!" I finally blurted out. "I-I can wait for my own place, i-it's fine!"

"I knew you'd see it my way, Roland." Rias smiled.

"Ara, how disappointing. I suppose I'll have to find someone else…" Akeno said.

 _Did they just fucking plan that!?_

[You've been played.]

 _Shut. The. Fuck. Up._

I was going to sit down, and reflect on my life choices when Issei and Asia came into the room. If I remember correctly, weren't they on flyer duty today…?

"Good afternoon, Buchou-san!" Asia greeted Rias, and Issei waved.

 _Ngh, why does Asia have honorifics in her speech? I mean, she speaks Italian, right? Why does what she say translate into honorifics!? My 'Language' ability doesn't fucking work!_

[Or, maybe it is just adapting to the environment you are in. Have you ever thought about that?]

 _If I want your opinion, Phobetor, I'll ask for it!_

Rias smiled at the newcomers. "Good Afternoon, you two. Finished passing out flyers today?"

"Yup!" Issei confirmed. "It's Roland's turn tomorrow, right?"

 _Oh, come on! I was going to the forest tomorrow too… guess I'll have to waste tomorrow doing grunt work. Also, major déjà vu with this scene…_

"Actually, today is the last day you 3 will pass out flyers." She turned to me briefly. "In fact, I was thinking about getting you three familiars."

 _Familiars!? Already? I guess we're going the anime route this time 'round… I suppose this could be interesting, it would certainly make passing out flyers less of a hassle, and allow me to have more free time. Although… I wonder what familiar I would get…?_

"Familiars?" Issei had a confused expression, and then he said. "Oh! Is this about that competition with Souna-kaichou yesterday?"

"Competition?" I questioned, looking at Rias. "Souna? What have you been doing instead of _getting me a place to live?_ "

Rias sighed, exasperated. "I thought we dropped that. You're acting a bit childish now."

"Remember, Roland-kun, my house is always open to you." I heard Akeno say, which sent a shiver down my spine, and I promptly fell silent.

I guess we're also skipping the tennis match and the dodgeball match, if Issei is mentioning them, either that, or _I'm_ the only one that missed them, in which case now I feel like a bit of a douche.

"But yes, me and Sona had a competition yesterday to decide who would be able to get a familiar for our newest servants. Sona is also a High-class devil attending Kuoh Academy, so we settle our disputes like that." Rias held her arm out, and I saw that… bat-thing hanging off of her. That's her familiar, right? The one that basically saved Issei's life. Huh, wonder if I could teach my familiar to turn into a humanoid? "Familiar's are a basic requirement for a devil. They can pass out flyers, perform basic tasks, and some of the larger ones can even be used as an extra combatant. Unfortunately, familiars can only be caught during a full moon."

 _Blah, blah, blah, stuff I've known for whats felt like years, but good to know that I'm right._

"All of us have familiars." Kiba said, and he had a small white bird on his shoulder.

"…Everyone except you 3." Koneko added, a small white cat perched on her head.

 _Okay, not gonna lie, kinda cute, that._

"And now, we're going to go and get you 3 familiars." Akeno finished, with little gremlin-looking things crawling all around her like ants.

 _That was planned, it had to be. That was way too coordinated for it not to be._

[Why do you always state the obvious?]

 _Go fuck yourself, Phobetor._

[Is that all you can say? 'Go fuck yourself, Phobetor' 'Piss off, Phobetor.' 'Die in a dumpster fire, Phobetor' Get creative, boy! Your insults are starting to bore me.]

 _Punk ass voice in my head…_

"So," I said, shaking my head away from the punk ass voice in my head, ha! "When are we doing this? And how? Going to get these familiars I mean."

 _Keep up the façade, Roland… No matter how much you want to just get going…_

Surprisingly, Kiba answered. "Familiars can only be caught during the full moon, like Buchou said, but we also have to go to a secluded part of the Underworld to find suitable ones."

Rias nodded. "Yes, we have to go to a place called the 'Familiar Forest'."

 _Creative name._

[Says the boy who named himself after a book character.]

 _I WILL EAT YOU!_

[…What?]

"And in answer to your question, Roland." Rias moved towards the magic circle in the middle of the room, which turned red as she stepped onto it. "We can go right now. It's a full moon tonight, after all."

* * *

"Wait wait wait wait!" My client rudely interrupted me. "You… you don't have your own place to live? So you have to mooch off your boss? Pffft, hahahahahaha! That's hilarious!" My client laughed at me to my face.

 _Oh, go suck a dick, asshole!_

"She didn't give me a choice!" I defended myself. "Apparently, it's difficult to get a place for someone to live when said someone doesn't technically exist…" I muttered, mostly to myself.

"Eh? He-he, did you say something Mr. Devil? Sorry for laughing in your face, but it's just so, haha! Oooooh, my. You're right, it's not funny. What is funny is that I just took your queen while you weren't looking. Ha!"

I looked at the board and- _motherfucker!_ He was taking it easy on me last time, the bastard! I swear to the Maou himself, I will beat this guy someday! Mark my words!

"But back to your story." My client waved his hand dismissively. "You were going to this 'special place' and what did you find?"

I groaned. "Good Lo- Yeah, that's the worst part." I pet the head of my familiar in my lap.

* * *

It was only a short magic circle trip to the Familiar Forest, apparently. It also doesn't have to be the night of a full moon, but the _day_ of a full moon for you to properly capture a familiar here, which is an interesting tidbit. When we did arrive in the Familiar Forest though, it was night time, with a full moon in the sky, the _red and purple_ sky, but the sky nonetheless.

We were on a stone circle, in the middle of a clearing, with dead-looking trees surrounding us, and it was also on a second stone circle with several pillars of stone jutting out of the ground at various angles.

"And this," Rias gestured to the dead forest surrounding us. "is the Familiar Forest, everyone!"

 _Huh, so we're technically in the underworld, then?_

[ **WE ARE!?** ] The voice of Phobetor crashed through my head, almost painfully, which caused me to wince.

[Sorry, boy, but are you serious? Are we truly- Oh, we're in the Familiar Forest. Yes, I remember. How disappointing…] And then, Phobetor was just as silent as he was before. The hell was that? He already knew we were coming here, yet he freaked out when I mentioned we were in the underworld…

 _Questions for later._

"So, we have to find familiars for you 3 in around 24 hours, before the full moon is over." Rias explained to us.

"What happens after 24 hours?" Asia asked.

"…We get trapped here and starve to death." Koneko answered, looking… _truthful?_

 _Wait, that wasn't in-_

"W-what!?" Issei almost screamed. "A-are you serious!? Then we have to-!"

"Ise, calm down!" Rias commanded, which instantly placated the distressed brown-haired teen. "While that is technically, _technically_ , a possibility, all that really happens is that it's harder for us to leave. We'll be fine as long as we keep track of time."

 _Not gonna lie, I did almost panic like Ise did there._

"Which reminds me, Buchou, isn't the familiar master supposed to be around here somewhere?" Akeno said.

"I thought he was, I told him we were coming…"

 _Wait, I just remembered something… isn't the familiar master a-_

"Hello down there!" Cried a voice from one of the dead looking trees. We looked in that direction and-

 _You can't be serious._

I completely forgot this guy was basically a parody of fucking Ash Ketchum from Pokemon, or is it… Satouji, in Japan? Wait, I think I'm remembering this guy's name… Was it Zatouji? Fucking hell…

The man in question had torn clothes and a red baseball cap turned backward, like a _douche_ , and he was standing on one of the branches of the dead looking trees that surrounded us.

"Ah! Zatouji-san!" _Grrrrrrrr…_ "How are you doing today?" Rias said to the middle-aged man as he jumped out of the tree he was on, and walked towards us.

"I am doing just fine, Ms. Gremory! Are these the new servants you were talking about?"

 _Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! At least this guy doesn't speak in honorifics. And he's not that annoying as hell rhyming version either!_

"Indeed, they are." Rias nodded

"Ah, so two dull-eyed boys and a… _beautiful_ blonde!" Zatouji ogled Asia, and she was completely unaware… just forget the fact that he called you dull-eyed, Roland. Don't throw a fit here…

"Now, you guys want familiars, right?" _No, we came here because we wanted to sunbath, dumbass._ We nodded our heads, almost simultaneously. "Now there are many types of familiars. How does a Poison-type sound to you?"

 _Don't think about Pokemon, don't think about Pokemon, don't think about Pokemon…_

"Can we go with something a little less… scary sounding?" Issei quivered slightly.

"Are there dogs here? Or dog-like, at least?" I asked. I wouldn't mind a little mongrel following me around.

"Dogs!?" Zatouji repeated incredulously. "You want a dog? But there's so much more out here, you don't even know! In fact, let me show you…" He pulled out a big book, and opened it to a page that had a picture of an icy blue colored western dragon on it. "Now this, this is a familiar! Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon! One of the Dragon Kings and only female of the Dragon Kings! No one's caught her yet, which means you three could work together in tracking her down and taking her for yourself!"

 _Yeeeeeeaaaaaahhh, no. Pretty sure she'd just murder Ise the minute he showed his perverted face. Let's just poke a hole in this before it gets too big…_

[I don't know, boy. If you were to make one of the Dragon Kings a familiar-]

 _Shut it, you._

"Oh, tell me, why has no one caught her yet?" I tried to make the question sound as convincing as possible.

"Well, mostly because her powers roughly approach that of a Maou-class devil, but also because she's notoriously hard to find within this forest. That's why I'm thinking that you three could perhaps split up-"

"I think I want something else." I said curtly. "That's a bit out of our reach."

"'Out of our reach'? Yeah, you're right, that's some final boss type shit right there! We'd be crushed!" Issei basically said what I was thinking.

"U-umm, I think I'd like something a little less… big?" Asia went the 'could be misconstrued to mean something else' route.

Zatouji sighed in disappointment, and then he turned a page. "How about a hydra?"

Not only did the thing look _massive_ from a picture alone, with all those… heads. But the skull and crossbones on the yellowed page didn't help. Although, I do remember something about that creature…

"Hmm, a familiar like that would certainly be useful. Why don't you try and catch it, Ise?" Rias put her two cents in.

"B-Buchou!? T-That thing would kill me! Look at it! It would tear me apart!" Issei looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Ah, it was probably a mistake suggesting that. Hydra's have a very potent poison that even devils fear. And they also have a nasty habit of turning on their masters." Zatouji said.

 _Interesting… this requires future research._

[What are you thinking about, boy? Your thoughts just became murky…]

 _You'll see… soon…_

"C'mon!" Issei complained. "Can't I just get something that looks cute? Or maybe something-"

"Huh?" Zatouji interrupted Issei. "Look, kid, you can't just get something because it's cute."

"Uh, I think I'd like something cute." Asia said.

Zatouji did a _complete_ 180, and turned around, and began walking towards the forest. "Let's go get something cute! Something that the little lady will like!"

" _Tch!_ This guy…" Issei clicked his tongue in annoyance, and I was tempted to join him.

 _It's going to be a long day, I can feel it in my bones._

* * *

We'd only been travelling for about an hour when we came across a small body of water. It was completely still, with not a ripple in sight, and it almost seemed to glow.

 _Oh, I recognize this…_

"This is a special gathering place for creatures known as Undine! They are a powerful water-type Seirei, with absolutely gorgeous bodies!" The familiar master proudly explained.

 _Heh, yeah, they're gorgeous all right…_

I remembered this scene entirely when Issei got that familiar perverted glint in his eye. "Buchou, if I have a familiar, I can do whatever I want with it, right?"

"Oh? Why, yes, of course. It is your familiar after all." Rias answered, either ignoring the obvious warning signals or allowing the situation to develop for no other reason than 'because'.

A sentiment I can get behind, I'm certainly not telling Issei about what an Undine actually looks like. It's just too funny.

"Yes! Show me the Undines!" Issei seemed to be _very_ suddenly motivated.

Koneko eyed Issei suspiciously, as she should. I swear, it feels like she can read minds sometimes…

"Sorry, kid. Undines don't usually-" Zatouji was about to pop Issei's ballon when the water began to bubble and _roil._ And soon enough, out popped a-

 _Yeah, that looks about right._

Despite what Issei might have been thinking, the Undine that floated above the water now was nothing but muscle, with a very masculine face that seemed to always be caught somewhere between strained and… and… _aroused?_

Issei's reaction to this was expected, but that didn't make it any less _funny_.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS THIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS!?** " He screeched, falling to his knees and holding the sides of his face in abject horror.

I _lost it_. I almost fell to the floor, clutching at my chest as I laughed. Fucking hell, it's even funnier up close! **HA**! "I- he- Ise, you really should have thought about what that guy said!" I wiped a tear from my eye. "Maybe you'll learn to not let your lecherous thoughts lead you like that!"

Issei looked at me, angry tears in his eyes. "Screw you! All I was expecting was a familiar with big oppai, not- not this! Is that too much to ask for!?"

 _Apparently so._

"Huh! I didn't think they'd come out today! That is truly a rare sight, kid. And that Undine seems to be an especially powerful one! You said you wanted to catch it, right?" Zatouji seemed very interested in the Undine, which was now floating freely on the water. It almost looked like it was looking for something.

"Are you kidding me!?" Issei now looked at the familiar master. "No! No I don't want that _thing_!"

"I think it would make for an excellent familiar." Rias said, crossing her arms underneath her bust. "Are you sure you don't want to capture it?"

"Buchooooooooouu!" Issei's despair-filled cries must have been heard for miles.

I was going to say something else, but then I saw something scampering at the water's edge. It almost looked like a blackish blue colored _dog_. I recovered from my laughing fit, and while everyone else was watching Issei as his dreams were crushed, I cautiously walked towards it.

Yeah, it was deifinitely a dog, or at least something that looked a lot like a dog. It was only when I got closer that I realized it had _spikes_ that was made from its fur. It almost looked like a dog-shaped clump of seaweed. It's eyes were a dark brown color.

"Hey there, little guy…" I called out to the dog-like creature. I mean, it looked like a dog, how bad could it be? "Come on, I don't bite.

The dog-creature looked at me with its dark brown eyes, and a I felt a sort of connection with it as I got closer.

That was, until I felt a pair of disturbingly clammy _human_ feeling hands clamp onto the sides of my face, and the creature lunged up to my face, completely covering it.

" **SCREEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

" **GAH SONUVABITCH! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME! HELP!** " I tried to pry the dog-creature off of my face as I felt another hand grab around my waist. I ran around like a chicken with its head cut-off, wildly flailing my head in any direction. Barely hearing the others start speaking.

"What the hell is that!?"

"Ara ara, it's a clingy one."

"…That's a very spikey dog."

"Roland-san!? Are you okay!? What is that?"

"Zatouji-san! What is that creature doing to my servant!?"

"Roland-kun, stand still! Maybe I can hack it off!"

"Huh, so that's what the Undine was looking for… Oh yeah, we might want to pry that thing off before your servant loses his eyes, teeth, and nails, Ms. Gremory."

 _The_ _ **FUCK**_ _did he just say!?_

The thing was _weeping_ now, almost like a child, and the tail that was around my waist felt like it was moving up, and it pulled its body off of me for just a moment so it could-

 _ **OH DEAR GOD I CAN TASTE IT! HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!**_

Ignoring the momentary pain of thinking of His name, I flung myself around more wildly now, rolling on the floor, clutching at the thing that had just inserted a human like hand into my _fucking mouth gkh._

"Interesting… I've never seen an ahuizotl act in this way before…"

 _What the hell is an ahuizotl!?_ _ **HURRY UP AND GET IT OFF OF ME YOU DAFT PRICK!**_

I stumbled towards the water, and fell to my knees, again trying to pry the damned creature off of my face. I could see little features now, like the tail that it had in my mouth which _had a fucking hand at the end of it feeling all across my mouth and pinching at my teeth fucking kill me-_

"Uhh, guys? Is that Undine getting closer…?" I heard Issei said, with growing trepidation in his voice.

The Undine? What is he-

" **GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** " I heard a very masculine sounding voice as what felt like a bullet in fist form punch directly into the body on my face, and I heard a _snapping sound_ as the creature went limp.

I was launched several feet, landing on my back on the ground. I instantly went back to the creature on my face, and tore it off of me. The tail came out last. I coughed and nearly threw up as it fell to the ground. Spitting onto the ground, I looked back up briefly to see everyone watching me.

"Okay," I said, trying not to gag at the _horrible_ taste in my mouth. "What. The fuck. Was that?"

"An ahuizotl." The familiar master explained. "An Aztec creature that lives in the water. It usually doesn't come out of the water like that and attack people. Guess it just really liked you, fella! Shame that it's dead, but it seemed to be encroaching on Undine territory, so it was inevitable. Undines fight for their territory viciously."

I slowly got up, and looked at my fellow peerage members.

"We will never speak of this." I looked at the horizon longingly. "Can we leave yet?"

* * *

"So, you saw those water spirit thingy's, and left afterward?" My client questioned me.

I shivered, the phantom taste of the ahuizotl's tail-hand in my mouth as I spoke. "Yes, we left immediately after we saw those things and never went back."

"Is that so? …Aaaaand I've taken another Rook!" My client cheered.

 _He did that on purpose._

[And that's surprising to you?]

 _Why do you even talk!?_

"What happened after that then?" the chocolate-haired boy asked.

I chuckled. "Now… Prepare yourself…"

* * *

It has been about 2 hours since that little incident that didn't happen _shut up_ , and we weren't any closer to finding familiars for us 3. Not only that, it was also getting extremely hot out here, and the air felt like it was _weighing_ me down. The others didn't _seem_ to be in any discomfort, but I could still see the rivers of weat coming off them, and I just assumed that they were better at hiding it then I was.

[Which isn't a hard thing to do.]

 _Not right now, Phobetor. I'm singing to myself._

[Why do you think I spoke? I can _hear_ it, and your taste in music reflects you perfectly.]

 _I hate you._

Phobetor was right, though. I was singing the annoyance and discomfort away, so to speak.

 _Ooooh, and I'm the type of guy who likes to roam around, I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town! And when I find myself a'fallin for some girl, I hop right into the car o' mine and drive around the world, I'm a wanderer-_ _ **THE FUCK WAS THAT!?**_

And then, a terrifying sound, sounding a _lot_ like thunder, echoed across the entire dead-looking forest, reverberating inside my eardrums and making me cover my ears in pain.

"The hell was that!?" I yelled(?). It was a bit difficult to hear anything with this ringing in my ear…

"That was a Raiju!" Zatouji yelled back. "Their barks sound like thunder, and judging from the loudness of it, that one must have been close by!"

 _Phobetor! Can you hear anything!?_

[…]

 _Damnit, the one time you choose to be quiet…_

He said it had to be close by, right? Well, hopefully we can-

At that moment, I turned around and saw a small, blue and yellow spikey furred dog-looking creature looking at me curiously.

 _I'm getting some major flash backs right now…_

"If I were you, kid," Zatouji said. "I'd catch it. Raiju's rarely get this close to a person of their own accord, which means he must like you! Hey, if you find two more, could you tell me? I need two so I can make a stronger one and use that for-"

"Roland, if what Zatouji said is right, you have my permission to try and take that familiar." Rias interrupted the familiar master before he could continue on his tangent.

"Ufufu, if only I had found a raiju when we came here, Buchou. Could you imagine?" Akeno said.

I stopped listening there, and turned back to the raiju, which still looked at me, almost expectantly with its lightning blue eyes. With the experience with the ahuizotl still fresh in my mind, I hesitantly stepped towards the yellow and blue dog.

"C'mon, Roland! Catch it so I can get mine!" Issei called to me from somewhere.

"Fuck off, Ise-"

I think I made a mistake, because the next thing I knew, my muscles were moving on their own, and spasming at that, _incredibly painfully_. I could hear, faintly, in the distance:

" _ **GIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIAGAGAGAGAHAGAGHAGAGAH!**_ "

 _Where the hell is that coming from?_

[Fool! That's you screaming! You're being electrocuted!]

 _What? Oh, yeah, I think I read about that somewhere…_

I didn't have long to ponder that, because the next thing I knew, I was launched into the dying wilderness of the Familiar Forest, the shouts and screams, and… giggles of my comrades ringing in my ears as my vision went black before I landed.

* * *

"…You were zapped by a dog?" My client asked me, deadpan.

"No," I tried my best to not come out with a sarcastic remark. "It was a _Raiju,_ a lightning dog-or-something from Japanese mythology, I think. Little fucker most have been spooked when I suddenly shouted…"

"You know what's _really_ spooky?" My client had this _shit-eating_ grin on his face.

"…What?" I asked cautiously.

" _I_ just took your last pawn! No _queens_ for you~!" My clients sing-song voice echoed a lot like the thunderous roar of the raiju when I first heard it, and I had to suppress the urge to flip the table in a fit of impudent rage.

"Wow, your face got really red there." The chocolate-haired boy pointed out, playing the role of Captain Obvious. "Anything else happen? Well, obviously something did, since that mutt is on your lap, but how did you meet him?"

I calmed myself down enough to give an answer. "It was just after the raiju shocked me…"

* * *

 _Phobetor! Status report!_

[Status report? STATUS REPORT!? You were shocked by a raiju, boy! If you weren't a devil, it would have killed you instantly! Give your body enough time to recover, it should only take a few moments. If not, well, wait for your friends to get here. It shouldn't take long for them to find you, considering that there isn't a lot of brush around here…]

My eyes were fuzzy, and several of my poor, shocked muscles spasmed painfully as I lay down on the ground, having just woken up from, if I remember correctly, being electrified by that _dog-japanese-fuck you_ animal. I looked up at the sky through the gnarled and barren limbs of the trees, and gazed at the dark red and purple sky.

 _Huh, well one thing I can say about the underworld, it does have a nice night sky. If that is the night sky, I'm not entirely sure anymore at this point._

[It has been centuries since I've been to the underworld. One of my wielders had an unfortunate experience involving a stray devil, and she dedicated her life to eradicating them. She died when she invoked the Sacred Gear's forbidden move.]

 _Nice story, Phobetor. What is the forbidden move called, anyway?_

[It is called 'Breakdown The Beast'. If I'm not wrong, and I can read your memories, so it's unlikely that I am, that Sairaorg Bael has a Longinus that can also activate it, right?]

 _Right you are._

[Yes, well, imagine it like that, but the consequences for using it almost always lead to death. No matter what.]

 _Why's that-_

I stopped and took a sharp intake of breath as I heard a faint growl and a tug at the bottom of my pants, like something was biting at it.

 _Phobetor, what is that…?_

[Why are you whispering in your own mind, boy? And how am I supposed to know? I see through your eyes, and I'll be damned if I can perform astral projection in your current state.]

 _You're useless._

[Oh, yes, _I'm_ useless. Let us just forget the fact that without me, the probability of Rias Gremory reviving you was virtually nil. She may be a kind-hearted devil, but she is still a devil. They act on their own desires, and she thought that with me that you might be useful to her.]

… _You didn't have to go off on a tangent._

[Oh, trust me, boy. There are so many things I could say to you, and about the way you went about things in the beginning…]

 _Okay, can we focus on the tug on my leg, please?_

[Fine. But remember what I said.]

I moved my head, which was only slightly difficult now, I could start feeling my muscles again and the spasms were becoming less violent, and I saw-

 _Oh, for fuck's sake, not another_ dog.

[I thought you said you wouldn't mind having a dog?]

 _I did, but that was before I was molested by a water-dog and got the shit electrified out of me by electro-pooch. I think I could do without dogs for a while._

It was a small puppy, with black fur as dark as coal, pointed ears, and glowing red eyes that stared up at me, with a long tail that waved from side to side quickly. It looked up at me almost playfully, gnawing on my pants leg.

 _Okay, when did Jin fucking live in the Familiar Forest?_

"Are you going to try and eat me, little guy?" I croaked, semi-seriously. My throat felt sore.

The puppy barked through clenched teeth.

"Okay, I'm going to try and pet you now. Please don't try and electrocute me, or try to steal my teeth please." I shivered, the past two times I tried to do something akin to this flashing through my mind.

The puppy… nodded? And then it let go of my pants leg and bounded happily up closer to my face, within reach of my hand. He almost nudged at my hand, as if asking for it.

… _this has to be the most adorable dog I think I've ever seen…_

[You obviously haven't seen Nagai.]

 _Huh?_

[A story for another time, boy.]

I pet the black puppy on the head, and it lolled it's tongue out, panting excitedly. Its teeth were… _razor sharp_ and completely white.

 _Oh hell it's going to bite me…_

I cringed reflexively, ready to feel the puppy's teeth tear through my hand like tissue paper. But, it never happened. Although the puppy did grumble impatiently when I stopped stroking his head.

 _No, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about._

I sat up, with a grunt of pain, and the puppy trotted up in front of me, and sat directly in front of me, his eyes staring deep into mine.

I smiled, despite the still present apprehension of the creature that sat in front of me. And held my hand out for him to sniff.

He did so, and I pat his head again. Heh, this reminds me of… Zorro…

[What's wrong, boy? Your anxiety levels just spiked.]

 _It's… It's nothing, Phobetor._

[Are you sure? You know what can happen if you bottle up your emotions like I said…]

 _Yeah… yeah I know. Just… give me a moment._

I slowly got to my feet, careful to not fall down again. And I looked down at the puppy, who stared up at me patiently.

"Yeah… you're not bad, are you? Not like all these other fuckers in this forest, at least. Say, you want to follow me, boy?"

The puppy barked up at me in confirmation, I assumed.

 _Seriously, this puppy really reminds me of Jin from Slash Dog… I mean the resemblance is almost uncanny…_

[It's not [ **Canis Lykaon** ] if that is what you're truly thinking, boy. If it was, I would've told you. Whatever that dog is, it isn't that Tobio kid's Sacred Gear.]

 _Huh, good to know. If that's the case, I think I may have found my familiar…_

Now, all I have to do is regroup with the others-

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 _Found them._

* * *

I walked carefully over tree roots and underneath low hanging branches to find where the… _noises_ were coming from. The black puppy following close to me. Despite his small body, he was able to follow me easily. Huh, I wonder what _kind_ of dog he is. Definitely nothing normal, not with those glowing red eyes…

As I got closer to the noises I could make them out better. It sounded like a lot of _squishing_ and several… _moans_ …

 _Damnit, Ise._

[Why are you blaming the pervert? He didn't cause it to happen.]

 _Yeah, but he didn't stop it nor did he intervene when it did happen. I know that he'll get all the girls either way, but still..._

[Have you ever considered that the girls may not fall for him this time?]

 _No… why would I? He's the Red Dragon Emperor, that dragon trait is a chick-magnet if I remember._

[Hmm. True. But things could always end up differently.]

I sighed, shaking my head, and continued on. I stepped over a hill and-

 _I fucking knew it._

All the girls in the ORC were covered in slime, that was slowly dissolving their clothes and baring their bodies to the world. Issei was standing by, a perverted grin on his face, crying tears of joy. Zatouji was either completely ignoring the girls' bodies, or he just didn't care as he explained slimes to Issei.

"Ah, these are just slimes. They're really just a pest. The most they can do is eat away clothing, mostly that of girls, and literally nothing else. Those tentacle-looking things are just called tentacles. They attach themselves to women and drink their secretions."

"Buchoooooooou! I think I found my _perfect_ familiar!" Issei exclaimed, in a fit of perverted ecstasy.

 _This is just sad… No, Roland, no looking. Control yourself, you will not lose to tits…_

[Boy, if you could hear what the past wielders are screaming to you right now… you would not have a choice…]

"Are you serious, kid?" Zatouji looked at Issei with disapproving eyes. "Slimes and tentacles are the worst familiars you can possibly get!"

"I don't care! This slime represents me perfectly!" Issei proclaimed, hugging slime to his chest. "I'll name him Slime-taro! I'll feed him, pet him, and use him all the time!"

"…You're the worst." Koneko was still able to keep her composure, despite having her clothes being dissolved.

"Alright, I think I've seen enough." I said aloud, and everyone turned to me. "Black puppy, use Flamethrower!"

[…Really?]

 _Don't fucking judge me, Phobetor. You'd do the same._

[No, I wouldn't.]

I almost didn't expect the puppy to follow my orders, hell, I half expected it to not even follow me all the way up here. But, there it was, by my side, and it took a deep breath, and a huge plume of flame burst out of his little mouth, and hit a strand of slime which instantly caught on fire and spread around the others, engulfing the tentacles as well, without hurting the girls.

 _Seriously!? What kind of dog is this!?_

[I could tell you. But I won't.]

 _Okay, Phobetor. Thanks for saying so._

Soon, only half of the slime was remaining. But, the flames were going out, and at this rate the slime might be able to spread all over the girls' bodies again.

 _Stop looking, Roland. Stop. Now. STOP IT YOU IDIOT!_

Fortunately, a beam of blue lightning erupted from the tree line, and zapped the remaining slime out of existence before it could spread, leaving Issei in tears, clutching at the ash that was a slime just a moment ago.

 _Thank you, wherever you are, Rassei._

"Noooooooooooo! Slime-taroooooooo! You were so young… we barely knew each other… Why, Roland, why!? Why would you do that you heartless monster!?" Issei cried as he held the ash gently in his arms.

"I didn't get shocked by a fucking raiju and find a flame-breathing dog to watch you do nothing as the girls were molested by something almost as perverted as you." I said harshly, causing Issei to cry even harder.

 _I… didn't mean to come off that harsh…_

"Thank you, Roland." Rias thanked me, and I looked at her. "That raiju didn't hurt too much, did it?"

"No, I'm fine." I said, trying my best to not look down, but ultimately failing for a single second.

 _Damn, her breasts are enormous- NO! BAD THOUGHTS! DOWN DOG! SHE BELONGS TO ISE YOU FOOL!_

"But what did you say about 'flame-breathing dog'? She asked curiously, and I stopped ogling her to point at the puppy sitting next to me, trying to mask the blush on my face.

"Oh! Oh, _oh!_ Where did you find _thaaaaaaaat?_ " The familiar master suddenly seemed very animated as he sped-walk up to us, eyes not leaving the puppy next to me.

"I found him after waking up when I was shocked. The little mongrel was chewing on my pants leg." I explained, looking down at the black puppy with pseudo-disapproving eyes.

"That, my friend, is a Hellhound!" The familiar master identified. "Very rare to find them while they're still puppies in the Familiar Forest! Before devils stopped taking souls, they used these dogs to collect their debt! They are more of a pet and guard dog nowadays though, since they stopped doing that. But to find one out here… I suggest you go with it!" The familiar master gave his approval.

I did have a few questions, but I honestly wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. It was starting to grate on me. So, I proposed a vote.

"Okay, hands up, who wants to leave?"

Almost everyone except Issei raised their hands, including me.

"It's almost the end of the full moon anyway." Rias sighed. "It's a shame we could only find 1 familiar."

"Um, Buchou-san, this dragon…?" Asia had the sprite dragon Rassei in her arms. When the hell did _he_ get there?

"Well, 2 out of 3 isn't bad either." Rias suddenly seemed to be in a slightly better mood.

"Young lady, that is a sprite dragon! A top-tier normal class dragon with powerful blue lightning!" Zatouji explained, sparkles in his eyes. "You can only tame them as a baby; when they grow up they become uncontrollable!"

 _I want to leave before this guy blows a fucking gasket._

* * *

We were on our way back to the stone magic circle that'll take us back home _finally_ when Kiba asked me a question. One that I was not expecting.

"So, Roland-kun, I'm curious."

"About what?"

"What are you going to name your familiar?"

 _...Oh._

The puppy was walking beside me and I looked down at him. He hasn't stopped being alert since he burned half of the slime and tentacles covering the girls earlier. I stared for a while, trying to think of a good name for a hellhound…

 _Oh! I've got one!_

"Cujo. His name will be Cujo." I answered. Yeah, it's a boy. I checked.

" _K-Kujo?_ " Issei stuttered, looking at me with a confused expression. "A-are you sure? Why such a… scary name?"

"What? What's wrong with Cu-"

 _Oh… yeah, translation, please._

 _Cujo sounds like Kujo which is the Japanese word for… extermination… That's like the only Japanese word that I know by heart besides fucking_ nani _or something else._

"No, no, no! You got it wrong, Ise." I reassured him. "I named him after a dog from a book I read a while ago, a dog which murdered… his owner, and indirectly caused the… death of a child…" I realized I wasn't helping my case.

"You are not very good at names, are you, Roland?" Rias said, turning back to me as we were walking.

"Says the woman who's named after a draconic land shark Pokemon." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hmm? What was that, Roland?" She asked.

"Nothing. Come along, _Cujo!_ " I said, urging the puppy on. It seemed to adopt the name instantly, because it did quicken its pace.

"I think it's an alright name." Kiba said.

Well, at least I have the approval of Mr. Sharp sword over here.

* * *

"Ah, so you named the puppy Cujo then?" My client asked me.

"Yeah, do _you_ have a problem with that?" I questioned back.

"Hmm, no, not really. There are better names, but there are also worse. A lot worse. I think it fits him, to be honest." My client replied.

"Well," I said. "That's it. That is how I got this lovable little mongrel in my lap. You want to hear another story, or do you want to finally checkmate me so the game can finally end?"

"I checkmated you 10 minutes ago."

"…Excuse me?"

My client laughed. "You've literally been so invested in that story of yours, all I had to say was 'your turn' to get you to move your king piece. I won 10 minutes ago, and you _still_ kept moving it!"

"…Leave me alone." I said, getting out of the chair, Cujo jumping out of my lap at the last second and yawning. "Well, it's been fun, Mr. Client, but I've done your deal and now you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah, jeesh. What crawled up your butt?"

"Nothing did." I said, no longer in the mood for jokes and just wanting to go to bed.

"Ah, fine, fine. Here." My client handed me about 5,000 more yen. The same as last time. I pocketed it, and proceeded to leave the premises through the front door, instead of activating a teleport circle. I think I need to walk off this defeat anyway…

"See ya later, Mr. Devil!" My client called out to me before I completely exited his apartment.

I gave a grunt in response.

 _I can't quite place it… I swear I've felt this kind of rage before… This rage of someone constantly besting me…_

[You and me both, boy. There is something strange about that kid.]

That feeling followed me into my sleep.

* * *

 _ **So yeah, that was the chapter, was it as rushed as I thought it was? Let me know by writing a review!**_

 _ **The next chapter will be the beginning of the Raiser Arc, and I am really excited to write it. I have so many ideas for it. So look forward to that.**_

 ** _Hope you enjoyed!_**


	8. Fire on the Horizon

**_100 favorites! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!_**

 ** _Oh, and over 10,000 views as well. Good to see people are reading this!_**

 ** _And only... 5 reviews. I was expecting more. Ah well, could be worse. Since we were just talking about them, here are the replies to the reviews:_**

 ** _Blaze1992_** ** _: Glad you liked it. I'm not sure about the characters you listed... in fact, the chances of me inserting characters from different universes is slim-to-none, but you never know._**

 ** _Cf96 : Uhhh... Thanks?_**

 ** _blackshadow340 : Fast approaching my friend. Fast approaching._**

 ** _Alex The God Killer_** ** _: Thanks man, appreciate your input in this. If the manga did the same thing as the anime, I wouldn't know. Never read the manga._**

 ** _RevansStories_** ** _: Glad you liked it! I named the OC in this after Roland Deschain from the Dark Tower series by Stephen King. An amazing series a suggest everyone read. Don't be surprised if there are more references to that series in this story._** ** _I haven't watched Headhunters in years! I should watch it again..._** ** _You'll see. It won't happen for awhile but hopefully certain choices in this fic wouldn't have driven you away by then._**

 ** _Now, I guess there is nothing else to say but on with the chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD._**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thinking_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to user only]

* * *

 _SEE YOU LATER, ALLIGATOR. AFTER A WHILE, CROCODILE. DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!_

* * *

I took a deep breath as I stared back at the curious eyes of the students who comprised my new class. I could only recognize a handful of them, them being Issei, obviously, Motohama, Matsuda, Kiryuu, Asia, and two background characters whose names I think are Katase and Murayama. With the way, they were all staring at me, you'd think that they were looking at an alien.

Which isn't exactly wrong, but it didn't make me feelcomfortable _at all_.

"My name is Roland," I said, in the least shakiest voice I could manage. I'm not very good in front of crowds. I bowed. "Please take care of me."

My new name was written in _katakana_ behind me. That would be thanks to Rias, who, I realized for the first time in 3 weeks, was the closest thing in the Light Novel and show to a weeaboo. So, I had her the teach me how to write my name in the Japanese language. Apparently, _katakana_ is used for pronouncing foreign names and words, or that's a very generalized version of what it really is, but still. I'm hoping she'll be able to teach me more about it after class so I don't end up making a complete ass of myself throughout this year…

It was hard thing to practice, but I eventually got it down. There was just one problem that I never took into account until now…

 _Please don't notice my lack of a last name… please…_

"He's very polite!"

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel weird when I look at him…"

"Do you think he's…?"

"Maybe…"

My Sacred Gear made it so people automatically didn't like me on sight alone, which made me a little more nervous then I ought to be.

"Do we have any questions for Roland-san here?" The teacher asked the class, and I tried my best not to cringe at the honorific. I'm going to have a fun time here in this here Japanese school…

The one with the bald head raised his hand. If I remember his name, that's the one who's called Matsuda, right? It's a bit difficult to remember their names and I sometimes mix them up because they're such minor characters… I reluctantly pointed at him.

"Have you lost your virginity?" He asked, completely serious.

 _…I think I need a drink…_

I looked aimlessly at the class. "Anyone have a _real_ question to ask me?"

He sputtered, and the whole class snickered. Before he could say anything, a girl raised her hand, and I pointed at her.

"Where are you from?"

"America," I answered. "One of the southern states."

 _At least, that's where I came from in_ my _world…_

A girl with glasses, and messy brown hair raised her hand next…

 _Aika Kiryuu, this should be good…_

"Which do you like more, boys or girls?"

 _…Scratch that… I need several shots of the strongest alcohol available…_

Before I could even answer that, the teacher interjected. "Alright, that's enough. If you aren't going to take this seriously, we might as well begin. Roland-san, you may take a seat next to Hyoudou-san."

Well, that's a shame. Now there will be rumors… and considering who I usually spend time with…

 _I wish I could say I told you so, Rias. But that wouldn't improve this situation._

I resigned myself to this new existence. I took a deep breath, and took a seat next to Issei.

And then I made the worst mistake in my entire life. The one thing that I shouldn't have done and will probably get rid of any chances of having a slightly normal life here.

"Hi, Ise." I greeted him as I sat down.

The instant I said that, all eyes were on me, and I shuddered.

 _…Worst mistake… ever…_

"He's friends with the leader of the Perverted Trio!?"

"That explains the weird feeling earlier!"

"He's been infected! Stay away from him!"

 _…Some weed would do wonders right now… not that I've ever smoked it mind you…_

"Everyone, quiet down!" the teacher ordered. "Now…"

He began writing something down on the board… and I couldn't read a lick of it… I was afraid this was gonna happen.

 _Please don't be a math class, please don't be a math class, please don't be a math class…_

* * *

It was a math class, and I had no idea what was going on. Suppose I could add that to the list, then.

That wasn't the only thing I had to complain about, though. Maou knows I'm good at complaining

"What kind of a language needs _3_ alphabets to convey what it is trying to say!?" I said to Issei, who was walking beside me as we both made our way to the ORC Clubroom after school.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He looked at me, a confused expression on his face. "It's always been like that, why are you complaining about it now?"

"You do realize I don't speak Japanese, right?" He couldn't have forgotten again… right?

"Wha- Oh, right. Devils can understand any spoken languages. Huh, I always thought…" He trailed off as I gave him a disapproving stare. "What are you staring like that for!?"

"I am filled to the brim with disappointment right now."

"Why!? The hell did I do?"

"You forgot that I don't speak Japanese! I _fucking_ told you I didn't! Ise, do I _look_ like I speak Japanese to you!?" I'm definitely blowing this out of proportion, but I haven't gotten a good 'Ise Reaction' in a while. Not since I moved into my new apartment anyway.

"Everyone I've ever met has been able to speak it! I just always assumed-"

"It's because your brain is filled to the brim with breasts and crap, isn't it? You can't remember because of that, can you?" Key word - Breasts. That should do it…

Suddenly, his eyes were filled with a perverted glimmer. "You do _not_ use oppai and crap in the same sentence! That is blasphemy to the code of all men! You should be ashamed of yourself, Roland! Oppai are the greatest thing in the world!"

I couldn't keep up this _charade_ anymore, and I started to openly laugh. Damn, it's easy to trick Issei into going on a spirited-yet-perverted speech. It's even funnier since not only am I the one causing it, but it's happening right in front of my eyes. It's even funnier in real life.

"Y- hehe- You do re-he-lize that you used breasts and crap in the same sentence too, right?" I breathed out.

"Eh? Y-yeah, but that was just an example! I'd never-!" He looked genuinely upset, I'll give him that.

"I'm just messing with you, man. Calm down. It's too much fun to mess with you, you know that, right?" I admitted, with a slight chuckle.

He punched me in the shoulder, but I barely felt it, and it looked like it hurt him more than it hurt me. This only made me chuckle harder. _Thanks Rook Strength/Endurance!_ For being there when it matters.

"Shut up! You're always doing crap like that! Fucking- You're a prick, ya know that!?" He retorted, but I could tell from the faint smile on his lips that he was enjoying this too.

 _Huh, I might just actually consider this little pervert here a friend. Heh, me, friends with Ise Hyoudou, who'd of ever thought…_

It is a strange feeling, being something akin to friends with a character who you considered purely fictional just a month prior. Although, I guess the same thing could be said for him, becoming a lover to many different supernatural races who he thought were make believe just a little while before…

I wonder… If I'll become something like that…

 _Thoughts for later. I already have too much on my plate._

We both reached the door to the ORC, and we opened it, not really expecting anyone to be in there yet. We were wrong.

Sitting there, on her desk, brooding, was Rias.

"Ah, hello Buchou!" Issei said, slightly surprised but nonetheless a little happier that she was there.

No reply.

"Uh, ma'am?" I called out.

"Oh?" She jumped slightly, coming out of her trance, and she turned to looked at us. "My apologies, I was just thinking about… something. Did you 2 need anything?"

 _…Raiser must be making his big push… I thought we'd have more time… If she's started acting like this, then it must not be far off. A couple of days, at the most. Hmm…_

"Nah, me and Roland just came by to see if anything needed to be done." Issei said.

"Oh, no, nothing right now, you both may go home early today. By the way, Roland, how is your apartment so far?" Rias asked. I get the feeling she's trying to distract herself…

"It's fine," I replied. "I should _really_ probably thank you, though. You did get it to me before I started my first day, so… thanks?"

She smiled, though it seemed a bit forced. "That's great to hear. I only get the best for my servants."

We stood awkwardly for a few moments, me and Issei at the door, and Rias just sitting at her desk, looking at us and seemingly thinking about something.

 _How could I not have noticed it sooner? I knew it would have to happen eventually. I_ knew _it, but I've just been so… distracted, with getting my familiar, and just_ talking _with everyone._

I'm not usually one to talk to other people on my own, being an introvert, I usually avoid conversation when I can, but, for fuck's sake, it's actually _fun_ talking to these guys. Rias with her hidden geeky nature, Akeno's politeness mixed with sultriness, Asia's kindness, Koneko's monotone snarkiness, Kiba going on and on about swords of all things, and even Issei's perverted nature, I've enjoyed talking with all of them at some point, which just makes me want to alter this situation more, despite my better judgement…

 _I could let things play out the same way they did in canon here. Heck, it wouldn't even be that difficult, but… do I even have the heart to do that?_

[We'll talk more about this when we get home, boy. I want to throw my 2 cents in as well.]

If I wasn't already accustomed to Phobetor suddenly speaking out, then I probably would have jumped. I decided to ignore him for now.

"I… guess we'll go then." Issei said awkwardly, and I followed him as we turned to leave.

"Wait," Rias stopped us before we left, and we both turned back around. "I'd like to ask you something real quick."

 _I think I see where this going…_

"Do you think that, no matter what, you should always be able to pick who you want to be with forever? To be with the one you truly love?" She asked us, a serious expression on her face.

Well, the answer to me is obvious-

"Of course you should!" Issei said passionately. "You should always go out with the one you love! You should never go with someone you don't, you mustn't…"

He realized halfway through what he said that he had begun going on a tangent, and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ehehe! Sorry, don't know what came over me…"

 _I do. And one day, I'll help you. Just a little pressed for time right now and I'm not sure how to bring it up without revealing my origins to everyone… I'm sure they'll find out eventually, but still…_

I'll help you with your problems one day, Issei. Canon be damned, you fucking deserve it, you chivalrous pervert.

But first, we have to deal with the yakitori – yes, I'm gonna call him that, he deserves to be disrespected in another language, pure English and Japanese is too good for him at this point – and then we can get to other things…

Rias gave Issei a warm smile, but strangely said nothing, and merely turned to me, waiting for my answer.

"I'm gonna have to go with Ise on this one." I said. "No matter the circumstances, you should always choose the one you want to be with for the rest of your life. That's what I've always taught, at least."

If it was possible, I think her smile grew wider, and more vibrant. No doubt, many a man would kill to see that smile aimed at them. "Thank you, both of you. It's nice to know that I reincarnated 2 like-minded servants."

"No problem, Buchou!" Issei said happily.

I only nodded, and waved goodbye. I left without Issei, letting him stay alone a little longer with Rias. I walked the hallways of the Old School Building.

Well, their relationship is going well, but I can't help but get this feeling like something is… wrong…

[You and I both know that they don't appear as close to each other as they were at this point in the original timeline. Don't worry about that now, we'll discuss it when we get home.]

 _Geez, everything is 'back at home' with you. Why not discuss it now?_

[Because I want to be away from this infernal deathtrap as soon as possible.]

 _…Is it because of all the looks people were giving us?_

[No, I just can't stand all the gossip that spreads. You may have tuned it out for the most part, but I can't!]

 _We'll talk about it when we get home._

[Don't act like you using my own phrase somehow gives you a win over me, boy.]

* * *

I opened the door to my new apartment, and smirked. I'd just gotten it the day before, thanks to Rias, and while it was a bit barren, I was happy to finally be out of the small room in the Old School Building. I was actually surprised that she listened to my… _complaining_ before we went to the Familiar Forest, despite how she talked to me at the time.

The apartment was comfortable, with a living room, 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen. All of which were now furnished. I think the rest of the peerage lives in this same building. At least, they will for now, until Issei gets a fucking _harem_ mansion and all of the female members move there.

[Move on, boy. I have plenty of things to say to you right now.]

 _Right, right…_

" _Cujo!_ I'm home!" I called to the small hellhound, who trotted happily out from one of the bedrooms, barking all the while.

I knelt to his level and pet him. "Who's a good boy? Who's a big strong _beartrap?_ "

He barked and panted, playfully biting my hand several times. I decided to take him home with me, so he now lives in my house full-time. So, I'm sort of anticipating that there's going to be a little bit of clean-up from the bedroom he just exited.

I stood back up, and Cujo looked up at me curiously.

"We'll head out in a little while, Cujo. Gotta talk with this punk ass voice in my head." I told him, and if it was possible, it seemed like he understood and padded up to the front door I had closed just a moment ago, and sat next to it. Heh, I guess hellhounds are pretty smart… which hopefully means I won't have a 'present' for me when I get into that bedroom.

Thankfully, there wasn't. I checked. That just means that I should hurry up and get outside soon before Cujo can't hold it in anymore.

I went into the bedroom I used as my own, and shut the door behind me, and closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

My room was a bit spartan, just like the one I used in the Old School Building, but I liked this one more. It had a desk, some dressers, a closet, a medium-sized bed, and a window that showed the entire town of Kuoh. I enjoyed watching the town last night, I'm sure I will again tonight, but first…

[Hurry up! Go ahead and sit down.]

 _Why are you so pushy, today? Give me a moment to… relish this feeling._

[What feeling is there to relish? You have your own apartment! Just like 3 billion people before you! Go ahead and get that notebook you wrote down on before, and we can get started, boy.]

 _Alright, fine, fine! Damn geezer…_

[What did you just call me?]

 _Nothing._

I sat down at the desk, and opened a drawer that was attached to it. I pulled out a brown leather-bound notebook, recently bought, and a fully sharpened pencil. It was good to get this. I needed something to write down my plan and… _feelings_ on.

I opened it to the first page, and the timeline I had written down yesterday greeted me.

 _Fallen Angel Arc – Mid-late April: Complete, minor to negligible changes from canon. Asia still resurrected, Issei beats and Rias kills Raynare. Akeno was there(?) Rest of Raynare's gang is confirmed dead. Freed's status is unknown, I've looked._

 _Raiser Arc – Early-mid May: Supposed to be beginning soon, but it's already the middle of May now, I think. Rias shows no signs of spacing out (Until now). Should I help the ORC with their problems so that the Rating Game may go smoother(?) Or should I wait it out and let it play out as it did in canon(?) Unsure._

 _Holy Sword/Kokabiel Arc – Early-mid June(?): Not looking forward to this one. Will have to wait to see how this plays out. Maybe tell them about Kokabiel's plan? Azazel makes his appearance here, remain vigilant._

 _The Summit Arc – Mid-late July: I should take Koneko's place here. Maybe we can turn the tide faster? Or should I let it play out? So many questions…_

 _Underworld Tournament Arc – Late July – Late August: Will it unfold as it did in the Light Novel? Or will it play out as it did in the Anime? (Personally hoping for Light Novel, but then again, I never read that particular one.)_

 _Diodora - ?: My memory of this area is foggy… But should I inform them of what Diodora has done in the past when this event eventually does happen? I'm going to go with yes._

 _Loki Arc(?) – September(?): Will get to this one when it happens. If Ise contacts the Chichigami again… I may just kill myself._

 _Kyoto Arc - Late September- Early October(?): Not sure what I can do here that wasn't already done before. Maybe warn everyone of what is going to happen beforehand?_

 _Rating Game with Sairaorg Arc(?) – Mid-late October: Hopefully, I would have helped Ise with his 'issues' before this has happened, but if he doesn't confess to Rias during the game, how would he beat Sairaorg?_

 _Death of Ise Arc – Late October – Mid November(?): I am the most divided by this one… I mean, how can I help Ise with Shalba here? Block the arrow? And how would things go on if Ise survives his encounter?_

That's as much as I have written so far. It covered nearly the entire page, my messy handwriting. I was never good at organizing things, but I'm quite proud of what I've done here, even if I don't know everything, I still know quite a bit. Enough to be prepared for what is to come. I'll write down the arcs after volume 12 when we get there, for now I am content with what I have here.

Of course, this will also be useful as a reference if things become wildly different from canon, which a certainly hope they _don't_.

[Your mere presence alone has altered some of these events no doubt, boy.]

 _Phobetor… is that what you were wanting to talk about?_

[Partially. Look here, boy. Events are already heading off course. From what I have seen, that main couple - Issei and Rias, I think their names were – is not as close as they were in canon. You saw what I saw, don't deny it. There was no kiss on the forehead, no assurance of him being her only pawn, we didn't even see them do something as simple as hugging, like they did in that anime you watched. The only relationship that hasn't been interrupted by your presence that was present at this point in canon is Asia and Issei, and let's be honest here, boy, you would have been hard pressed to change that one.]

 _Are you implying that because of my presence, Rias is no longer interested in Ise? If you think-_

[No, no, no! It is not what you're thinking, foolish boy! Because of you being there, as her second Rook, with an intimidating figure – pull your jaw off the ground boy, yes, I gave you a compliment, cherish it – she may be a little more comfortable with her current situation. The whole reason she coddled that weak excuse of a Red Dragon Emperor was because of that Raiser idiot, but with you there, she may not be as concerned as before.]

 _So, you're basically saying that because I'm here, she doesn't feel like she has to try as hard, that from my presence alone she feels like everything will be fine? That's-_

[It is merely a hypothesis. Like I said, you're tall, taller than Raiser, and you have a naturally muscular build. You give the air of being a powerful existence, whether it's true or not. Don't let this get to your head, boy. If you were to take on Raiser at this exact moment, you would be incinerated.]

 _Oh, and what was that we saw in the ORC Clubroom, hm? Was she looking out the window, or was she admiring a very fine wall? She's still agonizing over her marriage, she's still frustrated, what do you say to that?_

[Like I said, it was only a hypothesis, boy, don't get snappy with me. It could be because of reasons outside of your control altogether. Whatever is happening, everything that has changed so far has been because of you. Because you exist here.]

I sighed, rubbing my temples.

 _I'm changing canon with my existence? I should have expected that… I really should have. Oh, and what's with calling Ise a weak excuse!? Do you have any idea what he'll be like in 30 years?_

[My apologies. It is not his fault that he is a lecherous, weak, soft-minded reincarnated pawn. Out of all the hosts Ddraig could have had… But you are right, I suppose I should give the little shrimp credit where credit is due, he does grow to become something extraordinary, and all with the power of… breasts.]

 _…You can't believe it either, can you?_

[I had to do a double-take when I was reading your memories. I've never seen or heard of anything called a 'Chichigami', and when he did that… thing with the red-headed devil's breasts… I admit, I skipped over that part.]

 _Yeah… but I wish things wouldn't change so quickly. I thought it would take longer for things to change from my presence alone…_

[You don't get to complain about things changing, boy. You are also the one who put yourself in this situation.]

 _…This is the other thing you wanted to talk to me about, huh?_

[Yes. I must 'vent' you see.] Phobetor sounded like he took a deep breath, either that or it was windier in my head than I imagined, and then he started. [You put yourself into this position, you know that right? You are the one who could have literally done anything from the start. You knew of the Kyoto Youkai faction, you knew of the angels, the fallen angels, you knew of so many different factions, and yet one of the first things you do is tie yourself to a devil. Do you realize what you've done?]

 _I-_

[You've lost your freedom for what might be years. You've become the servant of a devil, a kind-hearted devil, but a _devil_. You can't go out on your own without fear of being labelled a stray, you have to follow her orders, without question. What happens if one of those alternate realities you were so afraid of ending up being in is actually true, and this universe's Rias Gremory is just a master actor, and has hid a cold and cruel personality underneath a veneer of kindness? What happens when she orders you to do something that is absolutely morally reprehensible?]

 _She wouldn't-_

[Don't act like she wouldn't, boy! You've become enslaved by this she-devil, and you will become a broken husk of what you once were if the scenario I outlined is true. Thankfully for you, it wasn't, or isn't. But you didn't know that, yet you thought that everything would be the same? You even thought of it yourself in the beginning, she might be a bad person here, but you still picked up that flyer, and Freed Sellzen saw you take it and hunted you down because of it.]

I cringed at the mention of Freed's name. Just the mere off-hand mention of it alone could send a shiver up my spine and a flurry of intense emotions throughout my mind.

[What I am saying is, don't complain about things changing, or your situation as a devil, ever. You put yourself in this situation.]

 _Freed fucking-_

[Freed Sellzen saw you pick up that flyer, if you hadn't he wouldn't have done a damn thing. You know that. I know that. We all know it. Just consider this as a bit of a rant over your compromised freedom and situation. Now, what are you going to do about it, boy?]

At this point, every muscle in my body was tensed, and I was grabbing my palms, my knuckles white, almost breaking the skin. My face was contorted into an indignant expression. My teeth were clenched and I was afraid one of them might shoot off.

 _…Are. You. Done?_

[Don't act like a child with me, brat. If I had done it at any other time, the past users would cause a ruckus in your psyche, and you might lose your mind. Better that I let loose my frustrations with you now, while you are still reasonably mentally stable, then when you are going through a tough time. What's in the past is in the past anyway, boy. Calm down. I understand why you did what you did. You wanted an entertaining life. Friends that you could actually call _friends_. Possibly people that you could call yours. I understand. I really do. I probably understand you better than anyone else in this entire universe. I just needed to 'vent' as you would say, like I said.]

I relaxed my muscles, and just stared at the notebook on the desk.

 _So, you don't like the fact that I could have gone to anyone else, but I chose the epicenter of most events in the canon universe, and tied myself in every way except physically to someone I barely truly know? And then I have the gall to complain about things changing only a little bit?_

[That's the gist of it. And I repeat, what are you going to do about it?]

"I'll become independent one day, that's what I am going to do." I said aloud.

[That's a good step. You'll still have to answer to your master, but you may have a little leeway. But, what are you going to do _right_ now?]

" _Right now?_ " I echoed.

[Yes, _right now?_ ]

"Right now," I said, getting up out of my chair. "I am going to go to the forest with my good ol' hellhound buddy, and we're going to see what [ **Nightmare Masque** ] can truly do. We're going to beat that Phoenix."

[Why?]

"I got myself in this situation, right?" I said, to the air around me.

[So you have, like I said.]

"Well then, if I've already changed events and relationships with my very presence," I said, a small smile adorning my face, "Why not do it here? The timelines already changed, and it is going to change more. Why not do it here, at one of the turning points in the original canon? Besides, I've always had a major grudge against that damned Phoenix."

[ _Hahahahahahahahaha!_ That is what I'm talking about, boy! Gain some ambition! Think for yourself! Don't let predetermined events change what _you_ want to do! I must say, what I've read of that Phenex brat, I'm with you all the way. If you want to take him down, then I'll be with you every step of the way!]

I smiled as I put the notebook back in the drawer. "Heh, where's this coming from? Weren't you just telling me off for enslaving myself? And for trying to keep things the same?"

[You may have enslaved yourself, but my biggest gripe was your insistence that everything remain the same. You can't un-enslave yourself, but you can change events! You have that power! Use it! That's all I want out of you, boy.]

I took a deep breath. I opened a different drawer, on the other side of the desk, and pulled out Freed's gun. Still loaded, with at least seven bullets still in it. I exited my room and headed to the front door. "Don't get me wrong, Phobetor." I said. "I still want things to remain somewhat the same, but if I have the power to change something for the better, I'll damn well do it."

[That's fine with me. I can only try to talk you out of things. I have no control over your actions. But please, promise you'll change this upcoming Rating Game?]

"I'll certainly try my best." I assured him. "But I'll also try to keep Ise in the spotlight, just so you know. Keep his harem, all that good stuff."

[…What happens if one of his predetermined harem members fall for you, instead?]

" _Pfft_. As if."

[We shall see then. I'm sure you'll be surprised one day.]

"Maybe I will, but until, and if, that day comes," I said, as I approached the door and Cujo's ears perked up as I opened it. "I'll stick to what I've been doing."

[Sometimes, that's all you need to do.]

I didn't understand what he said, so I just stayed silent as Cujo and I walked into the hallway of the apartment complex.

* * *

"Uhhh, Cujo? I think you do your job a little too well…" I looked at the burning pile of logs that had once been trees, with a pyromaniac hellhound just out of reach of the flames, like he was tempting them to chase him. The hellhound only looked at me dumbly, as if it didn't understand why I wouldn't want to burn a bunch of perfectly flammable trees.

I sighed. "I wonder how many laws we just broke…?"

[I could tell you, but I won't.]

 _Thanks, Phobetor._

[You're welcome.]

I looked at Freed's gun, held in my hand. I hid it from view until we came to the forest, and I fired 2 test shots to see how well I could aim the damn thing with 2 hands, and 1 hand respectively. It's not hideously inaccurate, but I definitely need some work. I'm not going to fire it anymore today; I only have 5 bullets left, 5 holy bullets at least. Maybe when the Rating Game comes around, I can find more, but until then, I'll stick with what I have.

I never did find Freed's body either. I even traced our battle from the abandoned church, to that little cliffside that we fought next to and where he had fallen. I found a lot of blood, footprints, but no body. So… he must be still out there…

 _Let's not think about that right now. You have a Phoenix to extinguish, Roland._

I do have a plan regarding that. Something the familiar master said when we got Rassei and Cujo really stuck with me… However, I don't know how 'that' works.

[Boy, I've been meaning to ask you, what are you thinking about? Whenever you think about 'that' your thoughts always become hard to read. It's disconcerting.]

 _Awwww, wittle Nightmare God scared that his wielder can hiwde things fwom him?_

[Or you can act like a child and just deflect what I asked, that's fine.]

I'm just going to go with the assumption that I won't use it while we are there. So, I've been practicing both [ **Nightmare Masque** ] and my passive Rook Strength using natures training dummy: Trees.

Or, I was, until Cujo went ahead and burned a whole lot of them down. Fucking… I hope no one sees this, they'll definitely see the black column of smoke rising in the air, but I hope it can't be traced back to me.

" _Cujo!_ " I called to the hellhound, him coming up to me and staring at me, awaiting orders. "I want you to hit me with the strongest flamethrower you can manage."

 _This is stupid, but I want to know how much I can withstand. Raiser will probably have even hotter flames than whatever Cujo can muster right now._

The dog looked at me. If it was possible, he almost looked concerned.

"I'm not asking you to kill me, Cujo." I reassured the pup with a pat on the head. "Just wanna see how much I can take."

Cujo barked, and backed up.

I summoned [ **Nightmare Masque** ] and formed my arm into that of a fire dragon. A large, almost shield-like red scale-plated arm nearly completely blocked me from view to Cujo, who I could hear inhale-

-And exhale.

At the last minute, I unfurled my wings. And then a column of fire slammed into my shielding arm, forming around it and then harmlessly going to the sides of it. I could feel the heat from behind my arm. It was _immense_. I may have underestimated the little pup a bit, it feels like I'm blocking a piece of the _sun_. The scales on my newly formed dragon arm splintered, and cracked from the heat. Even if it was a fire dragons arm, it still couldn't handle the heat from Cujo's strongest flamethrower. Luckily, with what I am testing with my wings, I may be able to hold out a little longer.

After around 10 seconds, Cujo stopped. That didn't mean the fire stopped, though. Now, the fire was on my back, formed into wings. That's right, not only can I change my arms, legs and head, I can change what my wings are now.

And right now, my wings are that of a phoenix. Not a devil Phenex, but an actual _Phoenix_ , as in the creature.

[I suppose not everything is bad about selling your soul to a she-devil.]

 _See? There are some advantages to becoming a devil._

[Becoming a devil wasn't the problem. Losing your freedom is.]

 _Yeah, yeah… Let's not get started with that again._

I admired the large plumes of feathered flame coming from my back. I lowered my dragon arm and reverted it back to normal, which left it with a few normal burns. Yeah, [ **Nightmare Masque** ] can't heal injuries, surprisingly enough. Also, when I form a part of my body, my clothes morph with it, so they were perfectly fine.

Another weakness, I can't morph my chest into _anything,_ which means it is a major weakpoint. I've gotta find a way to cover that.

[I might be wrong, but I'm sure the Balance Breaker might cover it.]

 _Didn't you say that you've never had a host who has unlocked Balance Breaker?_

[Merely another hypothesis, boy. Don't mind me. You may want to sheath your flaming wings, by the way. Or at least change them back into devil wings. You'll start attracting attention.]

 _You're just jealous that I have wings that can transform, something that none of your past wielders have been able to do, and you can't do._

[Or, I could be looking out for you. But never mind me, go, go on! Show your flaming phoenix wings to the world! I'm sure everyone will understand.]

 _I'm putting them away because I want to, not because you asked._

[Keep telling yourself that, boy.]

I morphed my phoenix wings back to their original bat-like leathery form. And I looked at the flames rising into the sky around me.

"…Cujo, we should leave before the fire department gets here… wait, does Kuoh even have a fire department?"

[I'm sure we'll find out soon if we don't leave.]

"Good call," I said aloud. "Come along, Cujo!"

Cujo whined, looking into the flames from the pile of burning logs and the fire that surrounded me on two sides, looking very entertained.

I facepalmed. "Out of all the familiars… I got a pyromaniac…"

* * *

I got back to my apartment at a later time than I had intended. Around 8 or 9 o'clock. So, I decided to just call it a day and skip dinner. I'll treat myself to a bigger breakfast in the morning or something. I got most of my groceries from a store nearby, and they had a… wide selection, I guess you could say.

Besides, I could stand to lose the weight.

[I'm not sure that's how it works.]

 _Shut it._

[No.]

I turned off all the lights as we made our way to the bedroom I had made my own. Cujo, who had since calmed down since his little episode in the forest, curled up at the foot of my bed, and went out like a light.

I chuckled, looking at the little hellhound. I wonder how big he will get? Hopefully I can find a bestiary somewhere, like the one the familiar master had, so I can actually get a climpse at what he can do. All I've seen him do so far is a flamethrower type move, well, that and his ability to hand out flyers… somehow.

I swear, 1 day I'll find out how he does that…

I put Freed's pistol back in its drawer. I'll bring it with me, when the time comes.

I took off my shirt, and stripped to only my underwear, and hopped onto the bed. I pulled the covers over me, as I turned off the lap at my bedside. The room descended into darkness… although I wouldn't know, because of my enhanced eyesight as a devil. _Thanks!_

[You can't complain-]

 _Yes, I know Phobetor._

As I tried to fall asleep, my thoughts drifted to that of what might happen relatively soon. I'm sure Rias will try to sleep with Issei in an attempt to break out of her marriage soon, if she doesn't do it tonight. Then that will mean that our first encounter with Raiser will be… soon…

 _Why do I feel so… angry?_

Rage that didn't feel entirely my own, and yet seemed so familiar seeped into my mind. I knew I had a bit of a villain grudge against Raiser, but this feels… personal.

[Calm down. The past users are stirring, boy.]

 _Just thinking about the upcoming confrontation is enough to make them wake up?_

[Can you blame them? Most of them haven't lived the best of lives, like I said. One in particular… We'll talk about this later. It would be prudent for you to get some rest. The confrontation could be tomorrow for all we know.]

I nodded, and turned to my side. One last, rage-fueled thought went across my mind, though.

 _ **Puny devil**_ _Raiser wants to force Rias into a loveless marriage?_

 _ **Over my dead body.**_

At that instant, a red-light flooded into my previously dark room.

" **GAH SONUVABITCH MOTHER-** "

I nearly fell out of my bed in a heap of blankets and limbs. Luckily, I was able to stop myself and stare at the source of the red light.

A red Gremory crest was on my floor, between my bed and desk, and the person who rose out of it was-

 _The fuck… why is_ she _here? The f-_

[I warned you, boy. I warned you. Things might not be the same, and yet you're surprised by this?]

A pair of blue-green eyes stared back at me from the again dark room.

"Good, you're here. I don't have much time. So, I have one thing to ask you, Roland."

 _One thing… to… ask me…?_

Rias walked towards me, her face now dangerously close to mine.

"Make love to me."

…

…

…

 _Roland .exe has stopped working. Please restart application._

* * *

 ** _Now, how was that? Are you screaming at me yet? I wouldn't blame you, honestly._**

 ** _So, Raiser's gonna show up next chapter, look forward to that._**

 ** _THERE IS NO HAREM FOR ROLAND ANYMORE, BUT FOR ARCHIVAL PURPOSES I AM LEAVING THIS AN HERE._**

 ** _So, I'm thinking about posting the harem lists, but I'm still unsure about that, so you might as well tell me in the reviews (Totally not a hook to get people to review, totally not.) Yeah, it's spoilery, but I think it would tell people the direction this story is going in. However, I'm still unsure._**

 ** _Well, I have nothing to say, so thank you for reading!_**


	9. This Time Around

**_Hello everyone, and welcome back to 'Butterfly Effect: A Study'._**

 ** _I'm surprised by the amount of reviews, honestly. Wasn't expecting much, at most 3 or 5, but you completely blew my expectations out of the water in that regard. Now, time to respond to them all~!:_**

 ** _Reishine : Thanks, glad you've liked it so far._**

 ** _Murasame : Heh, yeah, Roland's broken. He fixes himself quickly, though._**

 ** _blackshadow340 : Glad to see I've sent another on the path of the beam. _**

**_Defender : I don't recall ever saying that to you personally...? Nonetheless, I'm giving the answer at the bottom of this chapter. Skip there if you want to read it._**

 ** _Uroboros : Thanks, man. It honestly warms my shriveled, black heart when I see reviews like this. You'll just have to wait and see when the Raiser arc ends!_**

 ** _OeschnerC : Thanks._**

 ** _Hollowreaper 93 : You, you and I will be fast friends. Fast Friends._**

 ** _Guest : Really? Where are all of these OC x Rias stories that are everywhere? I'm not being sarcastic, I honestly don't see it very often. Not on here at least. Thanks for the compliments by the way, glad you're liking it._**

 ** _Well-Intentioned Anti-Villain : It's not so much you pointing out flaws that insults me, it's the fact that one mistake is apparently enough to send you off the rails and quit before it even really starts. Sorry this story isn't to your liking, I guess._**

 ** _Cf96 : I like you. You don't say much, but what you do say has meaning._**

 ** _MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright : Answered this at the bottom of the chapter._**

 ** _Kurotara : See above._**

 ** _Tykronos : Well, since it starts at night, wouldn't it strike at midnight? :)_**

 ** _Yamato Minamoto : Thanks. I might, might explain how his Familiar delivers flyers, but not right now. The Rating Game is the part I'm looking forward to writing the most, be prepared, it's gonna be a blow-out._**

 ** _Alex The God Killer : Phobetor often plays the roll of snarky smart ass and voice of reason, wouldn't you agree?_**

 ** _Guest2 : End. Chapter. Read._**

 ** _Mercimek : I agree._**

 ** _Imalloutoflove : How does one wake up in the morning? See the end of the chapter for the answer to your statement._**

 ** _RedBurningDragon : Sorry, man. Since Roland is a self-insert, and I'm not into lolis, Roland also won't be into lolis._**

 ** _Blaze1992 : That... wasn't a filler chapter. Everything in that chapter will lead up to something at some point. A filler chapter is a chapter that doesn't pertain to a story at all, and has little to zero consequences on the overall story. Glad you're liking this, by the way, just thought I'd put this little definition here._**

 ** _Fat Future Cat : ...You're right. I literally have nothing to say to that. Glad you like it so far._**

 ** _RevansStories : Thanks. Your input is appreciated._**

 ** _Dear lord, did I get through all that? We can begin the chapter finally! Thanks for all of you who gave your opinion on last chapter's question. Like I said multiple times, the answer is at the bottom._**

 ** _Now, on with the chapter~!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD._**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thinking_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to user only]

* * *

 _Now I see fire… Inside the mountain, I see fire… Burning the trees, and I see fire… Hollowing souls, and I see fire… Blood in the breeze…_

 _And I'll hope that you'll remember me…_

* * *

 _…Restart complete._

[Boy!? Boy, are you there? Have you recovered from your shock yet?]

 _What shock? What's going-_

My eyes refocused to see Rias Gremory stripping herself before me. First her skirt, then the top half of her uniform, which revealed her massive breasts barely being kept from revealing their bare glory to me by a lacy purple colored bra. Each article of clothing removed showed more of her flawless, smooth, creamy white skin. And then she started to take off the-

 _Oh… Ohhhhhhh! I remember-_ _ **OH SONUVA-**_

[Now's not the time to shut down again! If you want to keep canon events as close as possible right now, like you said, you'd better do something fast!]

 _R-right!_

"W- W- W-wait just a fucking-" I managed to stutter out, trying my best to look away from the biggest strip tease I've ever had in my entire life.

"You know the situation, right?" She said, ignoring me. "Then I shouldn't have to explain. Hurry up. You're a virgin too, right?"

 _Dear Maou, if this had happened to me back home… if only… No, wait, don't think of it like that! She's Ise's you dipshit! Fucking do something!_

"Don't worry. I'm sure you know this, but I am a virgin as well. That's fine, perfectly fine. I prefer it that way, in fact. We can learn what to do as we go, but we must hurry." She began to unstrap her bra.

[Why are you just standing there gawking at her, dullard!? Go!]

Coming out of my half lust half shock trance, I attempted to get up off the bed calmly. Unfortunately, the universe had decided that it would choose this particular night to fuck with me, and I got my legs tangled in my bed sheets as I tried to get off the bed. I fell, wildly flailing my limbs about and trying to form words, but I only ended up stuttering and speaking pure incomprehensible gibberish.

"Are you alright?" Rias asked, her voice filled with worry and trepidation.

" _Blekh._ " I tried to get up. I could hear Cujo's whines, and could feel him pawing at my torso. When did he wake up?

 _Am I dead yet? Please tell me I'm dead._

[Unfortunately, no.]

 _What the hell do you mean unfortunately!?_

[I would want to be dead too if I did what you just did in front of a beautiful girl stripping her clothes in front of me.]

 _…Fuck off._

[Oh yes, I've never heard that one before. Maybe, next time, you'll say 'Go away, Phobetor'? I should start keeping tallies…]

I was finally able to get myself off the ground, despite Phobetor bashing me. My vision was a bit blurry, but I could see the foggy white form of a half-naked Rias standing just in front of me.

"Okay," I grumbled. "Wait just a moment-"

 _ **GKH!**_

[…How did you even do that?]

See, I tried grabbing her shoulder, to stop her from stripping herself further, but-

"Hmph," She huffed, ever so slightly blushing. "You could _at least_ wait until I'm done taking it off before you get… grabby."

With my blurry vision, instead of grabbing her shoulder, I grabbed her… I grabbed her left breast. I… don't even…

Even through the bra, I could _feel_ the softness, the suppleness, the _elasticity of it._ Fucking hell, I could see why Issei was so… into this…

 _I wanna hang myself._

[I'm sure there's someone who can show you how to tie the knot.]

"That's not- I didn't- I wouldn't-" I tried my best to explain. To try and defuse the situation. Only, when I moved my hand off her breast – I feel great shame in the fact that I _wanted to keep it there_ – her bra also came off. I guess she got it undone while I wasn't looking. Her bare breasts were now revealed to me, each one perfectly round, bigger than any I've ever seen, second only to Akeno, with a pink nipple capping each of them off, almost like they were… inviting me to… Fucking ecchi anime…

 _I'm sorry, Ise. I've failed you._

[He's not the only one you've failed today.]

 _I don't care what you think._

[I wasn't talking about me.]

"Well," Rias mumbled. "Let's do this."

She pushed me onto the bed, holding my arms down as she bore her blue-green eyes into my dark green ones. I could have thrown her off, with relative ease if the weight on my arms felt right, but the thing is… My arms refused to move…

"Oh, you're already prepared." She noted, looking down to my… crotch region… noticing how I was only in my underwear. "It seems you were preparing for this moment. I shouldn't be surprised. I'm guessing you've seen this before, right?"

 _Oh… Oh, I'm sure this would have been a dream come true if it was actually a dream… Please, end my suffering(?)._

She sat up, her near fully bare glory visible to me entirely for the first time since I was teleported to this universe. "You _do_ know the situation, right? This is the _only_ way for me to be free from _him,_ isn't it?" She grabbed my left hand with hers, and guided it to her breast. "I don't mind if I do it with you, truly. It was either you or Ise, and since Ise doesn't know about it…"

"P-Please… _stop_ …" I choked out, pulling my hand free from hers before it could be absorbed by the plump flesh of her breast. I am _very_ ashamed to say, that it took a _great deal_ of effort to pry my hand out of her grip, not because she was holding onto it particularly hard…

"What's wrong?" She murmured, sounding genuinely upset. "… Will even this not be enough to show them that I don't want to do it? Am I… am I not good enough for you?"

 _ **IS SHE FOR FUCKING REAL!?**_

[If only I was filming this…]

 _Fuck off!_

[13.]

"No!" I nearly shouted, startling her. "Please… don't say it like _that!_ You are easily one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my entire life! It's just that-" I took a deep breath, trying to get my emotions, and hormones, under control. "Get off of me, and I can explain."

Her face gained a complicated expression as she stared at me blankly. Thankfully(?), she did get off me, and sat next to me on the side of the bed, still… almost completely… naked…

 _I can't tell if I should be impressed that I showed that much restraint, or if I'm disappointed I didn't let it go on._

[Okay, never mind, I am disappointed in you as well.]

 _Because I'm so_ eager _to make you proud of me._

I sat up, taking deep breaths. It's not every day you grope one of the hottest girls you've seen in your entire life and get away with it, with almost zero repercussions beside guilt. I will _not_ turn into a netorare 'protagonist', damnit!

"It's…" I began, trying to find the right words to start while she looked at me. "This… is about Raiser, isn't it?"

She nodded, her face forming into a deep scowl that would have scared me to death if it was aimed at me. "You do know, then."

"Of course I do." I replied, sighing and burying my face in my hands. "It's one of the worst arcs to watch for me, or read. Raiser is a womanizing, shameless, arrogant shit-head with a god complex. That, and I just hate arranged marriages. With a passion. So cliché…"

"So, you have seen it. How do I get out of it? Please, please tell me. I don't want- I-" She had a pleading look in her eyes, and she leaned closer as she stared deep into my eyes, as if the answer would be there.

 _I'm just going to reiterate and say that I won't be able, neither am I willng to, let things end the way they did in canon. Might as well explain the situation to its completion, with context._

"You are the one most affected by this, I suppose." I said. "I can tell you for a fact that what you just tried to pull wouldn't have worked. Even if you had done it with Ise. That would have just made your parents mad at you."

She looked away, blushing. "…I was panicking… And I was hoping to do it quickly so I chose you… Since you seem to know this situation so well. Still, even if this is not enough to show them… Is there just no hope…?"

 _Dear Maou, it looks like she's about to cry…_

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I wasn't done yet. Calm down." I said, with as gentle a voice I could manage. She looked back at me, expectantly. "There is one way to break your _farce_ of a marriage."

"How? Please, tell me…"

"Okay, let me explain how this going to go. Or how I think it will go, I'm not sure how it's going to be different this time around, but I'll go with it. Grayfia is going to appear here any minute now."

"Grayfia? Yes… That makes sense. They sent her to collect me earlier…"

I nodded. "Yeah, so I better hurry. She'll take you to your parents and the next time I see you will be tomorrow, in the club room. Raiser will appear through a-" I coughed here, masking the word 'overcompensating' as I did so. "-magic circle."

"-! That _man_ …! He has a lot of _gall_! To just _show-up_ out of nowhere…"

"Well, he is an overconfident jackass. Suffice it to say, you two have a bit of a spat, and Grayfia will propose an option to free yourself, a clause in the contract, if you will. A Rating Game."

 _Highly doctored version of canon, but it works._

Rias had a surprised expression as she looked down, and began to seethe. "Onii-sama! He has a lot of nerve to do that… When he knows I have little chance of winning! Why put it there at all?"

 _Fucking… Japanese…! No, Roland, you will control yourself, this is a serious moment!_

[Why do you hate Japanese mixed with English so much?]

 _It's not just that! I mean, she's a_ devil _! Japanese isn't her native language! Why is she continuously- You know what, I could rant for hours, but now's not the time._

[I don't think any time is 'the time'.]

 _It's a good thing that I don't think the way you do, then._

"If you win," I continued. "You get to be free of your arranged marriage, if you lose…" I looked away. "The marriage will proceed as planned, _immediately_ after your loss."

"…Then, that's it then…?" She asked to no one in particular. "There's… no way I could beat him as I am… I-I don't even have a full peerage! Do you know that!? I can't even control one of them, and I only just got three new members! Two of which who still don't know how to completely control their powers! There's… It's- Even if I have the Sekiryuutei on my peerage… He can't hope to-"

 _That's enough._

Placing both my hands on her shoulders, and completely turning her to me, ignoring her breasts, I stared right back at her. "Stop it." I said simply.

"W-"

"If you think like that you better believe you're never going to beat him. But you have Ise, you have Akeno, you have Kiba, you have Asia, you have Koneko, and you have _me._ I've seen this all before, I can help you through this. I promise, no matter what, I will not let that damned Phenex get to you. I swear on my life. Trust me when I say that, no matter what, something like that will never come to pass. Every single one of us will throw their life on the line for you. We'll follow your every command. _Command us!_ "

I admit, there were some nights (mostly when I was having the nightmares still) that I thought of what Rias has done and what she will do. I question what she has done and wonder what really happened. Did she truly leave Issei to die? Did she manipulate events so that she could have a powerful peerage member, who was willing to die for her? Hell, did she do it for the rest of her peerage as well? None of that mattered to me. Not after what I just saw. Not after the near breakdown I almost saw her go through.

"Y-" She seemed genuinely startled at my words, but then her eyes filled with determination, and she stood up. "You are absolutely right, Roland!" She said, resolutely. "What was I thinking? With you and everyone else by my side, I can _absolutely_ beat Raiser! I will show everyone what the Crimson-haired Ruin Princess can _really_ do!"

 _Yeah, we will. Canon be damned._

[Why are you so sure?]

 _I'm not. Just being hopeful, you can say._

[Or, you're hiding something from me, when you don't really need to.]

 _Facsimile._

[Fool.]

"You're damn right you will." I affirmed. "Although, before Grayfia gets here, I'd like to tell you something you should do. If you'll sit back down…"

 _Stop looking at her breasts, Roland! If I can help it, this will never happen again…_

"Is there… something else?" She asked, a bit of trepidation in her voice. I can't blame her, but I have to do this…

I nodded, and she sat back down. "When the Rating Game is confirmed, Raiser will give you 10 days to prepare. When he does that, you ask for 14 instead."

I know I said what I said, but she was right before. As it stands now, we'll be crushed. And, if I remember correctly, they barely beat Raiser's peerage members after 10 days of training like he did in canon. So, if we have 14 instead… not to mention the library that may contain a bestiary of supernatural creatures…

[And, once again, your thoughts of become an enigma to me. Just what are you thinking about, boy…?]

 _You'll find out one day._

Rias fixed me with a slight glare, but it wasn't _directly_ aimed at me. "…He'll give me a handicap, then? Why-"

"When he does, you ask for two weeks."

"But-"

"Boss, I know what I said earlier, but you need to set aside whatever _pride_ you have _just this once!_ I know, it's humiliating, but would you rather be slightly humiliated, and win your first Rating Game before you come of age and free yourself? Or would you like to lose after only a few days and be forced to marry a man you absolutely _despise_? The answer, to me, is obvious." I crossed my arms. Please, listen to me, Rias…

She pursed her lips, and balled her hands into fists. I swear I could feel a faint aura around her, that seemed to radiate pure frustration. But then she closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing herself. "…Fine. You've proven yourself to be trustworthy up to this point. I'll take your word for it."

 _I'm surprised._

[Why?]

 _Because, I haven't really done much when it comes to foresight in this universe…_

[She probably understands that you're her only hope. Well, you, and that weak excuse of a Red Dragon Emperor.]

 _We already went over this, Phobetor._

[I understand, but the whole reason that lecherous fool even got close to the amount of strength your memories presented to me was because of his unbridled lust for breasts, with the main culprit of this power-up sitting right in front of you, and we both know they aren't as close as in canon. We already went over this, _boy_.]

 _Punk ass Facsimile._

[Stupid cowardly fool.]

 _Grrrrrrr…_

Another flash of red light erupted in the middle of my room, and I'll give you two guesses as to who came up out of it.

"I should have known you'd be here instead." A new voice said, an emotionless voice, yet it carried an… _icy_ tone to it.

"Grayfia." Rias greeted coldly. Huh, she must be really mad about what happened earlier.

Grayfia looked almost exactly as she did in the anime and some of the pictures in the Light Novel. Grayish hair, in two sets of braids. Icy blue eyes, and a maid outfit. Not much to say beyond that other than imagine what Grayfia would look like in real life and you'd have the woman standing in front of us now.

She looked at me briefly, saw my… state of undress, and looked at Rias with narrowed pupils. "Really, my lady, I know you are dissatisfied with the terms of your marriage contract, but to try and break it using this Low-class devil would only anger your parents."

 _I can't tell if I should be rejoicing that she isn't using Japanese honorifics, or if I should feel insulted._

"And why should I not? Who I give my virginity to is my decision, no one else's! And don't you _dare_ address my servants with that tone! I will not tolerate it, not even from you!" Rias got up, a renewed anger in her eyes.

 _…_

[Boy, your heart just skipped a beat, why is that?]

 _…Shut up._

[You are impossible.]

"My apologies." Grayfia said, bowing. "But what I say is true. Your brother and your parents would be upset to know that you tried something like this with a man." She begins picking up Rias' clothes, which she had strewn across my room in her hurry to… make love to me… for fucks sake.

The gray-haired woman then turned her attention back to me. "How do you do? I am Grayfia, a maid of the Gremory Household. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Heh? Oh, yeah, hi." I said, just coming out of my thoughts.

"So, who sent you, Grayfia? Did you come here on your own, did the household send you… or did Onii-sama send you?" Rias asked as she put her bra back on, mercifully(?) covering her breasts from sight to me again.

"All three." She said simply.

"So… you came personally… I guess that means it can only be one thing, then." She looked back at me. "I'm sorry about tonight, Roland. I wasn't thinking straight."

 _Okay, this is almost surreal, this conversation is almost going exactly as it did in canon… but the words they're saying, they sound different…_

[The language ability does better than any translator can ever hope to do, it seems.]

 _Not when it matters, though._

[When will you stop harping on about that?]

 _When it stops._

Grayfia's eyes widened ever so slightly as she heard Rias call me by my name. "I see… then this is the one that possesses that strange Sacred Gear…" She looked at me, with a slight bit of hostility.

"Yes… is there something wrong with his Sacred Gear, Grayfia? Have you-"

"Yes, I have done some research on it, my lady. It seems that this boy's Sacred Gear has… a history."

"Grayfia, we shall discuss this later. For now, we can talk in my room. I can bring my Queen with me, right?"

"The 'Priestess of Thunder'? Yes, of course. It is a Queen's duty to remain by their master's side. But still, my lady, when you have the time, in private, we must speak about… [ **Nightmare Masque** ] it was called?"

 _She's apparently done research on it, but she had to think to remember its name._

[Indeed.]

 _What? No snarky one liner this time?_

[Nope.]

Rias, now fully clothed again, stood next to Grayfia as a red magic circle appeared below them. "We will, but first…" She looked at me. "I'm sorry for troubling you, Roland. We'll meet in the clubroom tomorrow."

"Nah, don't worry about it. And hey!" I said, right before she disappeared. "Remember, _act natural!_ "

And then she was gone. I didn't even get to see her reaction, but I'm sure she heard it… hopefully.

I looked around briefly, and noticed Cujo standing near the door, his coal-black fur standing on end. His teeth bared… He looked quite vicious. Why is he so… seemingly terrified?

"It's alright, Cujo." I reassured the pup, him relaxing a bit as I spoke. "The scary maid-lady is gone now, and she's taken her overpowered ice magic powers with her."

I mean, I assume it was the icy aura hanging around her that scared him, but I'm not entirely sure…

 _We need to talk._

[Why? Don't you need to rest? You do have to deal with the Phenex brat tomorrow.]

 _It's about what Grayfia said. What kind of history is she referring to?_

Oh, please, please, please, _please,_ don't tell me that one of the past wielders went on a rampage in the underworld!

[I already told you one of them did while we were travelling in the Familiar Forest, boy. Weren't you paying attention? Of course you weren't.]

 _Answer the fucking question, you damned copy!_

A long, exaggerated sigh reverberated throughout my head. [Yes, one of my wielders did go on a rampage in a small part of the underworld, but she killed mostly criminals and strays, and she only activated the forbidden move when she was cornered by strays and criminals. She died shortly after. I believe what the gray-haired maid is referring to is the long history of insanity associated with this Sacred Gear.]

 _Yes, you've said so before._

[This Sacred Gear hasn't been documented very well, mostly because the wielders die young, before they are recruited or tested on by the supernatural factions. All attempts to try have led to bloodshed, and another dead wielder. It's unlikely anything will come of this, boy. You might just have to do a lot more to get the maid to like you. The supernatural entities who know about this Sacred Gear are right to be wary of it, but you will not have difficulty with any laws in any of the pantheons. Don't worry about it for now. Rest! Your body and mind demand it!]

I sighed. "Well, this is just great, I've made Grayfia untrusting to me. And maybe Sirzechs too…"

I _shivered_ slightly. "I hope he doesn't hate me."

* * *

It took me awhile to fall asleep, almost having sex with an incredibly gorgeous redhead seems to do that to me. But, I somehow managed, and I woke just before school was supposed to start, with Cujo right next to me this time. Yeah, he pawed at me and whined until I let him sleep on my bed. Apparently, that encounter really scared him, and I can't for the life of me figure out why. Maybe he just doesn't like the cold… winter's gonna be a bitch.

I got dressed in the full Kuoh academy boy's uniform. I do have other clothes, I just think it suits me. I also thought about the upcoming meeting with… **Raiser** …

That's _really_ getting annoying, it's almost like what happened with… _Freed_ … Every time I think of him, I am filled with… _rage_. Not murderous rage, as in the case of Freed, but it was still there… and it grew every time I thought about what was going to happen soon. What he was going to **do** … what he was going to **say** …

"If he even _tries_ anything…" I growled, looked at my desk, and walked towards it, opening a drawer.

I pulled out Freed's pistol, still fully loaded, **ready to shoot and eliminate with extreme prejudice any Phoenix's with bloated egos.**

I shook my head, massaging my temples. The past users… I know it's them, it has to be. And it's only the start of this arc as well… I've got to keep them under control. I mustn't let them control me. I _will not become a monster!_

Nonetheless, a slight whine from Cujo at my door alerted me to my surroundings again, and I continued to study Freed's pistol.

"Just in case…" I said to myself, putting the pistol in my pocket. "Just in case…"

It probably wouldn't do much, considering Raiser's regeneration ability. But still, these are _holy_ bullets in here, at least I think so. And then… there's that one creature I can use…

[…Eh? Did you think of something, boy?]

 _Where've you been?_

[Sleeping, just like you. What? Think a Nightmare God doesn't sleep? Think again.]

 _A copy of a Nightmare God might be able to sleep._

[And a fool might also bring a pistol into school, if what I feel in your pocket is anything to go by.]

 _It's only for emergencies._

[That's not what the past users are telling me.]

 _I'm not listening to the past users._

[That's also what they aren't saying. I will not berate you for bringing the pistol. You're angry about what is going to happen, and the past users are not making that easier for you. But, please, don't use it. No matter what happens. It won't be worth incineration.]

 _…_

I ate some cereal quickly, took Cujo out for a little walk, and then made my way to school.

 _And I could still feel the_ _ **rage tearing away at me.**_

* * *

When I got to the gates of the school, Kiba was there to greet me.

"Ah, Roland-kun, there you are." He said, the same placid smile on his face, though, this time, it seemed a little forced.

"I swear, Kiba, if you've stopped me here to talk about that one sword technique you've been practicing again…" I need a bit of a stress reliever, and some banter should do the trick.

His smile became a bit more genuine. "Admit it, you were into it. You didn't stop looking at me while I showed you how it works."

"Yes, yes, yes, the same old twisting motion, the thrust, then you go up and…" I trailed off, looking around, making sure no one was hearing me. I just realized how this sounded. "…But, really, why are you here?"

That genuine smile fell away. Sad to see it go. "Buchou has asked us to meet in the clubroom early. She sent me here to collect you, everyone else is already there."

 _Here we go…_

[Remember, keep calm.]

 _Yeah, yeah…_

"So… skipping classes?" I asked.

He nodded. "One of the reasons for the ORC is for things like this."

"He… He…" I chuckled slightly, as I looked at the gates of Kuoh Academy. "Hear that? I won't be there, assholes! I'll be doing _much more important things than long division!_ Ha! Take that!"

"Roland-kun you- Hah." Kiba sighed, exasperated, while facepalming.

"I can feel the judgment from here, Kiba. It hurts."

"Well," He looked back up at me. "We shouldn't keep Buchou waiting."

And then, I was thrust right back into the reality of the situation. I took a deep breath. "Right. Lead the way, Sir Knight."

* * *

As me and Kiba made our way to the ORC Clubroom within the Old School Building, I could almost feel the tension… the _pressure_. I swear, I could cut through it with a knife, it was so thick.

"Feel that?" I checked with Kiba.

"Yeah," He replied, getting in a stance that would allow him to summon a sword at any point as we walked. "Something's wrong."

"If it was the same _wrong_ you're thinking about, then I'd say we wouldn't be walking through a hallway. We'd be walking through a crater." I eyed him. If I have enough restraint to not pull out Freed's pistol, then he has enough to not summon a sword.

He relaxed his stance, but I could still tell that he would be ready at a moment's notice at any moment. "You're right. My bad."

I could see the doors to the clubroom, not terribly far away. My heart beating rapidly in my chest, despite my trying to calm down. I _just_ … couldn't stop thinking about it. If he's already there… then…

[Don't make me cut you off from the Sacred Gear again, boy.]

 _Alright, alright! Geesh…_

We approached the door, and I mentally prepared myself to not lose control over something as simple as _this_. I grabbed the door handle.

 _Here goes nothing…_

When I opened the door, the scene before me was exactly as I suspected it would be. Akeno, Issei, Asia, and Koneko were sitting on the couches, while Rias was sitting at her desk, and she looked at me, with… relief? Grayfia was standing nearby, with the same suspicion and hostility she showed me last night, but she did an excellent job hiding it better this time, though it was still there.

Raiser was nowhere to be seen, but I imagine it wouldn't stay that way for long. I sighed in relief. At least I have longer to prepare…

"My lady, your entire peerage has been gathered. Shall we begin?"

Rias sighed, and looked down at her desk. "…I suppose we shall."

 _Any second now… keep it together, Roland…_

"I have something-" She began, but she never finished. I never expected her to. It seemd, that this part will remain the same, no matter my existence.

An orange magic circle, which spewed forth flame, appeared in the middle of the room. Okay, I know I said this before, but that display _screams_ that he is overcompensating for something…

"Ah," The man who appeared out of the magic circle took in a deep breath. "It's been so long since I've been in the human world…"

 _I'd have preferred it if you'd stay where you were, but then this entire problem would never be stopped._

He turned around. "My Rias, I've come to see you."

Blue eyes, stupid haircut, terrible fashion sense, an _extremely_ punchable face with a grin that would make any sensible man want to tear his lips off, yeah, this is _Raiser Phenex_ alright, in all his absolute _fucking_ charm. I'm actually keeping my cool better now that he's here, despite the fact that it is easily 10 degrees hotter in here before he appeared.

"Eh!?" Issei didn't take too kindly to that. "'My Rias'? Who the hell are you to call Buchou that!?"

Raiser regarded Issei with a look of… absolute condescension. Like he wasn't even worthy of being in front of him but still allowed it. "Why, Rias, you haven't even told your servants about me? I'm hurt."

Rias looked like she was having a hard time keeping it together. You _and me_ _ **both**_.

"I didn't tell them," She spat out, with no small amount of venom. "because there was no need to. Since you decided to invite yourself here _without permission_ , I suppose I must." She looked to the rest of us in the room. "Everyone, this is Raiser Phenex, and he's my… Fiancé." It probably took a great deal of effort on her part to spit that word out…

The reaction of Issei was expected. And it wasn't even funny this time.

" **WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?** "

* * *

"As always, the tea of my Rias' Queen is delicious." Raiser remarked.

"It's my pleasure." Akeno replied, not really meaning it in the _slightest_ if her expression is anything to go by.

As soon as he was done, he immediately did one of _my most hated act_ _ **ions**_. He had an arm around Rias' shoulder, tangling her hair in his fingers. His other hand was too busy feeling up her thigh, completely going against any boundaries that she may have like he _owned_ her. Like she was irrevocably _his_. And she will be, if we _don't do_ _ **something about it**_.

I know that, chances are, Issei would try and save her, but like Phobetor said, him and Rias aren't as close here, as they were in canon. Would he even crash the party this time? Who can know? I do know one thing, **it won't come to that.**

I can see it, **so clearly**. I can imagine the **way his fingers would tear apart from each other as I split his hand in half, how I would break his bones, over and over again. O how his bones would sing!** What are you, **without your bullshit regeneration abilities, Raiser Phenex? Nothing.**

I dispelled those thoughts the best I could, and that's when I noticed how close my hand is to pulling out Freed's pistol. I relaxed it as best as I could, and I looked at Issei.

…Yes, he looks angry, _very_ angry in fact. Almost as angry as I feel. But… can he still…?

And the I looked at Grayfia, who had that same, stoic expression that she always has. Is she not disturbed by this? This **creature** molesting her sister-in-law? If the story of Sirzechs and Grayfia is the same in this world, then she better be. I certainly would be.

"That's enough!" Rias shouted, standing up and shaking Raiser's **filthy** hands off of her. "I've told you before, and I will tell you a thousand times, Raiser! I will not marry you!"

"Yes, yes, as you've said before." Raiser replied, completely unaffected by her raised voice. "But I'm afraid you don't have an option. Isn't your household in serious danger?"

"That is none of your concern! Who I want to marry is my choice! I am the next heiress to the Gremory Household, and I should choose who I want, not have it picked for me by my mother and father! They're rushing it! Besides, it was agreed upon that I wouldn't have to marry until after I graduated!"

"Yes, you are the heiress of the Gremory Household." Raiser drawled, while looking at Rias like she was a child. "You can go to college, you can do whatever you want. But your father and your brother are worried, you know? There are not many High-class pure-blood devils left, and the heirs of the 72 pillars can die in battle with our enemies. True, we are in a ceasefire, but battles still do happen. So, for us pure-blooded devils who are also High-class, getting together would be a reasonable solution. You _do_ realize the importance these children will have in the future, correct?"

 _His reasoning is sound, it makes sense. I'll admit that. But I think we all know what he_ _ **really wants.**_ _And I'll be_ _ **damned**_ _if I let him have it._

[Boy, your hand is going towards the gun again. Calm down. I know that this is hard to watch, but you must remain in control. Don't let the past users influence you. That will only lead to disaster.]

 _I'm_ _ **trying**_ _Phobetor._

"The reincarnated devils – like your servants here, are steadily growing in power, and the old pure-bloods are losing their place. That's all fine and good, they are important to our race as well. Some of the old nobles are also becoming close with them. Which is also fine. But, we can't allow the pure-bloods to go extinct, right? That's why we were both chosen to make sure that doesn't happen. My house is safe, as I have older brothers who can continue our Household, but your Household, which only contains two siblings, is in danger of going extinct in the next generation, and, as heiress, all that would be left would be you. Are you really going to allow your Household to go extinct just because of your selfishness?" He ended, with a smirk of victory, that **I wanted to tear off his face and shove up his-**

I've heard his reasoning for what feels like a billion times, and repetition doesn't make it _sound any better since I know he's just using it as a bonus to fuck her._ _ **And one of the first things I'll cut off from his weak, scrawny body will be his-**_

"I understand the circumstances," Rias said, looking away. "And I am willing to take a husband."

"Ah! To be expected of Rias! Then we should go immediately-" Despite myself, I still slightly smirked when he was cut off so abruptly.

"But it won't be you." She continued. "It will be someone _I_ choose. And I don't choose you, Raiser Phenex.

Raiser's face went blank, almost like a statue, and then he took a deep breath. And then-

" **I didn't come here to be insulted by you, Rias Gremory**." His aura _exploded_. And the temperature of the room increased as flames appeared around him, his eyes glowing orange. " **Just like you, I have the pride of a Household behind me, and I will not allow it to be tarnished. I didn't even want to come to this rickety, old school building. I absolutely despise the human world in general. Its wind and fire disgust me. I, who rules fire and wind, detest this place.** "

He then turned to us, the temperature continuing to increase, setting several small fires on the couch and the table. " **I am taking you back to the underworld with me, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming through a magic circle, even if I have to burn every single one of your precious servants!** "

 _This_ _ **motherfucker**_ _right here…_

Without my consent, my hand immediately felt for the pistol in my pocket. It took every ounce of mental strength to not summon my Sacred Gear as well. I want to keep some secrets after all. Because when the Rating Game comes… I will… My thoughts don't feel **like my own…**

I looked at the rest of the peerage members to see that they were also ready to pick a fight. Akeno had several arcs of yellow lightning surrounding her, her face having a serious expression I think for the first time. Kiba already had a sword summoned, ready to slash and stab at a moment's notice. Koneko's face didn't change, but she had taken a stance. Issei was about to summon [ **Boosted Gear** ], and Asia was holding on to Issei's arm, clearly frightened.

 _At least that's the same…_

Then something happened that I didn't expect.

Rias spoke back. A red aura covered her, her eyes shining a blood red color. Several cracks formed in the room, and the furniture looked like it was about to disintegrate.

" **And I didn't choose to be married to someone such as you, Raiser Phenex! If you even lay a hand on my precious servants, I won't stop until even your immortal soul is nothing but a memory!** "

 _That's fucking badass._

Whatever thoughts I may have had, even the violent ones caused by the past wielders, were silenced as a colder, _immensely_ stronger aura flooded the room, causing everyone to turn to a certain maid.

"My lady, Lord Raiser. I must ask you to stop this immediately. If you continue to act like this, then I'll have to get involved. For the honor Lord Lucifer, I will not hold back." Her voice seemed to radiate _pure_ iciness.

Instantly, both their aura's dissipated, but the damage to the furniture remained, sadly.

"Of course, if the Strongest Queen says something like that, then I have no choice but to back off." Raiser mumbles, barely audible. "Lord Lucifer's peerage is, after all, made up of unreasonable monsters."

Oh, _I'll show you who the_ _ **monster is…**_

"Lord Phenex and Lord Lucifer and Gremory were afraid that something like this might happen." Grayfia said. "So, they have proposed a clause in the contract. A way to settle this once and for all."

Recognition appeared on Rias' face, and she briefly looked at me. I gave her a slight nod. Time to enact the changes.

I was calming down now. The _murderous_ thoughts were nothing but a whisper now. Still there, but I can ignore them easily. For now. If I have to continue to look at Raiser's stupidly smug face, then I might just listen to them anyway.

"What is this 'clause'?" Raiser asked, his eyebrow raised on his **stupid** looking face.

…I may have lied about those thoughts…

"If one of you is still dissatisfied in the contract, then they may challenge the other to a Rating Game in order to void it." She explained. "Only matured devils can participate in Rating Games, my lady, but if it's an unofficial match, then it will be allowed."

Rias looked lost in thought, instead of indignant like she did in canon, I think. "So… it really…?

"Do you accept, or decline, my lady?"

She came back from space. "I accept. Even if it's only a chance, it's still better than nothing."

"Heh," Raiser laughed a bit. "So, my Rias wants to play a little game with me? You do know that I have a full peerage, and several victories under my belt? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, Raiser." Rias replied adamantly. "I will blow you away. I will prove that I am responsible on my own."

"Alright, if you win, you can do whatever you want. But if I win, which I will, you will marry me immediately." Raiser said, that same, ever so slightly _perverted_ looking grin on his face.

 _This fucker is like Ise but with a lot more arrogance and none of the charm._

[The lecherous fool barely has any charm, or else he might have gotten himself a woman before the Fallen got to him. But I see your point.]

 _Where the hell have you been?_

[Busy trying to keep the past users under control. You didn't think you were truly getting the _worst_ of their thoughts, did you?]

"Do both of you accept the terms of the Rating Game, and what is at stake?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"It is done, then. I will inform your parents and Lord Lucifer of your decision." She bowed.

Raiser looked at us, and I felt a **tingling** sensation as he looked at me. He looked at the three girls with a lust-filled gaze, and the boys with nothing but superiority, like _he's the fucking_ _ **alpha male.**_ "Are these all of your servants, Rias?"

 _No, we're the clean-up crew for the mess you made you fucking_ _ **degenerate.**_

"So what if they are?" She glared at Raiser.

"Haha! Then this Rating Game will be too easy! I see, what? Six servants? And only your Queen, the Priestess of Thunder, is even close to a match for my precious servants!"

"I wouldn't be _so sure about that, Yakitori._ " I mumbled below my breath.

"Hm? He looked at me in particular. "Perhaps your servants need to be showed what they are up against before I utterly _crush_ them!"

 _Oh, oh_ _ **I like you. I'll visit you in the dead of night and beat you to death with a wooden cooking spoon you troglodyte.**_

"Now," He said, snapping his fingers. "Behold, my full peerage!"

Fire came from behind him, and out from it came-

… _That's… Those aren't fighters, those are set pieces!_

There was his Queen, Yubelluna, I think her name was called, with the purple hair and revealing outfit. Two of his Rooks, Isabela and Xuelan, the former looking like a biker girl with a Phantom of the Opera mask, and the other looking like Chun-Li from Street Fighter. His two Bishops, Ravel and the other… I can't remember her name, but Ravel was easy to spot. The Blonde hair with drill curls, and an expensive looking purple outfit. His two knights were… nothing special. Can't even remember their names. And the pawns… Oh dear me the pawns…

They lived up to the name 'Pawn', and I'll leave it at that.

"…This is it?" I spoke, unconsciously.

"Heh? What do you mean this- Rias, why is your servant crying while looking at me?"

 _Oh… oh no… Damnit, Ise!_

I looked at him, and Raiser was right. He's crying while looking at Raiser's 'peerage', like he was genuinely… moved…

It took everything in me not to facepalm. Koneko didn't have the restraint.

 _I want to fix his perversion, but, at the same time I don't._

"Oh, Ise's biggest wish is too become a Harem King. He was probably moved when he saw your peerage." Rias explained. Oh no, I remember where this is going… _Fuck_.

"I can feel his gaze on me!" One of Raiser's peerage cried. "I need a bath!"

"I feel dirty with him just looking at me…"

"Now, now, girls," Raiser said. "It's natural for the Lower classes to look up to the Higher classes. We devils are creatures of passion and debauchery, after all. Let's show him _ours_."

He beckoned his Queen to him, and the instant she was within range of him, he instantly put one arm around her waist, while another groped her, all the while tongue-kissing her like it's what gave him meaning and purpose. As he disconnected from her, he looked at Issei, a thin trail of saliva going from his mouth to hers, all the while still groping her.

 _Kill me._

"You will _never_ be able to do this." He said, after openly mocking Issei, who had an offended facial expression.

"Screw you!" He held up his left arm, preparing to summon his Sacred Gear.

"You're a very passionate devil, all right." I said, keeping Issei from making a fool of himself. If I've been able to keep my cool so far, then he damn well can too. "Passionate enough to _kiss a girl_! Gasp! Shock! The horror! How _terribly scandalous_ of you to do it in front of your not-Future wife, as well!"

Raiser looked at me with a frown. "What would you know, hm? You don't even look like you've kissed a girl in your life!"

"With the amount of strawmen you are putting up, I could feed half of Africa."

Raiser's **stupid** face scrunched up into a scowl. "It is my right to do as I wish with the girls I have under my wing! You, a Low-class piece of trash wouldn't understand what it is like to have a harem of beautiful women such as this! You couldn't even get one with that disgusting face of yours!"

I could feel the past user's thoughts entering my own, but surprisingly enough, they weren't ones of violence, instead-

"At least I don't need to have a fourteen girl plus sister harem to overcompensate for my micro-penis, jackass!" I snarled.

Somewhere, in the room, I heard someone whistle.

"You-!" Raiser looked like I had just slapped him in the face. "How dare you even-! I recruited every single member of my peerage for a purpose! For a role-"

"Is brother complex one of them? That _is_ your sister right there, right?" I pointed at Ravel, who blushed madly as I spoke and looked like she was about to scream.

"B-brother complex!? The hell are you talking about!? I-I would never in a million years-!"

"Oh dear Maou, I can see it now!" I said, looking at the ceiling. "' _Ohhhh! Ohhh Big Brother! Please! More! I want more! Go harder! Just like we did when we were little! Oh yes, big brother! Fill me with your-!_ '"

The look of disgust on Raiser's face as I said that is camera worthy. " **ENOUGH!** I will not stand there and listen to you, reincarnated garbage! I'll burn you until you're nothing but ashes!" The temperature of the room increased tenfold, but I kept going.

"Oh? Are you sure you don't want to keep listening? Fine, you may leave then. After all, I'm _sure_ you want to show your sister the _passion and debauchery of devils_. That kiss you just shared with your Queen probably wasn't even close to what you really want, right? You might also want it after you celebrate your victory against a peerage who hasn't even been in one Rating Game. Not one-sided at all, by the way."

"I have been thinking about that. My lady, would you like time before the Rating Game in order to prepare your servants for it?"

 _Eh? But I thought Raiser-_

"May I use 14 days to train my servants for what is to come, Grayfia?" Rias said instantly. Either she had been practicing that, or she wanted it to go by as fast as possible.

"Of course, my lady. It is confirmed, then. The Rating Game will take place 14 days from now. Lord Raiser and I shall now take our leave. Farewell, everyone."

 _Huh, that was different, but it still ended better than expected. Well… not better, but different._

Raiser glared at me, his face the very definition of fury. "You! I will not forget what you've said here!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Eh? So the role you're filling is insult-loving masochist, then? I would have never of guessed."

"The Rating Game system is fantastic at keeping people alive, but even it has flaws! I swear, I won't stop until you're nothing but embers blowing in the wind!" He said, and, with that ultimatum an orange magic circle appeared below him and his peerage, and he was gone.

And as soon as he was, I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in. Fucking hell… well, at least Issei didn't make a complete fool out of himself this time. I'm sure I can pat myself on the back for that.

Really, that whole ordeal wasn't as bad as I remember. Suppose I got myself worked up for no reason. Well, at least it's over. And I didn't even have to pull the gun out.

However… doesn't mean I don't have to…

I turned to Rias, who was looking at me with… a bright smile?

"Tell me," I began. "Have you tried assassination yet?" I'm being completely serious, here.

* * *

 ** _How was that? Please, tell me in the reviews how good or bad this was. I had a little trouble writing it, but not as much as the 2nd or 3rd chapter have._**

 ** _So, you're probably wondering about the harem lists. I decided that, whenever a girl falls for either Roland or Issei, I'll put a little list down here. But I'll only do that after the Summit arc, because that's when a lot of shit goes down, and I'd like to have time to finalize some details by then. So, a yes, but also a no? Sorry if you don't like this._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and good night!_**


	10. Ghosts of the Past

**_Welcome back everyone._**

 ** _Nothing to really say about this chapter. But be prepared. There's going to be a good amount of training between here and the Rating Game, at least 1 or 2 more chapters worth._**

 ** _The reviews:_**

 ** _Nikita: Thanks, hope you enjoy this one._**

 ** _Cf96: Thanks. You're my favorite. Don't tell anyone._**

 ** _Guest1: I'm updating now, hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Dborn998: Thanks! Next chapter is here!_**

 ** _edgolub2: Replied to this guy, but never got a response back. Sad, really._**

 ** _Tykronos: Glad that that part made so many of you laugh, apparently. Was a bit worried about it, to be honest. Thank you, I was really hoping that I'd do her justice. And the rest... we'll see about that._**

 ** _Guest2: Ladies and gentlemen, in this man's world, if you are too idealistic or are not logical during 'confitation' (that's not a word) then you are apparently deserving of death. In this man's world, 50% of the male population of the planet should be executed on the spot for showing these flaws. Need I say more?_**

 ** _Yamato Minamoto: Oh, trust me, that time is coming. It be comin' fast. You'll see about the past users... soon enough. And about his... ahem, Micro-penis, well, we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we? ;)_**

 ** _OeschnerC: Thanks._**

 ** _RevansStories: Glad you liked this one. Everyone keeps saying that, was it really that unexpected? Sarcasm is Roland's most definable trait._**

 ** _Blaze1992: ...I should have done that. I really should have. But then I would have to have written about where he got that fire extinguisher from. I'm kind of a perfectionist like that. Oh, when you mean it like that, yeah. Sorry if I sounded a bit snarky in my last reply, I didn't understand what you meant. Good to know now though._**

 ** _Now, on with the chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD._**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thinking_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to user only]

* * *

 _Take me down to the river-bend… Take me down to the fighting end… Wash the poison from off my skin…_

 _Show me how to be whole again…_

* * *

"You do realize I was joking, right?" I said, slightly frightened. "I didn't actually think you'd _try_ -"

"It seemed like you were pretty serious to me." Rias said, frowning. "And is it really so wrong? They wouldn't even be able to trace it back to me if I did it that way."

"Of course they would have been able to trace it back to you!" I rebutted. "You are the one with the most motive to kill him! How could it be anyone _but_ you?"

"Then I would have had one of my servants do it." She replied, crossing her arms. "Akeno, would you do it?"

"Ara, to ask such a question, Buchou. I would have wanted to do it on someone more deserving, but if you had ordered it… I suppose I wouldn't have much issue with it."

"You… You people…" I stammered, trying my best not to hide behind my hands. "Okay, I shouldn't have asked that."

"…That's an understatement." Koneko just had to throw in her two cents, didn't she?

"Everything's an understatement with you." I shot back.

"…Is that a joke about my height?" She asked, glaring at me dangerously.

"Wasn't supposed to be, you made it so."

I gritted my teeth as I felt the heel of a shoe dig into my own. If it wasn't for my Rook Strength/Endurance, it probably would have broken my foot.

"I said you made it so!" I breathed out.

"…You're the one who said it. Not me."

"How does it feel, Roland? Take that!" Issei had a smug smirk on his face.

"Your parents don't love you."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Roland-san… T-that wasn't a very nice thing to say…" Asia piped up timidly.

"Neither is 'How does it feel?'" I grumbled.

"Alright, I think that's enough arguing for today. I need to tell you all what we're going to do for the next 14 days." Rias said in a commanding tone, silencing us all at once.

 _Damn… and I thought I had an intimidating voice._

[Your voice doesn't even compare, boy.]

 _Thanks, Phobetor._

[Any time.]

"Aren't we going to train or something?" Issei remembered.

"Yes, but I have a special idea in mind. I'll have to inform Sona that we'll be unavailable for the next two weeks. We're going on a… vacation."

"Buchou, do mean that place we went to when-?" Kiba said.

"Yes, the very same. We'll head out tomorrow morning. Until then, I am permitting you all to return to your residences and pack, and to relax before we begin."

 _Huh, I wonder how it will go this time around? I mean everything in the peerage is the same… except for my presence, that is. I wonder, will Ise still develop Dress Break?_

[Probably. That was one of the few abilities he developed without influence by the she-devil.]

 _If Rias could hear what you refer to her as…_

[I do not give a damn what she would think. She will never be able to hear me unless I choose to let her!]

 _Alright, alright! Sheesh…_

* * *

I walked back to my apartment after the whole ordeal in the clubroom. Turns out, insulting someone's entire life in less than 2 minutes will exhaust you. It also works well as stress relief. I can't even feel the past user's thoughts anymore. I am considering that a good thing, no matter how I had to get them to shut up.

 _14 girl harem = Micro-penis apparently in my mind… Better not let Ise hear that…_

Oh wait, he already did.

[I do not think he was smart enough to realize those implications.]

 _Well, then he never has to know, does he?_

[True.]

I didn't have a lot to pack – my transportable possessions within this universe can be counted on one hand – however, before I spend the entire day lazing around, I want to get my goals in order for the training trip we'll be going on. I have several things I'd like to at least _try_ , and several others I want to completely achieve.

Cujo followed me around the entire time I walked around my apartment. I love this little mongrel… He's better behaved the any of my other dogs, and I've only had him for a week! Huh, that reminds me…

I went to my room, and pulled out the journal that I used to organize the timeline of canon events, and tore a page out from the back of it. I pulled a pencil out, and began writing a list.

 _Find out what 'that' does. Find information about hellhounds. Basically, find a bestiary._

 _Learn how to fly._

 _Learn how to fight properly._

 _Learn how to use demonic powers. Maybe I can use it to enhance my hits?_

I paused for a moment. I'm not sure about this next one… But I have to at least try, right? Like I said. It could end badly… but…

 _Talk with past users._

[ **ARE YOU MAD!?** ]

I shook my head, my hands on my temples as I felt a slight headache along with Phobetor suddenly _shouting_. "Maybe a little… definitely after what you just did."

[Now is not the time for jokes! Are you insane!? Do you realize what kind of 'goal' you just set for yourself?]

"I want to talk to the past users. Maybe we can come to some sort of agreement?" I said simply. I might be a bit optimistic… but, I mean, I can't just keep going as I have been going, right?

[If you believe that you can come to an 'agreement' or 'understanding' with them, then you are truly more deserving of the title 'fool' than I ever even began to realize.]

"Scathing." I replied, frowning. "But I'm honestly being serious here, Phobetor."

[Could you explain to me _why_? Why in the name of all pantheons in existence would you want to talk with _them_?]

"Because," I began, "Did you see how many times I nearly lost it in that confrontation in the clubroom? I counted two. Two that wouldn't have happened if they weren't influencing me. I can't go on like this, Phobetor."

[You-]

"I wasn't finished." I interrupted him, feeling a slight bit of satisfaction as I did so. "What if I have an actual argument with Rias? If I have one with Ise, or Koneko? If the past wielders influence my thoughts, my emotions, what would happen if I couldn't stop them? It's either a one-way ticket to becoming a stray devil and being slaughtered, or becoming nothing but atoms. All I want, Phobetor, is to just… not lose control, okay? I just want to talk to them, is that so bad?"

[…]

"Now's not the time to go silent on me."

[…I am just a bit shocked that you had thought so deeply into it. It appears I do not know you as much as I would like to believe.]

"Ha!" I laughed. "Really? Are you admitting that you were _wrong?_ "

[Not _wrong_. Just misunderstanding you.]

"Heh, should have known…"

[Indeed. If you do want to talk to the past users… I will allow it. But heed my warnings, boy! I was not joking or exaggerating when I say most of them absolutely despise you and have lost their minds long ago. You'll see why the gray-haired maid was so wary of you. Do you, with these warnings, still want to do this?]

I paused for a moment, thinking about it. "Yes." I finally said.

[Very well. We'll begin after the first day of your training. For now, you should relax. Calm down. I'm going to take a nap.]

"Now you're starting to act like Ddraig."

[Do not compare me to that overgrown pompous lizard, boy.]

"Sure. Good night, Phobetor."

Then he was silent, and I was left alone with Cujo and my thoughts. Cujo barked at me when I stared at the page with the list of things to do on it.

"You're right, Cujo, I should add something…" I said, and wrote something.

 _List is subject to change._

* * *

"Why do we have to go up a mountain!?" Issei complained.

"Because that's where Rias' family estate is or something. Vacations and crap like that." I explained.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Because she told me." I lied.

"Why does she tell you so much but doesn't tell me anything!?"

"Because you're not special enough."

"Screw you!"

"I'm fine, thanks. Not into guys."

"Graaaaagh!" Issei growled as he lumbered up the dirt trail, carrying a back pack twice his size. I don't really understand what the big deal is. I'm carrying one _triple_ my size and I'm hiking it up this trail like a _champion!_

[Your ego is showing, boy.]

 _Fuck you._

[Is that your response to all criticism? Rather concerning.]

 _What you're doing is_ not _criticism!_

"Hurry up, you four!" Rias called, from higher up the trail. "If you go faster, we might just make it before night time!"

"Why do we have to carry all the stuff?" Issei moaned.

"Because doing hard work like you are doing is the reason why I have servants!" Rias said, teasing evident in her voice.

"What about Akeno?" I pointed out. "She's a Queen! She has all the traits! Why isn't _she_ carrying anything?" I'm not actually upset. Not at all. In fact, I'm enjoying this. But I'd like to see where this conversation will go.

"Ara ara, Roland-kun, it's not ladylike to do physical chores such as this!"

"…Are you implying that Koneko is unladylike?"

"She volunteered!"

"U-um… shouldn't we at least… help them?" Asia, always thinking of others…

And, at that moment, while me and Issei were walking beside each other, I heard the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard, and will ever hear, in my entire life. Nothing will ever compare.

Koneko walked briskly past us, and what she said shook me to my very core.

"Get good, scrubs."

 _ **OH NO SHE FUCKING DIDN'T-**_

[Why are you shouting? What is wrong with what she said?]

 _I haven't heard that in years! If she thinks she can go on and act like she said nothing…! I will get her back for this, on my life I will!_

[You act as if she has dealt you some serious blow. I have not seen anything in your memories that would indicate…]

"On your right, Ise-kun." Kiba said passively, carrying a bag the same size as Issei's but doing so much better than he ever could.

"Kiba! You damn handsome! I will-!"

"Hey, look Ise!" I said dramatically, pointing off to the side. "Boobs!"

" _Oppai!_ Where-"

"Ise, did you honestly think, that there would be a pair of breasts just hanging off the fucking cliff? You- I don't even- This is why I like you, Ise. You may just be the most gullible person I have ever met in my entire life." I did that partly for anger-relief, and partly to see if he would actually fall for it. He did, and I can't tell if I'm disappointed or amused.

"Damn you, Roland! You are _banished_ from the Gentlemen's Club of Kuoh Academy! To use oppai as a simple prank is against our strictest laws!" Issei, you are about as gentlemanly as a sexually frustrated panda bear.

"…Both of you are the farthest things from gentlemen." Koneko, I don't want to hear anything come out of your mouth after what you said back there.

"K-Koneko-chan… I-I'm trying my best…" Issei looked completely crestfallen.

"Your best isn't good enough." She replied instantly.

"Y-yes… Koneko-sama…"

 _This is tragic._

[Indeed.]

 _I was expecting you to lambast Ise there._

[From my observations, he already does that enough himself.]

 _You're really harsh, you know that right?_

[Of course I do.]

 _Should have known._

"Good job, everyone!" Rias praised us, surprising me with how close she was. "We're almost there!"

 _Heh, all that banter payed off… I didn't even realize we were almost there._

"What do you mean we're almost- **WOAH!** That place is huge!" Issei exclaimed.

Indeed, the mansion in front of us was nothing short of a mountain paradise. It was massive, bigger than any that I've ever seen. Damn… I mean, I knew how big it was gonna be, seeing it in the anime, but still… The Gremory Household has a lot of money, huh?

Well… I already knew that but… shut up…

[Who are you talking to?]

 _Nobody._

"So," I said, getting Rias' attention. "What type of training are we talking about here?"

Rias tapped her lip with the tip of her finger. "Well, in the morning, I was planning on having you train with Kiba, Ise with Koneko, and Asia with Akeno. And then we would rotate as the day progressed, and you would take short breaks in between practice time."

Short, snappy, and well-planned out. I think I'll like this…

"If I could suggest something…"

"Hm? What is it?" She asked.

"Could I switch Kiba and Koneko's practice? I think I'd learn more with Koneko if I start off with her early."

 _I got you now, Koneko! I'll show you who can 'get good'! How dare you even say such a thing to me!? I'll-_

* * *

 ** _First Day of_** ** _Training_**

* * *

" **OWWW GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! OW! FUCK!** " I screeched, holding my knee, while rolling around on the soft grassy ground in utter _agony_.

"…You're too slow." Koneko remarked, standing next to a tree. "If you can't hit your opponent, then you'll only be wasting energy and opening weak points."

"Did you have to hit me in the knee!?" I wailed, my knee throbbing in pain. "I need that to move around!"

"…You don't look like you move around a lot."

[This girl could teach me a few things about burning people.]

" **I'LL FUCKING-** "

I forgot about my damn near broken knee as I scrambled up on my feet, and instantly aimed a punch to her fucking emotionless loli face. She moved to the side just in time, and I ended up punching the tree next to her, blowing splinters and shards of bark everywhere as I literally punched a hole through it.

"…You do hit pretty hard, though." Koneko observed. "You just need to go faster." She kicked me in the gut, sending me flying back and coughing up spit.

[This is interesting practice. You do need to go faster, but if you do increase your speed with this training, you could be a martial powerhouse.]

" **SHUT UP PHOBETOR!** " I screamed at the voice in my head.

"…Who are you talking to?" Koneko asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, Koneko." I said mockingly. "I can't hear you from down there."

The atmosphere of the forest we were training in became colder, and a shiver went up my spine. Okay… I think I may have gone too far with that one… I should really calm down, it's not worth getting this worked up over something she said yesterday… And the stuff she said today… and the things she said the day before yesterday-

 _Not helping yourself calm down, Roland._

"Roland-senpai." Koneko said dangerously, her yellow eyes almost _glowing_. "You have five seconds to rephrase what you said."

 _Tonight, I go to Valhalla._

"I meant what I said." I stood tall, resolute against my oncoming demise. "I go to my death with honor."

"…As you wish." She said, and then I was sent flying as I felt a fist as hard as steel hammer against the side of my face. I tumbled through the air, and hit my back against a large tree, and slid down it slowly.

I looked up. Even if she had punched me, I felt like I could go another round… or maybe _three_ … She looked at me, obviously not expecting me to get up.

"You've forgotten… Little Koneko…" I coughed, her face gaining an ever so slight frown as I got up. "I'm… a Rook… too!"

I charged, with all my strength-

* * *

"My arm isn't supposed to bend that way!" I shrieked on the ground, Asia hovering over me, [ **Twilight Healing** ] in full effect. "I swear, Koneko, I'll get you back for this… I'll be back! I _always_ come back!"

"Stand still, Roland-san." Asia said, in a rare case of sternness on her part. Really serious about helping people, she is.

[If humans could harness the power of your sarcasm and anger, they would be able to power a billion Earths.]

 _Phobetor, remember what I thought about in the clubroom the day we got our familiars?_

[…]

 _That's what I thought._

"Are you done healing him, Asia-chan? We should get started soon before Kiba gets impatient!" Akeno said. We were in the back yard of the mansion for this. I think, this time, we're doing demonic magic. I might be able to cross one of the things I wanted to do while we trained at this place soon. I wonder… just how much demonic power do I have?

I guess I'll find out.

"A-Almost done!" Asia called back.

It only took a few moments for my arm to straighten itself out and _crack_ itself back into its original position. We soon gathered in front of Akeno, we being me, Asia, and Issei. Issei had a few bruises, barely noticeable, and a grumpy expression. Just you wait, you'll have to deal with Koneko soon, Issei. It will be hell for you. Just as it was for me.

Akeno then began to explain demonic magic to us. "Demonic magic is not like other types of magic." She explained. "Instead of complex equations and symbols, demonic magic relies almost solely on imagination. It can be anything you want, whether it be fire, a ball of destruction, or _lightning._ It doesn't even have to be of any element! It all has to do with your imagination."

"Anything I can imagine… huh…" I heard Issei mumble to himself.

 _Is he catching on? That's good._

[Your definition of 'good' and my definition of 'good' are very different.]

 _Why do you gotta be hard on him for this now!?_

[Because what he's thinking about is an embarrassment to all magics!]

"Ara ara, ufufufu, Ise-kun, what are you thinking about? Could it be you have a spell you'd like to try?" Akeno said, getting close to Issei and bending ever so slightly, so that her bust was in full view to him.

"Akeno-san, I-!" Issei's eyes gravitated towards her bust, and I had to stifle a laugh at seeing this happen before my eyes.

"But before we get into that," Akeno pulled away from Issei, who looked incredibly heartbroken to see her go. "we should do something… basic."

She held her hand out, and a purple colored orb, roughly the size of an inflated beach ball appeared, hovering over her outstretched hand. "This should be basic enough! Close your eyes, imagine your demonic power inside of you, and force it to manifest outside of your body!"

 _That's… a very big orb._

[I have theorized that my progenitor, if he were to do a basic exercise such as this, would have an orb the size of the she-devil's mansion.]

 _The one here, or the one in the underworld?_

[Yes.]

 _That doesn't make any sense!_

"Roland, focus!"

"Right!"

"The easiest way to do this for a novice, is for you to close your eyes…"

I did so, and I imagine the other two did as well.

"You first have to draw it out. Imagine it within your mind… visualize it."

 _Okay, I know that that wasn't supposed to sound sexual, but-_

[Focus, boy.]

 _If you had a physical body…_

[You would be completely decimated. Focus!]

 _Fine! Fine!_

I saw nothing for what felt like minutes. Nothing but empty blackness, just like the deepest recesses of my mind back when I first met Phobetor. But then… a purplish-red spark-

"Ara ara, Ise-kun. You really are focusing hard, aren't you? But I don't think you're doing it right, maybe I should…?"

"A-Akeno-san! I-I can feel your-"

"Ufufu, Ise-kun, you're doing it wrong, I can tell. Don't worry, it's a senpai's job to help their kouhai after all. I just need to do this…"

"A-Akeno-san…! You're getting really close…!

"You're so tense, Ise-kun. Maybe I should help you relax? Ufufu…"

"Ise-san…? What's going on?"

"N-Nothing Asia! Akeno-san is just-"

 _Focus Roland. FOCUS!_

I could see it now… Yes, a purplish-red orb, with little red particles falling off like dirt or sand off a slanted surface. Now, all I have to do is imagine it _outside_ my body? In my hand… I forced my hand out, hoping that I wouldn't make myself look stupid.

"Ahh~!" Ise-kun, if you keep moving it around like that, I may just have to…!"

"Akeno-san, y-your…"

"I-I'm… I'm going to open my eyes!"

"Asia! No, don't!"

"Hah~! It's okay, Ise-kun. If Asia-chan wants to try this, I don't mind doing it with her as well. Ufufu…"

 _Someone, save me._

[Boy, open your eyes.]

 _Fuck no! Do you hear what's going on around me!? It's a damned ecchi moment, for fuck's sake!_

[I am not talking about that! Open your eyes, fool! You just may surprise yourself.]

Reluctantly, with no small amount of force on my part, I opened my eyes. In my hand, hovering just as Akeno's had, was a purplish-red orb, about the size of a soccer ball.

"Ara, that's a good size for a Rook, Roland-kun! And you too, Asia-chan! Impressive! And Ise-kun…"

I looked at the predicament that Akeno and Issei had found themselves in. Akeno is… moving Issei's hand up, in the same position she did when she summoned her orb. She wasn't even that close… What was all that talking about earlier, then…? I'm so _confused_!

The green orb in Asia's hand was about the size of a basketball, and the one in Issei's was…

 _Oh dear, poor Ise…_

[That may just be the most pathetic amount of demonic power I have ever seen…]

"Ara, I thought it'd be bigger…" Akeno said, curiously staring at the bright red grain of rice floating in Issei's hand.

"R-Really!?" Issei was stunned. "That's it!? How is it- Why-!?"

"Size doesn't matter, Ise." I said to encourage him.

He glared at me. "Shut it, Roland!"

 _Yes, don't mind me, I'm only the person whose tried encouraging you, I don't fucking matter, do I?_

"Don't worry, Ise-san, I think it looks cute…"

"A-Asia…! You too…?" It's almost like Issei forgot he has fucking [ **Boosted Gear** ], I don't even…

I looked at the orb of demonic power floating above my palm. I wonder… if I cover my fists with it…?

 _Okay… I want to go fight Kiba now…_

* * *

 _Scratch that, I don't want to fight Kiba, I dun wanna fight kiba, Idunwannafightkiba_ _ **FUCK!**_

I fell on my ass for what felt like the umpteenth time that day after Kiba side-stepped me and swatted my back with his wooden sword he was using to spar with me. My wooden sword held so tightly in my grip it threatened to snap. Why do I need sword practice!? I'm a fucking _Rook!_ Sword-fighting isn't exactly my forte! I figured that out after fighting Freed.

"You're slow, Roland-kun." Kiba stated. "And you leave yourself too open."

"Ya know, Kiba." I said slowly, getting up off the ground and staring at him directly in the eye. "Koneko said that exact same thing when I was fighting her earlier. And you know what I did?"

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "What did you do?"

" **THIS!** " I shouted suddenly, getting up in his face, ready to slam the wooden sword down on his head.

…Only for him to block it, barely – his arm shook a great deal and he gritted his teeth – and he then, faster than I could even see, strike me in the stomach. Just as Freed had, only a lot less damaging, and without the gun. It didn't hurt as much either, but it did leave me stunned for a few precious seconds, seconds which Kiba used to sweep his wooden sword underneath my legs and send me crashing to the floor, kicking up dust everywhere. When the dust cleared, all I saw was the tip of a wooden blade.

 _This is giving me flashbacks._

[No it is not.]

 _Shut your mouth._

[No.]

"You do have a lot of strength in your attacks," Kiba said. "You just need to go faster."

 _Fuck me, he's saying the exact same thing Koneko did!_

[Maybe because it's true. Did you think of that?]

 _I will devour you!_

[That… that is not okay, boy.]

"Why the hell do I need to even do this in the first place, Kiba?" I made my frustrations known, rubbing my forehead. "I mean, I'm a _Rook_ for the Maou's sake! You don't see Koneko using swords, do you?"

"Buchou wanted us to train you and Ise-kun in several different ways of fighting, including sword-play," Kiba answered easily. "And just because you're a Rook doesn't mean you can't become a swordsman. Why does a peerage need to be limited to only two swordsmen, them being Knights? That's what Buchou thinks."

 _Huh… That actually makes sense._

[Indeed, and just as with fighting with your fists, you do have potential in sword-play as well. You just need to, like everyone has said, get faster. If you solve that issue, a lot of your problems will be solved.]

 _Thanks for your input, Phobetor._

[Any time, boy.]

"Still… I'm a Rook. We aren't known for our speed." I reasoned, getting up and looking at the wooden sword in my hand. "And… the boss said we couldn't use our Sacred Gears either…"

"You may need to alter your style, then." Kiba suggested, readying his blade. "Don't try to attack your opponent, wait for them to come to you."

"Heh… you really are interested in swords and sword-fighting, aren't you?"

Kiba smiled slightly. "I've trained with them since I've become Buchou's Knight. You seem to find it very interesting as well, Roland-kun."

"I'm more of a Sacred Gear person myself. Those are _really_ interesting if you ask me… Which makes me a bit miffed when the boss says we can't use ours." I sighed.

"Buchou doesn't want us to only rely on our Sacred Gears. What if someone on Raiser's peerage has a power that can counter one of them?" Kiba's logic, or Rias' logic I guess, is sound. But… I highly doubt my Sacred Gear can have any one counter. It's way too… what's the word? Slippery? No, but I hope you get what I mean, it has too much variation which makes it difficult to counter is what I mean.

It's more of a Utility-type then a Power-type Sacred Gear, if they can be even categorized in that way. It's supposed to _enhance_ my power, not _become_ my power. It's also good for certain situations…

All I need to do is get close to Raiser… I really need to go to the library here and find a bestiary… Then there will be no need for any of this.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's continue, Sir Knight! I will beat your ass!" I challenged him. Despite myself, and my thoughts, this is still valuable experience. And I may just have to follow Kiba's advice when it comes to swords…

Kiba smirked dangerously.

* * *

 _Ow… Ow… My ass… I think it's broken…_

I walked around the room me and Issei were inhabiting for this trip, grabbing my ass. Kiba gets a room of his own, the lucky bastard, and I have no idea where the girls are sleeping, I haven't bothered to check. The one good thing about living in the same room as Issei is that he doesn't snore, then there would have been trouble. Although… last night I did here some rather concerning noises coming from his side of the room…

I can't tell if I'm envious that he has so little restraint, or prideful that I've held off on that for so long. I've been counting the days…

Whatever, that's not important. What is important, is what I'm about to do.

It's after the first day of our training, and I haven't forgotten the deal me and Phobetor had before we left on this little trip. I'm supposed to talk to the past users when I go to sleep tonight. I'm a bit nervous, I will admit, but also slightly hopeful. Maybe I _really_ can come to an agreement or understanding with them. I might be a bit too hopeful, but it's one of the things that keep me going.

I ate the dinner that was set on the table for us after my training with Kiba as quickly as possible, and excused myself early to my room for the night. That's how nervous/excited I am to do this. The others gave me confused and questioning glances when I left, but they didn't question it, thankfully. Maybe, tomorrow, I'll be able to find a bestiary… and maybe talk with Rias about a strategy. I know what's going to happen, I know what most of Raiser's peerage is capable of, so it would only make sense.

Well, I'm doing all of that tomorrow, or, sometime during this 'vacation'. For now, I'm focusing on this.

 _Oi, Phobetor, I'm going to sleep. Are you ready?_

[…]

 _Speak up, I can't hear you!_

[…]

 _Did you fall asleep or some shit? The hell!?_

[…]

 _It's so strange, not having him speaking in my head…_

I didn't even bother changing out of my clothes into something more comfortable, I was so exhausted. I just fell on my bed, and was out like a light. If Phobetor is still going to let me talk with the past users, fine. If he doesn't, fine. I'm a bit too tired to care at this point.

* * *

…And then I found myself in a location which was quickly becoming associated with my darkest nightmares.

"I could say the same thing for your apartment, boy." Said the dog-headed false god, standing in front of me instead of sitting like he always has. Now that he's standing up, I could see he was a full foot taller than me, about 7 feet tall. He was pretty intimidating, especially with that dog head of his leering down at me.

"Why am I here, Phobetor?" I asked him. "Am I going to talk with the past users, or what? I don't really want to talk with _you_ right now. No offense."

"You meant full offense with that. Say what you mean, boy." Phobetor criticized me. "And to answer your first question, you are here as a sort of last minute warning from me; a last chance to turn back, if you will."

"Phobetor, if I was going to 'turn back', I would have done so by now."

"H-hmm." He hummed. "So you would have. Still, I think you would just like to know how serious I am, that I was willing to do this. I've spent the better half of the day trying to find one that would be… _willing_ to speak to you. So far, there are only three. The first one, the one you are going to talk to tonight, is the user just before you. His consciousness is the one that is the most 'intact', but you'll still be surprised, I am sure."

 _The user before me? I wonder who it could be…_

"Alright, I'll do it. We _could_ come to an agreement… I _really_ don't want to lose control, that's why I'm doing this, you remember, Phobetor?"

"Yes, that is the entire reason I am allowing this. Just… be careful, boy. It would be a shame to lose you to madness. And some of these users… Just looking at them makes _me_ sick at times." Phobetor looked down on me with sympathy, for the first time I think since I met him.

 _I never took Phobetor for the Tsundere type…_

"Refer to me with such a vulgar term again, boy, and I shall throw you into the darkest depths of the past users and leave you there for the remainder of your life."

"Right," I said, clearing the mood." Where is he, then? Actually, how do I even meet him?"

Phobetor gestured behind me, where there was a paneled oak door. If I remember correctly… I came in through that door the first time I came into this room.

"He's through… that door?"

"I gestured to it, did I not? What other door could I be pointing at?" I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Should have expected that." I grimaced, and then walked to the door. "Well… here goes nothing."

"Remember, boy. Be careful. This one's psyche is already unstable as it is." Phobetor warned, as I opened the door, which creaked as I did so.

On the other side was… a hallway. A burnt, ramshackle hallway that went down for quite some ways until it ended at an old looking door. All in all, not very welcoming.

As soon as I took a step or two into the hallway, the door shut behind me. I expected that, so I didn't try and open it. I knew I could probably open it if I truly wanted to, so I also wasn't all too concerned with it. The surroundings I found myself in did arise some fear and second thoughts, but I pressed on.

I walked down the hallway slowly, the black, burnt wood beneath me made cracking and creaking noises as I went forward, and the air smelled like burnt hair. There were no holes that showed me what the outside of this burnt hallway looked like, but I imagine that it looked quite a bit like the void I found myself in the night I died. Just an empty void.

 _This past user most have some serious issues… Thanks, Phobetor._

I got to the old door at the end of the hallway. It looked a lot like the one I had used to enter this mind-space – that's what I'm choosing to call it, because this certainly isn't what my psyche would look like – but it was also burnt, and several scratch marks adorned its aging wood.

 _Don't think about what the door looks like, Roland. This could just be the past user trying to scare you. Phobetor did say that they didn't like me at best. Wait… do they know I'm here?_

I didn't want that question answered for me, so I opened the door, which squeaked and felt like it would fall from its hinges as I pushed it open. On the inside was a concrete, square room, with almost no discernible features. I didn't even notice the black-haired boy in the fetal position facing the far right corner of the room until I was just about to give up and look somewhere else.

It didn't seem like the kid noticed me, so I called out to him.

"Hey." Was all I said, and the boy visibly tensed.

" _W-Who?_ Who s-said that?" His voice was jittery, watery, almost like he was already on the verge of tears. He didn't move from his spot, contenting himself to stare at the certainly _very_ interesting features of this room.

"I think I've been looking for you." I said, fully walking into the room. "You see-"

"O-Okaa-sama…" The boy whispered. "S-She said t-that I shouldn't t-talk to people… She s-said t-that I would only s-scare them away…"

 _Damn honorifics… So this boy is Japanese, then._

"I'm not-" I tried to say, only to be interrupted by the boy speaking again, a bit louder this time.

"S-She kept me down… Didn't want me to leave the house… S-said that no one would love me… O-Okaa-sama… why…? I just… I j-just wanted to make f-friends… I wanted to be a good p-person… b-but Okaa-sama…" He murmured.

My eyes widened a little as the boy spoke. This sounds strangely similar to something… no… No it couldn't be…

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"I-I found a d-dog… I n-named him _Nagai_. W-Wish. I k-kept him h-hidden… Didn't let Okaa-s-sama take him f-from me…"

I blanched. No. No, no, no, no, no, nonononononononononono! This… This is impossible! There's no way!

"O-Okaa-sama… why…? Sh-She… I wanted to g-go out one n-night… Try and see if I could t-talk with s-someone… When I got home… Okaa-sama… why…?" The boy's tone became slightly angered as he went on. "T-The house… Okaa-sama burned o-our house d-down. She k-killed Nagai… She killed m-my only friend… And the things she said… t-the things she said as our house b-burned d-down…"

My breaths came out labored, and a strong amount of guilt and sympathy flooded into my mind, tightening my chest and making it hard for me to breath. It… How could this happen…? This…!

" **NO!** " The boy suddenly screamed, clutching his hands to his head. " **SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! OKAA-SAMAAAAAAA! WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU KILL NAGAAAAAI!? I'LL DEVOUR YOU! I'LL DEVOUR THE ENTIRE WORLD! EVERY LITTLE CREATURE, EVERY TREE, EVERY SPECK OF DUST!"**

And then, just as quickly as it began, his episode subsided, and he went back to being a stuttering mess. "N-No… I don't want t-to be a m-monster… People d-don't like m-monsters. I-I want people t-to… like m-me… Okaa-sama was the o-one who m-made me a-a monster… and _him_ …"

Thoroughly disturbed, I went with the only thing that I could push out of my gaping mouth as I stared at the black-haired boy who _suddenly seemed so familiar…_

"K-Kid, what's your name?" I tried to speak without stuttering, but ultimately failed.

The kid was silent for a moment, but then spoke. "Okaa-sama… never gave m-me a n-name… B-but I picked o-one for myself."

 _Please, please, please, don't tell me… Anything but… I don't think I could stand the guilt…_

"M-My name is… K-Kazuki. Kazuki K-Kurosawa. I-I wanted to use Okaa-s-ama's l-last name… B-but when I t-told her t-that I d-did, s-she hit me and s-said only g-good boys get n-names… And I-I'm a bad b-boy… the w-worst boy… ever…"

I thinned my lips as I stared down at the boy after he said that. The mixture of emotions going through my mind was so intense I'm surprised I didn't have any more outward reactions. Guilt, surprise, and self-hatred being chief among the ones I could name. My hands folded into fists, as if I was about to punch something, preferably myself. That name… Kazuki Kurosawa… It's a name I know all too well.

I named him that.

I created him, or the concept of him, at least. The things he was saying? Completely true. I wrote them down. He was going to be the protagonist of a fanfic I was writing, but I never even finished the first chapter of it. I even wrote down the scene he was talking about, the house burning down… I can remember writing down the things his mother said as his house burned down with his only friend inside of it. Oh God… what have I done…?

There was only one thing I could say after that.

"I'm sorry."

The boy tensed again, only this time, he turned around to face me, apparently figuring out who this strange man who had invaded his mind-space was. "S-Sorry? … **YOU!** "

His face was stained with tears, that originated from the corners of his dark purple eyes. He stood up, his legs unreasonably thin, and he was taller than I had originally anticipated. I took a step back as he did so.

"…Y-You! **YOU!** Y-you… **YOOOOOU!** " He took a deep breath as each 'you' came from his mouth, as if he was fighting a strong urge to pull me a part, an urge that I could completely get behind.

"I-I r-read your me-memories! Y-You…! It was all **YOU!** " He stood tall as his stutter became less severe. "Okaa-sama did…! You wrote them down! Like it was a story for you to read! For you to write… t-to create _me…_ as if I'm some toy for y-you to…!"

I backed up another step, as [ **Nightmare Masque** ] appeared on the boys thin, pale face. "Y-you… you created me! Why!? **WHY DID YOU CREATE ME!? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!?** "

Kazuki's voice became deep, demonic. " **I'll devour you… I'll devour even your soul! Nothing will be left! You will feel it as my teeth sink into your flesh and tear you apart, body part by body part, cell by cell, atom by atom!** "

His voice became squeaky, not unlike when I first entered. "N-no… I won't… I'll prove Okaa-sama wrong… I-I'm not a m-monster… T-Then p-people will l-like me, r-right? P-people d-don't like m-monsters…"

His arm became larger, clawed, with black fur sticking out everywhere. " _ **He**_ **made Okaa-sama hate me! He did! I will tear him apart! APART APART APART!** "

[ **Nightmare Masque** ] sunk into his flesh as his entire head began to change into some sort of… _abomination_. Tentacles, teeth, eyes, little tubes of flesh appearing from the side and then hanging limply off to the side sprung out like tumors. Two, dark black feathered wings sprung out of his back, as if forcefully. They did not morph, but they spun and swiveled in place as if they were trying to escape.

I ran.

My legs finally regained feeling, and I turned as fast as I could and ran. Summoning [ **Nightmare Masque** ] didn't even occur to me as I ran away from the abomination that _I fucking created!_

" **BITE BITE BITE BITE BITE BITE BITE BITE!** " The creature howled from behind me, as I felt the entire hallway I found myself in again shake and quake as if we were in the middle of an earthquake.

I turned around, suddenly possessed by a morbid curiosity. The creature that was following closely behind me could not even be described as human anymore, it was something _other_. A mass of flesh, held up by four muscular limbs that looked to be all the hind legs of a large dog. A gaping mouth filled with row upon row of sharp needle-like teeth snapped closed and opened every time the beast took a clumsy step forward. The beast gave one, anguish-filled roar as it charged at me as fast it could, leaping and bounding after me.

I turned back, focusing on the door that lead to safety. I have no idea what would happen to me if the beast behind me actually got a hold of me, but I didn't want to find out. One part of me wanted me to turn back, to face the punishment I no doubt deserved, but I ignored it.

I reached the door, with the beast still a little ways away from me. It wouldn't open, no matter how many times I slammed on it. I could hear the beast get closer, every step going with my heart beat in unison, pounding in my chest. I jiggled the knob, tried to kick it open, and nothing happened.

" **PHOBETOR!** " I screamed, ready to charge my shoulder into the door to force it open. " **OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR YOU SON OF A BITCH!** "

The door opened, just as I was about to charge into it. I slipped to the ground of the homely space Phobetor had used to talk to me before just as I heard the door slam back shut.

I was lying there for several minutes, hyperventilating. My mind somewhere between over-working itself and not working at all. The image of the creature Kazuki had turned into flashing in my mind, over and over again.

As I tried to calm myself down, the voice of Phobetor reached my ears.

"I warned you, boy."

* * *

 ** _Huh... edgolub2 was not kidding, I really should put a Horror/Tragedy tag on here after writing that last scene. The last scene is what happens when you spend the entire night listening to Hollywood Undead songs and then falling asleep to them, by the way._**

 ** _So, in the far future, I mean after the 4th volume happens, I'm thinking of starting a Fallout fanfic. It's in the planning stages, but you'll see why after I get done with volume 4 for this work why I waited so long to write that one. Hopefully._**

 ** _Well, nothing else to say so... Good night!_**


	11. Slayer

**_Hello everyone, and welcome back to this absolute mess!_**

 ** _By the way, if you haven't seen the Season 4 Trailer for this wonderful fandom we're a part of, go and watch it. It's on Youtube. Just be warned, it's obvious that a different animation company is working on it, go in with an open mind._**

 ** _With that out of the way, the reviews:_**

 ** _Josh100o_** ** _: Thanks! Really does make me feel better writing this when I get reviews like this. Yeah, no 30 girl harems here. I think there's only going to be around like 5 at most. And as for your suggestions... at this point, I can guarantee at least one of them is will be with him._**

 ** _Cf96 : ;)_**

 ** _Tykronos : I've played with that idea, but I'm not sure how I'd make it work. Chances are, it won't happen, but we do still have one more chapter of training before the Rating Game, so maybe._**

 ** _Oeschner0 : Thanks._**

 ** _Hitler's Moustache : Your name... by god your name... Thanks for reading this!_**

 ** _sonic : Thanks!_**

 ** _Yamato Minamoto : I tried to make it as fucked up as possible. Glad I succeeded. And as for the rest... we'll see._**

 ** _desdelor97 : Thanks! Will do!_**

 ** _Blaze1992 : I guess I didn't go into as much detail as I should have, but let me make it a bit clearer. Imagine that for as long as you can remember, you've never had a father figure, and your mother, if she wasn't ignoring your very existence, berated and beat you for daring to talk to her. You want to be a good person, but things outside of your control twist and torture you until you finally break after the person you've tried to make like you burns down everything you've ever known and loved. Did that make it clearer? _**

**_Rowan Ren : ...What?_**

 ** _Alex The God Killer : Yeah, poor Roland. Those were the types of questions I was trying to raise with that scene! Glad that I succeeded!_**

 ** _grabblers : Probably not something exactly like that, but something close, ha._**

 ** _RevansStories : I'm quickly finding out that I'm at least decent at writing banter, I'm glad that held true for this chapter! Glad you found it interesting too._**

 ** _Rai of Bladeeage : It sure did, bud._**

 ** _Blake Tourdner : Every time you review, you just have to pick on Roland, don't you? Kidding._**

 ** _And with that, we've gone over the 100 review mark in just about 2 months. I've seen people who've worked on a fanfiction for years and only get half of that. Maybe I really am doing something right?_**

 ** _I have some things to say at the end of the chapter, so skip there if you want an update._**

 ** _Now, on with the chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD_**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thoughts_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to wielder]

* * *

 _…And you're… so much… like me…_

 _I'm sorry._

* * *

My breathing still ragged and shaky, I sat on one of the chairs in the room Phobetor had made for himself what felt like a decade ago now. If I had known that what I had created… what I had written was going to become a reality one day… I would have _never_ have written Kazuki. I could have given him any past, I had that power. I chose to abuse it, and now he's a broken shell, an _abomination_. And it's all my fault.

Phobetor had moved a chair next to mine, and had placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as I tried my best to keep my composure.

"I-If I had known… I would have never…" I stuttered out.

"I know, boy. I know." Phobetor reassured me.

"I-I mean… trauma creates character, right!? Do you think I would have even gone _close_ to the past users if I hadn't of lost control when I fought Freed? I wanted to write something that people would enjoy, something _interesting_ , but I just always come up with the most horrifyingly tragic back stories when I create a character… And then I had one of those characters chase me down a damned burned hallway. I feel… guilty, ya know? Like I'm the one who put him in that position… like I'm the one who created him with the sole intention of torturing him to make him potentially more 'interesting'. Heh… it almost seems funny now. It's like a joke…"

Phobetor snorted. "If it is a joke, boy, then I don't find it to be very funny. Not at all. But do not worry, I do not blame you. There was no way you could have ever known."

I stared at the floor blankly, having come to a sudden realization. "…Hey, Phobetor."

"H-hmm?"

"Why did you send me to talk to _him?_ " I swear… if he _knew_ …

"I have never spoken with that boy. I never even knew his name until I searched through your memories." Phobetor instantly replied, as if he could read my mind and already had a reply ready and waiting. Oh wait, he can read my mind. "Kazuki never even activated me until after that tragic event involving his mother and that dog. And when he did, he instantly activated this Sacred Gear's forbidden move, and then he was a driveling mess. Mad people do not make good conversation, let that be my advice for today to you, boy. I am, however, sincerely apologetic regarding your near-death. If I could have foreseen that, then I would never have let you speak to him." He finished.

I looked up at him, incredulously. "Did… Did you just _apologize_?"

Phobetor looked down at me. "Yes, I did. Is that really so surprising?" He said, nonchalantly.

"T-This…" I sputtered. "This… We've made history. Phobetor, do you admit you were _wrong_? When you sent me to talk with… _Kazuki_ that is?"

Phobetor looked away from me and to the nearest wall. "I may have… _misjudged_ the reaction that Kazuki boy may have had when I sent you to talk to him… And I admit I was a little _slow_ in letting you back into this mind-space…"

"So," I said, a small smirk appearing on my face. "You admit it then. You were _wrong_."

Phobetor sighed. "If I do, will we drop this topic?"

"Deal."

Phobetor looked me in the eye. My anticipation was palpable. "I… was _wrong_."

"Ha… Ha…" I _tittered._

Phobetor looked at me worriedly. "What has gotten into you now?"

I stood up, and pointed at Phobetor dramatically. "You… You…! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, fuck me! I did it! Yes! Yeeeeeeeees! You admitted you were wrong! One point to Roland!"

"And about a billion to Phobetor, brat." Phobetor deadpanned.

"No need to be a spoilsport, dog-head. Let me savor this moment!" I defended.

"I am not being a 'spoilsport'." He bent his index and fore finger as he said 'spoilsport'. "I am merely being realistic."

"Let me have this, damnit!" I pleaded, tempted to get on my knees and actually _beg_.

"You are impossible. You are aware of this, yes?" Phobetor rubbed his forehead. His doggy-forehead. It looks really weird.

"Admit it, you enjoy this." I smirked, sitting back down.

"Whatever gave you that impression? This is akin to _torture_." Phobetor sighed.

"Tsunde-"

Phobetor's eyes instantly lasered in on mine, actually glowing a faint red color. The look he gave me made me shrivel up and want to hide. "Did you think I was joking with what I said earlier, brat? Refer to me by that vulgar, depraved personality architype again and I shall toss you, screaming and kicking, into the darkest pits of insanity imaginable."

"S-Sure." I stammered. "No more tsundere teasing then… And I only just got started too…"

Phobetor, if it was possible on his doggy-face, looked to be smirking. "I am glad that we understand each other, boy."

"Yeah, yeah… punk ass voice…" I said, under my breath.

"You do realize that does not work when I can read your mind, correct?"

"Yes. Yes I know."

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. "Well, I'm feeling better now, thanks. But still… the other two past users you were talking about…"

"I believe it would a good idea to wait on the next one. You still have plenty of time on this training trip of yours. Besides, I can see that that encounter has affected your state of mind somewhat, and there is no way I am letting you near one of them until you can truly handle it." Phobetor said.

"Hmm." I hummed. "How about day seven? Is that enough time?"

"I would be willing to try it again at that time, yes." Phobetor concurred.

"Good." I nodded. I looked around the room, nervousness clinging at my chest. "Hey, Phobetor, this next one… what are they like?"

"I believe it would be better to wait until you see them. If I told you who they are now, you may draw conclusions. Unlike that Kazuki kid, this one consciously volunteered, so I believe that you have a better chance at striking up a 'deal' or 'agreement' with them. If anything happens, I will get involved. I have learned my lesson after this time."

"Good to know, Phobetor. Good to know." I said, staring off into nothing. I wonder what the next wielder will be like? If they're anything like _Kazuki_ … I don't recall ever making an Original Character besides Kazuki that wielded [ **Nightmare Masque** ], and if this was another one, I think I'd feel more guilt than ever. If I had hindsight, I would have _never_ …

"There is no use thinking about what you _could_ have done, boy." Phobetor's voice sliced through my thoughts. "Just try focusing on what you _will and can_ do."

"You're… right, Phobetor. Maybe this one will be different. Maybe one day I'll be able to talk with Kazuki again, too."

"Let us not jump to conclusions just yet."

* * *

 ** _Third Day of Training_**

* * *

"On… my honor… Koneko, I will… defeat you… one day!" I said, between heavy breaths. We were in the forest on the third day of our training camp trip, and I was on my ass, _again_ , with Koneko leering down at me.

"…You must not have a lot of honor, then." She monotoned.

"Ya know, for such a little girl, you have some massive brass **BALLS**!" I shouted, suddenly shooting up from my lying down position and surprising her. I finally decided to take Kiba's advice and wait for them to get close to _me_ instead of me getting close to _them_. I grabbed her by her shoulders, flattened her against a tree. I cocked a fist back.

I gathered demonic power, like I did that time with Akeno, Issei, and Asia a couple days ago – only much faster - and coated my hand with it. Purplish-red energy surrounded my fist as I took a swing at Koneko's face.

Luckily for her, she dodged it. The tree I had flattened her against wasn't so lucky.

Demonic power relies on imagination, like Akeno said, and with this attack, there is only one thing I want to do: Deal as much damage as possible in as little time as possible and make my enemies lives as fucking _miserable_ as possible.

This basically summed up into one thing: a painful explosion.

As soon as my fist collided with the tree trunk, an explosion ripped through its bark, snapping it in half, sending bits of bark and wood everywhere, and making it topple over to the side. Leaves and branches came falling to the ground as it did so.

The explosion does no damage to me, thankfully, and when I tested it on my test dummy (Issei) it doesn't explode flesh, only gives an extra 'uumph' to an attack. Although something tells me I should still be careful.

Koneko looked at me, with that same expressionless mask from which no emotion can escape. If anything, she looked annoyed.

"…Impressive." I felt a foot collide with my stomach. "But not good enough."

I was sent flying back as my face twisted into an expression of absolute _rage_. I said some things that shall not be said again.

[You're almost there, boy. Mastering demonic power takes time, but you have a good start here. As always, your worst aspect is your lack of speed, but even that is being mitigated somewhat. That nekomata barely dodged that punch.]

" **FUCKING DIE, PHOBETOR**!" I screeched as I tumbled through the air, and landed in the branches of a particularly large tree.

"…Okay, I'm serious. Who's Phobetor?" I heard Koneko's monotone voice even from my high position in the trees. Thanks, heightened devil senses!

"He's a punk ass voice in my head, that's who he is!" I shouted back to her, struggling to get myself out of the tangled mess my body had found itself in in this _damned_ tree.

"…You're hearing voices?" She deadpanned.

"It's my Sacred Gear, you fucking **DWARF**!"

[…You just do not learn your lesson, do you boy?]

 _Shh! I have a plan!_

An icy shiver raced down my spine, as I heard soft, but certainly audible footsteps walk slowly to my branch-prison. Please… do what I think you're about to do, Koneko.

"…Roland-senpai." That voice would make Issei cower in fear. It would make _any_ man want to run for the hills. "Do we need to have another discipline session?"

"Come and get me, _table top tits_!" I yelled from the branches.

[You really do know how to make any girl blush, boy.]

 _I have to get her_ really _pissed off somehow, right?_

All I heard was silence for what felt like minutes. Not even the sound of birds or the rustling of leaves could be heard. Then I felt the tree I was in begin to _quiver_ and _shake_ as the sound of wood being torn apart and broken was heard.

"…I'll be sure to send your remains back to America, Roland-senpai." Koneko's voice held just a _trace_ of the absolute fury she must have actually been in. I shivered as I heard it, but I don't regret what I said, not by a _long shot_.

[You bring shame to me.]

 _Fuck you._

[You're not my type, boy. Those fallen on the other hand-]

 _I've heard enough, shut up! I don't want to hear about your fetishes!_

The tree I was in began to lean, as I untangled myself from the last of the branches, and prepared to jump.

"…Time to die, _Roland-senpai_." Koneko's voice was eerie as the tree fell, almost like a _ghost_.

" **SURPRISE**!" I shouted suddenly, springing myself from the leaves and tackling Koneko to the ground. We rolled around on the ground until I came out on top. Her eyes were… actually glowing. Glowing yellow. Damn, I must have really pissed her off, huh? Nevertheless, she stared up at me, as I had her pinned on the ground. I didn't even wait, I let go of one of her hands for a split second, cocked it back, and instantly punched her in the gut, my hand already coated in demonic power, creating an explosion and dealing even _more_ damage.

Thankfully, Koneko didn't cough up blood. She did cough up a lot of spit though. I held back a bit, I admit, but still, I put no small amount of power into that punch. I didn't wait for her to recover. I grabbed her hand, stood up, and threw her into the tree line. She disappeared from my sight.

 _Holy shit I can't believe I just did that._

[Congratulations. You're already adapting to your lack of major speed. Although, I feel like I should mention-]

 _Mention what-_ _ **HOLY FUCK**_ _!_

A tree hurtled toward me, an actual fully grown fucking _tree_. It was thrown like a javelin, and I just barely avoided it impaling me through the chest. I looked at it incredulously for a moment, before I slowly looked at where it came from.

There Koneko stood, looking slightly scratched. Her clothes were torn, but it didn't seem to _bother her in the slightest_. She just looked at me. _Glared_ at me, really. Her hand was on another tree trunk.

"…I'm done taking it easy on you, Roland-senpai." Was all she said, as she _uprooted the entire tree_.

 _Phobetor_.

[H-hmm?]

 _When I die, tell Ise that I always thought he was kinda a cool guy._

[I will be sure to tell him, boy. No matter how wrong you are.]

* * *

 ** _Fourth Day of Training_**

* * *

 _Day 4: Koneko still hasn't forgiven me. Please, send help._

[Who are you talking to, boy? You are speaking in your mind but it sounds like you are writing a diary entry.]

 _I'm sending mental messages in a bottle, Phobetor. Someone must hear me._

[…That may just be the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say.]

 _Fuck you._

[Clever. Did you come up with that all on your own? I am impressed.]

 _Punk ass-_

[Those words never had much weight, and now they have even less so. Just hurry up and find that bestiary in this library you've gotten yourself lost in.]

 _I'm not lost!_

[You've gone past the same bookshelf about five times now. If that doesn't qualify as 'lost', then I do not know what does.]

 _The amount of snark coming from you today is off the charts. I can literally feel it pulsing off of you like an aura-_

[Focus!]

 _Fine! But damn you, this isn't over!_

Yeah, I was in the library of this absolutely _massive_ mansion. It was quite large, and Rias has been spending most of her time in here. Studying, most likely, trying to research strategy and crap like that. I was never really good at that, doesn't mean I won't try though. Despite what Phobetor had said, I wasn't lost, I was just having trouble finding out what a 'bestiary' might be called in this place.

"…Let's see…" I said idly. "100 Ways to Cook a Minotaur… Never Piss Off a Dragon… Devil Physiology… H-Hopeless Romantics #3: The Power of Love!? The fuck is this doing here!?" I picked said 'novel' off the bookshelf. On it was a picture of a busty chestnut-haired woman and a handsome, jet-black haired man staring deep into each other's eyes, with the background of a starry night sky. Based on how thick it was, I'd say it was some sort of… light novel…

"…For future research purposes." I noted to myself, putting the light novel under my arm and continuing my search. "…This is all crap that I don't care about- **FINALLY**! …And it's literally called 'Bestiary of Supernatural Creatures', I really am hopeless, aren't I?"

[I am glad you finally realized it.]

 _I hate you._

[No, you do not.]

 _It's not too late to initiate that 'plan' of mine, Phobetor._

[You cannot keep using 'that' to threaten me into silence, brat! I am impervious to your idle threats!]

 _Oh, are you? Then what am I thinking about now, facsimile?_

[…H-How!? What kind of _perversion_ have you been hiding from me this entire time!? You make the past user's thoughts look like puppies when you _dare to_ even _begin_ to think of that-! How is it possible!?]

 _Anything is possible, Phobetor._

[Y-You-! You will not get away with this! How is it even possible for a mind such as yours to conjure such _debauchery!?_ ]

 _You'd be surprised. I can be quite creative when I need to be._

I ignored Phobetor's sniffles as I sat down at a table near the entrance of the library, and opened the bestiary. I also placed that light novel I found on the table. It's for research purposes, I swear!

[It certainly has nothing to do with the title of the novel being you boiled down to your basic components, _brat_?]

 _Don't tempt me, facsimile. Remember, anything is possible, even 'that'._

[…]

I paged through the massive tome. It was set up a lot like a dictionary, being organized in alphabetical order. Thankfully, it was in English, or I wouldn't have been able to read it. I'm not even going to question _why_ it is. It's best not to question things such as this.

"H… H… H… Okay, here are the hellhounds. Might as well check that first." The picture on the page for hellhounds was a large, spikey-haired dog with ominously glowing red eyes.

Apparently, when fully grown, a hellhound can be as large as a small horse. Well… I'll have to build/buy a dog house for Cujo soon, or find someplace for him to stay other than my dinky apartment. _Fucking hell! A small horse!?_

[Good luck with that, boy.]

 _You talk too much._

[I can speak whenever I wish, boy.]

 _You're just mad still because of that 'thing' that I might do._

[You are damn right I am! What kind of _heathen_ would think of something such as that!?]

 _Me._

[Touché.]

Since I'm here, I have to look up 'that' as well, shouldn't I? I might not come back here again after today… I paged through the 'H' section of the bestiary, looking for that single creature… the one the familiar master mentioned that one time.

…

…

…

…Oh.

 _Oh._

[So this is what you have been hiding from me...]

 _Oh,_ _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ _Raiser, yo-h-h-h-ou don't know what's comin' your way you playboy fuckhead! This… this is gonna be_ _ **fun!**_

"…Well…" I whispered to myself, smirking slightly. "Ain't that interesting?"

"What's interesting?"

" **HOLY MARY MOTHER OF-** "

The bestiary nearly fell off the table and fell to the ground with me as I comically launched myself from my chair and ended up face first on the floor on the other side of the table I was sitting at. If I had a penny for each time I've been _jumpscared_ in this universe, I'd have about 50 cents. Screw you, I could buy a gumball with that! Well, maybe…

I heard giggling. "You really are a jumpy one, aren't you, Roland?" It was Rias.

"Gee, what gave it away?" I replied, getting up off the ground and rubbing my face. It didn't hurt, but damn did I feel embarrassed. "If you guys aren't careful, I may just have a heart attack at this rate…"

"It would take a lot more than just being startled to give a devil a heart attack." Rias said, smirking. "What are you doing here, by the way? I haven't seen you here during your break time."

I pointed at the now closed bestiary on the table. "Been looking up creatures I could turn into. My knowledge is a bit more… limited than I'd like."

"Hmm." Rias hummed. "Well, I'll leave you to that-" She was making motions to walk away, probably to a different part of the library, when she spotted the light novel I had picked up earlier. "H-How…?"

"Oh, this?" I said, picking it up and looking at the cover. "Yeah, found it somewhere over there." I pointed at a part of the library absent-mindedly. "It's a bit strange to find this here, though. Most of the books in this library are more sophisticated than…" I shook the book slightly. "… _this_."

[You were going to read it. Admit it.]

 _Shut it!_

[No! I refuse to listen to someone hundreds of years younger than me!]

Rias was… blushing _profusely_." "I-I see." She held her hand out. "T-Then I'm sure you won't mind if I take it to a more appropriate place? I'm sure it's just a slight mix-up."

 _…How stupid does she think I am?_

[Not nearly as much as she should.]

 _Fuck you._

[The creativity you provide in your insults is _staggering_.]

"I dunno, Rias." I said teasingly. "This seems like it was left here deliberately at some point. I mean, this _is_ a Gremory-owned mansion, and _you are_ a Gremory… Maybe… this is _yours,_ isn't it?"

It looked like steam was about to start coming out of her head. "N-No! That's not mine!" She denied, looking away. "I-In fact, I've never even seen that 'novel' in my entire life!"

"Oh, really?" I smirked. My inner troll is coming out~! "Then I'm sure you won't mind if I dispose of this-"

"No!" She turned back around and took several steps forward. "Don't do _thaaaaat_!"

"Ah, so this _is_ yours!" I smiled triumphantly.

She looked down at the floor, her face as red as her hair, embarrassed and defeated. "Y-Yes… the last time my family came here for a vacation… I left that here… I looked for it for weeks…"

 _Well, now I feel like a fucking douchebag._

[To be fair, you are.]

 _Burn in hell._

[It only hurts because you know it's true.]

I had an image in my mind of a little Rias, clutching this book to her chest in her room, reading it over and over again, hoping that she could have something like that-

 _Damnit, why do I have to be so sentimental?_

"…Alright, here." I said, placing the book on the table, looking away guiltily "Sorry."

She instantly swiped the book off the table, and… it fucking _disappeared?_ It… It literally disappeared! What kind of _black magic_ was that!? "Thank you, Roland…" Was Rias' near emotionless reply.

"Yeah, no problem…"

We just stood there, staring at each other awkwardly.

…

…

…

 _I really need to find a way to get rid of this awkward silence. I know!_

"Hey, boss."

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to know… about Raiser's pieces? The strategy that he'll use? What you can do to stop some things from happening? I'm here. I can tell you. Hell, we could do it now, if you'd want. I'm perfectly fine with it." I shrugged. "In fact, I'd be _glad_ to help you."

She looked at me curiously. "…What brought this on?"

I was silent for a moment, searching for the right words to say. "…Because I just want to help you." I confessed. "I can plainly see that you don't like that asshole, and the way he looked at you, and at everyone else… I just _really_ hate overconfident, egotistical, holier-than-thou dickheads like him, you know? Kind of a pet peeve on my part. No matter what medium it's in, I hate people who act like him. So… knowing that, would you like to know? How it's going to go down and what you can do? Like I said, I'm perfectly fine telling you."

 _Well, that and the fact that you aren't as close to Issei in canon, Rias, and I'd rather some things be different from your victory than have you marry that yakitori sunuvabitch. Butterfly Effect, for the win! Fuck my life!_

Rias looked at me for a moment, mulling over my words. "I'm flattered by your offer, Roland." She said, smiling. "But I'm afraid that I must decline."

 _Whodawaht!?_

[What kind of gobbledygook just came from your consciousness!? I've never even heard something close to that in all my years!]

 _Fukyu!_

[You truly are hopeless, you are aware of this fact, yes?]

"U-Uh…" I muttered, stunned. "May I ask why?"

Rias closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. "I want to beat Raiser fair and square. Trust me, Roland, it is _very_ tempting to take your offer, it really is, but If I can't beat Raiser with my own hands, with my own head, then it won't feel like a victory. It would feel like a farce, a _show_. It just wouldn't feel right to abuse something such as that, for me at least. I want to beat Raiser, but on my _own terms_."

 _…I can't tell if that's inspirational… or incredibly stupid… But fuck me if she isn't prideful. She's a devil, alright._

[A she-devil, to be more precise.]

 _Quiet, you._

"Well…" I trailed off. "When you put it like that…"

She nodded. "I am grateful for the offer, Roland, I really am. But I must refuse, for my pride if nothing else."

I looked away, thinking. I can still help her, I know I can. In fact, this could be advantageous for me. If she doesn't change up her strategy much because of her already knowing what's going to happen, then I'll be more effective! But still… I still want to help her here, somehow…

"…Would it be fine if I help you… study strategies? Y'know, we could come up with something together. We could learn from each other. Even if I'm… not _especially_ good at it…" I proposed.

[Smooth.]

 _Why do you even talk, Phobetor? I mean, really?_

[Because your anger and sarcasm give me life.]

 _…What?_

She gave me a warm smile. "Now that doesn't sound too bad. Why didn't you propose that instead? Yes, of course. It would be a pleasure to speak with you about that."

 _…_

[Your heart just skipped a beat again. What is going on with you, boy?]

 _…Don't judge me…_

[I am afraid it is too late for that.]

"O-Okay, well… before we do that, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you…" I paused for a moment, trying to put this as eloquently as I possibly can. "Can you teach me how to fly?" I failed.

* * *

 ** _Sixth Day of Training_**

* * *

" **DAMN YOU, KIBA! DAMN YOU TO HELL**!" I shouted as I did an uppercut with the wooden sword that I was given. Kiba blocked it easily. He did it easier than last time, which I can only assume is because of all the training we've been doing. He's gotten stronger as well, which isn't good for me in the _slightest_.

"I've already been there, Roland-kun." Kiba said nonchalantly, as I felt the sword he was using tap against my shoulder. "And you've lost an arm."

"No, I haven't," I said, flexing said limb as I did so. "It's still here, and now I'm going to **KILL YOU WITH IT**!" My biggest advantage is the element of surprise, and I've used it to the best of my abilities since the first day. I used it against Koneko a few days ago, and now I'm using it against Kiba, to see how it works.

It worked, but not as well as I would have hoped. I successfully hit him, in the face, sending him reeling. I was going to aim for chest, but from the way his sword was positioned, he would have easily been able to block it, so I changed the course of my fist. I used the arm that had the sword still in it to strike a downward blow to his head, trying to knock him out.

He _blocked_ it, the bastard.

"Roland-kun," Kiba said, turning his head back to face me. The side of the face I had hit had a purple bruise on it, and I could see a little bit of blood at the side of his mouth. "That was a good punch. If it had been anyone else but me or Koneko, it could have knocked them out. Unfortunately…"

He quickly unlocked our wooden swords and went to aim for my legs again.

I stopped that from happening. I could tell he was going to try and do that again from the way his arms moved and the way his body was positioned, something I would not have been able to do 5 days ago. I was almost impressed with myself as I did that, it was almost like an impulse reaction.

Kiba's eyes widened, and then he smirked slightly, retreating. "You learn fast, Roland-kun. How about we take a break? It's almost time to eat."

Are you sure you don't want to fix…" I rubbed my cheek. "…that first? It looks pretty bad…"

"I'll be fine. I've gone through much worse than this." He chuckled.

"Hmm." I hummed. I just remembered Kiba's backstory, and what he said was _completely_ true. Fucking hell… not looking forward to that part of canon, _at all_. Probably one of the darker moments in the series, honestly.

 _Hang on… just remembered, I wanna ask him something._

[How could you forget it? You were really excited to ask him since you had that little victory against the nekomata.]

 _Stop. Now._

[Why should I?]

"Hey, Kiba!"

"Yes, Roland-kun?" He turned around.

"I have an idea." I began. "For a sword you could create…"

* * *

 ** _Seventh Day of Training_**

* * *

I went to sleep on the night of the 7th day of our little training trip, fully expecting the room I would be in once I did so. Didn't mean I was overtly happy to be in this room, though.

"Why do you find this room to be so distasteful, boy?" Phobetor asked, irritated. "I put quite a bit of effort into making it."

"It's not so much what it looks like." I said, sitting down. "It's the… memories that I have here."

Phobetor stared at me blankly for a moment, before nodding. "I suppose that is true. My apologies, I was just a bit confused."

"So," I said, leaning back in the chair. "It's the 7th day."

"Indeed, it is." Phobetor agreed, looking off at nothing in particular, idly drinking out of his teacup.

"You know what that means, right?"

"I do."

"Then, what do we do?" I said, a bit impatiently. "Where's this next user? Do I go through that door again?" I pointed at the door I had used to come into this room so long ago, and the one I had gone through to meet Kazuki.

"You will." Phobetor, sitting up straight and looking at me dead in the eyes. "Just a bit of a warning before you do, though."

I facepalmed. "Not this again… Look, I remember what you said last time, alright? My memory isn't _that_ bad…"

Phobetor's doggy lip twitched. "I do not mean it in that way, boy. This user is different from the child you saw previously."

I shivered slightly, the image of the _abomination_ Kazuki had turned into flashing across my mind for a moment. "Well… go on, then."

"If the user attacks you again, like the kid did last time, just wait around. Don't try to open the door. It is very likely that you won't be able to open it this time."

I titled my head. "Why not?"

"Because this user is stronger than that Kazuki kid." He explained. "They have greater control over their powers, and the mind-scape they have built for in the Sacred Gear is far more stable and controllable by them then the one you went to previously. So, if they attack you, merely call my name, and I shall stop it before they can erase your personality."

I gulped. "That's what happens if they… 'kill' me while I'm here?"

Phobetor nodded. "Yes, why do you think I was so apprehensive in letting you speak to them in the first place?" Just do what I instructed if things go awry, and I will stop it and bring you back here. I did not lie when I said it would be a shame to lose you, boy."

"Aww, _Phobby cawes abowt meh_!" I said teasingly, getting up and walking towards the door. "But seriously, thanks. For letting me do this, if nothing else."

If it is possible, I think I saw Phobetor smile. "Do not worry about it, boy. Remember what I said."

And with that, I grabbed the door handle, and opened it.

The instant I did, it was like I was walking into a jungle. The air was humid, and even through the tiny crack I had made while opening the door, I could see plants. I could hear the distant chirping of birds, the sound of a babbling brook could be heard nearby, and the sun shone through the leaves of the large trees.

All in all, definitely a more welcoming place then I was used to. I stepped through the door completely, and it instantly closed behind me. That immediately put me on edge. That happened last time, and if what Phobetor said was true, then I think I have the right to be a little more nervous and cautious this time around.

I stepped through the dense greenery I found myself in now, hearing the snapping sound of twigs and the creaking of grass. If it wasn't so fucking humid in here, I'd think that this place would be a great area to live. Unfortunately, I've only been here for about a minute and I'm already sweating enough to have dark spots on my shirt.

It was also just a bit too bright for my liking. Being a devil makes you more sensitive to crap like that.

It was about couple minutes in that I found the first body. It was covered in foliage, but it strangely didn't look like it had rotted at all. If it wasn't for all the vines and shit covering it, I'd think it was just sleeping. It looked vaguely humanoid, but that's where the similarities end. It had massive pincers for hands, several mandibles for a mouth, red compound eyes that stared into nothing, and bluish-grey colored skin. Really, it looked more like an insect than anything even closely resembling a human.

I looked at it for almost a full minute. It was unnerving just looking at the damn thing. So, I continued on. Only, that wasn't the only body I found. And that one I had found out had been the least damaged.

There were several bodies on the path that I was following, some were nailed to trees, some were splayed out on the ground with several swords sticking out of them, all of them were either deformed in some way, or they were so mangled and torn apart that it was impossible to see if they were. The more I soldiered on, the more I wanted to turn back. This was getting creepy as _fuck_. And if this was the 'mind-scape' of the user I'm supposed to talk to today, then I'm pretty sure, based on the bodies, I know who it is.

My suspicious were confirmed when just before I came upon a stream, I saw a small, but definitely an adult, form sitting cross-legged on a rock. Several alarm bells started ringing in my head as I stared at them. I was tempted to just leave. My courage was already wearing thin, and based on the bodies, this fucker wasn't in their right mind _at all_.

Unfortunately, I never got the chance to turn back.

"I know you're there." Said a husky, but still distinctly feminine voice. "Approach."

 _Damnit! For fuck's sake…_

I did so, getting closer to the stone platform the cloaked figure was sitting on. As I got closer, the figure got up. She was small, maybe about 5'2 or 5'1, not very intimidating. When I was just behind her, she turned around. Most of her features were still hidden in the shadow of her grey cloak, but I could clearly see the pale skin of her face.

"So, you have come." She said, a small smile gracing her lips. "I must admit, I didn't expect you to be so _foolish_ as to come here, _alone_. Then again, you have turned yourself into an arrogant _bat_ , have you not?"

"If that's how you speak to everyone when they've come to visit you, then you must not have a lot of friends." I shot back. Well, that 'bat' comment basically confirmed who this is, if nothing else at this point has.

"I don't need friends, bat, and I don't intend to speak to you long. It _pains_ me to do so for as long as I have so far." She hissed, grabbing for something underneath her cloak.

 _I should have expected this._

"If you don't want to talk, then why did Phobetor say you were willing to?" I asked, forcing my face into a stoic expression the best I could.

"Even if that foolish false god isn't a _devil_ ," She spat the word 'devil' out as if it was poisonous. "He's about as idiotic as one. To be expected, if he's befriended someone such as you."

"Oh, you're a funny one, aren't you?" I laughed, a very fake laugh. "Then what do you want? I could just leave-"

She pulled a small sword out. A rusty, horribly chipped sword. Despite how it looked, I wanted to _run away as fast as I could as I saw it holy fuck what the hell is that!?_

The girl began tittering, as she pushed the hood off her head, revealing blonde locks of hair, and deep blue eyes, that looked as if they were piercing my very soul. I recoiled as I saw the most definable feature. A large, ugly scar that trailed from the left side of her forehead to the right side of her jawline, marring her otherwise cute and pretty face.

"My name is Lucy," She announced, her voice reverberated across the entire jungle. "And I shall be your executioner."

* * *

 ** _Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

 ** _Sorry._**

 ** _Okay, so, when the Raiser arc is finished, I plan on taking a bit of a break, and during this break I think I'll 'clean-up' the chapters, so to speak. Fix errors, make conversations flow better, edit some of the spoken dialogue, that sort of thing. Nothing major._**

 ** _Oh, and also after the Raiser arc, I plan on writing a Fanon page for Nightmare Masque. I know I said that I'd do it after the Fallen Angel arc, but I never got around to it. I'll finish it this time, though._**

 _ **Well, I have nothing else to say, so good night!**_


	12. The Agreement

**_The road to 100k words is a long and arduous one, but I'll get there. Eventually._**

 ** _There may be some thing that you may notice is a bit different in this chapter. Namely, the lack of curse words and a little more descriptions when it comes to dialogue. This is thanks to a great set of reviews made by PervyPanda. When I looked back, I saw that the criticism he made was completely and utterly true. Expect that to be one of the first things to change when I go back and edit some of the chapters. Oh, and that scene in Chapter 2 will almost completely be rewritten, as even I am looking back on it with shame. Seriously, what was I thinking...?_**

 ** _Oh yeah, anyway, the reviews:_**

 ** _Cf96 : Cool._**

 ** _Yami-Guy : Sent a PM, but he never replied..._**

 ** _theotakureader101 : Thanks, man. Glad Phobetor is your favorite, he's my favorite too!_**

 ** _Guest : The next chapter is here!_**

 _ **NecrorexSparda Juubi-no-Kishin : The quote at the beginning? Glad somebody finally noticed...**_

 _ **spaceman89 : 'Dropped this because of the whining' does not help me in the slightest.**_

 _ **OeschnerC : It's happening again.**_

 _ **desdelor97 : Thanks.**_

 _ **Yamato Minamoto : You know, i hadn't actually thought about it much, but I think it would be something like 'Girl's Worst Nightmare'.**_

 _ **Blaze1992 : I believe those are called Character Flaws.**_

 _ **Squadpunk 2.0 : Yup.**_

 _ **RedBurningDragon : I get the feeling you really like Koneko.**_

 _ **Hitler's Moustache : ...Your reviews are the most entertaining I've seen in a long while. **_

_**Darkuz : Well, at least one person likes Roland. A little bit.**_

 _ **Alex The God Killer : I think praying would actually hurt him instead of help him, being a devil and all.**_

 _ **With that, we enter the last training chapter before the Rating Game. FINALLY!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD.**_

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thoughts_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to wielder]

* * *

 _Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry._

 _Goodbye!_

* * *

Lucy lunged at me just as soon as she said that. Her little sword, a shortsword, almost seemed to glow as it nearly ran me through. I don't know what's with that sword, but I really, _really_ don't want to get cut by it. It gives me shivers just looking at it.

I dodged it, fortunately, my training with Kiba paying off. The blonde-haired maniac gritted her teeth as she changed her trajectory, and tried to slash my face. I jumped back, getting distance between us. I wasn't going to try and invoke Phobetor yet. This girl, this Lucy character, was not nearly as deadly as I thought she might be. Even if I wasn't caught unaware, Kiba, or hell, even _Freed_ would have been able to stab me when she tried. She's fast, fast enough to take down lumbering stray devils, but I'm not a stray devil. It was for this reason that I didn't summon Phobetor yet, and why I tried to talk with her farther.

"Look," I said calmly, trying to reason with her. "I know you're mad. Phobetor said as much, and I've already tried talking to someone before you. Can we _please_ just try and come to some sort of agreement?"

Lucy laughed hollowly. " _Agreement_?" She said, as if the very idea of it was ridiculous. "An agreement? With a _devil_!? Are you _mad_?"

"I do ask myself that question sometimes, yes."

"Clearly." She charged, attempting to slice me in half from my groin to my head. I rolled out of the way, trying not to groan as I felt the moist dirt of the ground cling to my clothes. I found myself backed up against a tree.

"I'm serious, though." I pushed on, arms flat against the tree trunk. "I think that we have a connection here, and we can help each other and better ourselves. Whaddaya say?"

"No." She said simply, and then tried to decapitate me. I ducked, and the tree she had sliced through instead buckled and cracked as it fell, leaves and small branches fell around us as the ground shook as it fell. I looked at the now fallen tree, wide-eyed. What kind of a rusty, chipped sword can cut clean through several inches of thick wood!?

"Now that's just rude." I observed. "You're really not screwing around, are you?"

"I will decorate the tree stump with your innards, _arrogant bat_!" She screeched, downward striking the newly-formed tree stump, trying to cleave me in two. I rolled out of the way again, as the green-colored stump splintered and broke underneath the weight of her shortsword. Seriously, what is that made of!? That's just ridiculous!

"I see you are admiring my weapon, bat?" She said, standing up straight, her tone light as if she hadn't just tried to murder me.

"No, I was looking at your beautiful face."

I avoided another slash against my chest, as she unhappily glared at me, her scar nearly shining. "I do not take too kindly to your jokes, bat."

"Not a fan of sarcastic humor, eh? Fine, I get it." I backed up, waiting for her to try and strike me down. "Well, not that your sword doesn't impress me or anything, but I'm more concerned with talking to you."

"I have no intention in speaking with the likes of _you_." She growled, pointing her rust-colored pointy stick at me. "You, who willingly gave your soul to a red-headed she-devil. You, who created this gods-damned Sacred Artifact. I am doing everyone within this Artifact a great service by wiping your existence from the face of reality!"

"I can't say you're wrong…" I said, chiding myself. "But this _really_ isn't about me. I just don't-"

"Oh!" She looked at me as if I had said a joke, and she laughed as if I had told her the funniest she had ever heard. "Oh, yes, I remember! You want to _protect_ that red-headed she-devil and all of her _gremlin_ minions! Trust me, bat, if you lost control near them, I would rejoice! I would outright celebrate! You could say that has been my goal! But, since you're here, in my grasp, I can settle for destroying that _awful_ consciousness of yours, and perhaps even take over your body!" She sneered. "I'm not all too sure if it would work, but worst-case scenario, I'd have killed only one detestable, filthy, _bat of hell_! And I would be content with that!"

I sighed, as she took another slash at me, giggling and cackling all the while at the thought of tearing me apart. Can't _really_ say I blame her, I am technically the reason she's like this, but I really don't feel like dying today. Maybe some other time.

"So, there's no reasoning with you, then?" I decided to make sure, can't say I didn't try…

 _Doesn't make me feel any better about it, though… This is just another life I've ruined. Go me! Woohoo! Aren't I just a_ saint?

"You've made sure of that, bat!" She said, missing me again, and falling to the soft, wet ground, giggling all the while. It almost looked like she was having trouble breathing. "I held my little brother in my hands as he died, you know that? It was just after that filthy _abomination_ ran into our home, slashing and crushing everything in sight! My mother went down first, then my father when he tried to defend her! Slit my little brothers throat right in front of my eyes, and then tried to get me!"

She got on her knees, pointing at the scar across her face, her expression the very definition of _mania_. "That's where I got this! Hahaha! The little stray bat was trying to get to me, because of the artifact! All because of this thing you created! Isn't it just funny? Isn't it just the most comedic thing you have ever stumbled across, _o creator mine_!?" She cackled uncontrollably now, the calm figure I'd first seen when I came here now gone, replaced by this _thing_ that could hardly be called a functioning human being.

 _Annnnnnd my self-esteem, if it was at the bottom of the Mariana's Trench, is now well below the Asthenosphere._

Lucy continued to laugh and giggle to herself as she slowly picked herself off the ground. She stood, unsteadily on her shaking legs, looking at me with a mixture of pure hatred, madness, and desperation. It was hard to look her directly in those dark blue eyes of hers, it was like looking into insanity itself.

"You're faster then I gave you credit for, bat. Unfortunately for you, _I'm done playing around_. We'll see how well you protect that _flock_ of yours when I paint all the trees and grass with your blood! [ **Nightmare Masque** ]!"

 _Hang on, what? Done playing around? Didn't she say she didn't…?_

The emotionless mask that I've grown so accustomed to these past weeks now appeared over Lucy's face, and the instant it did, her legs transformed, becoming longer. Toned muscle rippled beneath the simple trousers she was wearing. Her shoes tore, revealing claws an inch and a half long. And with that, she jumped into the air. I covered my face as a blast of air whipped me in the face as she did so. I looked up, curious for a moment about what she was planning. I couldn't see her very well from how far up she was. The sunlight was shining around her form.

 _First time I've seen [_ _ **Nightmare Masque**_ _] used like that… what-_

My eyes widened as I realized what she was doing, and I barely had time to try and get away before a bullet in human form crashed into my chest. Talon-like claws pinned my arms to the wet, grassy ground. I'm stupid. Very, very stupid.

I looked up at Lucy, who could barely be described as human anymore. In fact, she looked a lot like that first corpse I saw when I entered this mind-space. My stomach dropped as I looked at her. Insect-like limbs lined the sides of where her chest used to be, and she stared at me with _several_ different eyes now, all focused in on one point: My head.

I blanched, my heart beating so fast it could be medically diagnosed as a heart attack. I tried to force my arms and legs free from the hands(?) that had trapped them. It was useless, her grip was iron-tight. She leaned her head closer to mine, her breath invading my nostrils. It smelled like a combination of rotting flesh and morning breath. It took everything in me not to vomit, if I even could in this mind-scape. One of the insect arms lining her chest grabbed the shortsword she was using before, and it was aimed directly at my head.

 _Well, if she wasn't much of a looker before…_

Wit cures all ailments.

" _It's time for you to die, bat_." Lucy's voice sounded distorted, like she was speaking through a microphone, or a telephone.

I looked at her, not flinching. "Not likely! **PHOBETOR**!"

It was clear I wasn't going to get anything out of her, and if I stayed, she would do everything in her power to annihilate me. Which I still don't blame her for, but I haven't plunged so far off the deep end to where I'm going to ignore my self-preservation instincts.

As soon as I shouted his name, a flash of bright blue light enveloped my vision. The screams of Lucy as the weight lifted from my arms and legs made me want to cover my ears, but I stopped myself from doing that, focusing on the unfolding scene in front of me.

There he was. Phobetor, in all of his shining doggy glory. A light blue magic circle formed in front of his outstretched hand, which had some sort of eye-like symbol in the middle, and writing in Greek all around it. Phobetor's expression was unreadable, but his eyes looked like they could drill a hole straight through titanium.

"I should have expected this, I wonder why I even bother. You said you would behave yourself, Lucy." Phobetor said, his tone like that of an adult scolding a child.

"Ah!" Lucy, who had returned to her human form, was on all fours in front of Phobetor, looking up at him mockingly and angrily. "Is that you, _Phobetor!?_ My old, old friend? I lied! Did you _really_ think I would let him enter this place and let him leave _alive!?_ Either you've gotten soft, or that stupid bat is rubbing off on you!"

"You made sure long ago that we would never become something even remotely close to being 'friends' when you blocked me off from communicating with you, and then proceeded to slaughter every stray devil within 50 miles from the point you'd teleported into the Underworld." Phobetor said, his tone as cold as ice. "If you had teleported just 100 miles in the east, did you know that you would have been in a city? What would you have done then?"

"I would have killed them all as well, of course!" Lucy said it as casually as if she was talking about the weather. "Just like how I'll kill this _disrespectful bat when you get out of my way!_ "

Phobetor lifted his other hand, another magic circle forming in it. "Lucy, I shall give you this warning only once. If you lay one more hand on this boy, then I shall erase what little existence remains of you. Most of my power may be sealed within the Sacred Gear, but I still have enough power on my own within it to kill you 100 times over. We are leaving, and we shall never speak again."

 _Way to put your foot down, Phobetor! I'll make this up to you, someday!_

Phobetor looked at me from behind his shoulder. "I doubt you can, boy."

"Oh, come on! That was unnecessary." I grumbled.

" _Tch_ ," Lucy clicked her tongue. Her face scrunched into a furious scowl. "Why even bother defending this _child_? You've read his memories, just as I have, just as we all have! Isn't he guilty of locking you up with all of us, too?"

 _…Huh?_

Phobetor looked down on her, his expression blank. Then, he turned to me. "Come now, boy. We are leaving this place."

"U-Uh, yeah, sure…" I got up, shakily. Standing next to Phobetor, I looked at Lucy, who looked like she was weighing her options. Attack me and have a chance at killing me? Or wait and see if I try to talk to her again and kill me then? Truly, a conundrum. "Erm… Goodbye, Lucy." I said awkwardly. How do you talk to someone who has just tried to kill you and you can't exactly blame them for it?

"You're not going anywhere, arrogant bat!" She spat out, apparently taking option one. She charged, sword in hand, [ **Nightmare Masque** ] still on her face, ready to cut me in twain.

"Indeed. Goodbye, Lucy." Phobetor said nonchalantly, like she wasn't even an issue anymore, as a sudden blue light blocked my vision, and the next thing I knew, I was back in the room Phobetor had made for himself. The cold air of the room a stark contrast to the humid jungle I was just in.

"I believe that could have gone better." Phobetor remarked, pacing around the room, hand underneath his chin. "Maybe your unlikable personality got in the way of negotiations?" He theorized.

I sighed. "Honestly? Probably did." I walked to one of the chairs, and sat down. "Can't say I blame her for the way she acted. You did say that these wielders all pretty much hate me. Who can blame them? I _did_ inadvertently ruin all of their lives in some way…"

Phobetor paused in his pacing, and looked at me. "…Where is this self-deprecation coming from, boy? You were hopeful before you entered her mind-scape, if I recall."

"Let's face it, Phobetor." I said, looking at him seriously. "I'm a shitty person. I know that. I created this Sacred Gear, I created Kazuki, for what? Entertainment? And then I can't shut my mouth when I'm running away from this homicidal maniac, who's a homicidal maniac because of _me_ , which probably just enraged her more… Do you think I'm a terrible person, Phobetor?"

Phobetor looked at me, probably trying to come up with the right words, before he spoke. "I will admit, you can be insufferable at times. I still cannot understand how someone can be so prideful and arrogant at times and yet have the self-esteem the size of a pebble."

I nodded, chuckling lightly. "Yeah. Call that one of my many paradoxes. I'm not sure if I understand that much myself."

"But you do show promise." Phobetor said gently. "Just from wanting to talk with these past users shows that you at least care enough about them to right the wrongs of the past, which is more than I would have done. People can change, Roland. You can change. You have potential. You just need to find the will to do so, I suppose."

My eyes widened when he called me by name, for the first time for a while. Usually it's just 'boy' or 'brat', if he's very aggravated with me. Well… he's right…

I took a deep breath, pushing my negative thoughts to the back of my mind, and exhaled. "Okay, Phobetor, I was just about to give up on the past users, and wallow in my self-hatred, but your little pep-talk motivated me. Who's the next one I need to talk to?"

Phobetor looked away from me when I said that. "…I would prefer we take a short break from talking to the past users. This next one is the second one who consciously wished to speak to you, but…" Phobetor trailed off. He didn't speak for several seconds, seemingly staring off into space.

I snapped a finger. "Oi, Phobetor, you in there?"

He turned back to me. "I'm not 'up here', boy." He said, tapping the side of his doggy head. "I am all around us. This is merely an avatar that I can use."

"It's a figure of speech, Phobetor."

"And you think I do not know that?"

"Right… Well, when can I speak to this next user, then? I want to get this done with. I like getting my ego crushed by people who have every right to hate me, so I'm tingling with anticipation."

"The night before your Rating Game is suitable." He said simply.

 _What? Why?_

Reading my mind again, Phobetor answered me. "Because I want to talk with this past user more. He is not to be trusted."

"Not to be trusted- Wait, you can hear all the past users, right?" I think I'm onto something here…

"Yes, that is indeed correct." Phobetor confirmed.

"Then why did I need to shout your name in that mind-scape?" I said, pointing at the door. "And why did it take you so long to open the door when Kazuki came after me?"

"Because I didn't want to intrude on your conversation, I cut myself off from them. I have full control of the inside of this Sacred Gear, boy. Or did you just forget that I am sealed inside of this thing?" He answered easily, checking his finger nails.

 _Damn, and I thought I had him there…_

Phobetor snorted. "It would take more than some simple answerable question such as that to get an edge on me, boy."

"Yeah, yeah… You're a pleasure to talk to, anyone ever tell you that, Phobetor?" I smiled.

"I have been told I am many things, but that was never one of them. Do I detect a genuine compliment? Thank you."

I stretched in the seat. "Well, I'm beat. We resume the… night before the Rating Game, right?"

"…Did you _actually_ have to remember something I told you about only several moments ago?"

"You know what. Phobetor? Never mind, screw you, too."

* * *

 ** _Eleventh Day of Training_**

* * *

 _Argh… It feels like every muscle in my body was just torn apart and then stitched back together by a sadist. Gkh!_

[Stop whining. It is annoying.]

 _Yeah, yeah… quit the whining was the first part, right? Trying my best, I really am… But I feel like I have a cold._

[Point proven, and then some.]

 _…_

Simply choosing to ignore Phobetor for the time being, a lazily made my way to the bathroom closest to me and Issei's room. I haven't been in there much. I usually just take a shower after training and our protein and carbohydrate rich dinner is done and flop on my bed, dead to the world. Heck, I haven't even shaved at all since we got here, although it doesn't seem like I'm growing facial hair much anymore.

I was heading to the bathroom mostly just to get a good look at myself. I want to see if I've made any progress since we got here. I'm not expecting to have 200% bulging muscle or anything like that, but, you know…

[You are insecure about your looks and body. It is a perfectly reasonable thing for young people like you to have.]

 _Thanks for saying so, Phobetor. We'll rebuild my ego, one compliment at a time._

[…That was not completely a compliment… but if you choose to see it that way…]

 _Huh, what do you mean- Oh… Well, screw you, Phobetor._

[And you continue to show the utmost creativity in your comebacks and insults. Really, you would find better insults from an insult book.]

Growling irritably – I do secretly enjoy our little sass contests, but not this early in the morning – I opened the door to the bathroom with a little more force than was necessary, and looked at myself in the mirror, shirtless.

 _Probably don't even look that good. It's only been a few weeks- Oh, wow… That… That's a lot of…_

[I did say you had a naturally muscular build, did I not? Devils and other supernatural existences tend to develop their bodies faster than humans, as well. This is hardly surprising for me. It also might be your body further adapting to your Rook piece. Nonetheless, it is rather impressive that you have developed this amount of muscle in only around five weeks. Good job, boy.]

I stared, wide-eyed at the nearly unrecognizable muscular form that stared at me from the other side of the mirror. Well-toned arms, with muscles nearly bristling underneath the pale skin with energy. A developing six-pack on my stomach, and my chest becoming more defined and lean. I traced my arms, flexing several times. I ran my fingers along my stomach, impressed at the unfamiliar hardness I felt there.

 _I may not be much of a looker… but damn it if I don't recognize a hot body when I see one…_

[Did you really just refer to your body as _hot_? If I could cringe, I would be, really hard right now.]

 _Let me have this, Phobetor! This is the best I've ever looked!_

[Now that, that I will not debate.]

 _…You're really making it hard for me not to complain and shout curse words at you right now…_

[Just think of this as me testing your resolve. If you last longer than two weeks, you have my begrudging respect.]

 _You're on._

[I hope you are prepared to lose, boy.]

I looked at the reflection of myself in the mirror, and smirked. I'm coming for you, Koneko! I won't lose to you today!

* * *

I was high up in the trees – of my own volition this time! – looking down on a certain white-haired deadpan loli wandering aimlessly through the forest we have fought in since time immemorial.

[You have fought here a total of 11 times, boy. Stop making things more dramatic than they have to be, it is annoying.]

 _That's what happens when you watch hyperactive youtubers for most of your adolescence._

[That explains a lot, actually. I knew you watched videos when you were younger, but to have such a profound psychological effect…]

Back on topic, Koneko was beneath me, and I was using [ **Nightmare Masque** ] to keep myself from falling out of the tree. My hands were literal scaly and insectoid like spikes now, which made it easier to clutch to the trunks of trees. Although, just keeping them this way is difficult… like my body is strained.

Koneko looked around, not realizing where I was. I had disappeared from her vision the minute we came back to this forest. And now… I was ready to spring the trap.

She looked away from where I was hanging, and I unfurled my wings, and sprang out of the tree. I shouted as I fell, on purpose to surprise her. I beat my wings once, and immediately soared in her direction.

She wasn't fast enough to dodge my torpedo-like attack, but she did turn around, her eyes wide, as I slammed into her, sending us both flying past several tree trunks, and landing in a slightly clearer part of the forest, dirt and grass flying all around us as we landed, making a small crater in the ground.

I came out on top. Holding her down, I looked at her, and she looked back at me, that same placid facial expression, unmoving.

"Surprise, Little Koneko." I smirked, pulling a fist back, and slamming it down, aiming for her face.

Koneko's eyes narrowed at me, but she stayed silent. She moved her head at just the right moment, prepared for that attack. My fist instead crashed into the ground, making the crater we had made just _that_ much bigger. She punched me below my ribs, causing my grip to loosen as pain coursed through that part of my body. She knocked me off her, sending me hurtling across the small field, out of the crater.

I put my arms out forward, anchoring myself, and stopping myself from slamming into any objects. I looked up, seeing Koneko picking herself up out of the crater, I ran at her. At just the right moment, she fully got out of the crater, and turned to me.

Our fists met each other, sending a shockwave that shook the trees, and flattened the grass as if a large gust of wind had just gone past.

 _This is so much fun! Hahahahahahaha!_

[…I swear, if you turn into a battle maniac…]

 _You'll do what!?What will you do, Phobby!?_

[I'll criticize you 10x more than usual. Is that a big enough threat for you?]

 _Nope!_

[…Fine, do not mind me, I am just here, inside of your mind, with the capability of telling everyone in the world your deepest, darkest secrets…]

 _…What was that about being a battle maniac…?_

[Understandings and agreements are preferable, are they not?]

 _…Suuuuuuure!_

Koneko and I matched each other, punch for punch, with only a single fist getting past our defenses every once in a while, and hitting us in some inconsequential place. This is _easily_ the most I've enjoyed myself since I've gotten here. This, this right here… is _real_ living.

Unfortunately, Koneko got a swing in, and I fell on my back, and she quickly locked me.

"…You've gotten a lot better, Roland-senpai." She said, and pinch me if I'm dreaming, but do I see a slight _smirk_ on her face!? "…But not good enough. Maybe tomorrow."

I chuckled slightly, and her face went back to a neutral expression as I did so. She has _no_ idea…

"Ya know, Little Koneko-"

"…Senpai is too tall. Can't fit through doors."

"Oh, _please_. You're reaching for straws. But seriously… Can I tell you something real quick?" I was smiling at this point, trying to hold in laughter.

Koneko noticed this, and looked down at me in suspicion. "…What is it?"

I took a deep breath.

"Oh, Cuuuuuuuuuujooooooooo!"

I heard a growl, and before we knew it, we were both covered in flames.

* * *

 ** _Twelfth Day of Training_**

* * *

"You have a good amount of Demonic power, considering that you are a Rook, Roland-kun, but… why are you so unimaginative with it?"

"I dunno… I mean, I have Cujo for stuff like long-ranged attacks. I just… don't feel like I need anything else."

[I could tell you why your way of thinking is flawed, but I will let the beau- I-I mean that hybrid tell you why.]

 _Phobetor, crushing on anything that has black-feathered wings. Why is that such a big thing with you?_

[A-A story for another time, boy! Do not try and poke my mind!]

 _I'm not the one who-!_

[Stop. Talking. And. Listen!]

 _Tch!_

We were in a remote area of the territory, Akeno having taken me here after I'd continuously failed to launch any sort of magical projectile. She has told me that I do have a lot of magical potential, especially considering that I'm a Rook, but… Yeah, I guess I'm kinda at fault here.

Akeno was standing right in front of me, and she leaned towards me, staring up at me with scrutinizing eyes. "Familiars are good for covering your flaws like that, Roland-kun, but you should understand how to launch a basic projectile. What could happen if you can't summon your familiar? And there's an enemy who you can't beat by just punching them? This training is for the Rating Game, but lessons and skills we learn here should last a lifetime."

[She is not a bad teacher. A little lackadaisical when she was teaching all three of you, but now that she is focusing on you, she can identify and refute any point that you may have. I am impressed.]

 _I'm you also have the hots for her. Let's not forget that._

[And you act like she is not your type as well. Admit it, the black hair and the pale skin allure you just as much as the wings allure me.]

 _…Ya didn't need to get personal…_

[I had every reason to get personal.]

 _Fuck you._

[You are cracking, boy. If you are not careful, you will lose this competition.]

 _…_

Akeno snapping her fingers in front of my face brought me back to reality. She looked at me, slightly smiling. "Ara, Roland-kun, you get distracted very easily, don't you?"

"Only when Phobetor starts blabbering." I said, the annoyance of the past conversation still present in my tone.

Akeno had a confused expression. "Who's Phobetor?"

I knocked on my forehead several times. "A punk ass voice in my head."

She tilted her head. "Is that the spirit in your Sacred Gear?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but let's get on with this. I'd really want to get this down before the Rating Game comes."

"Ufufu, very well, Roland-kun. Why don't we start with the basics again, then?" She clapped. "Now, close your eyes…"

"Yeah, yeah…" I drawled, doing as she said. I've done this twelve times now, it's getting a little old…

"Do it as we've done it before, imagine the projectile, in this case, a ball…" I heard the grass crunch as she stepped behind me, for some reason…

 _Um… okay?_

I did as she told, a purplish-red ball appearing in my mind's eye. I did the next part on my own, putting my arm out, and imagining the ball of demonic energy there.

"Ufufu…" Akeno giggled behind me, the sound causing the hair at the back of my neck to stand on end. "The energy is there, Roland-kun, I can see it. Maybe all it requires is a little stimulation~?"

 _What does she mean by-?_

[Boy, if I was you-]

I felt two slim arms encircle my neck, and a pair of soft mounds, almost like pillows, push onto the back of my head. No… No she didn't… I'm…

"Ara ara, it's gotten bigger? You're really impressive, Roland-kun~!" She said, her hot breath brushing against my ear, causing me to shiver. Phobetor was silent, but I could hear murmurs, and something that sounded like… laughing?

 _Someone, save me!_

[Why would you want someone to save you, foolish boy!? You are living in heaven as far as I am concerned!]

 _…Phobetor, are you alright?_

[I have never felt better, boy! I feel invigorated! Now, lean your head back-]

 _Phobetor, don't let your erection control you! You have to fight your fetish! Don't let it consume you!_

[On the contrary, boy, this is the most control I have felt over myself my entire existence! Please, do not let this end!]

 _Phobetor, noooooooooo! I know you're still in there…_

"Tell you what, Roland-kun, if you are able to launch that orb… I'll let you touch them _all you want_." She whispered sultrily into my ear, pressing her breasts harder against the back of my head. I'm 6 feet tall! And she's, like, what, 5'6? How is she doing that!?

[Launch the orb, boy! Launch it! Accept her offer, I command you!]

 _You're not yourself! You were supposed to be the voice of reason, you weren't supposed to become Ise! Keep me from making stupid decisions, not enforce them!_

[You cannot comprehend how long it has been since I've felt the soft mounds of a fallen, boy! Even this hybrid has some of the best I've ever felt!]

 _You're so out-of-character right now I can't even tell if you're Phobetor anymore! Come back, Phobetor! And you're feeling this through me!? What else can you do, that you haven't told me!? RAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!_

[Set it off! Launch it! Fulfill your destiny, boy!]

 _FUCK YOU-!_

I was nearly knocked on my ass as I felt a force expel itself from my hand. A second or two later, I heard a large explosion, and felt a few bits of wood hit my face, and hand. I opened my eyes.

 _Holy shit._

[Do not focus on that! Focus on the gorgeous woman behind you, dolt!]

 _Not until you calm the fuck down!_

[I am fully in control of my own actions, and am completely and utterly calm! Now do what I tell you to do, and grab-!]

"Ara ara, Roland-kun. That was a very impressive display!" Akeno praised me.

I had fired the orb, apparently, and it had created a large crater, with fire on the edges, destroying the grass and trees. It wasn't as big as I was hoping, but still… I have a lot of demonic energy, and that is very clear. I wonder what would've happened if I had had [ **Boosted Gear** ]?

"U-Um… Yeah…" I said distractedly.

"Now, I believe I've promised you something if you did this..." She said, as I tilted my head up to look at her violet eyes, which were filled with mirth. "Enjoying the pillow, Roland-kun~?"

My eyes widened, as I released myself from her grip, and turned around. My legs… they aren't doing what I'm telling them to…!

[Yes! Yeeeeeeeeees! Many would _kill_ to be in your position, boy! Do not squander it like everything else you do!]

"Ufufu, you have until I count to five, Roland-kun. I'm waiting~!" She said, and I took another step forward.

 _Phobetor, no!_

[Phobetor, yes!]

 _Don't do this, I'm begging you! She's Ise's!_

[She's no one's! He hasn't laid claim to her yet! We must make our move now, boy! Before he has the chance! Do it! You have my full support!]

 _Don't say that! Your sexuality has consumed you!_

[If you will not do it, then I will force you to! Make your father proud, and take responsibility!]

 _You're not even making any sense! Wait- Phobetor. Wait!_

[You cannot stop me now!]

I hadn't even realized Akeno had gotten to three. My hand moved on its own, without me controlling it, like a puppet! Akeno looked at me, expecting it, that same smile on her face. Right before my hand was about to grope her, I heard a very loud shout come from the side.

" _Rooooooolaaaaaaaand!_ You bastard! How could you!?" Issei was standing there, two water bottles in his hands, looking at us, slack-jawed. His eyes showed nothing but deep betrayal.

"Five! Ara, that's disappointing…" Akeno turned to Issei, who was steadily marching towards me. Me being in a dazed state, I barely noticed him. "Good afternoon, Ise-kun!"

"Roland! What is the meaning of this!?" Issei shouted in my face.

I looked at Issei blankly. "You know what, Ise?" I fell to the ground, letting all my muscles relax. "I'm done. Forever."

[You have failed me! Failed! You are an absolute failure!]

 _I know, Phobetor._

* * *

 ** _Thirteenth Day of Training_**

* * *

"This is amazing, Kiba." I complimented the blonde-haired knight, who was standing to the side, his arms crossed, watching me test out his newest sword.

"It took me a while to perfect the effect." He said. "I'm just glad it's working at all. It puts a surprising amount of stress on me for something that seems so simple."

"Well, demonic power is based on imagination." I replied. "It can be anything, and the sword has to account for that."

He nodded. "That does make sense. Do you want to try it again?"

I smirked slightly, balancing the large sword behind my head and on my shoulders. "There're too many trees here, if you ask me. Let's cut a few more of 'em down."

I turned, got in a stance, with the newly created sword in my hands. It was a greatsword, one of the largest Kiba has produced. It had a silver cross-guard, a long, sharp, nearly white blade, and a blue gem inlaid in the middle of the pommel. It was a pretty sword, but I'm more focused on its ability.

Its ability to absorb and launch demonic power, at least.

I held the grip tightly, coating my hands in demonic energy that was absorbed by the blade. I held it to the side, and swung.

A purplish-red crescent shaped wave of demonic power surged out from the blade, and cut down several trees before dispersing.

 _Did ya see that, Phobetor? Did ya? Did ya?_

[…]

 _Oh, c'mon! You can't still be sulking about losing your marbles with Akeno, can you?_

[…]

 _Facsimile._

[…]

 _Punk ass voice!_

[…]

 _Do something, damn it!_

"Besides what the sword can do, your swordsmanship skills have improved by a lot since we got here." Kiba observed, before tapping several places on my body. "You do need to adjust your stance. You're wielding a two-handed sword, now. Not a one-handed one. You'll have to compensate for your lack of mobility."

"Yeah, yeah. Look at all those trees, though." I pointed at the huge swath of forest I'd just cut down. "We have enough wood to build an entire new mansion now."

[…You also contributed to deforestation.]

 _Phobetor, you're alive!_

[I wish I wasn't.]

* * *

 ** _Fourteenth Day of Training_**

* * *

I waited for the night on the fourteenth day with nervousness. Not just because of me meeting the last of the 'sane' wielders within the Sacred Gear during it, but also because of the Rating Game that will take place tomorrow. Even with everything I've learned, everything I've discovered… I still feel like I'm hideously underprepared. I may not be as pathetically weak as I was when I fought Freed, but in the grand scheme of things… I'm an ant.

"While you are not wrong, you should give the Phoenix brat a good fight, even if you didn't have that ace in the hole." Phobetor said, reading a book from one of the bookshelves in this room.

"Have you recovered from your… shock yet?" I asked him seriously.

"What are you referring to, boy? I have no recollection of any event that you may be describing." He replied.

"Yeah, alright… Hey, Phobetor?"

He looked up at me. "What is it, boy?"

"Where did all these books come from?" I pointed to the several bookshelves that lined the walls of this little room Phobetor made for himself all those weeks ago.

"A good portion of them are books that you have read. Your tastes could use some refining, by the way, there is way too much horror in here." He said, shaking the leather-bound book in his hand. "But a vast majority of the ones I have at my disposal are from the user who you shall speak to today."

 _That's interesting._

"Well, who is this wielder, then? And why did you need to talk to him for 7 days?" I asked, sitting down in the chair next to his.

"This next user is not like the others." He informed me. "He is not some mindless beast like that Kazuki kid, or a homicidal maniac like Lucy. In fact, I daresay he is one of the strongest users of this Sacred Gear."

 _Very interesting…_

I got up, and walked to the door. "I'll go ahead and assume I can go and meet him?"

"Yes." Phobetor confirmed. "However-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Be careful, boy.' Right?" I mimicked.

Phobetor looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Be careful, boy." He said, slightly annoyed. "Like I said, he's not like anything I have ever known or will probably ever know. It's almost like this Sacred Gear was made for him."

"Well, actually, it was made for Kazuki, but I know how that went." I said, sadly.

"Indeed." Phobetor turned back to his book. "Just call me if things go wrong, like last time. I will be there. Although, I doubt you will need me."

I nodded, and turned the doorknob, expecting something I've seen so far, like a jungle or a long, dark hallway. Instead, it was a well-kept corridor, which looks like something you'd see from a museum. Plate armor lined the walls, some holding axes, and others sword, and several golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

 _I guess Phobetor isn't the only one who's a fan of the classics…_

I had an urge to go back, to just give up. This one probably hates me as well, and the _abomination_ Kazuki had turned into and the giggling mess that Lucy had become flashed before my mind, almost like they were mocking me.

I steeled my nerves, gritted my teeth, and walked down the corridor, taking a turn every once and a while when the corridor did. It was almost maze-like, but I did eventually come across a door, a _very_ ornate, gold inlaid door.

Preparing myself for whatever may be behind it, I took hold of the handle, and opened it.

A faintly lit, well-furnished room is what greeted me. It reminded me of Phobetor's room, except this one was definitely more extravagant, with a large double bed, several chairs and couches, and a roaring fireplace. There, at the desk just below a window, was a hunched figure. From the scribbles I was hearing, the figure was writing something.

I walked into the room, the door closing behind me, and called out to him.

"Hello?"

The scribbling stopped abruptly, as I saw the figure begin to stand up from his desk. I felt a small amount of fear as he did so; the figure was taller than me, standing at 6'5, and his face was still shrouded by darkness. His clothes looked old, not as in they were weathered, but like they were from the 1700s.

The figure stepped into the light of a candle nearby, and I got a look at him as he stood just in front of me, looking down on me. He had a greyish-white beard, that reached to his collarbone, a full head of thick, curly greyish-white hair, and he had two blood-red eyes, behind thin glasses. He's albino, I can tell that much.

He stood there, studying me for a moment. Then, he bowed. "My apologies, my boy. I hadn't received word about when you'd arrive, and as you can see, I was busy. If I had known, I would have greeted you properly when you entered." His voice was rough, almost grandfatherly. As soon as he spoke, I was… at ease.

I tried to speak. "I-"

"I know what you want." The albino man interrupted. "But must we get to that so fast? We have all the night to work the details. But first, I believe introductions are in order. I trust ol' Phobetor hasn't even told you my name? Pity. It's strange he wouldn't even do that, wouldn't you agree?"

The man straightened himself, standing at his full height. "My name is Lukas Gallagher, my good boy. I'm already familiar with you, Roland. That is what you call yourself now, yes? Strange how you haven't chosen a last name, but those are inconsequential details, as I'm sure you understand. Come, come! Have a seat."

The man ushered me to a small table, where he sat as well. I was too flabbergasted by this man's fast way of speaking, and his… friendliness. He did have a point about Phobetor though, why would he…?

"Uh… Okay." I reoriented myself. "You said you already know what I'm here for? Then-"

"Yes, I know." The old man held a hand up for me to stop. Strangely, I wasn't angered by him interrupting me as he spoke. How…? "But first I would like to discuss something with you. Something, hopefully, very minor. We'll get to coming to an agreement later, first, we should speak of this."

"Well… alright." I agreed…?

"Yes, well, I'm sure you are familiar with our resident fake god, yes?" I nodded. "Of course you are. Now, what I would like to talk with you about is his rather… strange methods of talking to you, and the way he treats you."

The way… he… treats me?

"The way he talks to you leaves me appalled at times." He drawled on. "His constant nitpicks, his very nature, his poorly-concealed contempt for you, it's all rather unfortunate, wouldn't you agree?"

Despite myself… I nodded again.

"I'm sure you do, you've had to deal with the brunt of his illogical personality. Even me, who is known as the strongest wielder of this artifact, blocked him out before long. Between you and me? He doesn't appreciate you enough."

He's… right. Phobetor…

"You are one of the few who has kept him around for longer than a month, did you know that? You deserve better than that, in my honest opinion."

 _…Something's wrong here…_

"In fact, I think it would be best if we… got rid of him."

…No…

I stood up. "I don't know what you're doing to me, you albino asshole." I glared at him. "But stop, it's annoying."

Lukas blinked. "But my boy, you know what I say is true-"

"Stop. It." I growled. "Phobetor may be unnecessarily critical at times, but he's not nearly as bad as you make him out to be. Tell me, what were you doing to me just then?"

The albino man stared blankly at me for a moment, his eyes like glass orbs, then he burst into full-blown laughter. Tears streamed out of his red eyes, as his laughter became almost monotone.

"My boy," The rough, grandfatherly tone was gone, replaced by a cold, almost machine-like inflection. More intimidating than Koneko's. "That is the special ability I shall teach you tonight, before you go and face that arrogant flaming chicken."

"W-What?" I looked at him, now standing up and facing me. "You'll teach me? Don't you hate-"

"I do not hate you. You are interesting. Very interesting. I've seen your memories, just like everyone else within this infernal contraption. You have potential, so much potential. More potential than me, and I was said to be the strongest wielder. You want to protect, not destroy or dominate, unlike me, unlike everyone else." His voice almost sounded like an insane machine.

I stood tall against his piercing red gaze. "Fine then, what's this, ability?"

He held up a finger, and wagged it. "Before we do that, let us make an agreement. In exchange for me teaching you this ability, I want you to continue on the path you're on. Protect, keep, those sorts of selfless actions."

He now held his hand out to me. "Do we have an accord?"

…

I don't know if he was still doing that weird crap with his voice, or if I did it of my own free will, but I took his hand, and shook it.

* * *

 ** _And with that over with, we'll finally get to the Rating Game! HAAAA!_**

 ** _Oh, and tomorrow, there'll be a short bonus chapter, and that's as much as I'll tell you._**

 ** _And... if someone were to make... I dunno... a cover for this story for free... that'd be really cool..._**

 ** _Or not, that's completely fine._**

 ** _I guess that's it, so until tomorrow... Good Night!_**


	13. Fragment 1: I Spy

**_Just a quick little bonus chapter here, don't mind it._**

 ** _Also, perspective change. Trying something new. Yeah._**

 ** _Oh, and if this doesn't make sense, don't worry. It's not supposed to yet._**

 ** _With that~_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD_**

* * *

The brown-haired boy - he was technically a man, but his current disguise gave people the image of a boy - walked into a dark room, where three people were currently waiting on a fourth, who was crouched next to an old T.V., a white magic circle with a bunch of symbols and numbers that the boy could not comprehend, no matter how many times he has seen them, spiraling around it.

Sitting down on the couch, with a dark-haired beauty draped over him, was a massive man with brown hair and skin, and bulging muscle barely contained by his white t-shirt and jeans. The woman… wasn't really dressed in much, and the stench of alcohol was very noticeable around her. Standing in the back was pale, pink-haired man, with a lean build, who looked like he wanted to fight everything in sight. The person crouching next to the old T.V., was a woman more modestly dressed, with pure white hair, bright blue eyes, and flawless white skin.

"Ajahxx- _chaaaaaaaaaan!_ " The dark-haired woman drawled, nuzzling said man's cheek. "I wahnna try 'in make 'nother babe!"

The man, named Ajax, pushed her away. "Susannah, you're drunk." He said stoically, not even seemingly effected. "I will not take advantage of you like this. You can't even have a baby. And, may I ask, why are you using honorifics such as that? You're not even using them right."

The chocolate-haired boy only snickered as he saw the scene play out before him.

"Muhbe it's becawse we havn't tried hard 'nough!" Susannah pressed on, pressing her modest bust against Ajax's shoulder. "An 'ho knows? Mabe those doctor's 'er wrong! You're not takin' _ahdvantaaaaage_ of me neither!"

Ajax looked at the brown-haired boy as he entered, pleading evident in his eyes. He had to stifle a laugh as Ajax's hand unconsciously moved closer to Susannah's thigh, something she seemed to be enjoying.

"Alright!" The brown-haired boy called, everyone's eyes turning to him. "Susannah, you can go and screw Ajax as much as you want… _after_ the Rating Game is over!"

Susannah pouted. "You're not fawr! You're lukky that-"

"It would be wise for you to not continue that sentence, Susannah." The pink-haired man in the back said dangerously, his voice ironically high, despite his dark appearance.

Susannah looked at him, a challenging gleam in her dark green eyes. "Yah! I'm not scawed of you, Bwaine!"

The pink-haired man, whose name is actually 'Blaine', just scoffed and looked to the side, ignoring Susannah's existence. He may not like her, and would fight her in a heartbeat, but he knew that, even with her Sacred Gear, while drunk she wasn't good at fighting _at all_.

 _My little band of misfits_. The brown-haired boy thought fondly, looking at them all. _Can't wait for him to meet them._

He walked towards the white-haired woman, who was still tinkering with the old T.V. set. "How much longer is this going to take, Raseri?"

Raseri looked up at him, her expression blank. "The fool Ajuka has updated the security again. I should be through it in just another moment…" She went back to fiddling with the circle as she trailed off.

"You… _do_ realize he invented the Evil Pieces, right?" The brown-haired boy asked. He hadn't seen Raseri in years, since she was just a little girl, and he wonders how much she truly knows about devils.

"Why do you think I called him a _fool_?" She replied, not taking her eyes off the magic circle. "Actually, I should call him a _monster_. Turning other people and species into devils… _despicable_."

The brown-haired boy sighed. It seems her hatred of all things devil related, besides his little group, has transferred to her from her mother. Maybe his friend could-?

"And… Done." Raseri said, standing up. "It is patchy, but it should work, for this 'Rating Game' at least." She then walked out of the room. She had already said that she didn't want to watch the Rating Game between the Gremory Heir and the Phenex Scion, but still, the brown-haired boy wanted her to get exposure to this. Because if things go to plan… she may not be able to avoid devils for very long.

Like Raseri said, an image of a clubroom, with several people sitting down, and others standing over some sort of map, appeared on screen. It flickered, and every once and a while it would be nearly covered by static, but it was viewable.

"Sorry, sweetheart, maybe later~!" The brown-haired boy said, as he sat between Ajax and Susannah, the former giving him an appreciative look, and the latter whining loudly, trying to maneuver herself to at least touch Ajax. "She's a handful, Ajax, don't you ever get tired?

"I've had nearly 500 years to get used to it." Ajax snorted. "She's been much worse before. In fact, she might pass out in-" Susannah's snores filled the room, causing Blaine, who was still in the back of the room, to grimace and glare at her sleeping form. "-a moment."

"I think that was less then 'a moment', Ajax. You're getting old~! Probably losing your sense of time, eh?" The brown-haired boy teased.

Ajax glared at him lightly. "You are not much older than me. I find your disguise these past few weeks to be highly disconcerting as well. Are you averse to growing old?"

"You see, Ajax, I'd say something back, but I couldn't understand a word you said, so let's watch this instead, 'kay?"

Ajax wanted to roll his eyes, but he stopped himself, and looked at the screen. He only recognized the Gremory Heir - the long blood-red hair was a dead giveaway – and the dirty blonde-haired kid, who was pacing to and fro behind one of the couches.

"Whadda ya think of him, Ajax?" The brown-haired boy said, pointing at the pacing teenager.

"…He has a nice build." Ajax observed. "But from what you've told me about him, his mental prowess leaves a lot to be desired."

The brown-haired boy laughed. "Ha! That's the Ajax I know, not watering down the truth for nobody! He's just not good at chess. Strategy is honestly one of his greatest weaknesses, but he's smarter then he lets on, perhaps even more than he thinks."

"Hmm." Ajax hummed. "I would have also, based on what you've told me, assumed that he would have gone with the Sitri girl instead of the Gremory Heir."

"Heh." The brown-haired boy chuckled. "He might have not had a choice, or maybe he has a secret thing for red-heads, who knows? I certainly don't."

Ajax looked at him, a little surprised. "But I thought-"

"Silence, idiots!" Blaine hissed from behind the couch, his pink eyes boring into the back of their heads. "The game is starting!"

The brown-haired boy turned back, and stared at him with half-lidded eyes. "And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend…"

He turned back to the screen, and watched the match unfold.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter is Rating Game time. WOOOOOHOOOO! Very excited to write that!**_

 _ **Night night!**_


	14. Rearrangement

**_And with this chapter, this story officially hits 100k words. I never thought this day would come. That's one milestone that I'll never go across again._**

 ** _Not really in the mood to write an uber long AN, so I guess I'll just get to the reviews:_**

 ** _PhantomDark : I can guarantee you that he'll definitely have more than Roland. That's all I'm going to say. Although I will agree with you, Irina x Issei is a decent pairing. Thanks!_**

 ** _Cf96 : Thank you!_**

 ** _Hitler's Moustache : Do not worry my friend, the edgy fight scenes shall come. They will be overwhelming._**

 ** _grabblers : Not created by 'Roland', no..._**

 ** _Rai of Bloodeage : It's not supposed to make sense until later._**

 ** _Indigo One : This man is the closest to finding out what's going to happen. There you have it._**

 ** _blaze1992 : Well, he has been trapped in a Sacred Gear for well over 500 years at this point..._**

 ** _TheRPlion : You were also close._**

 ** _Squadpunk 2.0 : This isn't the last you'll see of it, either._**

 ** _Tykronos : Welcome back! Haven't seen you in a while! You're close, too._**

 ** _Alex The God Killer : Yeah, what is with that? Kiba isn't a bad guy! Hell, he doesn't even get in the way of the protagonists harem, if he isn't genderbent, that is..._**

 ** _OeschnerO : Hate is a strong word._**

 ** _adisIt : You... you're brilliant!_**

 ** _desdelor97 : Thanks._**

 ** _ShadowCaster082 : I'm glad you do!_**

 ** _Hitler's Moustache (Part 2) : ...Again, best reviews EVER._**

 ** _sonic : Thanks!_**

 ** _Now, with that out of the way, the chapter~!_**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thoughts_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to wielder]

* * *

 _Hold on, holy ghost. Go on, hold me close. Better run, here we come._

 _It's the day of the dead._

* * *

 _Calm down, Roland. Calm down…_

[That would be prudent to do, yes. You are hardly useful to your master when you are having a mild panic attack.]

 _Fuck you._

[Impressive insults, as always.]

We were in the Rating Game 'dimension', I think it was called? Whatever. I didn't pay attention, or rather, I was too caught up in my own thoughts to even pay attention to whatever has happened from us getting back to the original clubroom after the final day of the camping trip. Hell, I can barely remember being _teleported_ here via magic circle. Freed's pistol is in a holster at my side, and I'm wearing a light chest plate made of some sort of metal underneath the Kuoh Academy uniform jacket. Kiba has some vambraces, Koneko is wearing those little gloves of hers – which makes me question how Issei didn't figure out she was a neko-girl from the very beginning, and Rias and Akeno were around a map placed on the table by Kiba.

I was just here, pacing behind one of the couches, waiting for where I'll be sent out, if I am at all. I'm leaving the strategy to Rias. I've already helped her enough before this Rating Game, there's no need for me to screw up her plans because I don't know a damn thing about chess strategy.

My heart was beating hard in my chest, and adrenaline was coursing through my veins. Even with everything I've gained over the past 14 days, I still feel… inadequate.

[There is no use thinking about that, boy. You are thinking too much, just like you always do. What is with you and that, by the way? You either think too much or not enough.]

 _Another paradox, don't mind it._

[I thought so. Even then, you are in a very advantageous position from my point of view. With your insight, you have successfully prepared the she-devil in this pseudo-battle. And you… You really have nothing to worry about, boy. All you need to do is get close, and not get destroyed by the Phenex brat's flames.]

 _Easier said than done… but thank you._

[Remember what I have said. Do not say I have never done anything for you.]

 _Yeah, alright…_

…Even with Phobetor's encouraging words (which still make me secretly happy, though he'll never know) I just… can't get this weird feeling out of my stomach. Like I'm being watched… Well, I am being watched, by most of the Underworld, but…

I still remember what the dhampir, Lukas, taught me.

The [ **Voice of Phobetor** ]…

Maybe I might not need to get close to Raiser at all…

I still remember last night…

* * *

 _"It can… It can do what?" I gasped._

 _"Do not look so surprised, my good boy!" Lukas chuckled jovially. "Did you not just feel it's effects? It may have only worked on you for a moment, but the thoughts were still there! You were still feeling it's effect, even though I consider you a mentally strong person. That glorified flaming cockatiel hasn't dealt with the amount of torment, or the amount of mental strain you have! You've grown mentally strong over these past weeks, while his mind has only weakened! When you were in the room with him, I do tell, he was easily the most pliable person in that entire room! Sans his peerage, of course, those fools are nothing." Lukas' voice became more emotionally dead as he continued._

 _I looked away, towards the one window in this room. I… couldn't see anything outside of it. It's just pitch black._

 _"How… How…?" I tried to say._

 _"How you ask?" Lukas guessed. "Well, it all stems from my… unfortunate childhood, you see. Being a dhampir in a world where pedigree is valued among all else tends to lead to that. I was born to a vampire mother and a human father, in the lands of the Carmilla faction. Rather unfortunate, growing up amongst misandrists when you are a boy! And a Half-breed, no less! Ah, but I made my way, used my skills in talking with people – being Half-vampire will do that, my boy! – and, eventually, people began doing what I said, with only my saying it! Before even the [_ _ **Nightmare Masque**_ _] itself had manifested, I had developed this characteristic! Rather interesting, wouldn't you agree, my boy?"_

 _"I-It's… certainly… very interesting… But how is it-?" I stuttered out, only for the dhampir to interrupt me, a staple of his personality, I had found out._

 _"My boy, it's so very simple, I am surprised you have not seen it yet!" Lukas leaned closer to me, his blood-red eyes glowing faintly, the long canines shining slightly as he spoke to me, in the most menacing voice I swear I have ever heard._

 _"_ _ **You need to crush the Phoenix's mind.**_ _"_

* * *

" _Earth to Roland, come in, Roland!_ " A feminine voice blared in my ear, returning me to the present day. I grimaced as I moved a hand up to my ear, pressing a button on the transceiver.

" _You've been pacing like that for a while. Are you alright?_ " The voice had concern dripping off it. I looked to the couches to see Rias staring at me, that same concern in her eyes.

 _This might just be the most important day of her life so far, and she's still looking out for her servants…_

[The Gremory are known for their hospitality.]

"Actually, I think I'm going mad. Is there a mental institution anywhere near Kuoh?" I smiled jokingly.

"Unfortunately, no. You'll have to get through it on your own." She smiled back, and pat the seat next to her. "You look stressed. Come, sit down."

"Me? Stressed? When have I ever been stressed?" I said taking my hand off the transceiver, and walking over. "In fact, I am as calm as I have ever been."

"You're a terrible liar." Rias observed as I sat down next to her.

"I wasn't lying. It's called sarcasm." I informed her. I looked around the room, and saw that only me, Asia, and Rias were in it. "…Where did everyone else go?"

"I knew you weren't paying attention, even though I told you to. Shameful." She chided me. "I sent Yuuto, Koneko, and Ise to set up traps around the forest, so that if anyone were to try and attack from there, they will be dealt with." She said, pointing at the forest area of the map still on the table. "And Akeno is setting up a barrier and mist spell that will only react to the Phenex peerage."

"So… it's just like last time…" I said, observing the map, not thinking. Well, it is, minus the Issei part, why…?

"Last time…? I did the…" Rias looked at me thoughtfully. "Maybe I should change-"

"No, no!" I stopped that line of thinking. "It will work, I'm sure it will! Believe in _me_ , alright boss?"

She stared at me for a moment. She crossed her arms. "You should be careful with that, Roland. This Rating Game is being viewed by many people of the Underworld. One slip up-"

"Yeah, yeah…" I waved her off. "I know…"

I can't keep it a secret forever, I know that. I just have to find the right time.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I snapped my head back to Rias. "Huh…?"

"Are you really okay?" She asked, worried. "You do seem to be a bit… out of it today."

I shook my head. "I-I'm just… a bit nervous? I guess? Ya know, not sure how I'll do…"

She squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. "You don't have to worry. We've all prepared very hard for this day, _you_ have prepared hard for this day. And, if I'm correct, we got more time then… whatever was supposed to happen. What I'm saying is… don't be so nervous, okay? That's supposed to be my job!" She giggled.

 _…_

[Again, your heart has skipped a beat, while gazing at the she-devil. Is it possible that-?]

 _No._

[Alright, then. Do not mind me. I will just be here…]

"U-Umm… thanks." I said bashfully, turning away.

I was the one who had to calm her down, now she's the one calming _me_ down. My, how the tables have turned.

Something occurred to me, and it almost sent me into a panic.

"Hey…" I said, turning back to her. "Have you… released the seal on Ise's power? _Please_ tell me you have…"

She blinked. "Of course. I did that on the 10th day. Did you not notice?"

I sighed in relied. Not the biggest of deals, but you know… don't want Issei to be weaker than a bent stick in a hurricane. I may be being a bit mean when I say that, but it's true. Me and Issei had a bit of a brawl on the 9th day and… well…

Let's just say that I had to personally get Asia when he didn't get up again.

"R- _Rooooolaaaaaaand…_ " Came a chilling growl from the doorway. I looked, and saw Issei at the doorway, giving me the glare of all glares.

Oh yeah, and he's still pissed about that thing with Akeno. Thanks for that, by the way, Phobetor.

[What are you talking about? Nothing happened. Stop making things up, boy.]

 _Okay, I was going to let this go, but you can't just act like it didn't happen._

[Yes, just like how you don't want to acknowledge how you spent the better half of your first two hours in this world crying and praying for God to save you.]

 _…Harsh_.

Before me and Issei could start a shouting contest: "Excellent, Ise is here!" Rias clapped, and stood up.

"Huh?" What could she…?

"I need you and Ise to capture the gym." She said, pointing at the square in the middle of the checkerboarded map of Kuoh. "It will give us a major tactical advantage and be the first step in checkmating Raiser."

So, I'm taking Koneko's place, then. I wonder what she'll do now? Maybe hang out here and protect this little area… Or something else entirely.

"Um… Okay?" Ise said, unsure of what was going on.

[I pity Ddraig. To have not only the weakest wielder I have ever seen, but the dumbest one as well…]

 _Lay off him, Phobetor. At least the [_ _ **Boosted Gear**_ _] is not filled with rampaging psychopaths._

[That is debatable. Highly debatable, boy.]

 _What do you- Oh, right… shit._

* * *

As soon as we made our way to the gym, and after Kiba and Koneko had left us, Issei would not stop staring at me. I walked slightly faster than him, so I always felt his glare at the back of my head. I still don't really know why, I mean, Akeno is flirty with both of us, so it really shouldn't bother him that much.

I am, of course, being a presumptuous prick when I say that.

About halfway to the gym, I think, I decided to make conversation. Try.

"Ya know, if you're trying to burn a hole through the back of my skull, you're doing a pretty piss poor job."

No response. Okay, that's unnerving. Usually he'd get mad… Unless he's mad already. Good job, brain.

[Is now really the best time for a conversation? You are about to get a taste of Rating Game combat.]

 _Got nothing better to do while we walk._

I slowed down my walking pace, and now walked next to him. "Okay, seriously, what's the issue here? Is this about-"

"You know _exactly_ what this is about, you damn handsome!" Issei seethed.

 _…What the fuck did he just say?_

"I'm… sorry? I don't follow?" I said, confused.

"You're making my dream harder!" Issei cried. " _I'm_ supposed to be making the harem, not you! You already have Buchou and Akeno-san, and I have nobody! You're leaving me in the dust!"

 _…What?_

[Out of all the things the lecherous fool could say… it had to be that?]

"Shut up, Phobetor." I said, distractedly looking at Issei, dumbstruck.

"Who the hell is Phobetor!?" Issei demanded.

"Phobetor," I said, knocking on my forehead, my teeth bared. "Is a punk ass voice in my head. Think Ddraig, but less likeable."

[Charming.]

"But besides that… the _fuck did you say_?" I said, flabbergasted.

"You heard what I said, rival!" Issei pointed an accusatory finger at me. "That's right, you are my rival now! Only _one_ of us can be a harem king! And I will win, you damn handsome bastard! I'll have a beautiful harem of woman with big _oppai_ long before you do!" He declared.

I wheezed. "You… you can't be _serious_ Ise…"

"I'm dead serious, Roland!"

"I don't even want a harem! And I still can't understand why you'd want one!" I shouted, the ridiculousness of this conversation getting to me.

"Why would you _not_ want one? Are you gay?" He accused.

 _That- That is a forbidden implication, you lecherous fuck!_

"You're gay!" I shot back childishly.

"Screw you!"

"Screw you, too!"

[ **You two are really the pinnacle of adulthood. You realize this, yes?** ]

"W-What-!" Issei jumped, looking at me. "W-When did you get such a scary voice!?"

"That wasn't me." I said, tracing a finger across my jawline, like the mask would be there. It wasn't, but Phobetor was speaking out loud for the first time since… ever. It made me jump too, despite almost always hearing his voice in my head. "That, Ise, was Phobetor."

"P-Phobetor? He sounds like-" Issei stuttered, looking really alarmed.

[ **You both act like children. No, children would act better in this situation. You are on your way to the gym, remember? You are representing your master in this Rating Game, do not tarnish her good name, or even worse, mine and Ddraig's by being unable to control yourselves. Get a grip.** ]

"Geez, did you really have to talk out loud to yell at us? Couldn't you have just yelled at me instead?" I said, wounded.

[ **You both deserve a stern talking to. Be glad that you are in actual combat, lest I have both of you sit down and have all of your faults listed to you over and over again until you get it into your empty, festering heads how to act like decent sentient life forms.** ]

"…Someone's pissy…" I muttered.

[ **You are at the gym now. Do not make more of a fool out of yourselves then you already have.** ]

I looked up from my sulking and saw that he was right. Right in front of us now, was the gym, or a near perfect copy of it. If I'm not wrong, there will be a Rook, and three pawns. Better inform Rias…

With Issei not talking right next to me, I spoke into the transceiver.

" _Me and Ise, in position, boss._ " I said.

A second later: " _Excellent. Yuuto and Koneko?_ "

" _We're here_." Came the reply.

" _Akeno?_ "

" _Ufufu, in position, Buchou!_ "

" _Alright, everyone! Asia will stay with me, since if we lose her, we'll lose our healer. First phase of the plan, Ise and Roland. Break into the gym, and eliminate any pieces you find!_ "

" _Roger_." I said, and turned off the transceiver for the time being. I then looked at Issei. "Alright, time to head out Ise-"

"…What good will I be?" Came the solemn reply.

 _Wha- Oh… why now!?_

"Wait," I said, holding my hand up. "Lemme guess. You feel insignificant and weak, even after all the training and crap we've gone over the past _two weeks_?"

"Well… yeah."

"Okay, Ise, let me level with you here." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You have [ **Boosted Gear** ], you're a lot stronger than you were two weeks ago, and we have Rias' freedom on the line. Now's not the time to feel self-deprecating, alright? We've got a fight to win! Right? For… ehm… 'Buchou'!" Am I right?"

I could see the light returning to his eyes. Even if they aren't supposedly as close as they are in canon, Issei would still do anything for Rias. Heartwarming, really.

"Besides," I said, shaking his shoulder. "If you win this… she just might _reward you_."

That light became just a bit _darker_. "W-What do you mean by… reward…?"

"Ohh… I dunno… maybe she just might-" I leaned a little closer, whispering now. "- let you touch her _oppai_."

[This might just be the most perverted excuse of a pep talk I have ever heard in all my years…]

 _It's your fault he's like this. If you could just keep your hyper-critical nature in check…_

[I censor myself for no one.]

 _I already got that impression from you, facsimile._

[Fool.]

That dark light became an ultraviolet perverted fire. He pumped his left fist in the air, [ **Boosted Gear** ] materializing on it. " _Yosh!_ Let's do this, Roland! For Buchou!"

[I will admit, you did seem to bring him out of the doldrums. For now.]

"You're damn right we will!" I laughed. "Let me get the door for you, oh superior Red Dragon Emperor!"

I walked up to the doors of the gym.

 _I've been waiting my whole life for this moment…_

[What do you-?]

" **FUS RO DAH!** "

I cocked a fist back, and, my arm like a piston, punched them. Both doors went flying, screeching and clanking against the gym floor, bits of the floor everywhere, and creating enough noise to wake the dead.

 _Hahahahahahahaha! I've_ always _wanted to do that!_

[You are a real piece of modern art.]

 _You will_ not _sully my dreams, facsimile!_

The inside of the gym was very dark, almost pitch-black. Although, with my enhanced devil vision, it looked like it was the middle of the day. If they didn't know we were here before, which I doubt, then they definitely know we're here now.

[And whose fault is that?]

 _I regret nothing._

[That is the biggest problem!]

"Roland…" Issei said from behind me, his voice light. "That… that was awesome!"

"You're damn right it was!" I chuckled back, and we high-fived. He probably didn't understand what I said as I did it, but it did sound pretty cool.

[Weren't you two arguing about your love-lives just a moment ago? I want to go back to that.]

 _It's your fault._

[…]

"Okay then," I said, my facial expression turning serious. "We have a gym to clear out now. Let's go."

Issei's expression became serious as well. "Right."

I knew who'd be in here in canon, but this isn't canon, so I had to be aware. We both went to the back of the gym, trying to check the gym. The curtains weren't drawn, so we should-

"We know you're there, Servants of Gremory! We saw you come in." Came a voice from the back, and out from the back came four girls. The Chinese girl who kicks a lot, the two psychotic loli's with chainsaws, and the… other one. Raiser chose the most _forgettable_ servants in the world, didn't he? It's obvious he chose them for their looks, the playboy fuckhead.

" _Reeeeeaaaaaallly?_ You _saw_ us come in? I wouldn't have thought you would have! We were so _stealthy_!" I drawled, getting in a stance in front of the Chinese girl. Koneko didn't have much of a problem with her in canon. So, hopefully I won't either.

"It's four against two! You don't stand a chance! Lord Raiser will be victorious, and it starts here!" The forgettable harem girl smirked arrogantly.

"Four against two?" I repeated. "Ise, what do we say to that?"

"We have the advantage! [ **Boosted Gear** ]!" He shouted.

[ **Boost!** ]

"I take the Rook, you handle the pawns! Let's go!" I signaled, and me and Issei rushed into battle. The opposing side charged as well. Like that, the Rating Game, _really_ began.

The Chun-Li lookalike attacked first, kicking at me, and missing. Weeks of fighting Koneko, someone much faster than this, gave me a certain skill in dodging attacks like this. I didn't have time to keep an eye on Issei while I did this, but I could hear the occasional [ **Boost!** ] come from some direction every couple of seconds, so I knew he was holding his own. With luck, he probably has developed [ **Dress Break** ] by now. I wouldn't know. I didn't see it happen.

[She's about to kick your face again.]

 _Right!_

Moving out of the way, her foot hit nothing but thin air.

"You gotta move faster, bitch!" I mocked her, slamming a fist into her side and sending her skidding across the gym floor.

She looked up, eyes flashing with anger. "I'll beat you in the name of Lord Raiser!"

"But there are so many more actually _worthy_ causes to fight for! Do something with your life!" I moaned. "But, if you are so inclined…"

Another flurry of kicks hit above my head, as I ducked. Looking at her, I-

 _Oh, that perverted playboy. She doesn't even wear panties…_

[You have my full permission to go all out when you face him. You won't have to hold back like you are with this one.]

 _How did you know I was holding back?_

[Please, you had fourteen days of non-stop training, while the Phenex brat's peerage was relaxing in the Underworld. You'd still have some issues if you fought Freed Sellzen again, but this little peon is nothing compared to you. If you had fought her before, though…]

 _I get the idea._

Kicking her knee, I then uppercut her in the jaw. Blood flew from her mouth as she landed on her back.

"Are you spent already? I'm just warming up." I said, checking underneath my fingernails.

" _Warming up!?_ " She said, shocked, before scowling at me. "Shut up! Stop messing with my head!"

[I see you are testing out that new ability the dhampir taught you.]

 _Yeah, not really impressed so far._

[It takes more than a few quips to bring down someone like her. Just keep pressing, and you have got this. You are already annoying enough, but combined with [ **Voice of Phobetor** ], you are a walking insanity-inducing machine.]

 _I both like and don't like the sound of that…_

I took this brief reprieve to look at how Issei was doing.

""We're gonna tear you apart!""

"Kill him!"

" _Noooooooooo!_ Don't kill meeeeeee!"

… _I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that._

[He's still charging his power. In a few moments he will become less pathetic.]

… _Yeah… better than what I was thinking. Now-_

I looked back at the Chun-Li rip-off, only to find a foot lodged painfully in my abdomen.

"Take that!" She laughed victoriously, as she then kicked me in the side of the head, then sent me flying across the gym. "How did that feel!? Huh!? Huh!?"

"On the pain meter? A four out of ten. Tops." I said nonchalantly, standing up.

"W-What!?" She gasped, taken aback at my quick recovery.

"Miss, you'd have to hit a _whoooole_ lot harder than you just did to get me to stay down." I smiled creepily, cracking my neck. "If it makes you feel _any_ better, you've pissed me off. Now, I'm going to make dice out of your teeth."

[Stay classy, boy.]

 _She deserves it._

[That, I will not debate.]

"I-I-!" She looked at me, fear evident in her body language.

 _I guess [_ _ **Voice of Phobetor**_ _] does work after all!_

[What did I tell you? Just give it time.]

"Well come on now." I said, holding my arms out to the side. "Come and have a go! Show me that devotion to Raiser that you were so zealous about a minute ago!"

She took a step back, but apparently, she regained her wits, and glowered at me. A moment later, we were back at it. Although, her moves were aimed, precise, and harder than before. I still dodged a good portion of them, although, every once and a while, a kick or the odd fist would get past. I hit her several times as well, having the time of my life.

Who knew fighting could be so _damn_ fun!?

[I suggest you end this now, boy. It is getting old.]

 _But I haven't even used [_ _ **Nightmare Masque**_ _] yet…_

[You do not need to use it yet. Save it for later. Just end this farce already.]

 _Yeah, yeah… fine._

Dislodging from each other, I looked at her. She was visibly panting, looking at me with a combination of fear and hate. On anyone else, it would be intimidating.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to end this here." I said, knocking my forehead. She gaped at me. "Punk ass voice in my head's ordering me to. For what it was worth, this was fun."

"Don't think you can just toss me away like that!" She screeched. "I'll kill you!"

"Then come and try! See how far it gets you, peon!" I goaded her.

Shouting, she charged at me. She kicked, and I moved out of the way. I grabbed her ankle, and proceeded to slam her over and over again into the hard floor of the gym. I did that for a few moments, getting _immense_ satisfaction in seeing the floor tear apart further and blood flying from the Chun-Li Lookalike's mouth as I continued. Finally, deciding enough is enough, I threw her, sending her flying towards the stage. She hit her back on the corner, causing a loud 'snap' to echo across the gym, as her spine broke in twang.

I winced as I saw that in particular. Geesh, didn't mean to do that… hope Phoenix Tears can fix severed nerves, because if not, she won't be walking again.

[Color me impressed. You were holding back a lot more than even I thought you were.]

 _That… was almost too easy._

[H-hmm… I wonder how the lecherous Red Dragon is doing-]

"Let's go! [ **Dress Break!** ]" Issei shouted passionately.

… _So, he_ did _develop it after all…_

[…I want to die. Please, end me now, boy. I can't stand to watch this…]

 _Oh no, I'm enjoying this way too much._

[You are the epitome of cruelty!]

 _Muahahahahahaha!_

" _Iyaaaaaaa!_ " The forgettable harem girl squealed.

""Lady Gremory reincarnated a lowly pervert like _this_!?"" The two psycho twins screamed, glaring at said reincarnated pervert, who had a nosebleed.

I couldn't help myself. I facepalmed. I know that this was necessary… but this is just… It's funny, but at the same time I'm embarrassed.

"Ise… I knew you were a pervert, but this…" I mumbled, peaking between my fingers.

" _Ahahahahahahahahaha!_ " Issei laughed evilly. "This is the power of my ultimate technique! [ **Dress Break** ]!" He smirked victoriously at them.

"It's an ultimate… something." I conceded, feeling a little pity for the girls.

" _Hello? Ise and Roland? Are you ready?_ " Came Rias' voice from the transceiver.

Sighing, looking at Issei with both pride and embarrassment, I answered. " _Yeah, we're done here. Is Akeno ready?_ "

" _She has just finished preparing. By the way, why do you sound so depressed all of a sudden?_ " Came the reply.

Looking at Issei, and deciding to do a solid for him, this once, I lied. " _Nothing. Enemy was just a bit stronger than we were prepared for._ " A bold-faced lie. " _We'll be out of here in a moment._ "

" _That's good. Remember the plan!_ "

" _Roger_." I turned the transceiver off, and called to Issei. "We're leaving, let's go."

"H-Huh!? B-But-" He looked genuinely sad that he wouldn't be able to stare at the girls bodies anymore. _Kill me._

"No, _no_." I glared. "I already covered for your little _stunt_." I pointed to the three girls, trying in vain to cover themselves. "And Rias probably won't give you that 'reward' we were talking about a moment ago if she finds out what you did here. Now, let's go!"

"F-Fine… Right! I almost forgot! Akeno-san's about to-" I facepalmed again, causing him to look at me, bewildered. "What!?"

"…Let's just go…" I said, and we both made our way to the front entrance of the gym.

"Where are you two going!?" Demanded the forgettable harem girl. "This is a very important place! Aren't you going to capture it!?"

I turned, just before we left. "Oh, you'll find out what we're gonna do. Just sit your little behind down and wait for the _fireworks_!"

My eyes drifted to the unmoving form of the Chinese Rook – Xuelan! That's what her name was! – and I frowned. "You may also want to get your friend to a hospital…"

[Why are you suddenly so concerned with her?]

 _I don't hate these people, Phobetor. I'm just annoyed with them for blindly following the yakitori sonuvabitch._

[Considering the spectrum of your emotions, 'annoyed' and 'hate' is basically synonymous.]

 _No, it's not._

[Whatever you say.]

"Well," I straightened myself up as we walked out of the gym. "See you all on the other side!" I waved.

After we were far enough away from the gym, I signaled Akeno.

" _Give them hell, Akeno!_ " I spoke into the transceiver.

And not a moment later-

The entire gym was immediately engulfed in a yellow light, bits of concrete and dirt was sent our way, despite our distance, lightly smacking us in the face. No one could survive an attack like that, not yet, at least. And Grayfia's voice over only confirmed what I thought and knew would happen.

{ **Lord Raiser, three Pawns and one Rook, retired.** }

 _Well, everything is going well so far._

[Indeed.]

"H-Hey, Roland?" Issei was… shivering?

"Hmm?" I hummed in acknowledgement.

"R-Remind me not to get on Akeno-san's bad side, okay?" He whimpered, looking at the smoldering crater that was once a fully intact gymnasium.

I laughed lightly. "They don't call her the 'Priestess of Thunder' for nothing, eh?" I nudged his shoulder good heartedly.

He chuckled nervously. "Hehe, yeah…"

Yeah, if I was caught in a blast like that… if I didn't sufficiently prepare for it, it would definitely vaporize me. I'd turn into nothingness in an instant. I need to remember, even if this is technically 'early game' canon-wise, everyone is still pretty fricking powerful.

Also, am I the only one who thought that was… ridiculously easy? Like, I wasn't trying _too_ hard fighting that Xuelan girl. Of course, I was following her style, dodging, paying attention so I don't get hit in a crucial area, but besides that, she was almost a pushover when it came to strength. She only really got one good hit in, and it didn't even compare to the things Koneko and I did to each other during training.

I didn't even use [ **Nightmare Masque** ], despite me wanting to. Haven't used it as much as I'd like, which is bothering me a bit. I guess I'm just getting a bit antsy. I will definitely have to use it against Raiser, if I get there. I've only used that one ability when it's not active, the one I used against Xuelan, which is sure to help me as well.

Still… Still, this feels just a little too easy. Did we over prepare…?

" _Are you two alright?_ " Rias' voice came over the receiver after Akeno's light show.

" _Peachy._ "

" _You two need to regroup with Yuuto and Koneko, that's the next stage of the plan. After Akeno's demonic power recovers, me and Asia will head out!_ "

" _Roger_." And with that, I turned it off again.

I turned to Issei. "Well, Ise, no rest for the wicked. Let's go connect with Kiba and Little Koneko."

Issei looked at me strangely. "How, and why, do you call her that?"

"Because she can't beat me hard enough to stop." I smirked fondly. "Now, let's go-"

[Boy, watch out!]

 _Huh-_

I forgot one thing _crucial_ to replacing Koneko. The surprise attack from the Bomb Queen, Yubelluna.

I summoned [ **Nightmare Masque** ] just before it happened, unfurling my wings, turning them into-

There was a loud 'crash' as I was surrounded by a brilliant, burning light.

* * *

Issei jumped back from the explosion that just engulfed Roland, looking dumbstruck.

"R-Roland!" He yelled, after the explosion was done, and the landscape was covered by a thick dust cloud.

Looking up into the sky, Issei saw the cause of the explosion, the yakitori's Queen, floating in mid-air, looking down on where Roland stood a moment ago.

"Fufu, the best time to take down prey, is when said prey has just won a battle. That's when they are the most vulnerable, after all!" The queen laughed.

Issei stared at the place Roland was. Even if when you are injured in a Rating Game you'd go to a hospital, an unholy amount of rage started to accumulate as he stared. Summoning [ **Boosted Gear** ] he glared at the yakitori's queen.

" _Yoooooooou!_ Come down here and face _meeeeeeeeeee_!" He shouted, using [ **Boost** ]

"Ah, if it isn't the annoying, noisy little Pawn boy!" She smirked at Issei arrogantly. "Do you want me to blow you up like you friend just a moment ago? I'll happily oblige~!"

Issei was inclined to take her up on that offer, but-

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHH!** "

A chilling roar swept across the land. As the dust from the yakitori's Queen cleared, there stood Roland.

* * *

[How could you forget something as important as that, foolish boy!?]

 _I'm gonna tear out her eyes and use them as my new hood ornament!_

[You don't own a car!]

 _I don't care!_

My wings had turned into something of a mix of a gargoyle and some sort of black-colored dragon's right before Yubelluna's attack hit me head on. It hurt, it hurt _bad_. But it _pales_ in comparison to what I'm about to do to her.

I was just filled with an… indescribable rage when that happened. But I swear, I saw a few flashes of memories go across my mind as that attack hit me.

* * *

 _ **"I've gotta admit, it's been immensely entertaining watching you try to go across a road, shitty devil-summoner, but I'm bored now and when I get bored I get in the mood to kill!"**_

* * *

When that _bastard's_ voice crashed into my mind, I couldn't help but let out all of my rage into one, bone-chilling roar. I don't know why, but that little sneak attack reminded me of… _him_.

Thoroughly pissed, and in a mood to kill every living thing within a fifty-mile radius, I looked around, slowly. Issei was staring at me, shocked. Can't blame him, I would be too. I then looked up, and saw Yubelluna, Raiser's queen.

Or should I say 'former' Queen? Because she's not leaving here alive. I'm going to beat her to death with her own arm.

"H-How!?" Yubelluna looked at me, flabbergasted. "Any one of Gremory's peerage members would have been destroyed by a blast of that caliber! How did-!?

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about what you did to lil' ol' _meeeeeeeee_!" I said, my voice having a feral growl to it. "Instead, you should worry about what _I'm_ about to do to _you_!"

My wings returned to normal, as I flapped them, preparing for my confrontation with Raiser's strongest piece.

* * *

 ** _Roland - Enraged by Injury._**

 ** _I've been playing too much Shadow of War, if you can't tell._**

 ** _Also, cliffhanger. Don't hate me._**

 ** _Well, got nothing else to say here, since I'm unbelievably tired today, so Good Night!_**


	15. Ricochet

**_Jesus Christ just kill me now._**

 ** _Yeah, here's the chapter, and I don't expect to make a lot of friends for writing it. In fact, a lot of you are probably going to hate it. I surely do, but it's necessary, and I'm almost done, I literally have 2 more chapters left to get through and a small chapter after the next one. I'm so fucking close it hurts. Grr._**

 ** _You'll probably understand why I dislike it soon. It's not because the fight scene is badly written, no, although I have some gripes with it. I'm just... burnt out, I guess. This chapter is a sign that I should really take a break soon, which I intend to, after the Raiser Arc is done. So, if there are no updates during the entire month of December, then now you know why._**

 ** _If you want to flame me or heavily criticize me in the reviews, I won't blame you. That's all I'll say._**

 ** _Now, the reviews:_**

 ** _gasacan90 : You're right. I can't tell you what to do._**

 ** _PlutoGenesis : Duly noted. Thanks for reviewing._**

 ** _Indigo One : All of your questions will be answered, in time. I can't just spoil my own story, can I?_**

 ** _MikeX713 : PMed._**

 ** _Bennemman : I don't think you'll have to worry about that after reading this chapter..._**

 ** _Bob : Like I said, when I go back and edit the previous chapters, that's one of the first things I'm fixing._**

 ** _Cf96 : Thanks._**

 ** _PervyPanda : I'm just gonna say this, you're gonna hate Roland this chapter, you in particular. In fact, you'll probably utterly despise him based on your reviews and PMs. Don't worry, I promise, he'll be an intelligent and good person one day, but that day is far away. Just a heads up, be gentle._**

 ** _0 : Let's see if you think this after this chapter..._**

 ** _Guest : ...You'll see._**

 ** _OeschnerC : Thanks._**

 ** _PhantomDark : The only thing I can promise you is that he will definitely have more than Roland._**

 ** _desdelor97 : Thanks._**

 ** _Alex The God Killer : Good to know... they will interact a lot, so it's really good to know._**

 ** _Hitler's Moustache : ...Lucky bastard. I'm still grinding. Oh, and you're other review... Yes, all of the yes._**

 ** _NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin : The 60$ one. I refuse to pay more. It's good, in my opinion, more of a story than the last one, at least. The grind is an absolute bitch, though._**

 ** _blackshadow340 : Glad you think so. Will you still think that after this chapter, I wonder?_**

 ** _Squadpunk 2.0 : Well... you get to see now._**

 ** _Blaze1992 : Yes, I will separate the Rating Game into different parts, because I am an evil bastard. Not weird, the music choice is a bit... strange, though._**

 ** _Well, I'm done stalling, here's the chapter._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD._**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thoughts_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to wielder]

* * *

 _I'_ _ve got to hand it to you, you played by all the same rules! It takes the truth to fool me…_

 _And now you've made me angry!_

* * *

I flew into the air, faster than I ever did when Rias was showing me how. My wings beating every once in a while to keep myself on course, and the demonic power within my body propelled me towards her position. Yubelluna was still stunned by my survival of her attack, and did not try to move or try to stop me. Using [ **Nightmare Manipulation** ], large, upwards facing horns appeared on the sides of my head.

"I'm gonna shishkebab you, bitch!" Shouting that, I slammed into her stomach, both horns passing through her easily, like a finger through tissue paper.

From the way they passed through her so easily, I can tell she hasn't been doing any physical exercises in the recent past. Typical. Why would you need to exercise and work hard when you can, at birth, blow up people from the skies like a damned _coward?_

[I believe the term best describing you when you say that is 'hypocritical'.]

 _Don't care! I'm gonna kill her anyway!_

[She will survive this blow and probably attack you more. You understand this, yes?]

 _Yup!_

[At least you are self-aware.]

I could hear the Bomb Queen gagging on her own blood as we both plummeted back towards the ground. Either she has become so distracted by the no doubt _monumental_ amount of pain coursing through her stomach, or she wants to fall to the ground. Fine with me.

We hit the ground, a medium sized dust cloud erupting into the air as we made a small crater with our bodies. Standing up, having dislodged the horns I had made, and simultaneously making them disappear, I looked down at the soon-to-be former queen of the _glorious_ Raiser Phenex.

Two bloody holes now marred her otherwise perfect looking belly. Small scratches and bruises had formed around the places where she had hit the ground hardest. You would be able to tell at a glance that she had the durability of a marshmallow. Really, the only reason Akeno lost to her in canon was because of the bullshit Phoenix Tears. Speaking of which…

"You… _You_ …!" The Bomb Queen gasped, clutching at her wounded stomach. "H-How dare you…!"

"Yes," I agreed. "How dare _I_!"

I punched her in the face, sending her sprawling against the side of the small crater we were in. "Come on, then! Get up! Get up! Show me the _smugness_ that every one of Raiser's servants has! No, wait, let me guess, you'll say 'I fight for Raiser- _sama_! Iyaaa! When Raiser- _sama_ gropes mah titties, ah get so hawt!' Something like that, right!? Go on! Go! Do it! I, am, _waiting!_ " Every time I said the honorific '-sama' I spat it out like it was terrible tasting food.

" _I'll…_ " She growled, trying to get up from her now face down position. "D-Don't insult Lord Raiser like that-!"

I stepped on her hand, pinning her to the ground. "Well, I was close, either way. I guess you're not as _zealous_ as that other idiot. _However_ …"

I leaned down, tangling my other hand in her hair, and lifting her head up. "Following an idiot like that yakitori womanizing waste of oxygen is an unforgivable offense, punishable _by permanent disfigurement._ "

Her eyes widened in fear, the [ **Voice of Phobetor** ] doing its work, influencing her in ways I couldn't have possibly imagined just a day before.

Oh, and do you think I was lying when I said that?

I wasn't.

I immediately slammed her face into the hard, unforgiving ground. Over and over again I did that, and every time I brought her face up to face mine, it became a little more bruised and bloody.

On the fourth or fifth time, she was able to escape from my grasp by firing a small demonic orb with her free hand, hitting me in the arm. It surprised me, and I let go, and she used that small frame of time to rise up out of the ground, her wings completely unfurled.

" _Enough!_ " She screamed at me, her eyes filled with nothing but pure rage. "I can't believe you would do this! _I'll kill you, worthless Rook!_ "

In her hand, a magic circle appeared. I unfurled my own wings again, ready to fly out of the way. If she thinks she can do that to me, _again_ , she has another thing coming.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, she never got the chance to hit me, or miss me, with whatever attack she was charging, as a massive column of yellow lightning crashed into her. She screamed painfully, her muscles twitching and spasming violently, and she fell back to the ground.

"Ara ara, Roland-kun, I never took you for the _sadistic_ type!" Akeno giggled, floating in the air, in her _miko_ form. She was staring at the fallen Bomb Queen. "Do you mind if I have a little playtime with her?" She's… blushing.

"I never took myself for that either." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "But then she just had to spout some gibberish about 'prey' and then that surprise attack brought up some _really_ unpleasant memories… Y'know, I think I got this one."

She looked to me now, a little surprised. "Ara? Are you sure? She's a Queen, Roland-kun. She's the strongest of Raiser's pieces."

"I've gotthis, don't worry about me." I growled savagely, glaring at the still stunned Yubelluna on the ground. "Besides… I've got a lot of repressed rage to take out on someone, and I can't think of _any better candidate at the moment_."

I looked around the battlefield, scanning the now scarred landscape for Issei. Little perverted idiot was just standing there, where he had almost also been absorbed by Yubelluna's first attack.

"Ise!" I shouted, getting his attention. He jumped, but I ignored this. "Akeno is going to take my place, I'm taking this bitch down!"

"Roland-kun, I really don't think this is a good idea." Akeno said seriously.

[The hybrid has a point, boy. We do not know the full power of the Bomb Queen. If my memory serves right, then she beat most of the canon peerage with ease.]

 _A good point she does have, Phobetor. But you're making one mistake._

[And what might that be, boy?]

 _This isn't canon! Not only are they all stronger than canon, but I'm here! A soothsayer!_

Holding up my hand, and using my Sacred Gear to morph it, it turned into a scaly, blackened clawed arm. Clenching my fist, I looked back at the other two conscious people on the field.

"I'm going to beat her into the ground, Akeno, Ise. She won't be a problem in a moment. I know what she has, and what she can do! When I'm done with her, I'll join you! Now, _please_ , go!" I pleaded, noticing Yubelluna regaining consciousness, and slowly getting up.

Akeno looked torn for a moment. And then, looking at Ise: "Ise-kun, we shouldn't keep Kiba waiting."

"A-Akeno-san-?" Issei looked astonished.

Akeno looked back to me, with a knowing expression. "Ufufu, be sure to make her punishment _extra_ painful in my stead, Roland-kun~!"

[I'm surprised.]

 _Why?_

[Did you not see what just went through her mind? Of course you didn't, you understand people about as well as you understand yourself. She's giving this to you because you know what happens. She realized you technically have the advantage in this fight. This isn't canon, remember, boy?]

 _You're… right._

I nodded. "Count on it!"

A moment later, they were gone, and I was all alone with the infamous Bomb Queen.

 _Oh shit, I've forgotten about Rias. She'll… give me hell for this._

[I am tempted to 'give you hell for this', so to speak.]

 _You'd love to do that, wouldn't you?_

[Oh, more than you can ever realize…]

Well, she'll find out eventually. Better tell her the change of plans, before she goes ballistic…

I made sure Yubelluna was still lying in the dirt, for the moment anyway. She was stirring, but still not moving much. She must not be damaged _that_ much, or else the Rating Game system would have retired her. And to be honest… I don't want that to happen. Not until I've had the chance to completely fight her, at least.

Tenderly, I pressed the button on the transceiver.

" _ **-HELLO!? EVERYONE! IS ROLAND ALRIGHT!?**_ "

Recoiling as her voice damn near made me deaf, I quickly spoke into the transceiver.

" _I'm alright, boss_."

" _Oh, thank goodness!_ " She sighed in relief. " _How badly were you damaged? Are you with Ise? Akeno? You three haven't contacted me since I heard that explosion!_ "

" _Yeah, the yakitori's bottom b- I-I mean, his Queen sneak attacked us._ " I explained carefully. " _I was caught in the blast. Mostly fine, though. And about Ise and Akeno…_ "

" _What? What happened to them!?_ " She sounded near hysterics at this point.

I sighed, preparing myself for the scolding I knew was coming. " _…There's been a change of plans. Akeno is going with Ise._ "

An audible pause. " _…Excuse me?_ "

" _I sent Akeno with Ise,_ " I explained completely, not sugar-coating or anything. _"I'm taking on the Bomb Queen herself_."

" _Roland…_ " Rias' voice was shaking, with rage or worry is anyone's guess. " _You do realize that Yubelluna is Raiser's strongest piece, second only to himself? What on earth would possess you to just go on and try and fight her one on one!?_ " It was rage, then.

" _Yeah, and what on earth is about to possess you to attack Raiser basically one on one!?_ " I snapped.

"… _So you do know. Have anything to say about it?_ " She asked.

I contemplated what I was going to say for a moment. " _We're both reckless idiots. I just… I don't know how to explain it, but I just really want to fight this woman._ "

It's true, I've felt this way before, with Freed. Back then it was tainted with a suppressed rage to end suppressed rage. Now, it's almost like I'm… drawn, to fighting. I'm still pissed, there's no doubt about that, but it feels… different. Fighting someone else is really, _really_ fun, in my honest opinion. And the prospect of fighting someone as strong as Yubelluna, and someone like Raiser…

It's covered with nervousness still, but I feel so _excited._ Alive.

" _Don't worry about me_." I said. " _I'll finish this woman off, and I'll help everyone out with the rest and Raiser himself. See you soon._ "

" _Roland! Wait-_ "

I let go of the transceiver, and took a deep breath.

 _She's going to chop my balls off as punishment for this._

[I would have gone with dowsing you with acid myself, you battle maniac.]

… _I've been called worse._

[I know you have.]

…

Yubelluna was getting up now. A small trail of saliva mixed with blood flowed down her mouth as she looked from side-to-side. Damn, Akeno must have done a number on her with that sneak attack… Doesn't look that bad, though. Should still give me a good fight.

"Oi, fishface!" I shouted, gaining her attention. "Lookin' for someone!?"

"You-!" Her eyes instantly regained clarity, filled to the brim with murderous rage. "Where's that 'Priestess of Thunder'!? You are not _worthy_! I want to fight someone who will give me a real challenge!"

I held up the transformed hand. "Come and get your challenge, Bomb Queen!"

Her eyes were practically _glowing_. "I hate that name! Die, scum!"

She launched an orb of demonic energy at me. Dodging, I smirked at her arrogantly, to get her mad. " _Oh_ , you almost had me! You have to be quicker than that!"

If she could get any more angry, she could be legally classified as a nuclear reactor. " _I'll tear you apart!_ "

"Gonna have to catch me first, Bomb Queen!" I laughed back. This is almost… too fun.

I expected her to charge at me in her anger, but no. She just decided it would be a good idea to try and hit me again with a blast of demonic power. Even though, I have a counter for that, she's seemed to forgot that, if her charging a massive orb in both hands wasn't enough of an indication of that. Really, that's just overkill…

"Take this!" She screamed, launching said orb at me.

 _I've been meaning to test this…_

[Well, now is the best time, I suppose. But maybe you should not-]

 _Right!_

Holding the black-scaled arm in front of me, the scales began to fan out, forming a sort of scaly shield around my form. I've tried this before, in the forest with Cujo that day. Hopefully, with luck, this will work.

The orb crashed into my shielded arm, and I instantly gritted my teeth. The strain… now _this_ is a demonic orb! Real power! The ground beneath me fragmented and disintegrated, causing me to lower into the ground as a crater formed around me.

If I had that sword me and Kiba co-created, I could have absorbed this blast, and sent it back to her. I'm gonna have to do it the old-fashioned way this time around…

"Just disappear already, bastard!" The Bomb Queen shouted crassly, as I felt the orb grow in size and power. Must have sent more power into it.

"Hehe…" I giggled.

I don't know how she heard me over the sound of the orb pushing against the scaled shield that was once my arm. Must be that devil hearing again… damn. "What are you _laughing_ about, peon!?"

I swept the shield-arm, sending the orb right back at her, as I started outright _cackling_.

'W-Wha-!?" She moved out of the way just in time, and the orb went past her, hitting the ground behind her and sending her tumbling towards me. " _H-How!?_ What are you!?"

The crater behind her was enormous. Bigger than the one she had made when she sneak-attacked me. If she had hit me with that attack while I was unaware… I'd be dead. Or at least retired.

[I should have said this before, but do not fight her with your full strength. Or even better, do not fight her at all.]

 _But I wanna fight-_

[I do not care what you want. You need to conserve your energy. You need it to face the Phenex brat. This fool is not worth your time.]

 _But-_

[No buts with me, boy! You can take this Bomb Queen on with your full power. You may even defeat her. But you'll waste precious energy doing so. Use [ **Voice of Phobetor** ], for Zeus's sake! Make her give up!]

…

"You see, I don't get it." I said, shaking my head as I stepped toward her, [ **Nightmare Masque** ]'s physical form manifesting on my face, hiding it from her. "You're a Queen, and yet you only use the Bishop trait. Why?"

[You… You are actually listening to me!? Wait, yes! Keep going, boy!]

"What are you blathering about now!? Get away from me-!" She tried forming another orb, but a quick punch to her already wounded gut put a quick stop to that.

"Not only that, but you're _incredibly_ physically weak. Like, you're between a teddy bear and talc when it comes to durability. I mean, look at this!" I punched her again, in the face. Blood forced itself out of her mouth as she fell.

[Yes! Yes! Keep going! End this intelligently! Use your head! Yeeeeeessss!]

"I-I'll…!" She said, defiance in her eyes. "L-Lord Raiser will beat you! He'll b-burn you to cinders and throw you into the wind!"

[ **Voice of Phobetor** ] in full effect, I went about destroying her will _._ "Yeah, _sure_ he will." I said sarcastically. "Face it, sweetheart, _Lord_ Raiser doesn't stand a snowball's chance in hell in this match. Not while I'm here, anyway."

"Yo-You're wrong! Lord Raiser is stronger than all of you combined! He'll- he'll…" That defiance was fading.

"Do you know how many plans I have to deal with him? More than a few. I've thought about this game quite a bit, mind you. When I get my hands on Raiser, he won't be walking for weeks." I could see it now… Maybe, I won't have to fight, after all, despite how much I want to, I want the big fish… Raiser himself.

[So close, keep going!]

"You'll… never get c-close to him!" It almost sounded like she was about to cry. Okay, now I'm feeling a little bad. Can't stop now, though.

"Oh, believe me, I will. You'll be nothing but a footnote in this Rating Game. You haven't taken down a single piece-"

{ **Lord Raiser, Three Pawns, retired.** } Grayfia's voice boomed across the field.

[Ah, I almost forgot about those little traps the she-devil set… Decent planning with that.]

"Ah, would you look at that, the trap worked." I said, looking up to the sky. "Take it from me Bomb Queen. We've already won. _Just give up_."

"I- I-" Please don't tell me those are tears… Jesus Christ, this ability makes me feel bad. Despite what she did, I still feel like an asshole, a _major_ asshole. Issei'll punch me for this, if he ever sees this…

[You do not know how much this means to me, boy! You are on the track, finally! I suppose you can keep a lid on your arrogance and battle mania?]

… _It was hard._

[I know it was. Break her spirit, and let's get a move on.]

" _Give up._ " I repeated, looking into her eyes. "Let go."

Her expression was cracking, tears streamed from her eyes. But, before she said another word, her expression hardened. She suddenly got up, faster than I ever realized she could, and grabbed me by the lapel of my shirt.

Her eyes blazed as she unfurled her wings again. My eyes widened as I suddenly found myself in the air. "I will not let Lord Raiser lose to the Gremory peerage! It would be a disgrace to our household, and I will not let it happen in a thousand years! A _million!_ I will fight to my last breath if I have to, _worthless Rook of Rias Gremory!_ "

"If that's the way you want it, _bitch_!" I snarled, grabbing her arms, unfurling my own wings. "I am happy to oblige!"

[And you were so close to growing up… Damn you, Bomb Queen! You are making my job harder!]

Spinning in midair, we fought to gain control over where we went. When I gained the upper hand, I punched her in the cheek, and a tooth flew out of her mouth. She kneed me in the stomach, harder than I was anticipating, causing me to spit out a small amount of blood in my mouth.

 _She hits harder than I anticipated! Take this!_

[And… the battle maniac in you has come back… Disappointing…]

Growing frustrated, I shouted as I grabbed both her shoulders, and sent us both hurtling to the earth. Surging with all the force I could muster, we slammed into the dirt hard. As soon as the dust cleared, I tried punching her in the face, my hand coated in demonic power this time. She titled her head to the side just as I was about to make contact, and my fist ended up punching the ground, causing a small fissure to form in the crater.

 _This… this is real living!_

[…Words cannot express how much anger I feel towards the Bomb Queen… And the amount of disappointment I feel in you…]

 _Shut up, Phobetor!_

[…Disappointment…]

My fingernails became claw-like as I dug them into the flesh of her shoulder. "You realize you're about as useless as the French during World War II, right!?" Hearing her gasp as my nails dug deeper, I lifted her up and threw her out of the crater. "Just give up already, idiot! You're starting to bore me!"

I heard panting as I walked out of the crater myself, and the glare she sent me could probably melt steel. "I-In the name of Lord Raiser, I will put an end to your existence! Right here, right now! I will not be bested by some freak of nature like you!"

"But you have been bested!" I exclaimed, holding my arms out to my sides. "For the past five minutes, I have, actually! I could continue, if you'd like!"

"Just die already!" She said, charging another orb.

"Cool trick, I can do it too, see?" I said, holding my own arm out, and identically sized orb forming in my palm.

She sent it, the purple orb came towards me at incredible speeds. I sent my own in answer, both orbs clashing against each other between us.

Mine won out in the end, how? I couldn't comprehend it at that moment, but it decimated hers and hit her head on, sending her tumbling back, hitting the ground several times like a stone skipping across a lake. She landed, not far off. I ran towards her, not letting her regain her footing, grabbing her beneath the arms, I lifted us both into the air.

"You should have given up when you had the chance, moron!" I shouted, kicking her in the gut.

"I will _never_ give up!" She answered, a small trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. I didn't notice it at first, but she had gathered demonic power, and pressed it against my chest.

I yelled in rage and pain as I fell towards the ground again. On my knees, I held my chest, breathing heavily. Damn, that was a bad move… Her shot went right through the chest plate.

[Everything you have done since you have engaged the Bomb Queen has been a 'bad move'!]

… _You're really angry._

[Oh, you have only noticed now!? Typical!]

I got to my feet unsteadily. Looking at the - now floating again – Bomb Queen, an arrogant smirk on her face. Her bloody face. It really looks out of place on her now.

"Retire now, annoying little Rook! Know that you failed your master as I blast you into pieces!"

"Please!" I said, still in taunting mode. "Feel free!"

[You just cannot stop talking, can you!?]

 _I certainly won't let her have the last laugh!_

She sent another blast of demonic power my way. And, in a last-ditch effort to perhaps save myself from mortal injury, I held my arms out in front of me, and made those same shield-arm things I made earlier.

…

…

…

… _This… is it?_

I wasn't thinking that because I had just realized I might be about to retire, but because of the lack of force I felt when I saw the light of her demonic power disappear. Peaking from my makeshift fortress, I saw Yubelluna, looking at me, blanching.

She's out of demonic power! Oh, oh _HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

[Count your blessings, boy.]

"What's wrong, _Bomb Queen?_ " I asked mockingly. "Don't have enough power to 'blast me into pieces'!"

"W-What!?" She gasped. "I-I- I have to use-!"

My eyes widened at the vial she seemed to have pulled out of nowhere. I jumped, my wings beating, using the last of my energy to launch myself at her.

"No, no, no, no, _no!_ " I repeated. "None of that! Give it to me!"

I rammed into her again in mid-air. Grabbing her shoulders, we began to struggle for the vial that was still in her hand.

"Let go, _bastard!_ " Yubelluna spat out.

"Never!" I replied defiantly.

[I never expected you to say _thaaaaaaaat_ …]

… _Are you okay?_

[No.]

 _Hmm_.

"I won't have a repeat of canon, bitch!" I shouted, not thinking in the slightest. "Just. Let. _Go!_ " [ **Nightmare Masque** ] disappeared into my face, allowing it to transform. I opened my mouth, row upon row of sharp teeth lining the inside of it now, prepared to tear and shred through skin, flesh, and bone.

 _I hate doing this… but she just won't let go!_

Moving my now sharp-toothed mouth to the area where her shoulder meets her neck, I chomped down, the taste of blood instantly invading my taste buds. It tasted _foul_ , but I held on. She screamed then, a scream that could very well break glass.

I punched her in the gut again, as we sailed through the air, achieving speeds unimaginable that, if we were to have a 'sudden stop' would probably retire us both. I could feel the wetness of blood on my back and the gagging noises she was making.

I pulled back, my mouth returning to normal, blood covering a good portion of my face. She had her eyes closed, tears at the corner of her eyes, along with a large gash I created with my previously sharp teeth. I controlled the urge to gag at the sight of her like this. I've really done a number on her, huh? I mean, I like to fight, but I'm still squeamish when it comes to _bad_ injuries like this.

[And she's done a number on you as well, you imbecile!]

 _You're still pissed._

[Oh, like you wouldn't believe…]

We were still hurtling through the air as this was happening, and I could see the school field near the new building. Grimacing, I let go of her momentarily, so I could get a good shot at her arm.

She was still dazed from the… bite, so it was child's play for the rest. I grabbed her arm, and turned my arm into a giant, scaly and sharp club. I hit her elbow, and I heard her shriek as her arm _broke_ and bent in a way it wasn't supposed to. Wincing a bit as I did so, I covered her hand with mine, took hold of the Phoenix Tear, and prepared to launch off of her before we hit the ground.

Unfortunately, I never got that chance. With Yubelluna's good arm, she held onto my shirt. Her fingers curled around mine, locking my arm in place before I could shove off. Her eyes were cracked open, defiance still etched into them.

I shouted as we both crash-landed into the field.

* * *

… _it's all over… but the crying…_

"Wh _aaaaaaaaaaa_ …" I drawled, my mouth feeling sluggish and numb. I saw nothing, only darkness everywhere. I rose up, rubble and dirt falling off of me, revealing a world of flashing colors, and incredible sounds.

"Pr _eeeeeeeeeeettyyyy…_ "

I reached out to them, the infinite color, hoping to grab one of them and take a closer look. My brain felt like it was coated in molasses, barely able to form coherent thought. A stinging red liquid fell from my forehead, but I ignored it. Wait… maybe it was melted gummy bears!?

I looked around at the pretty flashing colors, that surrounded me in this little streak in the ground that I… we… I? created. Blue, red, green, yellow, pink, orange… all the colors of the rainbow flashed like little stars around me.

Even the ground below me didn't feel real when I looked at them. Desperately, I tried pawing at the little lights, content to spend the rest of my days doing so.

Unfortunately, I felt a tug in a limb I'd forgotten I had. My arm was somehow still attached to another limb that was apparently growing out of the ground.

"Leeeeeet gooooo…" I pleaded with the limb-grass, pulling with all my might.

… _and I forget about… how much I care for you…_

Growing frustrated, my vision became a bit clearer as my expression hardened.

"Damn you, let go!" I yelled, pulling again, uprooting the limb-grass, which wasn't really limb-grass.

The woman who was buried beneath the rubble was a literal train wreck. The arm that was holding onto mine was bent awkwardly, a large gash shaped like a bite mark was between her shoulder and neck, and two large peepholes in her stomach made themselves known by bleeding profusely. Bruises and burns covered her entire body, making her seem more blue and black than the pale color her skin used to be. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was labored.

Don't care… let go!

My vision sharpened, as the colors faded slightly. "Damnit, _bitch_ , I said let go!" I shouted, my arm unintentionally forming into a massive, insectoid like club. I hit her in the side of her face, and a crack resounded as her jaw broke, and she finally, finally let go of my hand.

I looked down, my mind becoming slow again, at the bottle I now held in my hand. Little colors swirled and twisted inside of it, like a rainbow was trapped within.

"Sp _aaaaarkly…_ "

A bright blue light burst near me, blinding me for several seconds.

{ **Lord Raiser, Queen, retired.** }

"'o said daaaaaaat!?" I twirled in place, looking for the source of the omnipresent voice. "Come heeeeeeree and fiiiiggghtt meeeeee! Come aaaaaaaat meeeeee!"

A few seconds of nothing happening.

" _Tcccch_. Betteeeeer run aaawaaaay!" I smirked victoriously holding the bottle with the sparkle-sparkle water up to my face.

"Sooooo preeeeetttyy…!" I said, unplugging the bottle. "I'ma driiiink iiit!"

Locking my lips around the top, I drank the liquid. It tasted salty, almost like tears, but not like tears at the same time.

Now, I'm absorbing the colors energy…!

…

…

…

… _Wait, the hell did I just think?_

[Ah, it appears you have regained your mental faculties.]

 _Phobetor… what just happened?_

[You and the Bomb Queen hit the ground near field. You just retired the Bomb Queen, congratulations… Or, that is what I would say, if I wasn't currently trying not to tear you a part verbally.]

… _Oh yeah, that happened. Why was I…?_

[You hit your head decently hard. You were suffering a case of serious brain damage it seems. Personally, I do not see the difference between a minute ago and now.]

… _oh. I think I have some serious issues…_

[Indeed.]

 _Well, do you want to know why I attacked Yubelluna like that? Besides wanting to fight her, that is._

[Oh, please, do tell. I have been trying to figure that out for the past five minutes while you were seeing 'pretty' colors that weren't there.]

I turned and looked around the field, making sure that-

{ **Lord Raiser, one Rook, one Knight, and one Bishop, retired.** }

 _Have we even lost anyone yet?_

[I do not care what is happening around you, tell me what in the name of all creation were you thinking when you decided to take the Bomb Queen alone!?]

 _Two words, Phobetor: Phoenix. Tear._

[…What?]

 _The thing I just drank, remember? Restores your body to 100% and replenishes magic reserves… I think, at least. That's pretty much the reason why I attacked her in the first place. Well, that and I wanted to beat her into the ground, which I did. Ha!_

[…You… had a plan…?]

 _Yeah, you didn't think I'd just attack her without a plan, did you?_

[That is exactly what I was thinking! Why do you tell people nothing!?]

 _Can't you read my mind?_

[Yes, but-]

 _Then you have no excuse._

[…]

… _You okay?_

[…Just go and find your 'friends'. The Phenex brat only has four pieces left anyway.]

… _Sure, okay._ _Don't lose the will to live on me, Phobby._

[It is too late for that, boy. Your plan was reckless, but in the end, it seems to have worked out for you, and I just assumed… I need to think about this for a while. Maybe I do not know you as much as I'd like to believe.]

… _You hear something new every day, I guess._

[What is that supposed to mean?]

 _Nothing._

I looked around again aimlessly. The little rubble laden streak in the ground we had made sticking out like a sore thumb. We weren't in the field, but at the very least nearby. Still, I can't see them anywhere.

[They are definitely in that field, brat. Just keep walking into it and you'll see them. Really, I do not know why you cannot. You have devil vision.]

 _One of life's greatest mysteries._

I stepped out of the rim of where we landed.

And then I fell.

 _What the hell is wrong with my leg!?_

[Your body is still getting used to having all of your injuries being healed in such a short amount of time. Subconsciously, you still think your leg is broken.]

… _What?_

[Let me put this in a way you understand. When you and Ms. Bomb Queen fell far, and hit the ground, the hard part of your leg snapped like a twig, and filled with 'melted gummy bears'-]

 _You know what, fuck you._

[Eloquent.]

* * *

I saw the flashes of orange flame and red destruction before I saw the rest of the peerage. So, she went ahead and fought Raiser… Well, I did say we were reckless idiots, and I do want to fight Raiser as well. Only difference is that she feels like she has to, while I just want to.

I saw the remains of a large battle as I went across the field. Craters' scorch marks… torn clothes, that sort of thing. So, a Rook, a Bishop, and a Knight have been retired here… I'm going to guess and say that the Rook was Isabela, the Bishop was that… shrine maiden, I think? Again, forgettable, and the Knight was that girl with the weird mishmash of Eastern and Western armor styles. Which means the zweihander person, two pawns, who are probably twins, and the other Bishop, Ravel, are still on the field.

My, how the tables have turned.

I saw the peerage, finally, near the new building, gathered in a circle. It didn't take a genius intellect to find out what they were talking about.

"I understand that you want to help Buchou, Ise-kun, but if we just attack without any planning, it will be a one-way ticket to retirement. Raiser is too strong." Kiba said, his arms crossed.

"But we can't just let her take him on alone! That yakitori bastard will overpower her alone!" Issei argued, waving around [ **Boosted Gear** ] around on his left hand. "And… Asia's up there, too…"

"Perhaps we can all go up at once? We could fly up there." Akeno suggested.

"…Would take too long. And then he'd shoot us down." Koneko shot that down.

 _If they are the ones coming up with the plan, then Rias must not be communicating with them anymore._

[It would not surprise me, you two are more similar than I could have ever imagined. She's just better at hiding it.]

"Uh… Hi, guys!" I made myself known cheerily.

"Ah!" Akeno saw me first. "Roland-kun! You made it-" She saw the state of my, admittedly very destroyed, clothes. "Ara, you've taken quite the beating." She smiled. "Shall I guess the state of the ' _Bomb Queen_ '?"

"In a moment." I said, holding my finger up, causing her to pout. "How'd you guys do?"

"One of their Knights challenged me to a duel. I had no choice but to accept, on my honor as a swordsman. In the end, I won." Kiba informed me.

 _I… don't remember if that's different from canon._

"…Annoying Bishop is annoying." Koneko said, and apparently that was enough.

Issei smirked. "I used my ultimate technique to destroy the enemy teams Rook!" He declared proudly.

"…You stripped her, didn't you?" I deadpanned.

"I-I did what I had to do!" He defended.

"…Never touch me again." Koneko warned.

"K-Koneko-chan-!" Issei looked genuinely hurt.

"…Away from me, pervert."

"…Y-Yes… I will obey Koneko-sama…"

I facepalmed.

"And I got rid of the Rook once Ise-kun was… done with her. Now, answer my question, Roland-kun~! I'm dying to know what happened between you two!"

"Beaten within an inch of her life, and then retired before I could do more. I'm sorry." I played along.

"Ufufu, that's alright. You did the very best you could." She giggled, and then she did something I… never expected.

She approached me, and wrapped her arms around my neck, and whispered into my ear. "I never knew you were a sadist, Roland-kun." She said, her… pressing against my chest. "If you want, we could do… _research_ , together~!"

 _Phobetor!_

[…]

 _Phobetor, answer me!_

[What do you want, boy?]

 _Oh, thank goodness. I thought you'd go berserk again…_

[It will take more than this gorg- I-I mean, this hybrid to make me lose it, boy.]

… _Excuse me, but didn't you lose it last time something like this happened?_

[Nothing of the sort happened, boy.]

 _Yeah, yeah…_

"Grrrrrrrrrr…" I heard Issei growl like a puma.

"Ara, it appears I got a little carried away." Akeno giggled again, pulling away from me. "Before you arrived Roland-kun, we were discussing ways we could assist Buchou without the entire Rating game being forfeit."

"Yeah, I can tell…" I replied, looking up at the roof of the new building. Flashes of red, flashes of orange, and a consistent green glow I was sure was from Asia.

"If Buchou is defeated, then the entire game will be nullified, and we will lose." Kiba informed us.

 _Hmm… I think I have a plan…_

[Yes, that may work, but it is reckless, just like everything else you think of.]

 _You're no fun._

[More like I am anti-stupid, something you have shown a great deal of since you fought the Bomb Queen one-on-one.]

"Okay, then..." I said. "I have a plan..."

* * *

"Oh my dear Lo-, why is this place _so big!?_ " I complained out loud, running through the hallways of the new building, looking for a way to the roof. In one hand, I had Freed's pistol drawn, and in the other, the sword me and Kiba co-created. It glowed with demonic energy.

[Stop complaining, the she-devil can hold her own for a while longer, surely.]

 _W-Well, yeah, but still…_

[Why are you doing this, boy?]

 _Why am I doing what!?_

[This! Everything! You said you wanted to keep everything close to canon as possible, and enacting that plan you formed with the others is surely going to diverge this timeline from what it's supposed to be! So, let me ask this again, why are you doing this?]

 _Because Ise isn't as close with Rias-_

[You and I both know that even without their closeness, he would still do everything he did in the canon universe if it came down to it. He would still die for her. You said it yourself, and we both saw it, that fire in his eyes… So, I ask once more, why are you doing this?]

…

[Speak up, boy, I cannot hear you.]

… _Because I want to help her._

[Why?]

 _Because she's my friend._

[So, you would possibly throw away your advantage, just because of your relationship with the she-devil? Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe that is more than just a simple 'friendship'.]

 _You're wrong. Why're you even asking this question? Don't you want to change canon? To make it more interesting?_

[I do, it is just that your motives confuse me. You are like one big walking paradox. It is almost like you yourself do not even understand why you are doing this. Just call this me being concerned for your well-being.]

 _Doesn't really sound like that, but whatever- Hey! There's the student council room! …I think._

[It is.]

 _Thanks, Phobetor._

[Any time, boy.]

Opening the door carefully, I saw no one.

"Ah, so it's _you_." Came a feminine voice. I didn't see her at first, but she had blonde hair, tied into drills on either side of her head, and she wore a fancy bird-themed dress.

Oh great, I found Ravel. Fantastic. Stupendous. _Just fucking great._

Deciding to do the one thing I could think of in this situation, I pushed past her.

"W-What-!?" She gasped as I just walked past her. "D-Don't just ignore me, low-class! You should treat those above you with more respect!"

"I'm, like, two feet taller than you." I replied, deadpan, not looking at her. "So who's the real low-class?

"S-Shut up!" She shrieked, steam visibly flying out of her ears. "I will not be insulted by you! You already did so once, not again!"

"Sweetheart," I said, pausing my search to take a look at her. "Not only did I just take out your Queen, but my friends are outside, and they've nearly taken out your brothers entire peerage-"

A high-pitched scream, a roar that almost sounded like it came from a dragon, and giggling, echoed through the walls. Looks like that Cujo and Akeno team-up was a good idea after all.

{ **Lord Raiser, Knight and two pawns, retired.** }

"-They've taken out Raiser's entire peerage." I corrected, smiling.

"E-Even so, my brother is the strongest out of all of us, the strongest there is! There is no way you all can beat him, not even if you all attack him at once!" Ravel defended herself, and her brother.

I sighed. "Even if we do lose, this entire Rating Game will be a black stain on his record, you realize that, right?"

"What are you talking about…?" She trailed off.

[ **Voice of Phobetor** ] once again.

"We are a peerage that hasn't been in a single Rating Game, _Lady Ravel_. And, pardon my slang, we've just ROFLstomped your brothers entire peerage. Most of the Underworld is going to look at this game, and question your brothers 'invincibility' in the Rating Games. He's going to be under close scrutiny from now on."

"That may be true, but we-" I cut her off.

"And if we do win, well, he'll be shamed, shamed far more if he had just cut off the marriage contract. Your brother is an idiot, you realize this, right?"

"H-He can be a bit hardheaded at times but-"

I smirked slightly. On the outside, not the inside. "Do you know how many plans I had to take down that waste of oxygen you call a brother? About four, and we are enacting one right now. Just you wait, Ravel Phenex, your brother will lose, and do you know whose fault it will be? Yours."

She looked shocked at that. "W-What-?"

"When he loses this Rating Game, he will scorn you. He will blame you for his failures. "Why didn't you help me, Ravel? We could have won, we could have won! But because of you, we lost, because of your weakness! Get out of my sight, pest!' He'll say things like that, you know? And probably harsher things as well. Things I can't even say. Just _give up_."

 _I'm such a fucking asshole._

"G-Give… up…?" She replied weakly. The thoughts that must be arising because of my words having depressed her.

I nodded. "Just give up, this entire spat is not worth it. Go home, rest, you deserve it, don't you? It wasn't you who ruined Raiser, after all, Raiser ruined himself, and you can still escape while you can."

"…Yes…" Her eyes were hollow… dead, and tears were at the corners of her eyes. "I… retire…"

And then she was caught in a blue light, and was gone.

{ **Lord Raiser, Bishop, retired.** }

[I am impressed, boy. If only that had worked on the Bomb Queen. Interesting twisting her emotions like that as well.]

…

I took my finger, and pointed it at my own chest. The smug smile I had a moment ago completely disappearing, replaced by a scowl.

"Roland… you are a despicable piece of shit… a despicable piece of shit… making a little girl cry like that… despicable piece of shit…!" I growled, pressing my finger into my chest, to the point where it almost hurt.

[You must harden your heart, boy. She would not have done the same thing for you if she had the power you do.]

 _Even if he says that… fucking hell, I'm an unlikable motherfucker…. But even that was too far for my shriveled, dead heart._

[You are being melodramatic again. It is quite annoying.]

… _Just get me the hell out of here…_

* * *

I was so close to the roof, it was just a door away now. And then, I started hearing the voices. Specifically Raiser's voice.

"Raiser, what do you think you are _doing_!?" I heard Rias scream.

"You've shamed me, Rias!" He shouted back, and I heard a squeak that sounded a lot like… Asia… "If you won't come back to the Underworld with me, then I will burn all of your peerage to cinders, remember!? I am making good on my promise! I refuse to be humiliated like this, not by you, who's supposed to be my pretty little trophy! Just give the hell up already, or I burn this little Bishop of yours!"

 _Oh… no he fucking didn't…_

[…]

"You think that by threatening my servants, that it will get me to accept this joke of a marriage contract, Raiser!? I swear, by all the power I hold in my body, I will erase your smug face from existence if you even so much as scratch my Bishop!" Rias challenged, as I felt the huge amount of demonic aura on the other side.

"Then you leave me no choice!"

[Now, boy!]

 _Time to rewrite history!_

That's when I opened the door.

And then I fired Freed's pistol-

* * *

 _ **Muahahahahahahahaha! You have to wait a whole 'nother week to see the Raiser Fight! I am god damn diabolical!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Plz dun shoot meh.**_

 _ **Plz.**_

 _ **Jokes aside, how was that, really? Probably terrible, but ya never know. The fight with Yubelluna took up most of the time. I wanted to show that, while powerful now, Roland is still... 'mortal'? I guess? Hopefully I didn't do a terrible job at that, but knowing me, I probably did.**_

 _ **I am in fact taking a break from this, as I said in the AN, where I'll be doing some... edits. But there will also be a surprise during that time you may not be prepared for. Even I'm looking forward to writing it.**_

 _ **Well, I've got nothing else to say, so Good Night! Hopefully better nights than I've had these past few days...**_


	16. Regicide

**_Hello, everyone, and welcome back to the story that is quickly becoming a guilty pleasure._**

 ** _Now, before we get to the reviews, you may or may not have noticed a slight change to the description. If not, go ahead and have a look. I'll be waiting._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _...See it yet?_**

 ** _Yeah, I'm going single pairing on this. I'm breaking the rules! (DISCLAIMER: AS OF DECEMBER WHO GIVES A SHIT, THE STORY IS DUAL PAIRING. IGNORE THESE ABSURDLY LONG AN PLEASE.)_**

 ** _Some of you will probably dislike the change, but I've been thinking about it for a long time. What's the point in really having a harem? If it's just because this is 'High School DxD', a harem series, than you're doing it wrong. This is fanfiction, you can do whatever you want! Why does it need to be a harem?_**

 ** _Besides, Roland at this point has already stated he doesn't really want a harem, and this is a shared trait between me and him. I mean, think about it, having one person you love is already a lot, but 4, 8? Maybe even 20, if you're into that? Yeah, no._**

 ** _It just seems unnecessary. It's pointlessly difficult and even if I went that route, I probably wouldn't even do it right. I don't want this story to become like so many others with pointless 20 person harems. The one person Roland will be with is actually important to the plot, unlike the members of harems in other stories, who are just sidelined and only appear every once in a while._**

 ** _So yeah, this story has gone from wish-fulfillment, to slightly less wish-fulfillment. Sorry if I've disappointed you._**

 ** _Now, the reviews:_**

 ** _Lord of Eons : Good. I've done my job well._**

 ** _Cf96 : Thanks._**

 ** _Bennemman : B-But... I like responding to reviews... Oh, and Voice of Phobetor gets an explanation this chapter._**

 ** _OeschnerC : Banging your head against the table won't make the cliffhanger go away, or the next chapter to come out faster. You are free to keep trying, though._**

 ** _r3d3v3 : Um... why?_**

 ** _TL14 : Thank you!_**

 ** _Trougue : PMed._**

 ** _ImaRussian : Oh Jesus, maybe that's where I unintentionally got my inspiration from... God damn that scene haunted my dreams..._**

 ** _Nick terakidan : plz dun shot meh, id dye frm tht._**

 ** _RedBurningDragon : No promises._**

 ** _MrSpice : Don't beet me please. I hate beets._**

 ** _Hitler's Moustache : ...You are a genius. Just, genius!_**

 ** _Imalloutoflove: Oh, don't worry, I'm taking a long break after this._**

 ** _Blaze1992 : I hope it's aimed at Raiser._**

 ** _ShadowCaster082 : Nice to know that entire sequence wasn't as terrible as I apparently thought._**

 ** _grabblers : ...You just gave me an idea..._**

 ** _BrotherCaptainShepherd : I was having a bad day. I get kinda pessimistic when that happens._**

 ** _Indigo One : If it makes you feel better, this chapter isn't a cliffhanger... not really..._**

 ** _shadowprove97 : I wanted to do that. I really did. But, I couldn't find a place for it. :( Sorry._**

 ** _Hollowreaper 97 : Raiser's already disliked enough as it is..._**

 ** _Alex The God Killer : If you haven't guessed, Roland's acquired a taste for battle._**

 ** _desdelor97 : Thanks._**

 ** _BlueXtreme : Something... happens._**

 _ **randomguy : I'm sorry. Consistent updates are exhausting...**_

 ** _Guest : Thanks, man. Really._**

 ** _blackshadow340 ...O_O_**

 ** _And, with that out of the way, if you haven't left yet, on with the chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD._**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thinking_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to user only]

* * *

 _Stars are only visible in darkness… Fear is ever change an evolving… And I… I feel poisoned inside…_

 _And I… I feel so alive!_

* * *

It happened so fast I barely registered myself pulling the trigger. I just sort of… did. The scene before me was one that was… familiar but different at the same time. Raiser had his back to me, his blazer a bit ruffled, but otherwise, he was unhurt. Of course he would be, he has bullshit overpowered regeneration, why would he be hurt? He had an arm around Asia, from what I could tell, tightly around her neck. Rias wasn't so lucky. Her uniform was torn in places that were obviously meant to humiliate. Her… breast was exposed for the world to see.

That was what had set me off the moment I'd opened the door.

I shot him in the back, Robert Ford style.

As soon as I shot the pistol, the scene changed. Raiser _yowled_ , either not expecting the sudden no doubt searing pain that had just torn into his back, or he was surprised from the mosquito bite that might as well have registered to him. Steam instantly began spewing from the wound. It was healing but at a noticeably slower rate. Asia took this time to untangle herself from him, slight tear marks going down her cheeks.

"Look what you've done, Raiser!" I shouted, pistol still pointed at him. "Now the entire fanbase is going to piss into your mail slot!"

" _What-!_ " Raiser spun around, his fiery wings unfurling and burning bright. " _You-!_ "

"Yeah!" I agreed. "Me!"

I shot him again. This time, the bullet tore through his chest.

 _3 shots._

[It's a good idea to keep a mental counter, but I am sure you have better things to do than that, like filling this pompous Phenex brat with blessed led.]

 _Well said, Phobetor!_

"T-These are…!" Raiser gasped, holding the place I'd shot him just a moment before, smoke coming from the shrinking hole. "Y-You're using holy bullets! Where did you get those, trash!? I never knew my Rias would stoop so low as to reincarnate a filthy exorcist as a servant!"

"Roland!" Rias screamed, consoling a whimpering Asia and giving me a glare. "What do you think you are doing!? This is my fight!"

"I'm keeping a promise!" I reminded her, forming the shield-arm to avoid being burned severely by Raiser. "Just you wait, it's gonna be great!"

She tilted her head in confusion, but I didn't have time to focus on her. Raiser was in the air now, glaring at me with such fury that it could go straight through titanium.

"I will burn every single one of you!" Raiser bellowed, airborne. "I refuse to be humiliated in such a way by a low-class piece of trash such as yourself, such as every single one of Rias' servants! _Burn!_ "

"Ah, yes, _I'm_ the low-class!" I replied, sarcastically. "Let's just forget the fact that we've just taken out your entire peerage in about two hours, and haven't suffered a single significant loss! Come and have your shot, _Raiser Phenex!_ "

The only answer I got was another pillar of flame directed at me. This one was more intense than the one I had to block a moment before, but I managed surprisingly well, all things considered.

Once his little fit was over, I aimed and fired again.

And I missed.

"Hahaha!" Raiser laughed, another small flame in his hand, ready to be launched at me. "If you were an exorcist, you must not have been a good one! This is just pathetic, really, that my peerage has lost to scum such as you. Maybe I need to teach a few lessons… But first- _Gah_!"

While he was up there, ranting and raving like a mad man, I shot him again, this time it hit him in the shoulder, and he lowered a little.

This guy… he's an airbag.

[Indeed, now tackle him and stab him a little.]

 _What's gotten you so bloodthirsty all of a sudden?_

[Do not act like you do not want to do it either.]

 _That I won't argue with…_

I looked at Rias before I launched myself at him recklessly. "I won't say you were wrong in fighting him one on one, because I'd be a hypocrite. But please let us help you with this one, eh?"

[Did you just speak maturely for once? I am impressed.]

 _Not right now, Phobetor!_

[…Right.]

I flew, putting the gun away for now, and continuing to hold the sword in one hand, straight at him. Hitting him head on, I could feel the heat from feet away before I did so. It felt like I had just launched myself into a burning oven. I snarled unintentionally, almost animal-like, as we headed towards the location the others and I had agreed on.

"Let go of me, scum!" Raiser shouted, his hands heating up around my shoulders, causing the fabric to burn away and the skin underneath to start turning red. "I'm ending this travesty! I refuse to be humiliated by you, or Rias, or anyone! You have no right, you or her peerage, to take her away from me! I'll burn you all until even your souls are nothing but dust in the win- _Guh!_ "

I kneed him in the stomach before he could prattle on about pointless bullshit no one with even a modicum of intelligence would give a fuck about. Seriously, this man is more of a windbag than even… him.

That may be a lie, but he talks too much. Way too much.

"Well that's too bad, _my lord!_ " I said, punching him directly in the face. "I'm not letting that happen, and my friends aren't either!"

" _AHHHHHHH!_ " Raiser looked like he would explode with the force of a thousand suns in a moment. "I'll _kill_ you all for what you've done!"

I didn't expect him to let go of my shoulders. I could tell he'd done so out of reflex, but now they were-

" _Grargh!_ " I felt a small amount of blood leave my mouth as a fist found itself implanted into my cheek. My teeth felt like they were _rattling_. "If that's the way you want it, fuckboy!" I said, holding the sword away from my body, pointing at Raiser's chest.

"Low class scum like yourself need to learn their place! You are nothing but dirt below my heels-!" That's when I plunged the sword, awkwardly, into the middle of his chest.

"Y-You-!" He looked at me, his eyes wide with surprise as the wound wasn't healing like it was supposed to. "W-What kind of a sword is this!?"

The gem that acted as the pommel of the sword began glowing orange with Raiser's stolen power. Like a vampire, it sucked the power out of him. Roaring, and nearing the area we agreed upon, that being, the middle of the field outside of the new building, I sent us both crashing towards the earth. The sword's gem was glowing brighter and brighter with an orange light.

Raiser began screaming about halfway down, and then we slammed into the earth with great force, causing dust to spew forth from the crater we had made. Not waiting for him to even begin to recover, I pressed the sword deeper into his chest, I made a fist and punched the pommel, causing it to stab into the ground, effectively pinning him. All this time, he held onto the blade, hate and rage blazing in his eyes. Either that, or it was the literal fire forming around him.

Not even thinking twice, I activated [ **Voice of Phobetor** ], just to fuck with his brain. I have no quarrels doing it with him. I still feel bad about… you know, let's just not think about that one.

"You put so much stock into your demonic power," I observed. "You thought we were weak, even after fourteen days of nonstop training while you lazed about the Underworld feasting on everything and fucking everyone you want! And that is why, **YOU LOSE!** "

I punched him again, and blood sprayed from his mouth, only for the blood and the injury to go up in smoke. Although, it was happening slower, on account of the blade now sticking out of his chest.

That's when I did what I've been wanting to do for _so_ long.

Leaning down, on my knees, I faced him, still on the ground. I summoned [ **Nightmare Masque** ], and almost instantly my head changed. My neck split into two.

And then three.

And then _five_.

Soon, I had nine, stalk-like necks, each capped by a snake-like head, each one with a set of extremely _deadly_ nine-headed hydra poison. It was confusing and disorientating at first. My mind had trouble comprehending the different points of view I was suddenly getting with my now 9 pairs of eyes. Eventually, I was able to zero all of them on Raiser. His face was twisted into an unpleasant expression, filled to bursting with rage, confusion, and, an emotion I wasn't used to seeing on such a punchable face like his, _fear_.

 _Fear_ is easily exploited, and he made no moves to attack me before I was upon him.

I don't know which head bit into him like a delicious cookie first, but it wasn't long before he began _screaming_. The fangs of the nine-headed hydra I had turned my entire head into cut through his flesh like a hot knife through butter. Even the heat I felt around the fangs was barely registerable to me. It wasn't that they were weak, it's just that they were _resistant_.

I pulled back after a couple seconds. The nine-headed hydra is actually really hard to maintain; I felt exhausted after keeping it up for as long as I did. I looked at Raiser again, my head returned to normal.

A look of absolute horror marred his face as the hydra poison coursed through him, making his veins visible by turning them _black_. Smoke came off of his body in droves as he groaned and shouted in pain. The sword had, at this point, absorbed so much demonic energy that it looked like it was going to shatter, so I pulled it out, allowing him to get up.

He stood up, and he somehow seemed smaller than before, as he walked around like a ghoul, holding his head in his hands and stumbling around the crater we had made.

"W- _What_ …?" He whimpered, his flaming wings still going strong on his back, despite looking more… dark than before. "What have you _done!?_ "

I had a shit-eating grin on my face. "Hydra poison is deadly to devils," I informed him. "A small amount can kill a fully-grown adult devil in less than an hour. You, however, the ' _Immortal Phoenix_ '! You aren't going to die, no… But it's going to hurt. A _lot_."

"You… You injected me with hydra poison!?" He asked incredulously, looking at me with disbelieving eyes. "How…? What the hell are you!? How could you do this to _me!?_ I was going to win! This was supposed to be a little match that would break my Rias before I fully took her as my own… but you… and Rias' little precious _peerage…!_ You've… ruined… _everything!_ Even if I win, I'll be the laughingstock of the Underworld! I'll never forgive you, you low life piece of trash!"

"Like I'd ask for your forgiveness, playboy fuckhead." I taunted him. "Yeah, you'll be the laughingstock, but it won't be because you won with all of your peerage members being retired… you'll be the laughingstock because you _lost_ to us! A peerage that has never been in a single Rating Game! Beating you, what a travesty, _amiright_? This is a failure of catastrophic levels for you, huh? I can see it now…! The headlines! 'Third son of the Phenex family, beaten by Pillar Heir in her first Rating Game! Flawless victory against the Immortal Phoenix!' Damned beautiful, ain't it?"

I could hear the sound of Raiser gnashing his teeth together from here, as a ball of fire materialized in his hand, ready to burn me to a crisp. The air around me became windier and about 10 degrees hotter as his rage churned in his head.

"You! You did this to me! I'll burn you, burn you all! Nothing will be left, but bones and ash!" He roared.

This wasn't the cocky Raiser, who had faced Rias atop the new building in canon, the one who knew he could win but was playing it out for entertainment. This was the Raiser who had become desperate, was in constant pain, and had the press of the Underworld waiting for him in front of his home after his first failure against an inexperienced peerage that wasn't even full yet. This Raiser, was like an animal, desperately clawing at victory as if it was the only thing that would give him reprieve.

[Quite eloquent, boy.]

 _You've been quiet._

[I have been enjoying this how far too much. I shall be honest with you, boy, I have been waiting for this day for such a long time. It is just as satisfying as I imagined. Now, if only we could fix your arrogance…]

 _You can try later. For now_ -

I didn't get time to finish that thought before the large fireball was hurled at me. The heat was enormous, even from as far away as I was from it. And it only got closer.

"Ara ara, is it my turn yet, Roland-kun~?" I heard a chipper voice from above.

"If you don't step in I'll probably die!" I yelled into the air.

Not a moment later, a yellow thunderbolt struck the ground in front of me, disintegrating the fireball. A moment later, lightning struck Raiser directly. He screamed again, as I flapped my wings once and got out of the crater rim.

I looked in the air, Akeno in her _miko_ form floating in midair, with a coal-black puppy with glowing red eyes hanging on her shoulder. Cujo looked… absolutely savage. His fur was on end, making him look like a spiky black-furred ball of hate. If it was possible, it looked like he was _smiling._

I gave a thumbs up. "Nice save!" Cujo jumped down to me, glee in his beady red eyes. "Sorry, buddy, you'll have to sit this one out."

Cujo looked up at me, in betrayal or sadness, I couldn't tell.

"Don't take it personally, I just don't want you to get hurt." And a moment later, Cujo was gone.

"Ufufu, thank you! Now… Phenex-san, I believe it's time for your punishment~! I must admit, I have been waiting for this moment~!" Akeno looked incredibly… excited at the thought of what she'd do to Raiser.

"Rotten _whore_!" Raiser screamed, the black veins now poking out of his skin, smoke coming off of them in droves. "I'll-!"

And then dozens of swords sprang out of the ground around him, some of them stabbing through him, causing a huge amount of blood to force its way out of his mouth. Screaming and retching he looked and saw Kiba, standing close by with a sword plunged in the ground.

"Mind if I step in?" Kiba asked politely.

"No, go ahead! Have your turn." I invited him, gesturing to the shishkebab'd Phoenix.

"Worthless!" Raiser laughed, although it seemed pretty forced. He un-pierced himself from the swords, his body regenerating. I could tell from the way his body shook, and how he seemed to almost be twitching, that he wasn't in good condition. Not in the _slightest_. " _Worthless!_ All of you! Every bit of damage is regenerated within seconds! Now, I'm going to- _Gah!_ "

Kiba was on him now, slashing with speed matching his Knight Trait. He was only a blur as Raiser's body was suddenly more cut up then before.

"Will you-" Another cut, across his chest. "-let me-" A cut across his leg, deeper than the rest. "-finish a sentence!?" With that shout finally finished, Raiser's hand erupted in fire, ready to swing like crazy to get the Knight off of him. Unfortunately, not a moment later, his arm wasn't attached to his body anymore.

His eyes widened as the stump where his limb used to be spurted out blood and smoke. Kiba was in front of him now, blood-stained blade ready to slice him up more.

" _You-_ " Raiser trembled, his voice shaky. "You cut off- I'll… _I'll-_ " Flame erupted from his back, his Phoenix wings materializing, causing the air around us to increase in temperature, as his body became surrounded by flames. " _Insolent brats! You_ dare attack me!?" A black vein popped out on his forehead, making him look almost crazed. "I'll burn you all! I'll deliver your burnt limbs to my Rias' on our wedding day-!"

"Hn."

"Huh-!?"

And then, suddenly, Raiser was sent careening through the air, his pelvis suddenly dislocated from the looks of it, and standing right where he was, was little Koneko. Her clothes were burnt, but other than that, she didn't seem in the least bit affected by the heat.

"…Annoying bird. Stop squawking." She said.

 _It's about damn time she beat the shit out of someone that isn't me or Ise!_

[I am just going to forget about the fact that you deserved it. You did keep goading her.]

 _Shh!_

[Make me, brat.]

A loud shout from somewhere above me caught my attention. Raiser had stopped himself from smashing into the ground with his wings blazing so much that they were bigger than him. Even after draining him with the sword Kiba and I created, he still had so much demonic power…

" _Enough!_ " He screeched, almost like a bird. He growled, scratching at his bulging, black veins. He held his remaining fist up, blood coming from his palm from how hard he was clenching it. The other was quickly regenerating, but the hand hadn't yet reformed. "I refuse to be further humiliated by low-class, savage, impudent pieces of discarded trash like all of you! In only a few moments, all you will see, is blinding light as my flames consume you _all!_ "

"Never!"

[ **Boost!** ]

I smiled involuntarily as a familiar Red Dragon Emperor boosted. I don't know how many times he has done so since I entered the new building, but one thing I do know is that it's going to hurt Raiser like a _bitch_.

Raiser looked down, somehow looking haughty and arrogant looking down at Issei. "Ah, if it isn't the little harem-loving _Pawn_! What can you do, lowly pawn? Nothing! You're useless! I bet you haven't even promoted!"

I facepalmed. I should have asked him to do that… Could he have even done that without Rias' permission? Questions for later…

"Shut up, _yakitori!_ " Issei shouted back, [ **Boosted Gear** ] glowing a brilliant shade of red. "After we deal with you, Buchou'll be free, and I can go back to getting promoted to High-class and getting a harem! Dragon…" Issei held his gauntleted hand out, a small spark of red in the middle of the palm.

"Hahaha! That is the most _pathetic_ amount of demonic power I think I've ever seen-! Wait, is that-?"

[ **Explosion!** ]

 _Here it is…!_

"…Shot!"

 _…And down comes the Pheonix…_

And then the sky was red. Issei punched the little grain of demonic power, and it blasted across the sky, bigger than any demonic blast I had ever seen up to that point, completely engulfing Raiser. I could hear him screaming in agony all the way from where I was.

Once Issei's blast was finally done, Raiser fell. He hit the ground nearby to me, as I walked to where he had made impact. He was on his knees, his clothes torn and shredded, growling and itching at the poison running through his immortal veins. He didn't notice me until I was right on top of him.

"Now, this is just sad." I taunted him. "For a bunch of Low-class scum, we've completely ruined you, haven't we? I've seen worms give a better fight than you do."

"I'll… _I'll_ …!" He seethed, turning around, ready to have a go at me.

I punched him, sending him sprawling back to the ground. As he recovered, smoke rising off his body in droves, I swung upwards with my sword, sending a sideways crescent shaped blast of flame at him. It sent him tumbling across the dirt, skipping not unlike Yubelluna did when I fought her.

"…Is he dead yet?" Koneko said, walking up beside me.

I squinted, trying to make him out among the dust and dirt that covered where I saw him careen towards.

"Hmm." I hummed. "Maybe he has- Oh, no, he's right there. See?" I pointed to the blurry form in the distance, staggering to his feet. Jesus, this guy is durable. He's also holding off the hydra poison and all of these different attacks surprisingly, and disturbingly, well. Damn immortality…

I could see Koneko's eyes narrow as she saw him as well. "…Why won't he just-" She turned her head to the side. "…Buchou is here."

"…You can't be serious…" I said, exasperated.

She pointed to the sky, where I looked as well and saw Rias, her devil wings visible, holding Asia in her arms. She was heading towards us.

"Alright, then," I said, patting Koneko on the back. "I'll talk to her, you go and beat the shit out of the playboy, _aight_?"

Koneko looked at me strangely, probably wondering what 'aight' means, but she nodded, and briskly walked to Raiser's position. In the corner of my eye, I saw Issei, Akeno, and Kiba make their way there as well.

 _Hopefully they'll be able to hold him off while I explain things to Rias._

[Why do you not just use the transceiver?]

 _…Crap, I forgot about those…_

[This entire 'game' is a mess…]

 _Yeah…_

Rias touched down on the ground right before me, Asia clinging on to her for dear life. The poor girl… she must still be scared out of her mind. I know I would be. Well… I wouldn't be clinging onto Rias like she is but… shut up…

"What is…?" Rias said absent-mindedly, looking at the battle. "Why are you all doing this?"

"Well, there was no way you could take Raiser on your own." I said matter-of-factly. "And everyone is here… this time… So, I thought it would be appropriate. I had to get him away from you first, though. If we had flown in, it could have gotten us retired, or distracted you long enough for him to get a shot in. It was smooth sailing once I got him here." I looked at Asia. "Hey… you alright?"

She stared at me for a moment, still wide-eyed, dried tears on her cheeks. She nodded. "I-I'm fine… J-Just a l-little…"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Nonetheless…" Rias pinned me with a stern glare. "This is my fight. What kind of a king needs to rely on her servants to do all the work for her? That is the sign of a weak king. To only watch as her servants all fight for her, as she does nothing for them or with them… that's something _he_ would have done! I need to prove that I am capable-!"

"Oh, trust me, boss. I know exactly how you feel." I interrupted her.

She looked at me, a bit shocked. "…Excuse me?"

"You want to fight him, don't you?" I said pointing at the battle going on in front of us. Raiser was slashed on the back, and he stumbled… only to get a fist to the… genteman's vegetables by Koneko…

I felt a bit of phantom pain when I saw that. It took everything in me not to cross my legs.

"Trust me, I know what you feel." I continued after I recovered. "I want to fight him on my own as well. Probably not for the same reasons you do, but even I know what we should have done, and what we are doing right now."

I turned to her, staring at her dead in the eyes. "Don't you think a strong king would work along with her pieces, instead of going on without them, and going out on her own? If you ask me, that is a strong leader, a strong _King,_ if you will. Sure, being strong magically and physically has something to do with it, but you can't ignore your subjects, eh?"

It's true. I still have the urge to fight the playboy one on one. I want to fight him at his best and beat him at his best… But even I'm not suicidal enough to think I could take him on my own, without help. Maybe now I could, now that he's weakened by the hydra poison, and the draining of some of his power through the sword. Maybe I could take him now… but there's no guarantee, and I'm not willing to risk that.

She looked at me, dumbstruck for a moment. I couldn't blame her. _I'm_ surprised with what I just said… where the hell did that come from?

[The road to maturity is a tough one. At least you are self-aware, like I have said. Maybe some of what I said has stuck with you.]

"That…" Rias looked at the battle too. "But still… I suppose you are right. My pride may have… gotten in the way."

"I don't blame you though." I said, admiring the pretty yellow color of Akeno's lightning as she shocked Raiser with volts from hell. "I'd be a hypocrite if I did. I did disobey orders, technically."

[ **And this is where I make my entrance.** ]

I frowned, and Rias jumped a bit as Asia stared, scared shitless at the mask that now covered my face.

"Phobetor… are you going to chew us out?" I asked.

[ **This entire game has been one big disappointment. The only good event to happen has been the destruction of that prideful Phenex brat. Other than that, this has been a travesty. You have disobeyed your Kings orders, boy. You may have hurt your score, shamed your King in a way. The she-devil willingly went out of her way to lure her servants away from where she would fight the Phenex brat, risking the game all because of her pride and not wanting to be the Phenex brat; all in all, you are both idiotic. You are more alike than I could have ever realized. The only thing that is different about the both of you, is your reasoning. Truly, I am disappointed.** ]

"…"

"…"

"…Roland, what did that mask just call me?"

[ **Oh dear Zeus, is that the only thing you caught on to, she-devil? Nothing else?** ]

"Phobetor… shut up…" I said through gritted teeth.

"I understand what you said, mask." Rias said, her voice icy. "But not only have you terrified one of my servants." She stroked the top Asia's head comfortingly. "You have called me by such a disrespectful nickname like that. Who taught you manners?"

[ **I do not have time for this idiocy, she-devil. I have said all I needed to say. Keep what I have said in mind, and reduce the shame you bring upon yourselves in the future. Goodbye.** ]

 _You fool, you've doomed us all!_

[Do not take the words out of my mouth, boy.]

Rias didn't glare at me, but the glare was aimed in my direction. "Roland, when this is over, that Sacred Gear spirit of yours and I are going to have _words_."

The tone of her voice left little room for argument, and I could only nod in response.

" **ENOUGH!** " I heard Raiser yell from all the way where we were. The others surrounded him, while his wings blazed, larger than I had ever seen them. I could make out his details from where we were. His face was twisted into a crazed and defiant sneer. His arms moved involuntarily, scratching at the bulging veins that were still stained black by the hydra poison. From what I could tell, the others were not damaged much, if at all.

" **I am done playing games!** " Raiser announced, an orange aura surrounding him, catching the air around him on fire. " **I will not be humiliated by the likes of you anymore! This. Is. The. END!** "

An orange orb, flames spiraling out of it, formed in his outstretched palm, pointing towards the sky. Raiser turned to us. How he knew we were watching, I will never know. My heart beat faster as he gazed at us, his expression becoming more cocky, arrogant. " **I did tell you, didn't I? My beloved Rias? If you didn't come willingly, I'd burn all of your servants into smoldering ash? Watch as I keep my promise!** "

The flaming orange orb grew twice in size, then quadrupled, then _it became big enough to engulf everyone around Raiser._

I noticed Rias in the corner of my vision, speaking into the transceiver. " _Everyone! Get back! Raiser's about to-_ "

The other's tried to stop him then, probably not hearing Rias' orders, which is likely. Maybe the heat has destroyed the transceivers? They couldn't even get near him. Every time they did, they would be blasted back by an enormous gust of hot wind.

How the hell-!?

 _This isn't going to plan…!_

[Think fast, boy! You may just lose this Rating Game yet!]

I looked around frantically as the others, I saw, were pulling back, trying to escape. The orb in the sky could now cover half the field, as Raiser cackled like a madman, muttering incomprehensible gibberish.

How? How!? How could this happen!? I drained him with the sword, I poisoned him with hydra venom, we were beating the literal shit out of him, how and why is he still able to fight after that!? What kind of _unholy_ power does this playboy motherfucker have!?

The orb now looked like a sun, with a mottled orange and yellow surface, flames sprouting out of it every now and then.

[Your King, boy, your King! If she doesn't survive this blast, then all is lost! You can do nothing but leave the rest to their fates, protect what is truly important in this fight!]

 _But I can't just-_

[Do not argue with me now! Canon will repeat itself if you do not do what I ask you to, you know what I say is true! Do it! Now! Before everything you have worked towards is lost!]

Staring up at the big glowing orange and yellow orb, and looking at my scrambling friends, my expression hardened. I looked at Rias and Asia. Rias was looking up at the orb, awe and fear pinning her in place. Asia turned away from the orb, tears in her eyes, preferring to see nothing instead of her oncoming retirement and loss.

 _Everyone…_

I looked at my… _friends_ one last time. Issei was frantically trying to run away, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno all tried to fly towards us, or away from us; the brightness of the orb was too much for me to get an entirely clear look at them.

 _…I'm sorry._

I hurried to Rias and Asia, and put my arms around both of them.

"R-Roland!?" Rias said, looking at me in shock. "Wh-What are you doing!?"

"Trying to make sure we don't die a horrible, burning death!" I shouted. "What are _you_ doing!?"

[ **Nightmare Manipulation** ] went to work. My arms formed the shield-like draconic arms I had used against the Bomb Queen so effectively. I can only pr- I mean hope that it's enough. I held the sword that absorbs demonic power in one of my hands. The sword that absorbed demonic power was held in both my hands. It would help against the blast, at least, I hope it would. And, as a last failsafe, my wings unfurled, and became the flaming wings of a Phoenix.

" **Now!** " Raiser yelled, sounding like he was trying really hard to contain mad laughter. " **Feel the full power of the Immortal Phoenix! Burn!** "

Before I myself hid behind my shield-arms, I saw Raiser throw the orb at the ground.

And a moment later, my eyes were blinded by a brilliant orange light, and I felt nothing but _searing, burning pain everywhere._

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _grrrrrrrrrrrrr_ …" I seethed, my jaw clenched so tightly my teeth threatened to shoot out of my mouth. I couldn't see anything, and I assumed we were covered in rubble. That wasn't what worried me, though. What worried me was the lack of feeling in my arms.

Only one thought came to my mind when I thought of my unfeeling arms: _amputated_.

The only thing I could feel were two warm bodies pressed tightly against mine.

" _You_ … You guys alright?" I wheezed out, trying in vain to move my arms, if they were still there.

Silence, and for a moment, my stomach dropped. If Rias didn't make it…

"W-We're fine." I heard a whisper, close to my neck.

I sighed in relief, and then began coughing. "Alright… Lemme see if I can- _Grah_!"

I could still move my legs, and every time I felt like I was moving my arms, I could see a little more light. With what little strength I had remaining, I forced my limbs out, breaking apart and throwing the rubble that had entrapped us.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I got the dust and rubble off of us, and what I saw made me want to go back into the rubble's safe embrace.

The landscape had transformed. There were no more trees, no grass, no _field_. Just a barren hell-scape for as far as I could see. Several small fires erupted from the ground in some places, but beyond that, the world of this Rating Game had turned into a barren, scorch-marked wasteland.

I looked down, to see Rias and Asia on the ground, on their knees in front of me. They were looking around, seeing the same things I was seeing.

That's when the announcement went off.

{ **Lady Rias, Pawn, Knight, Rook, and Queen, retired.** }

 _You… You can't be serious…_

[I doubt the Maid would lie, boy. That Phenex brat has a lot of demonic energy. You should have taken that into account when you all fought him. Do not play games with a being far more powerful than you.]

…

I looked down at Rias, who had tears in her eyes. "Everyone…" She mumbled. "I've… I've failed you…"

I felt my eye _twitch_ as I looked down at her. I then noticed my arms.

Or, what was left of them. Third degree burns covered almost every part of them, and I could not move them very much. Very disturbing looking at them, really. I almost wanted to panic, but I had to hold that in. Not here, not now…

"Um… Asia?" I called out to the nun, who was busy crying alongside Rias. Jesus, this is making me feel terrible. "Could you…?"

I couldn't feel them, and I knew that was _very_ bad, but beyond that… I don't know what could happen.

"H-Hold still, Roland-san…" Asia ordered, walking close to me, [ **Twilight Healing** ] in her hands, her eyes filled to bursting with unshed tears. She must be thinking about… Issei...

 _Issei is retired…_

After a few moments of cracking, slight pain, followed by cooling feeling, my arms were back to normal, and most of my other injuries, the ones I could see, at least, were healed as well.

I heard Rias speaking, as I looked around for the sword, if it was still there. "This… This is my fault…" She whimpered, tears falling freely from her eyes. "Because I was too arrogant… because I thought that I could… I'm a terrible person, aren't I, Roland? Just letting all my servants take the brunt of what I can't deal with… I truly am a terrible, awful, stupid _King_! Because of me… they got hurt…"

Pausing my search for just a moment, I knelt to her level, with a hand on her shoulder. "Don't say that."

"B-But it's true…" She said, looking away. "I let you all-!"

"It's our fault, too."

She looked at me, shocked. "W-What?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, when I say 'our' I really mean 'mine'. I derailed the plan in the first place, you know? I came up with the plan that…" I trailed off as I looked at the barren hell-scape that surrounded us. "…So, really, if you want to blame somebody, blame me."

She looked down." B-But still… This is what I wanted to avoid, and because of my weakness-!"

"Please, stop with the self-deprecation. It doesn't fit you, at all."

She looked at me again.

"You are easily the most compassionate, nice, and capable person I know. This entire Rating Game has been a mess, I understand that. Let's all try to do a bit better next time, right? Maybe, next time, we won't have to deal with an overpowered Immortal Phoenix, right?" I laughed light-heartedly, despite my discomfort, and despite the self-hatred I felt for myself as I continued to look around the wasteland.

My eyes were probably tricking me, but I swore I saw a light blush on her cheeks as I turned away and continued looking for the sword.

"Let's see, where are you… rock… rock… dust clump… ro- Wait, that's not a rock!" I ran towards the half-buried object, wiping the dust and rock away, I found the sword, still miraculously intact. It was vibrating, which made me wonder why I didn't notice it sooner. Probably because I'm stupid. Picking it up, I could see the sword's pommel glowing a vibrant orangey-yellow.

My brow furrowed as I looked at the sword. Even with all of my preparation, even with all the damage we did to him, both physical and psychological, he still took us all out. It's almost like canon…

"I won't let him win this time, guys." I said to myself. "I promise."

I searched for wherever Raiser might be, and I spotted him, at ground zero apparently, if the black ground and him standing in the center of it was any indication. I began walking there, only to hear Rias shout to me.

"Roland! What do you think you are doing!?" She yelled. She was standing up now.

I looked back at her one last time before I went to fight Raiser, one last time. Asia was still to the side, her eyes empty. My lips thinned as I stared at both of them.

"The Rating Game isn't over yet." I answered, the blade of the sword on my shoulder. "I told you, didn't I? You're not going to marry that playboy fuckhead. I intend to keep that promise. Don't worry, I'll take it from here… but keep Asia on stand-by. Just in case, yeah?"

Before she could answer, I turned back around, heading towards Raiser.

[You realize this will be seen as you disobeying orders again, and thus it will affect her abilities as a king?]

 _As long as we win, I don't care what everyone else thinks. Especially those High-Class assholes who made this happen in the first place._

[You are reckless, stupid at times, but sometimes, you say things that can actually make a modicum of sense.]

 _Thanks, Phobetor._

[I do have one question though, boy.]

 _Hmm?_

[How do you plan to take the Phenex brat on your own, like you are obviously planning right now?]

 _I'm not sure. I am running out of options… But there was one thing Lukas said about [_ _ **Voice of Phobetor**_ _] that has stuck with me. I hate using that ability, but it may just be my last chance at beating him here… It's not a guarantee, but nothing will be at this point._

I still remember…

* * *

 _Lukas laughed as he spoke about the effects of [_ _ **Voice of Phobetor**_ _]. "You see, my boy, [_ _ **Voice of Phobetor**_ _] is very simple, as I have found out! All it is, is simply the manipulation of emotion! Used correctly, you can turn your opponent into a sniveling mess at your feet, if you are both strong enough and the opponent is weak-willed enough! It condenses the aura that surrounds someone with our good ol' Sacred Artifact, something I have dubbed [_ _ **Aura of Madness**_ _] – Good name, eh? I think so as well! – and focuses it onto someone! Usually, the aura doesn't affect someone who has even a little bit of magic coursing through their body, but when it is focused, purified… it can turn even the most stalwart High-Class devil into a rampaging marauder, or into a shell of what they once were!"_

 _I only stared at the dhampir, a slight bit terrified. I… don't like the sound of this power. Sure, it can be useful… but do I really have the stomach to…?_

 _"Well… what happens when you keep going?" I asked curiously._

 _"Hm?" Lukas hummed, looking at me questioningly. "You will have to be more specific than that, my boy!"_

 _"I mean, like, what happens if you keep using it against someone? Even after they're… broken?"_

 _I both dreaded the answer, and was insanely curious on how far you could go with it._

 _Lukas made a popping sound with his lips. "Ah! Now that is a question I would expect from someone like you! The extremes! Always so interesting!" He leaned forward. "I did an experiment with a drunkard I had found wandering a village in the middle of the night. I had already restored my stores, and we dhampirs don't need to drink blood all of the time, unlike our cousins – Well, it certainly still tastes good, and it replenishes our energy faster than normal food, but we do not have to drink it – I 'picked him up', so to speak, and took him to a hideout of mine. I put him in a room, and continuously used this ability I'm sure you will enjoy!"_

 _Lukas took a moment to laugh a little. The laugh was humorless, and it made me feel… sick._

 _"After around 5 minutes of nonstop verbal destruction, the man did something peculiar. He began talking to people who weren't there, running away from things that were invisible to me. After around 7 minutes… He gouged out his own eyes, and covered his ears with his blood-soaked hands. I eventually just put him out of his misery. Do not worry, I'm sure his sacrifice will help you in the future, will it not?"_

 _Lukas smiled at me, with pearly, sharp teeth somehow more pronounced after talking about torturing a man until he got bored and killed him._

* * *

 _I need to crush the Pheonix's mind…_

[Indeed, that would be the best course of action at this point. If he could come out still sane after all the physical torment you and your compatriots put him through, then the mind is truly the only way to go.]

 _We will find out, now._

I was close to Raiser now, and it looks like he has actually gotten worse. His veins were still a dark color, bulging out of his skin painfully. His hands still idly scratching and clawing at them. If he was a normal devil, he would either be dead by now, or he'd have retired and received immediate medical attention. His clothes were just tattered remains, and he stood, hunch-backed, looking around himself frantically.

"Where are they…?" I could hear him from where I was. He wasn't facing my direction, so it was easy to slowly walk up and surprise him. "The rest… their gone, but my dear Rias…? Is she retired? Has she finally accepted her fate already!? Please, please just let this be over already! I'm so sick of fighting these worthless excuses of devils… **WHERE ARE YOU RIAS!? YOUR HUSBAND IS WAITING!** "

It was when he began shouting like he had finally snapped that I made my move. Charging a demonic orb in my hand, I launched it at him. It hit him in the back, sending him to his knees.

"Please," I said nonchalantly. "My boss? Your wife? Don't make me laugh! No one in my world would ship that shit, and for good reason!"

Raiser froze, and turned at the sound of my voice. [ **Voice of Phobetor** ], here we go.

" _You…_ " He whispered angrily. "You… You're still alive…!? Why!? That was my strongest blast, what are you!? Why are you getting in my way, you dull, worthless excuse of a devil!? Don't you know what you've done!? _Arrrrrrgggghh…! I'll tear apart for what you've done!_ "

"Well," I said, smirking arrogantly. "You're welcome to try~!"

My heart was beating so fast it threatened to shoot right out of my chest. Excitement and adrenaline flowed through my veins. The excitement was still covered by nervousness, but just like with Yubelluna, I felt… alive!

I did want to fight Raiser one on one… And I guess I'm getting my wish now.

Raiser's wings blazed again, although it was significantly smaller than before. " **DIE!** "

"No!" I answered.

Raiser sent a medium sized pillar of flame at me, and I, in response, swung the energy filled sword, sending a blast of even larger demonic power at him. It completely destroyed his blast, and hit him straight on, sending him plummeting towards the ground. He growled, trying to get up, before I was on him.

"Pathetic _insect!_ " I berated him, punching him in the face before he could get up. "You may just bet the biggest failure I have ever seen, you know that? If this is the best of the Phenex House, then it leaves much to be desired!"

" _Shut up!_ " He shouted, and for a second I thought he was actually going to breath fire. He may very well have if I didn't stab my sword through his gut. A small amount of blood forced its way out of his mouth as I drained more of his demonic power.

"Did you ever figure out what happened to your sister, by the way?" I asked him, as I pulled the sword out of him, and punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall onto his back. "I mean, she has the same _bullshit_ regeneration as you do, did you ever wonder what I had to do to get her to quit?"

"No…" Raiser said, getting up, his face buried in his hands. "Stop it… Get out of my head, trash-!"

I punched him again, sending him sprawling back to the ground. I continued, although it was hard to. Even if I absolutely despised Raiser, he did care for his sister.

"I did have fun twisting her lil' noggin before she went ahead and left. How rude was that, right? Almost as pathetic as you… Wait, no, at least she didn't go Frieza on us. Now, really, that's a sign of desperation, right there. How low are you really gonna go, Raiser Phenex, that you have to use your full power just to take out a few, ahem, 'low-life scum like us'? _Pathetic!_ "

"Shut up…!" Raiser seethed, rising from the ground, smoke coming off of his body profusely. "Stop talking! _Shutupshutupshutupshutup!_ " I'm sick of listening to you!"

His movements were slow, heavy. His will was weakening. I don't know how, but I could _feel_ it. I just need to keep going…

"What? I'm only speaking the truth here. You know I am! Not only are you going to lose to a filthy low-life like me, but you are going to lose your not-wife! How tragic! Hell, you know you're only a minor villain at best, right? You'll barely be a footnote, barely an entry in the grand scheme of things! Do you understand, Raiser Phenex? You're forgettable, a _joke_!"

Raiser was shouting now, gripping at his head. The only thing I could make out was 'I hate you', or 'Shut up'. His will was already thinning by the time I found him here, and his mental strength was already waning. We ROFLstomped his peerage, which must have been distressing, and then we spent a while beating the shit out of him. Maybe he's not that far off…

" **SHUT UP!** " Raiser yelled, sending a column of fire… in the opposite direction of me. " **JUST SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!? SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!** "

"Oi, I'm over here, dickhead!" I taunted him, my arms stretched out at my sides. "You know, you could always quit. Maybe you'll save face. You'll never live this one down, of course, but maybe you can go out with just a twinkle of honor. Oh, wait, you don't have any honor, you only have base desires, like fucking your own sister, right? If you marry my boss and set an example, the entire Underworld will become related to one another before long. Do you want that, Raiser Phenex?"

"What… I am fighting for… is for the good of all devils…" Raiser said, taking a deep breath between everything he said. "We must… keep the Pure-bloods… pure…. Betterment of devils everywhere… She's very sexy… I want her… she's _mine!_ "

I looked at him seriously. "No, she's not." I walked up to him, and stabbed him through the chest again, causing him to fall to his knees as he stared into nothing. "Now, this right here is sad. Very sad. You can't even finish a single sentence."

"I…I… must… not…" Raiser had… tears in his eyes. I took the sword out, and the wound healed slowly, but he was just... staring out into nothing.

 _Umm… did I break him yet?_

[…I'm not entirely sure. The amount of mental strain may have caused some sort of…]

I titled my head as I looked at him. He was staring at me, not moving an inch.

 _Lukas didn't say anything like this happening._

* * *

Raiser Phenex was broken. Broken in more ways than anyone could ever imagine. It wasn't just Roland using the [ **Voice of Phobetor** ], it was a multitude of reasons. He had lost. He knew that much. He had lost, to a peerage that had zero wins and wasn't even allowed to play in the official games. He had lost, when he had won a good number of victories in the official Rating Games.

It shattered his pride to think that.

But Raiser Phenex wasn't thinking about that, no, he was thinking about the _thing_ in front of him.

The _dog man that had taken the place of the Rook he had come to hate so much._

The area around him was no longer the barren wasteland he had made it. It was a forest, filled with alien-looking creatures on all fours, dashing through the trees, staring at him with glowing red eyes. Some were bigger than others, some had almost human looking features, others could barely be described as anything closely resembling a human, looking more like heavily mutated Stray Devils.

The dog man in front of him wore a suit. He was large, exceeding 8 feet tall, with a constant snarl on its face. It stared down at Raiser with beady, intelligent red eyes. Slowly, the dog man walked towards Raiser. He wanted to move away, escape. What little honor and pride he had left be damned, he wanted to get away! To live! He'd even give up the marriage and Rating Game entirely if it meant he could get away from the being who had taken the Rook's place!

The dog man was in front of him now, and it leaned down, so that it made direct eye contact with Raiser Phenex.

" **Σε βλέπω.** "

Raiser Phenex began to _scream_.

* * *

 _Are you sure you don't know what's going on with him, Phobetor?_

[If I have already told you 'no', what makes you think the answer would change within 5 seconds? I already told you, no, I do not know what is happening to him. I know just as much as Lukas does apparently when [ **Voice of Phobetor** ] is used too much.]

I stood in front of Raiser, curiously standing in front of him, my face close to his. He was still just on his knees, staring at me, with a blank expression on his face.

"Um… Hello-?"

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

" **JESUS SONUNVA-** "

I fell backwards, surprised by Raiser's sudden screaming. I sat up, and looked at him. Though, I wish I hadn't.

He was… pressing his fingers into his eyes. Blood and smoke came out, as he continued to rave and shout incomprehensible gibberish. His wings blazed behind him, catching the air around him on fire as he fell to the ground on his side, twitching and spasming.

" _I give up! I retire! Make it stop! Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop!_ "

I looked at him, wide-eyed and disturbed at what was happening, as he was quickly engulfed in a blue light.

 _…Lukas really wasn't fucking around with me when he said that, huh?_

{ **Lord Raiser has retired. Lady Rias is the winner.** }

* * *

 _ **Ah! See? No cliffhanger this time! Well, not really, at least.**_

 _ **By the way, remember a while back, when I said I was going to write a fanon page for Nightmare Masque? Good news! I have some new visual references! So, when I eventually get done with that, you'll see what Nightmare Masque looks like! Well, you already kinda do, but you know...**_

 _ **Also, bonus chapter tomorrow. Be prepared for that. It's a continuation of the last one.**_

 _ **Besides that, what do you guys think of the single pairing decision? Let me know!**_

 _ **And, with that, good night!**_


	17. Fragment 2: Harbinger

**_And, here's the bonus chapter I talked briefly about last chapter. Next week, the last chapter before I take a - very, very much needed - break from this. It shouldn't last too long, and I do have something else up my sleeve that some of you might like. Until then, have this confusing chapter to mull over!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD._**

* * *

Three different pairs of eyes looked at the still fuzzy Television screen. One was pleasantly surprised, one was mildly annoyed, just like with everything else, and one was empty, his eyes like glass.

"I…" Ajax spoke first. "…I did not expect this to go the way that it did."

" _Tch_." Blaine clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I was hoping that Gremory bitch'd lose. That's what she should have gotten for being related to that _bastard_."

The boy, who sat in between the massive form of Ajax and the still unconscious petite form of Susannah, was silent. Almost disturbingly so, from Ajax's point of view. He hasn't been this silent since…

"Raseri, if you're going to skulk around, the least you could do is hide yourself better." Blaine called the white-haired female out, who, in a rare case of meekness, slowly revealed herself from the corner of the door she had walked out of when the Rating Game was going to start.

Ajax looked at her curiously. "I thought you had said you didn't want to watch this Rating Game?"

"I didn't…" Raseri whispered, her eyes drifting to the T.V. screen, which showed a confused boy among a nightmarish hell-scape. "…I just… heard the sounds from the other room and got… curious…"

"Really?" Blaine gazed at her, unamused. "You wanted to watch the game between the descendent of Zyveltal and the idiotic Phenex scion? You were better off where you were. Hell! I supported you when you left. I would have left too, if this douche," Blaine flicked the back of the boy's head. "would allow me to. But then, I was stuck here. You could have left! Why didn't you take that chance!?"

The boy didn't even flinch, or move, when Blaine flicked him in the back of his head. He was silent, silent as a grave.

"Hey," Ajax bumped the boy's shoulder, trying to get any response out of him. "What do you think? You said he'd become powerful, but he took down a Phenex devil. That's nothing to laugh at, right? I'm even impressed. I could have taken on that Phenex, but to do so after only being here a short amount of time…"

Ajax trailed off, as the boy slowly got up out his seat. Susannah fell onto where he was a moment before, as Ajax stared wide-eyed at the boy.

"Susannah!" Ajax whispered into the dark-haired beauty's ear. "We have to go!"

"A _aaaaaajaaaax-chaaaaan!_ " Susannah drawled. "'re we finally gonna do it!? Puh-lease say yes! Yes Susannah-tan, let me embrace you with my big, muscular arms-!"

Ajax looked at the boy worriedly. He was slowly walking towards the Television, which had since frozen on the image of the dirty blonde-haired boy, standing amongst a backdrop of a wasteland.

"I'll do anything you want, Susannah, as long as we get out of here. Blaine!" The massive man picked up the drunk woman in his arms, who snuggled into his chest. "We need to leave! He's having one of his 'episodes'!"

"Dear Maou…" The pink-haired man sighed, facepalming. "It's only been a couple weeks since the last one, why is having another one?"

Ajax frowned. "I do not care about what you think, Blaine, we need to leave. If I want your opinion, I will ask for it!"

The boy knelt to the level of the Television, staring at it, eyes still looking like glass.

Blaine growled, but complied, and he left the room. Ajax then turned his attention to Raseri. "Leave. Now."

Raseri was confused. What was an 'episode'? But, she knew better than to disobey Ajax, and she left the room, shortly followed by Ajax himself, cradling Susannah in his arms.

As soon as they left, the boy's face broke into a smile, staring at the frozen image of the wielder of [ **Nightmare Masque** ]. He began laughing.

"Oh… Oh, this is rich!" The boy mumbled to himself. "I knew you had come to this world, but to gain so much power in such a short amount of time…! I knew you were special. I told you, remember? Back then…"

The boy backed up a bit, still on his knees, looking at the T.V. screen. "And you also joined that red-haired person you talked about. I'll be honest, man, I thought you'd be with that glasses girl. She always seemed your type. But, like I said, I guess I don't know you as much as I thought, huh? This world brings out the inner depths of everyone…"

The grin on his face became near _manic_. "But that's okay! Even if you're with her, I don't blame you, you know? Even if she's the descendent of Zyveltal, I don't hold her to the… sins – Ha! – of her grandfather."

His face fell, returning to a deadpan expression. "I'm so glad you're here. You don't know how long it's been… I've been planning for so long, but now that you're here, we could jumpstart! We can do this, _together!_ "

He examined the frozen boy, gauging his current power.

"Still… you may need to learn a few more lessons, don't ya think? Really, if things were to go wrong for you along the way… get you to think on your toes instead of relying on a predetermined course of events…"

The boy retreated back to the couch, and slouched into it, continuing to gaze at the screen.

"Yes… that could work. It's dangerous… but if you're using the ability I think you're using, then danger is your middle name now, huh? You barely did anything with anyone…"

The boy's eyes glowed green, as a silver necklace, with a glowing green gem enlaid in the pendant, materialized on his chest. He held the pendent part of the necklace in his hand, staring at it now, instead of the frozen television screen.

"My old friend…" The boy whispered. "He calls himself _Roland_ now… If he calls himself Roland, then I guess I must play my part as well, huh? Although, I won't be as… bad as the guy I'm going to be named after…

"My name is now Walter. Yes, Walter. Roland and Walter. Ha! The gunslinger and the man in black… just like you told me once…"

The gem glowed a brighter shade of green, as Walter heard voices in his head.

"Yes… Yes, I know, **Phantasos**. We'll go out… soon…"

The light faded, as the newly named Walter was coated in darkness.

* * *

 ** _And here we have it!_**

 ** _The single pairing idea went well with you guys apparently. Makes me feel glad! Took me a while to come to that decision._**

 ** _Well, nothing else really to say, I guess. See you next Saturday!_**


	18. An Unexpected Party

**If you're wondering why this story updated for literally no reason, with no new content, it's because I finally deleted that Poll chapter no one cared about and was ultimately redundant in the long run anyway. This does mean that the reviews have been screwed up a bit, but this will have little effect on chapters from this point onward. I did say I would be editing this story and removing that stupid chapter was one of them.**

 ** _And here's the last chapter of the Raiser Arc, THANK ALL THAT'S FUCKING HOLY THIS IS FINALLY DONE! I CAN GO TO SLEEP PEACEFULLY! RAAAAARGH!_**

 ** _That little freak-out aside, I am finally glad this part of the story is done. The chapter itself is probably pretty boring considering what happened before it, but it's the last one, and it's necessary, so, ya know._**

 ** _I'm also glad the single-pairing idea went over well with you guys. You may or may not like who it is with, but... well... I dunno what to tell you. That's the direction I thought most appropriate. Sorry, I guess? (THE STORY I DUAL PAIRING NOW, THE DESCRIPTION DOESN'T NEED TO BE CHANGED. I AM A FUCKING IDIOT FOR MAKING ABSURDLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTES ABOUT IT. KILL ME.)_**

 ** _Oh, yeah, and I'm only responding to reviews that are actually meaningful, instead of responding to every single one that only says 'good job' or some variation of it. If you want me to respond to your reviews, your gonna have to do more than that._**

 ** _Look at me, being arrogant, thinking you care!_**

 ** _Now, the reviews:_**

 ** _Yifto : You get to see a little of the aftermath in this chapter, although Roland will only be exposed to a little bit of it, and speculate on more of it. Thought you'd like to know._**

 ** _Rai of bladeedge : I can promise you at least one of them. How's that?_**

 ** _Grim1298 : ...Excuse you?_**

 ** _Brnnemman : You can thank him for convincing me._**

 ** _PhantomDark : It appears that way on the surface, but if you dig deeper... it doesn't really make a lot of sense. I'm agreeing with you, obviously, but... yeah._**

 _ **Hitler's Moustache : How could I ever hope to trick or out wit Hitler's Moustache? That was a fool's errand. Also, those people will be given proper introductions... in time.**_

 _ **randomguy : Yesssssss, read it! It's one of the best book series I've ever read! And the rest... well, can't give everything away, can I?**_

 _ **Hollowreaper 93 : Yeah, it is. Have you read it as well?**_

 _ **Kurotora : Glad to see not everyone hates the idea!**_

 _ **UA1991 : Basically, this guy said he enjoyed this fic despite some cliche's and tropes he disliked. Thanks, man.**_

 _ **BruceNadeauJr : There are a few... but you're right, there are hardly any, if I try to think. Glad you like the decision!**_

 _ **RedBurningDragon : You really like Koneko, don't you? I admit, there could be something, but I see it as a somewhat, frienemy situation.**_

 _ **Imalloutoflove : I think most fics in this section of are Oc x Harem... heh.**_

 _ **Indigo One : I've actually played with that idea, but... you'll have to wait to see what I went with.**_

 _ **shadowprove97 : I've seen some pretty brutal beatdowns of Raiser, and can we all agree that he deserved it? Yeah, I wanted that kinda feeling when people were reading it. Also, thanks, and you might get a good idea of who it is when you read this chapter.**_

 _ **The Storm Master 567 : ...**_

 _ **ShadowCaster082 : Despite the bullshit microtransactions, yeah, it's a good game. I recommend it.**_

 _ **blackshadow340 : I'd like to think so too. You don't see a lot of single-pairing stories, do you?**_

 _ **Blaze1992 : Umm... Okay?**_

 _ **adislt : Didn't even know what Nisekoi was until you told me... Damn, yeah, it won't be like that.**_

 _ **RevansStories : You know, I have a feeling that, one day, those pairings will become overused as well. Kinda backwards thinking on my part, but if people keep pushing for it, that will eventually happen.**_

 _ **Alex The God Killer : Well, I mean, it is called Nightmare Masque... everything about it is going to be scary as hell.**_

 _ **Darkuz : Well, at least I got someone :).**_

 _ **Thelonewolfk : Yeah, you do have a point. One of the main reasons I went with single-pairing.**_

 _ **Finally that's done... I'm getting more and more reviews each chapter. Jesus.**_

 _ **And, finally, the last, on with the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD.**_

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thoughts_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to wielder]

* * *

 _We don't deal with outsiders very well… They say newcomers have a certain smell… Yeah, trust issues not to mention…_

 _They say they can smell your intentions…_

* * *

"Oh, Sweet Je- That… That looks bad…" I said, observing what Issei looked like without bandages covering his chest.

"Stop saying that!" He squirmed uncomfortably, holding his good arm over his eyes as Asia stood by his side, [ **Twilight Healing** ] doing what it does best. The hospital in the Underworld we found ourselves in now allowed Asia to do what she could. Most of the others were up and about as well at this point. Asia's Sacred Gear is basically a portable, nigh-infinite version of Phoenix Tears.

Only problem is that it can't replace fluids, I think. Good thing the burns stopped them from bleeding.

…That sounded bad.

[To be fair, you are right.]

 _Thanks, Phobetor._

"Well…" I said, trying my best to not look at Issei's burnt-to-a-crisp torso. "At least you have Asia, right? I mean, you could have died by now if they didn't have this hospital ready, and then we got Asia to quickly recover you… and the Phoenix Tears… Really, you probably would have died-"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Roland-kun, you're making Ise-kun… I don't know what he's doing…"

It was Kiba, and I looked where he was looking to see Issei just… glaring at me. It wasn't intimidating, nothing he does is, but… it almost looked like he was trying to cast a spell.

"Alright, I can see I'll be no help here, so I'm just gonna sit over there…" I said, excusing myself to one of the chairs in the room.

After I had… _broken_ Raiser – I'm not sure what else to call it, and Phobetor has been mum on the subject, either refusing to answer or telling me he doesn't know what really happened – I had been teleported to one of the hospitals in the Underworld. I'm not sure which one, I didn't see a name. I had some internal bleeding, but nothing too serious… although, I'm not entirely sure how serious a little internal bleeding is… I didn't need treatment, though.

I didn't see Rias when we teleported in, and Asia immediately went to Issei's side and hasn't really left since unless she was helping one of the other peerage members.

She's probably being swarmed by the press of the Underworld by now… Even though, the last time I saw her, one of her breasts were bare.

I'm not sure why, but that made me a little bit… annoyed.

I leaned back in the chair, checking on everyone's appearance. Kiba had almost been fully healed by this point. Koneko was sleeping soundly on one of the hospital beds, Issei was currently being seen to by Asia, and Akeno was…

"Roland-kun~ Ufufu! Did you have fun without me?" I felt two arms slip over my shoulders and hug me from behind, as I stiffened from the sudden embrace.

"U-Umm… yes? No? I don't-"

"Ara, don't worry, I wasn't accusing you. In fact, I think you deserve a reward, don't you think? You did help Rias out of her little arranged marriage. I saw what happened after we all retired, you know. The way you handled things afterward…"

She leaned in closer, so that her head now rested on my shoulder. "…It makes me want to tease you even more…!"

[…I…]

 _…Phobetor…_

[…I-I… what do you want?]

 _Keep a hold on yourself, Phobetor…_

[You are only saying that because it distracts you from what she is doing. I do not have that privilege, boy!]

 _Well what the fuck am I supposed to do!? I've never dealt with this kind of… 'treatment' before!_

[…Was that supposed to be a joke?]

 _What!? No- Oh… Oh fuck off…_

[Dear Zeus, you are hopeless.]

 _Keep saying shit like that, and I'll ask Akeno to keep going._

[Look, just deflect her onto that pathetic Red Dragon Emperor. That dragon's aura should have worked on her by this point. Just… try and get her to notice him.]

 _…Was that supposed to be a joke?_

[What?]

 _'Senpai, please notice me'!_

[Your taste in comedy is severely lacking.]

 _What is and is not comedy is subjective. Though… what you said isn't a bad idea…_

And then I felt Issei's _glare_. If it was possible, his eyes would probably glow red. Unfortunately, he can't do that. So sad.

"H-Hey, Akeno…" I said sheepishly.

"Hmm~?" She hummed, as her… cheek brushed against mine. "Did you want something in particular, Roland-kun~?"

" _Haah_ , U-Um, no. I… Maybe you should reward… Ise first? I-I mean…"

[Real silver tongue on you.]

 _Fuck you._

[Ah, yes, the tried and true 'f' word. Your vocabulary could use some work.]

Akeno stopped, as she stared at Issei for a moment. After a quick second, she let go of me, and began walking over to Issei, who stared at her curiously from behind his arm.

"You're right, Roland-kun." Akeno said. "How could I forget about my adorable little savior over here?"

Issei blushed a bright red as she got closer.

I tilted my head in confusion, getting over my… hormonal issues fairly fast. "'Savior'?"

She giggled. "Why, yes, of course. He saved me from the big bad Rook when we first met her. Remember, Ise-kun? Even if you used that perverted technique on her, you saved me, and what else can I do but this~?"

She leaned in… and kissed Issei on the cheek.

And, that's when he passed out.

Or, at least, I think he passed out. His arm that shielded his head from seeing his chest fell, and blood trailed down his nose from a sudden nosebleed. (Seriously, how the hell does that even happen? Did he have an aneurysm?), and his eyes were… pupil-less…

Now, that right there, is a haunting image. He looks like a corpse from Dragon Ball Z.

Despite that… image… I leaned back in my chair, relaxing as I sighed in relief. Okay, his harem is completely on track so far. Well… the time in which they become a part of his harem is off, but still, same people.

[A bit presumptuous of you, but I do agree. Still, from what I have felt, that is not entirely true.]

 _What do you mean 'felt'? Could you be any more cryptic?_

[I could be, if you wish.]

 _Touché._

[But, I am being serious. Events will now definitely not follow the same path. At least, not entirely. Things are going to change now. The waves of this change shall be felt years from now.]

 _Yeah… don't remind me…_

I know things are going to be different from here on out, no matter how small or subtle. I knew this would happen eventually. Ever since me and Phobetor had that little 'venting' session, I've stopped trying to keep things _completely_ on track, but I still at least want the basics of some events to stay the same. I mean, if they don't, then that 'foresight' I have will become completely useless, and I don't want that to happen. At least, not for a while.

I stiffened a bit when I felt someone sit next to me.

"Tired?" I heard Kiba's voice.

"Like you wouldn't believe…" I said, instantly relaxing. I was expecting Akeno to come back for… round two, but thankfully it's just him. I enjoy talking to Kiba. Well, I enjoy talking to Akeno most of the time as well, but… yeah. "What about you, though? You did get death balled."

He nodded his head. "Yes, that was an experience I wouldn't want to go through again. Although… I feel invigorated."

"They probably gave you some happy gas." I theorized. "You also faced that other Knight, right? How was that?"

A slight smirk crossed his handsome face. "It was… entertaining. We were almost evenly matched, but I came out on top in the end. However… I'm surprised. I feel like I should have struggled more."

I chuckled. "Well, we did go through training from hell for 14 days straight, what did you expect?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He said, his eyes glazed over. "I guess I just expected… more from them. I do not regret our fight, but I wanted more of a… challenge."

"Maybe you shouldn't have trained so hard then, you maniac." I said, deadpan.

He stared off for a moment, and then chuckled. "You really enjoy being sarcastic, don't you, Roland-kun?"

I nodded slowly, looking away.

 _…Alright then…_

I looked up at the ceiling. Maybe, if I completely relax, I can fall asleep in here-

The door opened, startling me from near-sleep, and the rest looked there as well. The person who came through the door was-

 _Oh, come on! Why_ you!?

It was Grayfia, maid outfit and all, observing us.

"Good evening, everyone." She greeted us, bowing.

"Good evening," Akeno replied, speaking for us, apparently. "What brings you here?"

"I have two duties I must fulfill." She informed us. "First, you. Roland, was it?" She said, looking at me. There was still some… suspicion in the way she looked at me, but it wasn't overtly hostile like it was when we first met.

 _Damnit, is she going to freeze me where I stand or something?_

[Why would she do that? If she wanted to, she would have done so already. Besides, she seems like a logical and intelligent individual, unlike you.]

 _What, you have a thing for_ maids _now? And what's with the insults suddenly!?_

"Yeah…" I said tiredly, raising my hand. "That's me. Did you forget? I wouldn't blame you. I'm pretty forgettable."

"There is no need for that kind of talk." She replied sharply. I tilted my head in confusion. What? I thought she hated me… "I do remember you, and I have come to apologize for my behavior when I found you and Rias that night."

…

…

…

… _Excuse me?_

And, once more, Issei was glaring at me. I could feel it. I don't know when he recovered from his fatal aneurysm, but he was glaring at me. I didn't care, though. I was too busy looking shocked at Grayfia.

"U-Umm…" I stuttered. "I-I… Okay?"

"I had only recently found records involving your Sacred Gear, and you have not shown any of the violent tendencies of the previous wielder, barring your fight with the Queen. I understand that what you said to Lady Ravel and Lord Raiser was only meant to demoralize them so that Lady Rias may win, so I do not hold that against you." She continued.

I could feel several pairs of eyes on me now. "Uh… Alright, thanks-!"

"However, I request that you do not try to seduce or take advantage of Lady Rias again." She said, a slight edge of warning in her voice.

My face felt _frozen_. "Oh, please, say that louder, why don't you? So that the whole world can hear you!" I could feel the stares on me, even if I couldn't see them myself. One was more intense than the others. That was probably Issei, exercising his virgin rage.

I've had that before, so I know how it feels.

[Indeed. I have seen many mem-]

 _Shh!_

[Make me.]

"And the second duty I am to perform is an invitation."

 _Brilliant. I wonder what for…_

"It seems that Lord Raiser was… confident in his chances to beat Lady Rias in the Rating Game, and had the wedding hall completely furnished and decorated for an engagement party. However, since the contract is now null and void due to Lady Rias' win, Lord Lucifer thought it… _appropriate_ to repurpose the party as a celebration for his little sister's first Rating Game win." Grayfia informed us.

…

[Your anxiety has spiked. Why?]

 _…No reason._

She continued. "Since you are all in her peerage, you are invited to join us in the festivities. It shall take place two days from now. Proper dress is required." She bowed. "Good night."

And then she left.

She left me alone with everyone after all the shit she said.

It went about as well as you'd think.

" **ROOOOOOLAAAAAAAAND!** " Issei shouted, shooting up from his position laying down in the hospital bed and pointing an accusatory finger at me. "You bastard! How could you!? I trusted you! I trusted you…! I thought me and you were in this together! But… to take advantage of one of the Great Onee-samas! This is unforgivable!"

"I-Ise-san… don't move so much…" Asia whispered, not even acknowledging what had just happened.

I held my hands in front of me. "N-Now wait just one damn moment! I didn't-!"

"What an interesting development, ufufu…" Akeno giggled darkly.

"…Roland-senpai." I heard Koneko, even though, last time I saw her, she was sleeping soundly. "I thought you were less perverted than Ise-senpai. I was wrong." Her expression while looking at me hadn't changed from it's normal deadpan, but I could tell she was glaring.

I looked around frantically, trying to find someone, or something, that would defend me. I saw Kiba, still sitting next to me, and I turned to him.

"K-Kiba! You know-!"

"Hmm? Ah, sorry, Roland-kun, I was too busy trying to figure out what Grayfia-san really meant. What did you do with Buchou to cause her to say such things?" He said, placidly smiling.

"…Okay," I said, calmly. "I'm shutting down. Good night."

I slouched in the chair, and did exactly that.

* * *

Well, two days later, and we're going to this… _party._ Hoo boy, I can't wait! Really I'm just _so_ excited for it! There's only one problem.

I can't figure out how to get this damn tie on!

"C'mon…" I growled, trying to tie the piece of fabric. Really, Grayfia said that we had to have proper dress and all, but I saw some of things that High-Class assholes downstairs wear, and it is _not_ proper by modern standards. Then again, we are talking about the devils, the most sophisticated backwards society in the universe. I guess it does make a little sense that they would wear things that look like they were made hundreds of years ago.

[You talking about the fashion sense is not going to make the party come any slower.]

 _I know, Phobetor._

"Is Roland-kun having trouble?" I heard Akeno say, from somewhere in the clubroom.

Yeah, I'm in the clubroom. Did I forget to mention that?

[I must know, boy. Who are you talking to?]

 _The wall, obviously._

[How _clever_.]

I was facing a wall, hoping no one would see my last-minute frustrations.

"Here, Roland, let me help you." Rias came up to me then, and… yeah, she's wearing that dress from volume 5. Please, send help. I can't do this anymore. Not only do I have the anxiety of going to a fucking _party_ , but I also now have this… admittedly very gorgeous red head who turned me around forcefully, and is now helping me with the tie.

"There." She said simply. "Now, we're all ready!"

"Wha-" I stuttered, dumbfounded at the near perfectly tied piece of fabric. "How-? What kind of _black magic_ is this!?"

Rias giggled. "It's a magical spell called 'knowing how to tie a tie'. Maybe you should start practicing?"

I frowned. "Wow, that was funny. So funny. Haha."

"…It doesn't look that hard, Roland-senpai. Maybe Roland-senpai is just lazy." I heard Koneko chime in with her _immensely pleasurable_ voice.

"You're not the one wearing it, little Koneko. Would you like to have a go?" I shot back, earning a glare from her.

"Alright everyone!" Rias called to us. "Let's go! We're almost late!"

She's been a lot more… chipper, since we beat Raiser. I expected this, of course. She's been smiling a lot more since she got away from the press and was allowed to return to us. We had to stay in that hospital for a day before we were cleared to leave and return to our home. And let me tell you… when I got back to my apartment, and flopped into my bed like a sack of rotten potatoes, I had the best night of sleep in my _entire_ life. I don't think anything will come close to it at any point.

There has been one strange happening since Rias has gotten back. We've only seen each other a couple of times before this, but I swear… it almost feels like she's staring at me when I'm not looking. She's always turning away when I check to make sure, but still…

It's probably just my imagination. Probably.

[Okay, I know that you are not that clueless-]

 _Shut it._

And now, we're finally going back to the Underworld, with its artificial sun and purple skies. I never left the hospital while we were there before, and the window in the room only gave a small view of the outside world.

We stepped onto the magic circle in the ORC Clubroom, and it instantly went red and I felt that familiar stretching and bending sensation that you get when you teleport.

I doubt I'll ever truly get used to it.

And, just like that, we were in front of this lavish building that would have been Rias' engagement hall if we hadn't put a stop to it. The sky was dark, and the artificial sun of the Underworld was low in the sky, making quite a lovely sight, if I do say so myself.

The place where Rias was supposed to have her engagement party wasn't anything to laugh it either. I knew what the interior looked like, thanks to the anime, but the outside was… a mansion. I don't remember which family owned this one, but since we got here so easily and considering that I think it was _Raiser_ who was marrying into the Gremory family, I wouldn't be surprised if the Gremory family owned it.

Also, I was expecting us to make a flashier entrance, honestly. Like a carriage would take us here or something, but no, we just teleported right in front of the building. And, honestly, I prefer that. My nerves are already shot as it is looking at the windows that glowed with activity.

[I find it strange that you are experiencing more anxiety and trepidation while going to a party in the Underworld than fighting the 'Immortal Phoenix'. You need to have your priorities straightened.]

 _Fuck you._

[At this point, I think 'fuck you' is just a defense mechanism for you.]

"Okay, before we head in, there are some things I need to tell our three newest members." Rias addressed us.

Issei tilted his head. "Buchou?"

"I know I haven't had enough time to instruct you on proper etiquette, but thankfully, this is a small party compared to some of the ones you will have to attend with me. Just remember, act polite, mingle if you want, but you do not have to, and make sure to be on your best behavior, okay?"

I gave a salute. "Yes, ma'am.

"You got it, Buchou!"

"Yes, Buchou-san!"

And, as the door opened and let us in, I tried not to turn back around and never come back.

* * *

 _Oh please please please please please please get me out of this hellhole…_

The party was in full swing, I think. I wouldn't know, I was too busy trying to make myself as unnoticeable as possible. Seriously, with the stares some of these people were giving me, you'd think I was either a prime cut of meat being sold for half-price or a scary boogeyman who'd break their minds at any moment. Well the latter is only for the servants that are accompanying their High-Class masters. Most of the guests as I could see were either friends of the Gremory family or were trying to become friends with the Gremory family. Turns out, a lot of the Underworld doesn't care for this.

Hell, I think the only reason this is happening is because Sirzechs pushed for it.

Anyway, yeah, I was getting stared and glared at a lot. Can't say I wasn't expecting it. You don't just drive a High-Class devil to the brink of madness with half of the fucking Underworld watching and not have anyone notice it.

Oh, and remember when I said that friends of the Gremory family were attending? Yeah, that includes Ajuka's former house, the Astaroths.

I'll let you deduce who was attending based on that.

Every time I looked at that despicable little leech, I felt my blood boil, even more so now that he was here, _alive_ , his actions actually affecting someone I care about…

I will tell them of his deeds. One day. The others might believe me, even if it would bring up questions with those… uninformed. But I couldn't just waltz up to some Underworld police service, they wouldn't believe me, and if I wanted to come to someone with authority, I'd have to give up my secret, or come up with an easily-proven-wrong backstory on why I know.

I ignored that filth as best as I could, and just stuck to myself. Issei had Asia, and maybe Akeno to a certain extent now, but I have no one to turn to right now. Everyone else is mingling with guests, even Issei to a certain extent, but yeah. I kept low, and was seated on some sort of bench table with food on it, quietly nibbling on what tasted like steak but I'm not entirely sure.

I'm out of my element here. I don't like being around so many people, so many people who are so far above me on the social ladder… no, it's more than that, but that's the best way I can put it. I don't like being around those who I don't personally know. If we had had a small party, with just the peerage, I'd be fine. Hell, I might not change at all, but here… I clam up, I sweat, my heart beats with anxiety. It feels… wrong. Like I don't belong.

Go ahead, call me a pussy. I'm waiting.

[Clamming up and not mingling with guests to your master's house will only make her look bad, boy.]

 _Oh, by all means, Phobetor. You want to go out there and talk to them? Go right ahead. I'm waiting._

[There is no need to get snippy with me, brat. I am merely offering you advice. You need to get used to this sort of thing. You are the servant of a Pillar Heir. Soirees like this shall become commonplace as your master advances in age. The one's in your future might be bigger than this comparatively small celebration, might I add.]

 _Yeah… yeah, I know. But still, this is… not what I like to do. In the slightest._

[It does not matter if you 'don't want to do it'. You can't do everything you want all the time.]

 _Damnit, now you're starting to sound like my da… dad…_

[If I am, your father must have been wise indeed.]

 _That… is subject to much debate… but…_

[Now is not the time to start those kinds of thoughts, boy. We can sort those out when we get back to your apartment. For now, I believe you have someone who wants to speak to you.]

 _What?_

"Mind if I sit here?" I heard a polite, but authoritative voice. It almost reminded me of Rias.

By the way, where the hell did she go? I swear to all that's fucking unholy, if she's being swarmed by suitors now that Raiser is gone, I'm gonna-

Woah… where did all those thoughts come from?

Remembering that I didn't answer whoever asked me the question, I simply waved my hand without facing them. I may be being rude when I do that, but, honestly, I'm starting to not care. Everyone in here hasn't approached me by choice, and if this guy is the only one… might as well let him. Besides, Phobetor was right. Maybe I can start here…

The man, I guess, sat next to me. I don't know if he was wearing something that was preventing him from sitting closer, but he was a full persons-length away from me when he sat down.

"I saw you in the Rating Game." He began. "And the way you protected your master. If you don't mind me asking, but what is your Sacred Gear? If it allows you to change your form, maybe I have contacts who know about it."

 _Okay… what the hell…?_

I decided to at least try to 'socialize', despite my aloofness.

I snorted. "I doubt it, sir." I answered lazily, still not looking at him. "Mine's pretty unknown, or at least that's what the spirit inside tells me. Maybe you know about it, maybe you don't, meh."

The man chuckled. "You are pretty casual for seeming so tense before. A… good friend of mine told me about it. Including its less savory features. However, I didn't see anything of the sort during the Rating Game, so I told her not to worry. In fact, you seemed more in control than even I gave you credit for before the Rating Game."

My eyebrows furrowed. Just who is this guy? Probably some other idiot, who's going to try and-

[Stop. Talk. Listen. Stop thinking so much into things that do not deserve it.]

"I'll admit," I said, after Phobetor's brief chastising. "It's difficult sometimes. But yeah, I have it under control." I cracked my knuckles nervously. "Mostly it's the spirit itself shouting at me and keeping things under control while I walk around, though. Really, not sure what I'd do without him. I make due, at least. It's… difficult. Yeah."

"Ah, I see." The man said ominously. "Do you believe yourself a danger to your master? Are you, perhaps, afraid that you may one-day snap for no reason, because of those who reside within your Sacred Gear? One of the few things a vast majority of the supernatural world knows about your Sacred Gear is the rather loose connection between each user, almost like they are connected on some mental level even after death, leading a path of madness for each user. Do you believe that they will overpower you mentally, and cause you to hurt your master, and those close to you?"

A slight bit of _anger_ flashed through my mind, as I growled out: "Never. I'll never let them control me, good _sir_." I spat out. "And, on my life, I'll never hurt my master. I would _never_ let them hurt her, or let myself hurt her, or become a danger to her. I-!"

I realize how hard I was clenching the table, that small cracks started forming in the unknown wood of it. I let go of it, and took a deep breath. "I will never harm my master. I owe her too much. I was stupid, still am, and got myself killed, and my service is the least I can do."

Besides the reason I gave Phobetor during the Rating Game, that one is also true. It took a good deal of contemplation on my part to come with that reason as well, and I thought it was… more _appropriate_ to give to a complete devil stranger than the 'she's a friend of mine' reason.

A few moments of silence, and then the man sounded like he was going to _burst_ into laughter.

"I was hoping to hear something like that from you!" He said, almost jovially. The sudden change nearly made me do a double take. I still haven't even looked at the guy, too busy looking away from him. "It's good to know my little Ri-Ri has someone as strong-willed as you on her peerage." He said patting me on the shoulder.

My… little… Ri-Ri…

 _Oh dear Maou help me._

[I believe the Satan stands before you now.]

I finally, _finally_ turned to look at the man who had sat next to me. He was pale, with blue-green eyes, long red hair, and a fancy outfit with awesome looking pauldrons which gave him an intimidating figure on top of his _already_ intimidating figure. He… looked like a gender-swapped version of Rias…

 _Oh fuck my life it's Sirzechs. Why didn't you say anything, Phobetor!?_

[Must I alert you of every non-issue? Please, you are acting like a child. Hardly befitting of one who is currently in front of the Maou Lucifer.]

He held onto my shoulder for a moment, staring at me in the eye. "Take good care of her, Roland."

 _He… He just…_

He got back up, excused himself, and left me, with half of the guests staring at him in disbelief as he did so. Damn… he even has an awesome cape.

* * *

 _OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod-_

[If you say that phrase one more time your head may just explode from the pain.]

 _You don't understand, Phobetor, that was Sirzechs! Jesus H-_

[I do not understand why you are panicking so much. You even went to this balcony. In fact, why are you on this balcony?]

 _I… found it._

[Oh, that is a completely satisfactory answer.]

 _Fuck you._

[Defense mechanism has been activated, I must be offending you in some way.]

Phobetor was right, though. I found this little balcony on one of the walls of the party. Really, I don't understand why I didn't come here in the first place, when I was… being glared at by several party guests.

The sun of the Underworld - it isn't a sun, but I might as well call it that – was almost completely gone now. All that was left was a dark purple afterglow, and a slight tinge of orange beneath it. The air was cold, cold for what is essentially summer, or does the Underworld not have seasons? Anyways, yeah, the air was cold, but not unpleasant. I could see miles of wilderness, trees, grasslands, all owned by the Gremory family, I think.

I felt calmer out here, but I was still a bit… shaken after what had just happened.

[I must understand this, boy. Why were you shaken?]

 _I got to explain it to you, then? That was motherfucking_ Sirzechs _! That man can literally turn his body into a condensed form of destruction! He scared Hades!_ Hades, _Phobetor! The_ Greek God of the Underworld! _One of the top ten! I mean-_

[I believe you have made your point, but even then, there is no reason for you to behave this way.]

 _How do you know!?_

[Because he obviously likes you. If he didn't, you currently wouldn't exist.]

 _…Fair point._

[Fair points are not hard to make when you are involved.]

 _And that was just uncalled for._

[If that is your belief… But, I believe that things are about to get far more interesting.]

 _Why do you say that?_

[Look behind you.]

 _Wha-_

"Roland?"

" **JES-** "

I nearly fell off of the railing that lined the balcony I was on. After reorienting myself, I turned around and saw… _Rias_?

"Go… I mean, you nearly gave me a heart attack again! Jesus…" I said, panting, a hand over my heart dramatically.

She giggled, and then smiled at me, as she stood next to me on the balcony. "I already told you, it takes more than being jump-startled to give a devil a heart attack."

"Heh, yeah… Why're you here, by the way?" I asked, leaning on the railing.

"Well…" She said. "I was actually looking to make sure you were alright. You seem… tense. Is something wrong?"

I looked out to the outstretched wilderness. "Have you… ever heard of a movie called ' _A Beautiful Mind'_?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't."

I chuckled. "Heh, well, it may or may not exist here, but there's a quote from the main character that I've… kind of taken to heart. ' _I don't much like people, and people don't much like me._ '. This place is… I'm not used to _parties_ like this. Well, that, and the fact that people won't stop staring at me."

"You…" She trailed off, mulling over what I said, before continuing. "I didn't see what happened between you and him, but I've gotten some… proposals to trade you into other peerages. A Sacred Gear that can break the mind of someone just by insulting them, tearing them down… it's a powerful ability."

I scoffed. "A powerful ability that only works if the person is either exhausted or otherwise weak-willed in some way. Hell, I doubt it'd work on you, even if I wanted to use it on you. I'm just lucky that we'd kicked Raiser's ass beforehand, or it might not have worked, and you'd have to…"

Rias was silent now, staring at the now completely dark sky. With that exquisite red dress and- NO NO NO NO BEHAVE DOWN NOT YOURS.

 _Great… I must have made things awkward._

"…Hey, Roland?" She whispered, after a minute of silence. "Can you… tell me what happened? In the book, I mean? How did things turn out when you weren't here?"

I blinked. "…Why would you want to know?"

"I just… I'd like to know." She said, more assuredly.

I sighed. "Well… Since it didn't happen here, and it can't happen, I don't see any harm in telling you."

And I did. Every single detail I could recall. Everything from the first meeting with Raiser in canon, to Issei's win against him with clever tactics you wouldn't expect from someone as dense as he could be. It was nice, remembering the events as they were, and not what I had turned them into. Honestly, in some way, I'd prefer it to stay the same way, so I knew that things wouldn't change, but… Things already changed as soon as I arrived here, and there was no guarantee… I couldn't just…

"I… see." Rias said simply, as I told her the last of what I could remember off the top of my head. "That does seem like it could possibly happen… Onii-sama, you idiot…"

I smiled nostalgically. "Yeah… Your brother does care about you, your safety… among other things. So, even if we had lost, chances are, you wouldn't have married him. It seems that, in almost every universe, you don't."

"Hmm…" She hummed. "Yes, you're right, but… There's going to be others."

I looked at her, confused. "…What?"

"I mean, there will be other marriage proposals, and my father… I love him, but he just doesn't understand. And, since Ise didn't give that message to everyone… There will almost certainly be others this time around. And, this time, there might not be a clause that allows me to fight it at all. I don't-!"

"Stop." I interrupted.

"Wha-?"

"That's not going to happen." I elaborated. "These people-" I waved my hand to the entrance back into the room with the party. "- Will never, unless you allow them, marry you. I don't care if it's some rich prince from a far away land who promises you eternal love and endless riches, or some High-Class dickhead with an ego the size of New York, they won't get near you, we won't allow it. I'll break every single one of them, I'll- We'll fight every single one until they finally give up. Come the next engagement, if there is one, I will-! You are an individual, you are Rias, not some object that can be passed around that gives birth to-!"

While I was on a tangent I wasn't sure I was in control of anymore, I felt something warm collide with my chest, as two arms slid around my waist and held me tightly.

[Now you have gone and done it.]

 _What-!?_

Rias was hugging me. She nuzzled her head into my chest, so that all I saw was the top of her head.

" _Thank you_." I heard her say, muffled somewhat by my shirt. " _Thank you so much, Roland._ "

I didn't… I didn't know what was going on. Why is she…?

Despite my confusion… I felt my arms wrapping around her shoulders, pressing her closer to me.

 _It… feels a little wrong, but… why is my heart beating so fast?_

Like that, the Raiser Arc, the one I had been agonizing over for so long, finally came to an end, an end that I couldn't have, nor ever would have, expected.

 _The sky really does look pretty, tonight._

* * *

 ** _And that's a wrap._**

 ** _Now, I'm taking a break. I don't like the word hiatus so I'm going to say break. It will last through the entirety of December, and I'll return sometime around the beginning of January._**

 ** _I know, you're heartbroken. But I need this. Besides, i won't be completely inactive. I still gotta write that Fanon page for Nightmare Masque, which will probably be up in a few more days, look out for that. And I do have... one more thing. Not sure if it's really gonna happen or not, but we'll see._**

 _ **Yeah, he Fanin page will contain some information about Nightmare Masque that I haven't been able to convey really well or at all, so if you really like it and want to know more, give that a read when it's finished.**_

 ** _Now, with that, Good Night! Until next year!_**


	19. Stranger in a Strange Land

**_Oh, what's this? A week early? And technically a day early as well?_**

 ** _I was bored, I admit it. It's like summer vacation. It's fun at first, but the longer it drags on, the more bored and restless you get. I finished this one Wednesday, but I have a schedule to keep, so..._**

 ** _This chapter is kinda filler-ish, but it does tease A LOT. Next chapter will truly kick off the Holy Sword Arc, which will be pretty chill at first, but shit hits the fan really fast. Hell, wouldn't blame you if you hated this chapter, to be honest._**

 ** _This chapter is a lot like chapter 8, now that I think about it..._**

 ** _Anyway, to keep it organized, I'm not going to respond to the reviews from the past few weeks. This is a new start, like a new season._**

 ** _For those of you who skipped ahead from chapter one, you know who you are, the story is DUAL PAIRING now. Ignore anything in the AN that references harems or a single pairing. Why don't I just delete those AN, you ask? Because, I like leaving a timeline. See how far this fic has come from it's early days, that kinda thing._**

 ** _With that out of the way... On to the chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD._**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thinking_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to user only]

* * *

 _Yeah, it's alright! Because I've always got my family…_

 _…of me._

* * *

 _As all users of [_ _ **Nightmare Masque**_ _] have had it, Kazuki Kurosawa's childhood was not an easy one. Some would even say that it was loveless, cold, and cruel._

 _But Kazuki was once a born optimist. No matter how bad things seemed, or how bleak things became, he would always look towards that horizon with hope, with longing for a better life. And, hopefully, he would eventually see it. If fate had been kinder, it may have. In his original story, he would go on to become one of the most powerful existences in the universe, unrivaled in strength and wisdom._

 _However, on that day, fate was not kind. Nor would he ever see that glorious future that he had hoped for. His optimism failed him._

 _He had escaped from home that night, unaware of what was going to happen. Leaving his faithful companion, which had given him the only love he had ever known, to try and find something new. He wanted to satiate that curiosity that had been burning inside of him, and maybe even meet someone, hopefully._

 _His journey was unsuccessful, but he still had hope even then. Maybe he could come back? Try again? He was planning it in his head, a head which seemed clearer than before, now that he thought about it, like some great smog had finally been cleared. He giggled in excitement at the possibilities that awaited him. But most of all, he wanted to see his dog's slobbery face. The mutt that had been with him since he was little._

 _He never saw Nagai again._

 _He saw the glowing orange and yellow light in the distance, and the smog in his mind returned. He ran, unsure totally why he was, faint memories flashing through his mind of his house, they way it had been. Whole, slightly overgrown, with an old cobblestone wall along the side of it, that may have once been part of a wall…_

 _He nearly ran straight into the inferno._

 _His mother had snapped that day. She took a canister of gasoline, and set the house ablaze. The flames crackled towards the sky, turning Kazuki's house into nothing but an ashen memory. His mother, the woman who gave birth to him, did it with the intention of killing him._

 _She didn't have the courage to go up to his room while he was asleep and do the deed herself, she knew that. The boy had been her perceived tormentor for years. Every time she came home from her exhausting job, she would come home to that creature, who terrified her and haunted her dreams. She hadn't gotten a good night's rest since he was born. It slowly, but surely, drove her mad. She couldn't even so much as give him to an orphanage, because she was terrified that he'd come back._

 _Kazuki saw her, silhouetted against the fire, staring into the flames, and laughing like a super villain. And whatever sanity Kazuki had retained, and perhaps gained that day, was annihilated in an instant._

 _His mother finally noticed him, and ran. His aura had increased, sending her into a panic. She might have gotten away that night, if it wasn't for that tree root, that jutted out of the ground like the claw of a zombie. She tripped, and broke her ankle, falling onto the dead leaves of that cold autumn night._

 _Kazuki saw her, but only in the corner of his eye. His gaze was firmly planted on the burning house, the flames that reached to the sky, like they were trying to burn it as well. That's when it finally began._

 _The fate of all [_ _ **Nightmare Masque**_ _] users was this._

 _As the flames licked the sky, and after one final image of Nagai crossed what was left of Kazuki's mind, he began to chant._

 _ **This body, this mind, even if it descends into the darkest madness!**_

 _ **Ο εφιάλτης έχει μόλις αρχίσει, Ρόλαντ.**_

{The future is in your hands, my boy! Grasp it!}

* * *

I, Roland, woke up in a cold sweat, for the first time since I had the nightmares.

 _What a brilliant way to start the day_.

I could still hear those last two sentences, echoing in my mind like it was some sort of echo chamber. Sitting up in my bed, my hands over my face, I spoke to Phobetor about it.

 _Oi, Phobetor! Wake up, you arrogant dickhead!_

May not be the best way to open up a conversation, but it's one of the best ways to get his attention.

[…Grehhhh… What do you want, boy?]

 _I think you know what I want._

[You think wrong. I was asleep just two seconds ago. Why would I know what you want? I am a god, but I am not omniscient. I do not know what you think while I am dormant.]

 _Why didn't you tell me that!?_

[You never asked.]

 _…_

I sighed, as I moved my legs off the bed, and felt the cold wooden floor of my bedroom. Slowly, I got up, and made my way to my dresser. My alarm clock hasn't gone off yet, but I might as well get dressed, since I know for a damn fact that it's gonna start bleeping like hell in a second.

[I am curious now. What is it you really want?]

I cracked my neck as I yawned.

 _Had a nightmare. Kinda fading now, but I do remember… I woke up in a sweat a second ago._

[I know what you are thinking.]

 _Not while you were asleep, though._

[Silence, let me finish. It is not from the Sacred Gear, and if it is, it is not from the power of the Sacred Gear itself, like last time. Tell me, what do you remember?]

I put on my pants.

 _I… think I was watching what happened to Kazuki. Ya know, I did write that one scene, the one with his mother… remember that as clear as day, but then there was something else… can't remember it now, though._

[…]

 _…Phobetor?_

[…Nothing to worry about, boy. It was just a simple night terror. Nothing more.]

 _Are you su-_

[Very sure. Do not mind me, get dressed!]

 _Jeez… pushy._

Luckily for me, throughout the conversation, I was getting dressed. All I really needed was the jacket, and I think that part's optional.

Cujo perked up from the foot of the bed, wagging his small little tail and yawning. It should be a crime to be that cute. Even if he is a hellhound, something I would have run away from just a few months ago in my world, I can't help but smile slightly every time I see him.

I pat his head. "Have a good night's sleep, Cujo?"

He barked in response.

"Yeah, I bet you did, ya little mongrel." I chided playfully, as he jumped off the bed.

My alarm, by some miracle of Buddha, I'm sure, didn't go off yet. And until it did, I didn't feel like leaving my room. Call me lazy, but I want to… savor this moment. They don't come often, believe me.

I took a seat at my desk, noticing that my journal had been left there. Really, I need to get better about that. Gotta stop leaving things out, where Cujo might get to them. I know he's smart, but deep down, he's still a dog, and if I know anything about dogs that at least _look_ like Cujo, then I have to be careful, lest I come home to torn paper trailing the hallway.

It was open to the page that had the dates and arcs to come. I remember, I put in some new information for the Raiser Arc, things that changed, things that stayed the same, y'know, the works-

Oh.

…

… _Oh_.

[What? Did something happen? Your emotions have become slightly unstable.]

 _I… I just noticed something, Phobetor._

I looked down at the month that had just passed us by. _May_.

[What is so special about May? No reason to get emotional about a simple month, boy.]

 _My birthday is in May. I skipped right by it… I forgot about it…_

[…Oh.]

 _…I didn't even… I guess I'm technically 18 now…_

[Look, I understand what you are thinking about, but you are about to go to school. Do not have a breakdown because of some simple event such as that-]

 _…It's not just that, though…_

[Still, do not let your emotions out just now. You can do that later, just hold it in a bit longer. At least until the day is over.]

For some strange reason, I felt compelled to look to the side. When I did, there it was. Freed's pistol, just lying there.

 _It still... has one bullet..._

"…How the hell did that get there…?" I whispered out, grabbing it and putting it back in the drawer.

I sat there for another moment or two, trying not to think about it, before getting up, and looking around. I saw Cujo, staring at me expectantly, and if I was right, with a hint of concern.

I smiled. "Don't worry about me, buddy. Just… reminiscing." I got up out of the chair. "Now, since my alarm clock hasn't wrung yet, how about we-"

The alarm clock rang, putting the plans I had just thought of down the drain.

"I hate you…" I grumbled, glaring at the twisted piece of machinery people use to torture themselves with.

* * *

 _Okay, Roland, you can do this. You can do this!_

I punched myself in the chest several times, trying to pump myself up for the arduous task ahead of me.

 _Get in the zone! Get in the fucking zone! …Ow, that actually hurt…_

[Idiot.]

I took a deep breath after hurting myself. I'm ready for this. I've gone through the same things several days in a row, this is nothing! Nothing! Alright, now to just open the door… and face the stares and glares of my classmates.

Yeah, I'm pumping myself up to go to school. To be fair, I did this for years before I even got here.

I opened the door, ready to face the stares for the twelfth time in the past two weeks since we defeated Raiser.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, that's not what happened at first.

"" **ROLAND, YOU BASTARD!** ""

…

…

…

"Mrph."

"U-Uh…"

Matsuda and Motohama, the dynamic-fucking-duo, decided it would be a good idea to punch me as soon as I entered the classroom. Unfortunately for them, I have Rook Endurance on my side, which means I barely even felt their feeble excuses for punches.

I grabbed both of their wrists, making sure to apply enough pressure so as to not break their wrists, but to at least cause as much pain as possible.

"Okay," I said, my voice sounding robotic. Almost like Koneko's, but a lot more intimidating, in my opinion. "Tell me, why did you punch me?"

I could see both their faces, looking at me with fear and rage.

"You're walking next to Akeno-senpai and Rias-senpai on the way to school! It's not fair! How come _you_ get to do that!?" The bald one, Matsuda, screeched like a howler monkey.

"I'm going to go insane if I see that again! No… maybe I've gone mad already! That would explain why I want to _murder you so bad!_ " Motohama bawled, trying to get out of my grasp.

… _We need to have the police patrol our path to school or something, these assholes are stalking us!_

While it is true, I do walk with Akeno and Rias, Issei is there as well, which they forgot to mention… or, maybe, they've already gotten to him, if the bruises on his face are any indication. Still, it's nothing like what they are thinking about. And I have to set a precedent, so they know what happens when they decide it would be a good idea to punch me right out of the blue…

I sighed. "…Alright, I've thought about it." Matsuda and Motohama perked up. "We shall settle this like the young adults we are. I'm sure we can come to some sort of understanding. You two seem like intelligent, well-rounded, and not shallow individuals, who will listen to reason well. Come the end of the day, I'm sure you both and I will be the best of friends." I smiled.

The two dimwits looked at each other, a spark of hope in their eyes. ""R… Really?""

The smile melted from my face, turning into a deep scowl.

" _No_."

* * *

"Roland… did you have to do that? They're not even talking anymore!" He said, looking at his two 'friends', who looked like corpses, with the way their eyes were rolling into the back of their heads like that.

"Honestly, Ise, I'm doing everyone at the school a favor. Maybe the kendo club will even stop staring at me like I'm about to rape all of them right then in there. Besides, how can you even call people like them 'friends'?" I asked, looking at him as class ended.

"Well, I mean, I've known them nearly my entire life, and we've always done things together! We've been together, through thick and thin! I can't just forget all about it! And besides… they're the only non-supernatural friends I have now…" Issei explained, looking sad.

 _…Ah, I didn't think about it that way._

I thought for a moment. "…What about Kiryuu?"

Before Issei could even answer, there was a face that was dangerously close to mine.

"You called?" Kiryuu said, like I had just summoned her or something.

"No, I didn't call. Go away."

"C'mon, Roland-san, no need to be so spiteful." Kiryuu said, standing up and sitting on my desk.

"Get off my desk." I demanded simply.

"Why?" She smirked at me, knowing I had no right to do anything lest my reputation at this place get any worse. "What are you going to do about it? Besides, it's not like I've come to _do_ anything. Or… maybe… you want that?"

"I hate you."

"I second that." Issei agreed, glaring at Kiryuu, probably remembering all the times she teased him about Asia. Where is she, by the way?

"I am hurt, honestly." Kiryuu drawled, not looking the least bit hurt. "All I've come to do is warn you about some rumors that have been spreading, Roland-san."

Okay, now I'm interested. "…What kind of rumors?"

Kiryuu giggled. "Did that get your attention? Yes, those awful, _steamy_ rumors surrounding you and the Great Onee-samas, of course!"

Issei began glaring at me. Why? Who knows? His mind is incomprehensible to me sometimes.

"Some of these give even me a red face. Say, Roland-san, you haven't blackmailed the Great Onee-samas into doing the most deplorable sex acts imaginable, have you? I wouldn't tell anyone if you told me. It'd be like our own little secret."

 _I hate this school. I really do._

I leaned back in my chair, stretching. It's… been a long day.

"Nope." I denied instantly. "I have not had any sexual relations with Rias or Akeno, and it is probably going to stay that way."

I made a mistake then. Well, two mistakes.

One, I had left my crotch exposed. I had successfully kept it hidden from Kiryuu's vision powers, until this moment. I had let my guard down, and now I was exposed.

Kiryuu took this chance. She instantly zeroed in on my privates, mumbling to herself. "Hmm… yes, interesting… I never expected it to be _that_ … Well, Roland-san." She looked up, staring into my horrified face, smugly smiling at me. "If those rumors are true, I'm sure the Two Great Onee-samas are _very_ happy."

Then she tilted her head, the smug smile turning into a Cheshire _grin_. "And… correct me if I am wrong, Roland-san, but did you just refer to them using their _first names_?"

 _…Goddamn Japan…_

Several of our classmates who were still in the classroom all stared at me. The boys, with jealousy and hatred, the girls, with shock and hatred.

 _That's it, I've had enough._

I stood up, nearly knocking over my desk, and thus Kiryuu. I sped-walk to the door, in desperate need of a shower, not saying a single word until I was just about to the door.

"Aw, where are you going, Roland-san? It was an honest question!" Kiryuu called to me, that same creepy smile still on her.

I looked back once, before the class erupted into an angry mob. "…I'm going to see a friend."

I slammed the door behind me, as I heard the anguished cries and rage-fueled shrieks of a classroom united against me.

* * *

Chess is a funny game. It doesn't require brutal force, nor is it luck-based. There is only one deciding factor in chess, as I have found: the ability to think your moves several steps ahead. You obviously have to be at least somewhat intelligent to even think of playing it, but even the greatest geniuses will struggle if they are not prepared, and if they have no strategy in mind.

This is what I thought as I faced Rias in chess. What I kept reminding myself as most of my pieces fell.

 _You're not stupid, you're inexperienced. You're not stupid, you're inexperienced. You're not stupid…_

"Hmm…" Rias hummed, staring at the board with a hand to her chin, studying the battlefield.

We were in the clubroom, and as far as I know, the others had gone out to do contracts… and, as it just so happened, neither me nor Rias have been summoned today. Probably going to change soon enough, but for now, I'm getting my ass handed to me in chess.

This is my ideal Monday.

Well, at least she's fun to talk and play with. I probably would have gone mad long ago if she wasn't here.

I stared at her, waiting for her to make her next move. Yes, most of my pieces have been taken, leaving me with only a Rook, a Knight, and about three Pawns… two of which were not even close to the other side of the board, with one only being one step away from the end.

Rias smirked triumphantly, as she found a critical flaw. "You've left both your King and your pawn open to attack, Roland. Did you forget my Rook was right here?" She picked up said piece, and knocked over my Pawn, putting me in check at the same time.

I took a deep breath, as I sat, my head downcast.

"…It's pretty clear now, isn't it?" I said in a serious tone. "I've failed once… I've failed twice…" I moved my King, determined to see this through to the end. "…I _must. Fail. Again._ "

That smile did not leave Rias lips, as she moved her remaining Rook, officially checkmating me. "Checkmate, Roland." She said, cheerily. "Although, I am surprised. You did better than I was expecting."

I leaned back on the couch, sighing. "I have that one crazy client, remember? Always plays chess with me, and he always gives me fifty dollars in yen. One of my… better clients, to be completely honest."

"Oh, yes, that one boy…" Rias gained a thoughtful expression. "Roland?"

"Hmm?"

"I hear you attacked Matsuda-san and Motohama-san earlier today. Is this true?" She said, in that voice of hers that demands the truth and nothing but the truth.

I saw no reason to lie. I nodded. "Yeah, but they attacked me first… I assume they didn't mention that part? In the rumors?"

"No, no they didn't." Rias confirmed, an uncharacteristic frown on her face. Ever since we had gotten back from the party two weeks ago, she has almost always been smiling. It was blinding.

She held a hand to her forehead. "Honestly, how did you get such a bad reputation? As far as I can tell, you're not a pervert, and you hardly talk with anyone."

I smiled good-naturedly. "Well, we can't all be one of the 'Great Onee-samas', now can we?"

"I suppose not." She giggled, as she prepared for another game. "It's cute, some of the speculation they have about me."

I snorted. "Yeah, they think you're from Scandinavia because, as we _obviously_ know, everyone in Scandinavia has blood-red hair."

It was comforting to know that people in Japan know about as much about people outside of their country as American people do. Reminds me of how similar people really are.

It also makes me a tad homesick when the real differences start showing.

She openly laughed. "If you think that is ridiculous, you should hear where they thought I was from first."

My curiosity was piqued. "Where did they think you were from?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Well, now I _really_ want to know."

She leaned in across the table, and whispered. "… _Ireland_."

"…You're joking."

"Not in this slightest."

"B-But-!" I stammered, flabbergasted by the stupidity. "Y-You don't even have an accent! And not all Irish people have red hair, definitely not the same shade as yours!" I desperately spoke about everything wrong about the school's first theory… Just… how…?

"I warned you, Roland!"

"…Geh…"

"Well," She began, putting her King piece where it's supposed to be on the board. "Since we're on that topic, where are you from, Roland?"

I wasn't expecting that question, and so it took me a moment to answer. "…I'm from America. One of the southern states. Tennessee."

"Oh… I will be honest, I thought you were from… somewhere else." She finished, clearly avoiding answering.

"Where did you think I was from?" I asked.

She waved it off. "I-It's not important."

"Well, it's important to me. Where-?"

I never got to finish that sentence, because the next thing I knew, I felt something soft and squishy press up against my arm, as someone sat next to me.

Based on that description, I'll let you figure out who it was.

"How are you doing today, Roland-kun? I've heard the most _awful_ rumors about you." Akeno whispered to me, causing me to stiffen up, looking more like a statue than a human. "Ara, you've become quite _stiff_ … Is it because of me~? Ufufu…"

"Akeno…" Rias sounded like she was keeping her true feelings under wraps, but with the way her voice was trembling, I could tell she wasn't in a good mood anymore. "Me and Roland haven't concluded-"

Akeno ignored her. "I must admit, you surprise me, Roland-kun. It appears you are quite the sadist." She leaned in closer, so that her face was dangerously close to my cheek, as her hand trailed over my shirt. "I don't mind though~. Not one bit. Actually, I think it reminded me of something I meant to give you after the Rating Game. Hold still, Roland-kun~!"

My mind couldn't comprehend it… Why is she…? I thought that… Issei…

 _My head hurts… Why is it hurting?_

I can only thank whatever power that looks out for me that Phobetor prefers to be asleep when nothing he perceives as interesting is going on, or there might just have been a rave in my head.

Of course, I didn't have a lot of time to think, before my mind went blank from what Akeno did to me. She leaned in closer and kissed me on the cheek. Her lips… even from the limited contact I had, I could tell they were soft…

The headache that had appeared for no reason grew ten-fold as Phobetor woke up.

[…Blehh… Why is your heart beating so fast, boy- Oh.]

 _Phobetor, calm._

[If your mind and body is any indication, _you_ need to calm down, not me! Do not use me to distract yourself from what is currently happening!]

 _I just... can't understand... I thought her and Ise...?_

I looked to the side at Akeno, as she pulled away. "I am so sorry, Roland-kun, I had forgotten all about your reward. As my way of saying sorry, do you want to-"

" **A-KE-NO!** " Rias _thundered_ , standing up, with a red aura surrounding her.

 _Why the fuck is this happening to me!?_

[Dear Zeus, we both know you are not that clueless, why are you not-]

"Ara, I appear to have made you mad, Rias~!" Akeno giggled, standing up.

"You're right! We were having a nice, friendly game when you decided to rudely interrupt! I've already told you-"

While I was too stunned to even move, a red magic circle opened up beneath Akeno. "Ah, it appears I can't stay for long, I already have another client."

Rias nodded, her face the definition of womanly fury. "Yes, it would be prudent for you to do that. Right now. Go on."

"Ufufu, I really got to you this time, didn't I? A word of warning, Buchou, you may want to speed things up. Just because Roland says he doesn't want a harem, doesn't mean it won't happen. Such things are expected and, frankly, inevitable." She paused for a moment, her signature smile on her face. "And don't think you're the only one who can catch his eye."

And then she was gone.

 _…Okay, that headache is getting nearly unbearable, why…? I can't even remember what they just talked about…_

[Perhaps you are not that clueless… this requires further investigation. Good bye, Roland.]

And, with that last cryptic-as-hell sentence, Phobetor was gone as well.

After that, the clubroom got awkward. Like, _really_ awkward. Rias was just sitting there, her eyes closed, an unpleasant expression on her face like she was thinking deeply about something that she _really_ didn't like…

A magic circle lit up on my hand, telling me I had a client.

* * *

After that… _confusing_ day in the clubroom, I found myself in a very familiar situation.

"Aaaaaaaaaand Checkmate, Mr. Devil! Ain't you an unlucky one~?" The brown-haired, brown-eyed client who I had played chess with a total of five times now said in a sing-song voice.

I was too busy lightly tapping my forehead on the table to notice.

 _I'm stupid, I'm stupid, I'm stupid, I'm stupid, I'm stupid, I'm stupid, I'm stupid…_

[While I agree, it is obvious that this one has played chess many times before. He may even be better than the she-devil.]

 _Thanks, Phobby._

[Why do you insist on such an unsavory nickname for me?]

"Y'know, Mistah Devil, I've enjoyed these little playdates." My brown-haired client said, sounding genuine. "It's not often I get somebody who even knows how to play the game. Trust me, some of my roommates… Well, only one is able to try and compete."

I lifted my head off the table. "Why don't you play with them, then?"

"They ain't nearly as fun to play with as you, of course!" He answered cheerily. "Besides, I like summoning you devils! Makes me feel all occult-ish."

 _Hehe, occult…_

I opened my mouth to respond, but someone walking into the room we were in interrupted me. Their voice was icy _cold_.

"Walter, I met with- _Oh_." _She_ stepped out of a doorway, and stopped as she saw me. "I didn't realize you were… associating with..."

The woman in question was tall, maybe around 5'7, with long, straight, pure white hair, bright blue eyes, and a nice-looking white frilled dress.

…And I'm also feeling a lot of hostility from her, and I have no idea why. What they hell did I do to you, lady!?

"Yeah, he's my friend!" The brown-haired boy, whose name I now knew was Walter, replied. "Been playin' chess with him for almost two months now, how'd you not notice?"

The white-haired woman was silent, glaring at me and then turning around. "I'll be in the other room until you are done."

"Fine by me, sweetie! I'll be there in a sec." He turned to me. "Sorry, man. Looks like we'll have to cut this little playdate short!"

 _I really wish he'd stop calling it that…_

"Fine, fine, fine… At least I won't get destroyed in chess again…" I got up, and made my way to the door, before a thought struck me. "…Are you two-"

"No, we're not, Mr. Devil. She's just the daughter of an old friend of mine, if you must know." Walter answered instantly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Just… how old are you?"

"It's rude to ask someone that kinda question! Shame on you, Mr. Devil! And after allowing you into my home…! I'm heartbroken…!" He said, in the most un-heartbroken tone I think I've ever heard.

Something isn't right here, obviously… That woman for one thing, she didn't seem… normal, not by a long shot. But I just can't think of anything that might allude to them being abnormal… besides my client looking like a teenager when he's probably a lot older than that. It's a good thing he already paid me, I don't exactly feel very welcome here anymore.

I sighed as I left the premises, me and Phobetor's conversation after we were summoned when I had just gotten my familiar echoing in my mind.

* * *

There is something you have to know when you enter my apartment. If you are not someone Cujo knows, he will incinerate you. Issei found this out the hard way about a week ago. If you are someone he knows, he will jump on you and lick your face until your skin falls off.

He's an adorable little fuzzball. A dangerous adorable fuzzball but an adorable fuzzball nonetheless.

He did exactly that when I entered, and I have to say, it was welcome. Today has been… an exhausting day, to say the least.

"Heeey, Cujo! Did ya miss me? Did ya?" I said, smiling, petting the cute little black ball of fluff.

He barked at me, running in a circle once before pouncing on me again.

"Yeah, ya did, didn't ya? Who's a good boy, huh? Who's a good little mongrel?"

I laughed as I walked to my room, thinking all the while how cool it was to have a hellhound as a pet. I mean, seriously, it's a dog, but smarter, and it can breathe fire. What's not to like?

"I'll take you out in a minute, Cujo, just gotta… update, something." I told the hellhound, who obediently sat next to the front door. He's got one helluva bladder on him, I'll give him that.

I opened the door to my room, and entered. Sitting down at the desk, I opened the drawer, and took out the journal I had been using. I turned it to the page with my… 'schedule'.

* * *

 _Raiser Arc – Early-mid May: Supposed to be beginning soon, but it's already the middle of May now, I think. Rias shows no signs of spacing out (Until now). Should I help the ORC with their problems so that the Rating Game may go smoother(?) Or should I wait it out and let it play out as it did in canon(?) Unsure._

 _Rating Game win for Rias, as opposed to loss as in LN and Anime. Nothing much has changed from what I can see. Expected changes, like Rias… lack of infatuation with Ise have been observed. She obviously hasn't moved in with him, but Asia has. Ravel wasn't at the party in the Underworld, and I have heard virtually nothing about Raiser. Ravel may still become a part of Ise's harem at some point, but it is uncertain at this point. Nightmare Masque continues to be a double-edged sword._

 _Holy Sword/Kokabiel Arc – Early-mid June(?): Not looking forward to this one. Will have to wait to see how this plays out. Maybe tell them about Kokabiel's plan? Azazel makes his appearance here, remain vigilant._

 _It's now mid-June, and still no early signs of Kokabiel, or any of those who I remember followed him. There have been mentions of some 'Ball Tournament' (Sounds like a porno to me…) that shall take place at some point in the near future, which, if I remember correctly, is when the 3_ _rd_ _novel got going… guess we're going the LN route this time around, as opposed to the Anime-esque one I've seen so far._

* * *

I looked at my writing with a small bit of satisfaction, ignoring the dates for now. Before I… did what I'd been meaning to do, I consulted Phobetor.

 _So, Phobetor, anything to say?_

[No, you have summed up most of the information I have wanted to discuss… No, never mind, I do have something I want to talk about.]

 _Alright, what? If you want to vent on me again-_

[Nothing so brutal as that, I have nothing to vent on you. I merely have a question.]

 _Okay?_

[What do you plan to do regarding the war-mongering fallen? Even if he is one of the weakest cadre's, he is still a cadre, and some things have proven to be different, even if you have not affected them directly.]

 _Honestly? I'm still not sure. I mean… I don't remember any other reason for why he would attack other than that Rias and Sona are the Satan's sisters. He's an arrogant S.O.B, he'll still underestimate them, and I'm sure there's no reason why Vali wouldn't come in to save the day again, I mean, Ise is here. There really doesn't seem to be any reason why it would be different._

[H-Hmm… true, but what about those who surround you? What about… what was his name… Kiba? He, and others who are close to you do not know of the coming danger. Most of them don't even know that there may be another crisis right around the corner. If your secret comes out, what are you going to tell them? It will make you seem heartless.]

 _You're the last person who should be talking about how 'heartless' I am._

[I merely suggested that to others, it may be viewed that way, brat. Don't get snippy with me over a perceived insult.]

 _Heh… you're right, though. I do have a plan about that… It wouldn't be so bad if they knew now, right?_

[I would suggest introducing it to them slowly, or simply telling them one at a time. It is a secret that will only get harder and harder to keep, especially since the she-devil and hybrid both know about it.]

 _I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop calling Akeno 'hybrid'._

[It is what she is. Why, what are you going to do about it if I do not?]

 _Don't doubt me, facsimile._

[Tch. Whatever, but do you at least acknowledge what I said?]

 _I've been thinking about it for a long time, Phobby, and I think I know who should know first._

[…That could be potentially dangerous, but it is your choice. I only hope you can get out using words instead of violence if he does not take it well.]

 _We'll both be fine. It'll turn out alright, I'm sure of it. Besides, it's not like anything will change if I tell him. It'll also allow me to give him my two cents. Been meaning to do that for a while._

[H-Hmm… So, you do not plan on changing much? I feel I must warn you that some things will change, no matter what. I have already given you this warning, take it to heart! Sometimes, things change that were never in your control.]

 _You're being cryptic again, Phobby._

[Whatever you think, I suppose. The minds of you mortals confuse me, at times.]

I grunted, as I took out a pencil, ready to do a… ritual I've been doing, to relieve some stress. I turned several pages, going over several unnamed entries that all start with the same thing. My expression softened as I came upon a blank page.

[There are healthier ways to relieve stress, you know. This will only make things worse-]

 _Phobetor, please._

[I, obviously, cannot stop you. If this is what you want to do, do it. Just remember, they are still there, somewhere. It is not like they have vanished from the multiverse. It-]

 _Phobetor._

[…as you wish. Go on, then. Just remember Cujo, he still has not gone out yet.]

 _It'll only take a moment._

* * *

 _Hi Mom, Hi Dad._

 _It's been a while since I've written here. Been a bit busy, doing contracts, beating the crap out of immortal devils, that kinda thing, ya know? More interesting than my life back home, let me tell you._

 _I know I probably didn't say this enough when I was with you guys but… I love you, you know? I was a little shit sometimes, and you put up with me. I barely even talked with you guys before I got here. I gotta admit, it makes my chest hurt when I think about all the things I missed out on because I was an angsty teen. Not that I'm not an angsty teen now, but I'm sure you'd understand. At least, I hope you would. It's not like you're here to answer, right?_

 _So, I'm technically 18 now… kinda a big deal, right? Even though, last I remember, it was September when I teleported here… Heh, I've also either gone back or forward in time when I came here. Weird, huh? I did miss my own birthday, though. It was… a bit sad, remembering all those birthdays we had, all of my five friends'd be there. I'm still a self-deprecating bastard, as you can see._

 _It's not all bad, though. I have made some friends… I'm sure Mom would tease me about a few of them. No, in fact, I know she would, it's in your nature._

 _I'm not sure what time or year it is back where you guys are, like, how does time distortion work between dimensions? Really weird, and it makes my head hurt._

 _I'll find a way to get back to you guys, you know that, right? I will, I promise. I have some friends, some in high places- well, not really friends, but I know people who know them, and maybe I can find a way. I'm just… I'm not sure how. I know there was this one plot point in the novel where the son of Lucifer – yeah, I already told you this, but devils exist here – tried releasing some monster that could do it… but that's a long time away now. And even then…_

 _There's no real, concrete way I can find… I could go studying, but I'm not sure if there are any books-_

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'M SORRY._

 _I know I should have been better. I should do better. I should be better._

 _I could have done so much with you guys. I should have been a better son._

 _If I ever make it back to you, I'll make sure I do better. Hell, I might bring you here. I promise, I'll be the best kid you could ask for. I promise. I promise. Please-_

* * *

And that's where I ended it. Tears in my eyes, I closed the journal, and took a few minutes to compose myself. It may not be the healthiest method, but it reminds me of what I left behind, what I need to work towards. It's me, for all the world to see.

That's the thing about being blasted across dimensions with no rhyme or reason. You think it would be awesome to go to a world you honestly admire, despite the ecchi. There's only one downside to it, one thing that never crosses your mind as you imagine it.

You never think about the people and places you leave behind.

* * *

 ** _You ever notice how most Self-Insert stories never mention the SI's previous life? Let alone their parents? It's just something that bugs me._**

 ** _I mean, unless you had shit parents, then you're obviously gonna be homesick... not as emotionally unstable as good ol' Roland is here, but at least homesick._**

 ** _And, as this story goes on, I wonder if I really am a masochist, with the way I torture Roland... although, to be fair, he's barely a Self-Insert at this point. I might even change that tag at some point._**

 ** _Oh, and before you ask, there's a reason why Roland is being so... oblivious. Be patient._**

 ** _Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to play Mass Effect._**

 ** _Good Night!_**


	20. All According To Plan

**_You ever have a chapter feel like it is fighting you to be written? That's the best way I can put this chapter._**

 ** _Also, probably not going to be able to make the next deadline. I have way too much to do, so a chapter might get out once every two to three weeks. If you care, that is._**

 ** _Don't feel like responding to the reviews this time, so I'll start the chapter now._**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thoughts_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to wielder]

* * *

 _Isolated,_

 _I succumb to the weight of the world._

* * *

Okay guys, I'm going to be honest with you. I think… I think the girls of the ORC are pedophiles…

[What on Earth gave you that impression?]

 _Well, I mean, Asia's looking at Ise's picture with a… I don't know what kind of emotion that is, and I don't want to know either- Wait, were you being sarcastic?_

I suppose you can figure out where we were based on the above sentences. Rias had given the announcement that the Old School Building was in need of cleaning, and that's when I began to mentally prepare myself.

Yeah, the Excalibur Arc is officially beginning, and only a day after I wrote there was almost no sign of it showing, too. There's some cruel irony in there, somewhere, but I'm not smart enough to find it.

Issei's room is… strange. I heard once that a person's room reflects their personality, and I can definitely see that all over. Issei's room has brazen pictures of women in skimpy clothing, and other than that, it is pretty bland. Yeah, this encapsulates Issei's personality entirely.

"Ah, see! Even as a child, Ise was already looking underneath girl's skirts! And here, you can see his first bath…" Ms. Hyoudou pointed out enthusiastically.

I still don't know their first names, but they didn't turn away when they saw us. Hell, they were _crying tears of joy._ I had forgotten how Issei's parents were like. They were even nice to me, which is a welcome change from all the glares and hate-stares I get just by walking down the street. I swear, one day, I'll figure out how to deactivate or suppress [ **Aura of Madness** ]. I feel like it's been getting stronger recently.

 _Although… these pictures are legitimately hilarious._

I can see Issei fidgeting uncomfortably off to the side. Sorry, man, there's no way I'm forgetting any of these pictures.

 _Besides, I got five successful contracts this month. I deserve a good laugh._

Well, that's what I'll keep telling myself, so I don't feel as guilty, at least.

"Hmm…" Rias looked quizzically at the pictures, before looking at me. "I wonder…"

Pausing for a moment, looking behind me… There's no one there… So she was looking at me… Just what are you planning, boss? And why do I feel such dread when she looks at me like that?

"Ara, you see it too, Buchou? Just imagine…" Akeno giggled maliciously, well, _I_ thought it was malicious.

And now she's staring at me, too. I feel like I need to run. I'm not even chuckling anymore. Please, save me!

"This is the worst day of my entire life…" Issei mumbled, looking away. I can't blame him, I think Asia's eyes are literally beginning to _sparkle_.

"…Nude." Koneko monotoned, looking at a picture of Issei running around a hallway with underwear on his face.

I had to keep my laughter held in when I saw that one in particular. Jesus, it's even better/worse than the anime! Hehe…

"These are some funny pictures, Ise-kun." Kiba remarked, having his own volume of Issei's childhood pictures on his lap. "…It must be nice, having a family."

My expression became a little more serious after hearing that come out of Kiba's mouth. That means… In just a few moments, the beginning of the Excalibur Arc officially begins.

I looked at Kiba in the corner of my eye, watching the minute changes in his expression as he thumbs through several pages. Finally, he found it. Issei may not have seen it in the Light Novel, or in the manga, but for the briefest of instants, I saw Kiba's face curl into a scowl. It became neutral a moment later, like it was never there at all.

 _I'm sorry, man. I'll have to speak with you soon. For now…_

I feel like a terrible person, just letting this happen, seeing a good friend of mine looking like that, but I don't want to completely compromise my foresight just yet. After a few days, though… I don't see any harm.

I'm giving it a few days before I speak with him.

"Hey, Ise-kun." Kiba got Issei's attention. "Do you remember this picture?"

"Eh?" Issei moved closer, and looked at the photo album. I couldn't see the picture yet, but I have a pretty good idea what it might be. "Ah, yeah! That's one of my childhood friends! Can't remember their name though… I don't even remember this picture being taken…"

"I see…" Kiba mused, just staring at the picture. "Coincidences really do happen… But to appear in a place like this…"

"Kiba, you okay?" Issei asked, worriedly.

Kiba didn't answer for a moment, staring blankly at the picture.

 _I feel like I'm going to see that blank stare a lot for the next few days…_

"It's nothing." Kiba's signature placid smile reappeared on his face. "This is a nice photo album, Ise-kun."

 _I know for a fact that it's not 'nothing', Kiba._

"Hey, Kiba." I called. He turned to me. "Can I see that one?"

He looked back to it one more time, before nodding and handing it to me. Then he just stared out the window, like there was actually something interesting out there.

Opening the photo album, I thumbed through several… embarrassing pictures, before finally coming to _the_ picture. A younger Issei, along with a younger, boyish looking girl. Behind them, sat some kind of European sword. The only thing that I could make out for sure was a golden crossguard.

 _Phobetor… any idea what sword that is?_

[Luckily for you, I did encounter that sword once before. It is powerful, but not as powerful as Durandal or Excalibur. I believe it is called… Almace _._ ]

 _Almace? Funny… I swear I've heard of that somewhere…_

* * *

There is no 'Ball Tournament'. They lied to me.

There was talk about it, but apparently, it never came to fruition.

 _Help me._

I thought that while I was reading in the ORC clubroom. I know, I shouldn't be eager to get into a life or death battle but… I'm bored, that's the simplest way I can put it. Bored. And I know that Kiba will do his little tuning out while something's going on moment while that's happening, but until then… it's dreadfully boring. Here I was, waiting for something to happen.

Then I heard a somewhat familiar voice come from the doorway.

"Ah, Rias, you are here. Good."

Everyone else was there as well, did I forget to mention that? I really need to stop focusing on myself and pay attention to my surroundings… That'll probably be the death of me at some point. Guaranteed.

Rias looked up from some paperwork she was filling out, and her expression brightened when she saw her old friend. "Ah, Sona! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Eh?" Issei looked confused. "Buchou… you're… the Kaichou is…?"

…I had to keep myself from slamming my face into the table. Jesus, Issei, it wasn't that long ago that we'd talked about this! Familiars, remember!? We learned it all the way back then!

"Yes, it is nice to see you too, Rias. I just wanted to introduce myself formally. I see you've gathered a few servants since we met like this." Sona Shitori, better known as Sona Sitri, remarked. And before I knew it, an entire group of people stepped into the clubroom. The Student Council.

Take any image you have of her and her peerage from the Light Novel and Anime, and you'd see the people standing at the doorway. Sona had jet black hair, styled in a bob-cut, violet eyes, and glasses I knew she didn't need. She was pretty, if you were into serious and stoic women… I gotta admit, she's attractive to me, but… you know…

Shut up.

Rias observed Sona's peerage. "I see. If I'm right, you've recruited a few of your own as well. Perhaps you'd like to introduce them?"

 _They are being pretty formal for being best friends…_

[They are trying to impress you.]

 _…Huh?_

[Did you not hear what I just said? They are trying to be professional in front of their servants. They have images to keep. Of course, if they were alone, I would imagine they would be a little less formal than now. However, at least you noticed.]

 _…Seriously, half the time I can't tell if you're insulting or complimenting me…_

Sona adjusted her glasses. "That is the other reason I came here." She turned to us, well to the general area where most of us were. I was sitting on the couch, Koneko was sitting next to me, Akeno was near Rias, Issei was sitting on the other couch, and Kiba was staring out the window like there was an interesting bird migration going on outside. "Everyone, this is Rias' peerage. Rias' peerage, this is mine."

And that's how it started. I remember this happening differently in both the Light Novel and Anime… in the Anime it happened much earlier, I remember, though even that was different…

We mingled. Shook hands, that sort of thing. I… think I remember their names and positions… Ruruka Nimura, Pawn… Momo Hanakai, Bishop… Yura Tsubasa, Rook… Tomoe Meguri, Knight... Reya Kusaka, Bishop… and the Queen, Shinra Tsubaki.

Jesus, that's impressive. I remembered all of their names…

Well, as soon as I got to Saji, things became… I'll let you decide for yourself.

He had been the only one who I hadn't introduced myself to yet. Everyone else had been pretty nice, then I met him. _Again_ , take any picture of him from the internet and you have the guy in front of me. Blond hair, grey eyes… the works.

I walked up to him, and held my hand, like I'd done with everyone else. "Your name is Saji Genshirou, right? Roland. Nice to meet you."

I've been working on being more polite, I hope it shows.

He looked at my hand like it was covered in slime. "Eh… to be greeted by the Monster of Kuoh like that… I feel like I need to take a bath."

My eyebrow twitched. So… That's my title at this school now? Monster? You'd think they'd come up with something more creative.

"Beta male." I said simply.

His expression soured from its haughty one just a moment ago. "What did you just-!"

"Saji." All it took was one word from Sona to get him to stiffen up. "Behave."

"Y-Yes, Kaichou."

 _I forgot how much of an asshat Saji was towards the beginning… good thing it doesn't last for very long._

After a brief pause, Saji shook my hand. "Y-Yeah, you heard right! Saji Genshirou! And, before you think you're special, I'll have you know I took up four of Kaichou's Pawn pieces!"

"Wow, that _is_ quite impressive." I said, sarcastically. I squeezed his hand hard. "I took up a Rook piece, which is worth about five Pawn pieces, and even that was barely able to resurrect me. But you… you're _the special one here, right?_ "

My smile looked more like a sneer, and Saji's expression became more pained, as I held even tighter onto his hand. "A-A Rook!? Hehe… That explains why it feels like my hand is about to break!"

"Indeed." I squeezed just a little bit harder. "You know, you should really be careful who you insult, you never know when it might come back to bite you."

"Y-Yeah, I get the idea!" He had tears falling comically from his eyes. "N-Now, I think I g-gotta talk to someone else! Can you please… let go!?"

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" I said, letting go of Saji's hand as he rubbed it. "You go on ahead, my _good man_."

Somewhere behind me, I heard a _giggle_. Two guesses on who it was.

"Roland… hah." Rias sighed, facepalming. "I apologize for my servant's behavior, Sona. He can get pretty… _rough_ if his buttons are pushed."

Sona looked like she wanted to do the same thing. "Yes… I apologize for Saji's behavior as well, he's only been a devil for a short time…"

 _Okay, you guys know I can hear you, right? Wait, of course you do._

* * *

"Okay, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon… [ **Overshiel-** ] Damnit!" I shouted to the sky in righteous fury, before falling to my knees, slamming my fists into the ground repeatedly. "I try and try and try, but nothing happens! Damn you, demonic energy! Damn you to hell! Wait…"

[As monumentally entertaining as this is, perhaps it is the placement of your hands.]

 _I'm doing it like I always see it! I form my demonic energy in my hands, and I spread my arms out, and it should put a protective shield of demonic energy around me!_

[Well, this is _reality_. Concentrate harder. We both know demonic energy is unique in that in focuses on a user's mind instead of complicated equations or incantations.]

 _I_ am _concentrating!_

[Obviously not hard enough, or you would have a shield of demonic power surrounding you. Do you see it? Because I do not.]

I'm _supposed to be the sarcastic one, Phobetor! Stop stealing my role!_

[I am not 'stealing' anything, brat.]

I grumbled as I stood back up, ready to try again.

It was just a couple hours after being introduced to Sona Sitri formally, and I was in the middle of the forest outside of Kuoh. I kept telling myself that I was here to finally perfect that ability I was trying to make. I call it [ **Overshield** ] and the name is self-explanatory. I use demonic power to further enhance my endurance and make me even more resistant to magical attacks.

…However, I'm really here to get my mind off of things not going as I thought they would. I thought we were going to do a Ball Tournament, but with that being cut off… how is it going to go down now? Will we fight that stray devil? Will it not happen at all? Have I really changed things that much? Questions, uncertainty… those plagued my mind.

I really shouldn't be agonizing about it, but I can't help it… I'm not in the same camp as everyone here, I have a good idea what is going to happen, and it worries me that my past actions would… Even if I said it back then, it's still hard to comprehend how much I have changed, and honestly, I doubt I'll stop being surprised.

No, I can't think about that. I'm just going to focus on this for now.

I held my hands out in front of me, and formed a ball of purplish-red demonic energy in the middle. Why is it purplish-red? Hell if I know. Concentrating on it, I prepared to move my hands, in a slightly different position from before.

{You are really trying hard with that, aren't you, my boy?}

I was interrupted by a disturbingly familiar voice.

The ball of demonic power disappeared as I became distracted, turning my head wildly in every direction, I finally found the source.

A tall man, leaning against a tree. He wore a large grey trenchcoat, with a grey fedora. I could still make out his features. White hair, short white beard, blood red eyes…

It was Lukas. Lukas Gallagher. The dhampir from the depths of [ **Nightmare Masque** ].

The dhampir chuckled. {I am pleased that you remember me! It has been only two and a half weeks since we spoke, after all! I'd be mortified if you hadn't!}

Not responding instantly, I consulted with Phobetor.

 _Phobetor, are you seeing this? I'm not going mad, am I?_

[…]

 _Phobetor!?_

{I'm afraid he can't hear you right now!} Lukas answered in his stead.

I glared at the dhampir. "Why not!? What did-!"

{Relax, relax! I have done nothing malicious, I assure you! I merely put him to sleep with what little power I have. Despite his haughty nature, and his arrogance, our good Nightmare God is not nearly as strong as he makes himself out to be! As I am sure he has told you, most of the power is in the Sacred Gear itself, but what he also hasn't told, is that it is also in the hands of the past users! One of those being me, your friendly neighborhood bloodsucker!}

He beckoned me closer with his hand. {Now, come here, I would like to speak with you, one on one, without the copy looking in on us.}

Despite my… wariness at suddenly having him before me, in the _real_ world no less, I still found myself slowly walking towards him.

"How… How are you here?" I asked.

Lukas pursed his lips as he took off his fedora, twirling on his finger. {That, my boy, is a very complicated question indeed! I believe the copy has told you this before, but did he ever once mention a quant little ability known as 'Astral Projection'?}

I thought for a moment. "I… think he may have mentioned it at one point… But that means that you're-"

{Not really here?} Lukas finished for me, giggling in that unsettling way he does. {Yes, it's true. I have spent the better half of a century gathering power within the Artifact. The past users of [ **Nightmare Masque** ] are a lot more involved with the Sacred Gear then others, I'll have you know! I had to capture many of them myself, if you're wondering how I was able to gather power at all. It's the only way to grow in power in that thing, I'm afraid. Cannibalizing the mental shards of those long since past… quite exhilarating! I have been waiting to use it for quite a while now, but I never had the will to, until now!}

Lukas coughed. {However, I'm sure you're not here to listen to me prattle on about things beyond your comprehension – My boy, do not make such a sour face! I was not insulting you. Anyone would be overwhelmed by my speech. I am sure you have gathered that I am a rather chatty fellow. But yes, you are wondering why I am here, correct?}

Jesus, his mouth is like w whirlwind… but I think I got the basics of what he said.

"Uh… yes." I responded.

{Yes, yes! I thought so. Now, let me answer that question, with another question! Roland, just how old do you think I am?}

Well, I had to shake my old brain for that one. I'm not sure how long vampires in DxD 'live' for, and hybrids were never given an estimation for how long they live. His hair is white, and he looks decently old…

"Uh… maybe over one hundred?" I answered unsurely.

Lukas made a 'pop' sound with his lips as he threw the grey fedora he had into the air, letting it fly in the wind. {I don't like that hat. Too tight. But in answer to your question… jolly good guess! When I finally left this mortal plane, I was around one hundred fifty years old, and it has been another couple of centuries since then, so my age would be… almost seven hundred years old at this point!}

I scratched the back of my head. "So… you came here to tell me how old you are? Well, it's nice to know, but I don't-"

{I was using it to Segway into my next point, my boy.} Lukas interrupted me, his voice and face completely serious now. He almost looked scary. {Since I am almost seven hundred years old, you can make the assumption that I know people. I understand their actions, their behaviors. And I understand why the past users hate you so much.}

I shifted uncomfortably when he began talking about them like that.

{Oh, I do not hate you. You are easily the most interesting user of this Artifact. You have a good amount of potential. Whether it comes to fruition remains to be seen, but that's not the point I was trying to make. I _know_ you, my boy. I know why you do what you do, I understand you. And that facsimile, that copy, is only making thing harder for you.}

I tilted my head. "…Phobetor?"

{Yes!} Lukas exclaimed. {Yes! You are stronger than most if you have kept him around for as long as you have.} He leaned a little closer, with his hand covering the corner of his mouth. {I think we both know that he is rather insufferable, yes? I am not using [ **Voice of Phobetor** ] right now, I assure you. This is me trying to convince you with words. He is not good for you, my boy. But do not worry! Everything will become alright soon.}

I narrowed my eyes as he back away. "What are you-?"

{Ah, look at the time!} Lukas looked at an imaginary wrist watch. {My sincere apologies my boy, but it appears our time together is up! The copy shall awake any minute now, but let me leave you with this last bit of advice!} His legs began to disintegrate, like he was made of sand. {When your darkest hour comes, you shall arise out of it better than before! Goodbye, my boy! Until we meet again!}

I reached out for him, but he had completely disappeared by the time I got close enough.

[Geh… What happened? Boy? Are you there?]

…

[Boy?]

… _What, Phobetor?_

[What happened? Why are you not in the same place you just were!? What is happening!?]

… _Nothing, you just stopped talking for a while. Was trying to see if it was where I was that was the problem. Did you doze off?_

[I… I am not sure… However, I do not believe it was the placement of your body that was the issue.]

 _Yeah, well-_

Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

Oh, did I forget to mention that? After we won the Rating Game, I bought myself a phone with the money I was earning from contracts. Yeah, Walter gave three more fifties and I got a little more money from other clients who weren't batshit insane. Made sure to ask Rias' permission, though, because I think I'm supposed to give her the earning from my contracts… Luckily, she said yes, but she _demanded_ she be the first number on it.

I still find that to be weird, but I think it's because she wants to communicate with me easier.

 _Sorry, Phobetor, gotta take this call._

[Yes, go on… while I find out what just happened to me…]

 _Yeah, you go do that. Now…_

I took the call.

" _Hello? Roland?_ " I heard a familiar red-head's voice come from the speaker.

"Yeah, I'm here. Something happen or is this a social call?"

" _I wish… I mean, we have an issue. A stray devil has been spotted and is believed to have already killed and eaten several people._ " Came the reply.

"Damnit… alright, where are we gathering, then?"

" _At the old warehouse on the outskirts of town. Everyone else is on their way._ "

"Okay, be there in a few minutes. Don't start the party without me!"

" _Wouldn't plan on it._ "

Chuckling slightly, I hung up and put the phone in my pocket.

 _I guess the timeline hasn't changed that much…_

* * *

Okay, guys, stray devils are scary.

I know that we all know that, but that's me saying that _after a I met one in the flesh._

As far as I know, Viser was defeated before I became a member of Rias' peerage, so I never got to see one up close, until now. This thing is a literal _nightmare_. It looked like it may have once been an admittedly cute woman, but now it's a spider-like monstrosity with jagged teeth that can shoot acid out of its tits.

Yeah, _nightmarish_ barely begins to cover it.

My reaction, I daresay, was one that any sane person would do.

"Jesus hill-billy-fucking Christ! Kill it! Kill it with fire, before it lays eggs!" I shouted, pointing at the monster with horror, before it jumped, clinging to the ceiling with its spider legs.

It sprayed a little bit of its tit acid at Issei before me and Kiba mobilized. His reaction was instantaneous, but not as spontaneous as I would have expected.

"Why…!?" Issei seethed, holding back tears while jumping out of the way of the acid. "Why do they always spit acid out of their _oppai_? What do you stray devils have against _oppai_!? You'll _pay_ for this!"

[ **Boost!** ]

Right, well, better get started then!

The plan here is that Kiba will immobilize it, I'll beat it into the ground for a little while, and then Issei will use one big blast of power to launch it out of the building to where Akeno can shock it to death.

Simple and to the point. My favorite type of strategy.

I got into position, dodging several acid sprays waiting for Kiba to cut off the legs it uses to climb on the ceiling with.

Unfortunately, and expectedly, Kiba just stood gormlessly to the side, lost in his own little wonderland.

 _Just because I knew it was going to happen, doesn't mean that I'm not pissed about it._

"Kiba!" I shouted to the distracted blond teen. "Get your ass in gear! _Move it_!"

"Ah, sorry!" He snapped back, and sped towards the titty acid-spewing devil.

…That's a sentence I never thought I would think or say.

The stray screamed loud enough to shatter glass as it's legs were separated from it's body via surgical use of a broadsword. Only, it didn't fall because Kiba didn't cut off the other half. Just because You cut it a bit, Kiba, doesn't mean it will fall! Unfortunately, I was sprayed by the acid, causing the sleeve of my shirt to disintegrate, and giving me a small burn. If the acid was aimed only a little better, it could have seared my arm clean off.

This is a stray devil, one that was never even named, and yet it is not weak…

" _Damnit!_ " I cursed, holding my arm. I, as quickly as I could, had to order Issei. "Ise! Hit it with what you have!"

[ **Boost!** ] "It's not ready yet!"

"You don't need to blast it out of here, you just need to cut off one more of it's legs! Hurry! Before it fucking murders us!"

I was not exaggerating. This thing was crawling quite nimbly across the roof, despite having several of it's legs severed. Kiba was just standing there, like there wasn't a nightmarish abomination hanging above him.

 _There has to be a limit to how out of touch someone can be with the world._

Issei nodded, gritting his teeth. A small grain of demonic energy appeared in his palm, and with a punch, it sent an average-sized ball of the stuff to the monstrosity. It sheared through the devil's other legs, sending it to the ground as it lost what was holding it to the ceiling.

I was underneath it, and with [ **Nightmare Masque** ]'s help, my arm became furred and more muscular, and I punched it with all of my might. A few drops of acid and black colored blood splashed on my face. The devil careened through the air, and smashed through the roof into the night sky, where it was shocked.

* * *

All that remained of the devil was a blackened, charred corpse.

"Such as shame. You could barely even call her a devil anymore." Akeno observed pitifully.

Issei sniffled. "What… What do they have against _oppai_ …?"

He still hasn't recovered from being traumatized so many times, the poor bastard.

"…Smells bad." Koneko added unnecessarily.

"I doubt a spider smells good when it's cooked, did you expect this would?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "…Sometimes they smell like ginger."

I raised and eyebrow. "Wha-?"

I heard a sharp 'smack'.

"Did that wake you up?" Rias asked a dazed Kiba.

 _Here we go._

Everyone turned to the oncoming spectacle.

"…" Kiba was silent for a moment. "…I'm sorry, Buchou. I guess I'm just not having a good day today."

"Yuuto." Rias said, grabbing his arm. "What's the matter with you? You know you can tell me."

 _I think that's the first time I have ever heard someone call Kiba by his first name. Hell, I think I forgot his first name was 'Yuuto'._

Kiba flashed a fake smile. "I'm fine, Buchou. Just a little tired. I think I'll go to bed early tonight."

He waked down the sidewalk, and Issei ran after him, shouting.

Most were left in shock, and I was left feeling like the biggest asshole in the universe.

 _I know Kiba's hurting, but… Just a little longer, friend. I'll help you._

* * *

Roland was trying to keep the timeline on course. Who could blame him? Most would try to keep their advantage, especially in an environment such as the one he is in. There is only one problem with Roland's plan.

It has already been derailed, and likely will never work.

Kiba went down the same street he would have in canon, lost in that hazy, rage-filled state of mind everyone has gone through at least once in their lives. His hatred for the Excaliburs is more of a coping mechanism. He has to blame something, and he blamed those swords.

If everything had been the same so far, even if Roland had never come to the universe, it would not have been the same. It would never have been the same.

That how Multiverse Theory works.

" **KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**! Shitty devils should know not to walk the streets at night, ya never know when a super-duper extra awesome hot exorcist'll show up and ruin your _miserable_ day!" That light-hearted, high-picthed, completely and utterly _wrong_ voice cackled across the night. "Only… you're not the shitty devil I was lookin' for! Though you are close to him… I'll have you as an appetizer!"

Kiba heard he voice and recognized it instantly. _That_ voice… There was a dead body in front of him, along with a short man with silver hair standing above him, a sword emitting a godly aura around it.

"You…" Kiba seethed. "You're using an Excalibur!" He summoned a demonic sword, ready to battle.

"Freed, out of my way." Another voice, sounding a lot like Freed's but somehow even more… anger-filled. "This one is mine."

A man stepped out of the shadows, into the light of a street lamp. He was decently short, about 5'5, with pink hair and pink eyes, wearing an old coat and black cloak. In his hand…

"Awwwww, c'mon, asshole! I haven't been able to gut a shitty devil in months! Lemme-" Freed's pleas fell silent when a sword found it's way near his neck.

The pink-haired man glared at Freed, with rage that would have taken aback anyone near. "Idiot… He is mine. And if you interfere, I'm sure Kokabiel would not mind if I cut your throat here. You forget, I am a holy sword user too."

He looked at Kiba, his pink eyes filled with malice. "Good evening, Knight of Rias Gremory, granddaughter of Zyveltal Bael. My name is Blaine." He bowed, and looked up again. "And I shall be your executioner."

He readied his blade, the legendary holy word Almace.

* * *

 _ **Shorter than I usually go for, but I can't keep going.**_

 _ **Probably shouldn't have waited all that time during december and then posted that 'special', cause now I am finding myself forcing myself to keep going, and that's not a good sign.**_

 _ **Don't plan on stopping this unless something catastrophic happens, so don't worry.**_

 _ **Good Night!**_


	21. Phantom Pain

**_Hmm, well, let's give this one more try, shall we?_**

 ** _This chapter, despite being half done for almost half a year, is pretty boring in my opinion. I'll be honest with you, it'll probably be boring until the Summit Arc._**

 ** _Which is the reason why I stopped in the first place._**

 ** _But, I'm willing to give this thing one more shot, and maybe some of you will continue to like it too._**

 ** _Now, I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

 _Because I know you're lost when you run away, into the same black holes and black mistakes. Taking all my will just to run alone…_

 _When are you coming home?_

* * *

Kiba knew he stood no chance. That was evident the moment he crossed swords with the mysterious pink-haired man. Not only did he have the Holy sword _Almace_ , but the man also fought with the speed and grace Kiba could only have in his wildest dreams. He was facing a master, and he was an Adept at worst.

Still, he didn't expect to be beaten this badly. Just one cut from the sword felt like he'd gouged at his face with a hot poker, and his instincts screamed at him to run away.

Now, Kiba was cornered. Stuck between a wall and the pink-haired man named Blaine, he weighed his options. It was not looking good.

"Hmph." Blaine grunted. "I was expecting more from you, Knight."

Kiba's sword, which had miraculously not broken throughout the long, drawn-out fight, was firmly pointed in the pink-haired man's direction. Sweat poured down his face, his breathing rough and labored, and his eyes flashed from the insult.

Blaine clashed Almace with Kiba's sword gently, causing a slight 'twang' to echo down the street.

"Is this the best the Gremory team has to offer? I thought, considering you beat a devil like Raiser Phenex, that you may give me some challenge. I was wrong. Walter is going to hear from me for this. This is just disappointing." Blaine sighed, using his free hand to message his nose. "And the thing is, Knight…"

Blaine showed Kiba his free hand, which had a silver gauntlet now enveloping it.

[ **Boost.** ]

"!"

Blaine now had a slightly glowing blue aura around him.

"You never even got to face my full power. I was prepared to use my [ **Twice Critical** ] on you, but alas…"

Kiba's eyes were as wide as dinnerplates. This… this _monster_. He had a [ **Twice Critical** ]!? How could he beat something like this!? He was already powerful, he could feel it, but now…!? Even if it was only that… A [ **Twice Critical** ], if used by the right person in the right way, can still be a deadly weapon.

Blaine paused, apparently reconsidering. "Well, that is an interesting idea."

"Eh? Are ya done yet!? I'm getting ultra super mega booooored over here! Can you just kill this shitty devil already!? Or maybe you've f _iiiiiinaaaallllyyyy_ decided to let me do it?" Freed, who had been watching the fight with bored, glasslike red eyes.

"Shut it, cretin." Blaine snapped, before turning back to Kiba, his eyes scrutinizing every inch of Kiba's body. "You're not worthy of being killed by me right now. Fight me again, and if you give me a better fight, maybe then I'll end your miserable life. When you see Gremory, tell her Blaine will kill her, and every last one of her subordinates and relatives."

This was said in the coldest voice Kiba had ever heard, and it sent a shiver up his spine.

Freed was, obviously, less than pleased at this development.

"Are ya _shitting_ me!?" He screeched. "You're just gonna leave this shitty devil here!? Right here? Ripe for the killing and panting like the dog he is!? I'ma beg ya! Lemme kill him! Let me off this collar and let me have my _release_!"

Blaine's glare could melt titanium. "You're lucky you are a useful tool for the plan, otherwise I would have killed you long ago. We were sent to kill the priest, and that's what we did. We did more by sending a message to the Gremory team. We leave now. But, since you've been whining this entire time, you can _walk_."

Kiba slumped to the ground, defeated. He felt the last of his energy leave him. The small cuts he got from the battle felt like deep slashes. It wasn't enough light poisoning to kill him, but he won't be able to remain conscious for long.

" _Ahhh!_ " Freed shivered, hugging himself and panting like a dog in heat. "S-Such a murderous gaze! Befitting of one such as yourself, even if you are a shitty devil too! **KAHAHAHAHAHA**! Perfect! Time ta go! Ta Ta for now, shitty devil-kun! See ya in a couple days!" Freed waved, flashing the Exaclibur in his hand as he did so.

Kiba saw it, and a small spark came back to his eyes. He moved, even if ever so slightly, reaching for the Excalibur in Freed's hand. Pure rage was all that was in his eyes as he fell to the ground, cursing his weakness.

Before Kiba passed out, he saw Freed run, and a pair of devil wings sprout from Blaine's back as he flew off into the night.

Only mild surprise came from Kiba at this revelation. A devil? That would explain the skill of his swordmanship… he could have had hundreds of years to practice.

Kiba's last thought before blackness overwhelmed him was anger at his own weakness.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight… You, Rias Gremory, are going to stay the night here, because the appliances in your apartment went haywire, burning your bed and flooding your kitchen, and everyone else is too busy to have you over for the night?" I summarized what Rias told me as she sat across from me at the dinner table.

"That is the short of it, yes." She confirmed with a small smirk. "Is that a disapproving tone I detect, Roland? Do you not want me here?"

"I'm just a bit suspicious is all."

"About what?" That smirk did not leave her face, I swear.

I looked off to the side to see Cujo on the couch nearby, staring at me with those burning embers for eyes.

 _You're not helping me here, buddy._

"…I'm just wondering why you keep a toaster so close to your bed." I mumbled, still not looking at her.

"So I can eat quickly if I'm late for school." She answered easily, arms folded under her chest.

 _Keep your eyes on Cujo, Roland. You will not lose this game._

[You have already lost.]

 _Shut up._

"But you're never late, boss." I countered, crossing my arms as well.

I could literally _feel_ the gaze from her end. Those blue eyes of hers…

"If I'm causing so much trouble for you, Roland, I really could just leave. I do not want to trouble my servant so much." She said in a pseudo-hurt tone of voice.

 _Shit, she's…_

"N-Now hold on." I stopped her. "I never said-!"

"Oh, so it's okay for me to stay here? Why, thank you!" Rias said, voice instantly becoming cheerful.

[I told you.]

 _Shut the hell up._

[No.]

I massaged my temples and let out a slightly annoyed sigh. "It's… It's not that you're unwelcome, but I haven't really _prepared_ or anything like that… and my apartment _is_ a bit of a mess right now…"

I looked around at said apartment, eyeing the unorganized and frankly messy kitchen, the living room which had several books just lying around, and the hallway to the two bedrooms which looked like it need a slight touch up. Really, I could stand to be less messy. This makes me feel uncomfortable.

[Then why did you let it go so far?]

 _Because I'm lazy._

[That, I will not debate.]

Will that smile ever leave her face? She props her head on her hand, leaning forward on the table. "And you think I am any different?"

I was about to counter, but then I thought about it.

 _In that one story, wasn't her room a mess? It was such a mess that her parents asked the peerage to help clean it? Well, I guess we have something like that in common after all…_

"Well, alright then. I'll see what I can-" I began, only to be cut off by a knock at the door.

 _Is it already that time of the week? I thought they'd be doing it later… Then again, it's almost 7… Ah, what the hell._

"I'll get it. I'll make something for us once I'm done." I said, getting up and walking towards the door.

Rias didn't say anything, but she did look at me curiously. Oh right, she doesn't know about this little thing a group of girls have started doing…

I opened the door to see a petite but cute girl standing on the other side. She averted her eyes once she saw me, nervous.

She prodded her fingers together, as she spoke in a timid voice. "U-Umm… Hello. I-I've really liked you for a long time so… Would you please go out with me?" The last part was said with more willpower.

For some reason, I felt a cold presence behind me, but I brushed it off. Damn these air conditioners… sending a chill up my back like that. I crossed my arms halfway through her rambling confession, studying her every move.

"That was better than last time, Hikari." I praised her. "But you have to start stronger. He won't be able to refuse someone who is more assertive. Trust me, I know him. And maybe stop that thing you're doing? That'd probably annoy him, even if he'd never say it. He's too much of a gentleman for that."

Since I'm known as the 'Monster of Kuoh', as I've just found out recently, I'm considered to be a very scary person to approach, let alone talk to. A group of girls have taken advantage of this. If they can confess to an imposing, constantly glaring American such as myself, surely they can do the same to Yuuto Kiba. That's the type of logic they use.

Yeah, I'm a practice dummy for them in some way, but I felt bad for them, so I didn't say no.

The girl perked up at this, nodding along at my points. "T-Thank you, Roland-san!" She bowed, before walking away casually. I looked after her, smirking and shaking my head as I closed the door. Turning around, I saw Rias staring at me intently… and slightly threateningly.

 _The hell's up with her._

[You are more blind than you think.]

 _The hell's up with you._

[I suppose it is not your fault in some respects, though. We shall work on it in time.]

 _…Right._

"Who was that, Roland?" Rias asked, nay, _demanded_. Her eyes had that glow about them that said she would only accept the truth and nothing but the truth.

I sat back down, rubbing the back of my neck. "A group of girls with too much free time." I replied.

"Too vague. I'd really like to know why a random girl confessed to _my_ Rook." She lightly growled.

…Wait, I've only heard her saw 'my' in a way like that when-

-What was I thinking again? My head hurts.

I leaned back, explaining the situation. "Basically, they're a group of girls who are too scared to confess to Kiba, so they use me as a sort of benchmark or proof of concept. If they can confess to a scary looking asshole like me, they can confess to Sir Knight." I looked down a little, my hand on the table. "Guess it comes with being called the 'Monster of Kuoh'. Really, I know I'm an ugly bastard, but could they have come up with a better name…?"

I let out a self-deprecating chuckle at that.

…Well, I _was_ , but then I felt a hand envelop the one I left on the table. Whipping my head up, I saw Rias staring intently at me. Her hand… was holding onto mine tightly.

[There is no way you can ignore this. Maybe I should use this to test…]

Phobetor's mumblings were in the absolute back of my mind, even the small headaches I've been getting recently were all the way in the back, barely being registered by me. I was too enraptured by those blue orbs…

"You are not ugly, Roland." She said sternly. "And you are not a monster. Not in the slightest. I do not think that way about you, and no one else in the peerage thinks that way about you." Her other hand clasped onto mine. "You will always have _us_. You will always have _me_."

…

…

…

…I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me…

[Even I found that sad.]

 _Do you have to ruin everything?_

[It was not in the job description, but I feel like it gives my occupation a bit of 'spice'.]

I couldn't even respond to that for several seconds. My jaw fell open like I'd just seen something extraordinary. My eyes were wide, just staring at Rias with that determined expression. My cheeks were on _fire_.

"E-Eh… Uhmm…" I stuttered, looking everywhere except at Rias. "I-I… _appreciate_ that. Though I really don't think I deserve it."

 _Especially from someone like you_ , I added in my mind.

[I see… It _is_ some sort of mental block, but not from any trauma… This requires a deeper investigation.]

With that in typical Phobetor fashion _cryptic-as-hell_ sentence, I felt him fade from my mind.

"You may not think very highly of yourself, Roland, but I do. You are a very valued member of my peerage and… someone very dear to me as well." She continued, a faint blush on her own cheeks as well. Her thumbs were rubbing the top of my hand, and…

 _…Is she leaning closer?_

 **BANG!**

A particularly _violent_ headache made itself known, and I stood up and walked off to try and get rid of it. Damn, I could really use some _Advil_ right now… or maybe some _Morphine_. That could work as well. I would _prefer_ possibly getting addicted if I could be free of this accursed throbbing. Unfortunately, when I stood up, I had to tear my hand away from Rias'. Made me feel like the biggest asshole on the planet, and the sad frown on her face nearly made me want to punch myself in the face, but…

 _Nah, there is no excuse for that. Ya fucked it up, Roland. What a surprise._

"Ahh…" I sighed, rubbing a hand through my hair awkwardly. "I'll… Uh… See what I can make us for dinner then. It's only polite!" I scampered off into the kitchen, frantically searching for something, _anything_ to make. It gives me an excuse not to look her in the eye.

 _And I called Saji a beta male…_

* * *

It was a little while after we ate that I showed Rias something special to me. We sat on the couch, on opposite ends, as she held a book in her hands.

"I am actually surprised you found one in English. Where did you find it, Roland?" Rias asked curiously, paging through my newfound English copy of _The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger_. I don't know how, and I don't know why my favorite book series was here, and not only that, but in _English_. Let's just say that I may have had a nerdgasm. Just a tiny one.

Oh, who am I kidding. The noise I made was enough to draw the eyes of nearly everyone in that used book store.

"Used book store." I supplied, sitting on the other end of the couch, watching Rias read a few pages. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but grin madly watching her do that. "Trust me, I was even more surprised then you are when I found it."

"Ah, is that so…" She said quietly without looking up, seemingly engrossed in the book already. I didn't know she could read English, but it didn't surprise me either. Rias _is_ pretty smart, after all.

I didn't mind that she was technically ignoring me now. I do that to people when I read a book too. There wasn't a TV in my apartment, sadly. So, I ended up just sitting there. I gazed out of a nearby window, watching the sun go down. Damn, it's getting late. We should probably get to bed soon…

After all, the Holy Sword Arc has begun. And for all I know Irina and Xenovia could show up tomorrow.

…

…

… _Well shit, what should I do now?_

There was no way I was going to talk to Phobetor. If I did, I was liable to break something in frustration. Or go mad, whichever comes first. There were precious few moments where my head was silent, and I enjoyed those moments. Funny, I used to keep the TV on in my room to have some white noise to help me go to sleep. Now, I prefer silence over anything else. That, and I also now prefer darker lighting. I hope that I'm not turning into an even _edgier_ teenager. I'm pretty sure that would cause a paradox.

My expression hardens a bit as my thoughts go to darker places. If Xenovia and Irina come tomorrow, then I suppose I'll have to watch Issei and Kiba get their asses handed to them. After Xenovia insults Asia of course. Credit where credit is due, Xenovia is a powerhouse, but she has the social skills of an angry crocodile. And that's on good days. I mean, who goes up to a guy, even a guy like Issei, and ask him for sex on the spot? Within earshot of several notoriously jealous women nearby? Granted, I don't think I'm much better…

I shook my head. I ramble too much, I know. It's a nasty habit that I've been trying to lessen, but old habits die hard, I suppose.

"Fuuah~!" Rias yawned next to me, stretching her arms and pushing out her chest. Damn, what a view- _Stop it, Roland._

Unfortunately, while I was distracted, I failed to notice one of Rias' hands fall on mine. I tensed up and looked down.

… _Oh no, this reminds me of just a few-_

 _-These headaches are really starting to piss me off._

I grunted from the slight pain, but otherwise just sat there like a dullard. Rias eventually released my hand and looked out the window herself. "Oh, it is getting quite late."

I looked back out the window as well, noticing that it was completely dark outside now.

"Yeah, so, if we could-"

"Fufu," Rias chuckled. 'Don't worry, Roland. I know how much you like to go to school. So, let us turn in early for tonight."

With that, she grabbed me by the arm. Somehow, through mind reading or lucky guessing, she found my room on the first try

"Uhmm… Boss, this is my bedroom." I said, while Rias stood in the middle of said bedroom.

"Yes, I know." She replied, her skirt falling to the floor.

 _I'm getting some serious flashbacks right now._

"…There's a room right next door." I said, pointing my thumb behind me. "It has a bed and everything."

Let it be known that there is an insanely gorgeous woman in my room, who is currently undressing herself in front of me, and I am _actively trying to get her to leave._ My inner self was currently facepalming.

"Roland, I thought you knew about this." She said, folding her arms underneath her bust and frowning. "Remember? I can't sleep without someone in bed with me."

"Wha- Oh, right." I suddenly remembered that little detail. So, wait, what does she use when she's at her house?

"I'm not intruding, am I?" She asked, smirking smugly. Now almost all of her clothes were off, all that was left were her lacy undergarments.

Maou help me, my nose might start dripping blood in a moment.

I opened my mouth several times, trying to come up with something, _anything_ that might get me out of this. I could find none, and Rias only giggled when I looked like a fish out of water.

I only mumbled one word: "… _Fine_."

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ears. It's incessant ' _RING RING RING_ ' filled me with no small amount of murderous rage as I slammed my arm down on the 'Snooze' button. Unfortunately, the damn thing didn't break, so I'd have to deal with its ringing another day. Or maybe, if I'm lucky, something on the inside that I can't see has broken, so I won't have to deal with it later. If only all of my problems were like that.

Slowly, I got up, moving my other hand to rub the sweat off my forehead.

"…Eh?" My arm refused to move, held down by some squishy, yet firm object.

I wondered for all of two seconds before the memories of yesterday rammed into the forefront of my mind. I'm sure my face must have been as red as a chili pepper. I gulped, lifting the sheets, just to make sure it was who I think it was.

To the surprise of no one, I'm sure, on the other side of the bed lay Rias Gremory in all of her bare glory, with her hand pressing one of mine to her breast.

 _…You know what, just savor the fucking moment, Roland. Just savor this one moment. It's the most you'll ever get you damn beta._

My momentary lapse in judgement was broken when Rias stirred. I quickly, with an unmanly squeak, moved my hand away. Turning my body away from her, I stared a hole into the wall.

"Mmm… Good morning, Roland." Rias yawned, shifting behind me.

"G-Good morning, boss!" I stuttered, with a higher pitched voice than usual.

I heard more shuffling, before two snow white arms wrapped around my neck from behind, and I felt two squishy mounds with hard tips press against my back.

Rias let out a sleepy, yet sultry giggle. "My, I'm thinking I should move in with you, Roland."

The headache, which I'm almost certain is not normal, was barely registerable to my mounting… _thoughts._

"W… Why's that, boss?" I asked shakily.

Her head was right next to mine, her lips brushing against my ear, causing a shiver to run up my spine. "You may just be the warmest, comfiest hug pillow I have ever had." She whispered.

 _Oh… dear… sweet… fucking… I can't… take this…_

I felt emotions that were completely unfamiliar to me as she held me like that. Unfortunately, it was short lived, due to my own stupidity.

I noticed the clock, which actually wasn't broken, and how we were going to be late to school. "A-Ah, boss, we're gonna be late…" I pointed out stupidly.

After a moment, Rias released me. "I suppose you are right. Let's get ready, Roland." She sighed, clearly disappointed. About what, I don't know.

 _…I hate myself so much right now._

* * *

I'll give you one guess on who we ran into on our way to school that day.

If you thought Xenovia and Irina, you'd be wrong. We actually ran into Sona and Tsubaki. There were four of us, and only me and Issei were given the 'go to class' treatment by them.

Something came to mind. The duo shouldn't be here yet. In fact, they shouldn't be here for a few days. That's what I was thinking about instead of focusing on the class I was in. I remember it clearly now… They showed up, set up camp in the abandoned church, visited Issei's house, and then we should have met them the next day. If they've visited Issei's house already, and Kiba met Freed last night…

Events are moving faster than they did in canon. Maybe they didn't meet at Issei's house at all. Maybe they got here earlier, and the priest who was supposed to meet them never showed up, raising more suspicion. I know what I thought of last night, but I just can't shake this feeling…

 _Some things could change even without you having your hand in them._

Those words echoed in my head as the teacher drawled on. Those words are true no matter how you look at it.

Well, hopefully the confrontation in the clubroom, which I'm sure will happen soon, if it will happen, goes the same. I see no reason why _that_ would change, especially if these are the same Irina and Xenovia I am familiar with.

My gaze hardened for a moment. They're gonna insult Asia, the literal fucking ray of sunshine Asia that I've known for months now. I can't…

I turned around, facing the blonde bishop in question. At this point, we were about to dismiss for lunch so I'm sure no one would care. "Asia?"

"Huh? Roland-san?" She stared at me with those big green eyes of hers. "Is something wrong?"

My expression hard and determined, I spoke my peace. "No matter what anyone says, we care about you. No matter what anyone does, we care about you. Always remember that, you are important and valuable to _us_."

Asia looked quite taken a back by that. I would be too, if I had someone speak to me the same way I spoke to her. After that, I turned back around.

"Oi, oi. Roland, what do you think you're doing!?" Issei seethed next to me. He was grabbing the edge of his desk so hard his knuckles were white.

"…Huh? What? Ise, are you jealous? Think I'm gonna go NTR protagonist on your ass?" I replied, with the best shit-eating grin I could make.

"J-Jealous!? Y-You-! I'm gonna-!" Issei bawled. Poor bastard.

I shook my head, chuckling. Dear Maou, teasing Issei like that will never, _never_ get old. His reactions are just too damn funny.

Still, wish I could be like him. At least he has a goal in mind. What do I have?

I frowned as I began that trail of thought. Yes, what is my goal? Really, all I've been doing is floundering around, trying to help the ORC, whom I now call friends. And yet, I don't change anything on purpose, yet sometimes I do. Now that I think about, even my actions are all mixed up. I keep telling myself the same things, over and over, reaffirming what should be my beliefs. I won't change anything unless _I_ choose to. That's the promise I made, right? That's what I said to Phobetor all those weeks ago, right? Or did I not? I'm so confused.

Or maybe I'm just a **f̡͘͢͜ư̕͡c̛̀̀̕͞k̵̢͠i̢̢͟͏n̸͡͏̕g̷̵͘͝ ̸̡̢͟͡í̷̸̕d́̀͠i̷͟ơ̸̧t̶́͜.̵̷̡**

…

…

…

Woah, okay, where the hell did that come from? Now that I think about it, Phobetor hasn't talked to me all day…

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to look further into that. The intercom flared.

" _Hyoudou Issei, Argento Asia, Kiba Yuuto and Antares Roland, please report to the Occult Research Clubroom for an emergency meeting. Thank you._ "

Oh yea, finally came up with a last name for myself. What do you think? Antares. I quite like it.

…

Oh shut up I think it's cool. I'd like to see someone come up with a better name than that.

[I could.]

 _You don't get to talk! you haven't been here all day! Where the hell have you been anyway!?_

[Doing important tasks too complicated for you to understand.]

Well fuck you too, Phobetor.

I got up, messaging my forehead. "Well, we're gone. See you guys later."

* * *

Well, I expected this.

[So did I. Why do you keep thinking like you are writing to somebody? It is disturbing.]

I ignored Phobetor. The entire peerage, plus Sona and Tsubaki, were gathered in the clubroom. Currently, all of our attention was focused on the duo in front of us.

Xenovia and Irina, huh.

Xenovia's hair, while certainly blue, did not look unnatural on her. Irina, on the other hand, looked entirely like a normal school girl… wearing exorcist robes, but a school girl nonetheless.

No point in summing up their appearances. I merely watched while it happened.

"It… appears one of us will not be joining us. So, let us get down to business." Rias said, with a hint of sadness.

That's right, Yuuto Kiba is nowhere to be seen. I expected this, since he did this in canon as well. I think. Did he?

Why can't I remember more clearly?

"Very well. My name is Xenovia Quarta." Xenovia introduced herself. Well, that implies that there was at least an ounce of warmness in her voice. There was none.

"And I'm Irina Shidou!" Irina piped up. Her voice, on the other hand, may have too much warmth. "Thank you for seeing us!"

She gave Issei a glance and winked. Well, that confirms that, at least. Irina still has a crush on Issei. Even if she knows he's a devil now. She's certainly more accepting then Xenovia. Seriously, I forgot how much of a bitch you were in the beginning.

Rias' smile was simply for politeness' sake. "It is fine. Though I wonder why servants of the church would want to see a High-Class devil."

"It is because the Excalibur's, the churches holiest weapons, have been stolen." Xenovia answered.

 _Called it._

"Of the six Excalibur's currently in existence, three of them have been stolen. We possess the remaining ones. I have Excalibur Destruction." She said, brandishing her great-axe that she seems to think is a sword.

"And I have Excalibur Mimic!" Irina _cheered_. I forgot how peppy this one was in the beginning as well…

"We have been sent to retrieve them, and we have good reason to suspect that they are currently being held by the Fallen Angels, who are hiding in your territory." Xenovia continued.

 _I seriously feel like something is different here. But why do I?_

"That is certainly interesting. But what do you want us to do with this information?" Rias asked, leaning in.

"We want you to do nothing. This is a matter entirely concerning the church. We don't want the devils of this town to interfere with our investigation." Xenovia said, with a hint of… challenge?

 _Fucking hell, what are you thinking, Xenovia?_

"That sounds like an accusation. Why do you think I would involve me or my servants in this affair? It is between the church and Fallen Angels after all." Rias replied, the faintest hint of annoyance in her voice. I couldn't see her face, but I imagine her eyes must be doing that thing they always do when she's mad.

"To a devil, who's very existence detests such things as holy swords, anything is possible." Xenovia said coldly. "And if you did try, I would not hesitate to cut you down, along with everyone else."

Rias nearly blew up then. I felt it, and most people in the room probably felt it as well. I could see the faintest outline of an aura, and I imagine her eyes must be looking like they're on fire right now. All with that same smile on her face…

Let it never be said that Rias Gremory couldn't be absolutely terrifying when she wants to be.

"Then, if you think you know some much about me, let me make one thing _perfectly_ clear to you." Oh yeah, she's pissed. "I would never associate myself with those who would endanger the fragile ceasefire we have. To do so would shame the name of the Maou Lucifer and the Gremory family. I would _never_ do that. Understand?"

 _You messed with the wrong devil, motherfuckers._

"It is enough to hear that from you. All I needed was confirmation. Ask the questions the higher-ups wanted me to." Xenovia said. I swear there's a smirk on her face. "I know that the Maou's sister would never do something as stupid as that."

I felt my hand clench at that, but beyond that I'd been able to keep my emotions under control for this entire meeting.

"Of course, you realize I will not help your side either, correct?"

"No, I didn't expect you to. Then, we shall take our leave." Xenovia and Irina got up, and made their way to the door.

I saw everyone start breathing a slight bit easier when they did. Unfortunately, I knew what would happen next, and it came when Xenovia sharply stared at Asia.

"I thought so… Are you Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked.

 _Oh for fuck's sake._

* * *

 ** _What a place to end it, eh?_**

 ** _This chapter was originally going to have the fight with Xenovia and Irina (with one small twist) but we'll have that next time (if there is a next time). I try to keep these things at 4,000 to 6,000 words a piece, which I think is a nice balance between too short and too long. And with that fight, this thing could become far above that._**

 ** _Now, since this is becoming a trend among my fanfictions it seems, here, have a theme:_**

 ** _Roland's Descent - A Deep Voice - myuu_**


End file.
